Nuestra tragica historia de amor
by kyokichi
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: USxUK Y FRxUK, un leve USxCAN y por peticion FRxCAN. -¡pues para mi tu estas muerto!- fue la ultima cosa que le dijo al ingles antes que este saliera por la puerta... -Amérique, angleterre esta...- Francia no contuvo mas sus lagrimas
1. Viaje Obligado

**CAPITULO 1. VIAJE OBLIGADO**

Se hallaba Arthur Kirkland en la histórica capital estadounidense, ciudad que mas aborrecía por sobre todas las cosas debido a que en cada esquina encontraba algo que le recordaba la independencia de Alfred. Hacía varios días que había llegado a aquel fastidioso lugar, y no podía irse de ahí ya que sus altos mandos le habían ordenado permanecer en estados unidos por un tiempo indefinido, mientras tanto, era guiado, cuidado y atendido por su cordial y súper héroe anfitrión Alfred J. Jones.

-¡iggy! ¡iggy!- gritaba el americano intentado llamar la atención de su invitado ingles –ven vamos a ver el monumento a Lincon-. Arthur quien se encontraba siendo arrastrado por su anfitrión, permanecía en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos –mira iggy ¿no es fabuloso?- continuaba hablando entusiasmado el joven americano.

Por su parte, el joven ingles intentaba recapitular su vida -¿Cómo llegue a esto?- pensaba molesto al tiempo que sus recuerdos empezaban a emerger….

++++++++ Varios días atrás +++++++++

Era una agradable mañana de primavera en la residencia Kirkland ubicada en las afueras de Londres, un joven de alborotados cabellos rubios se hallaba sentado en la sala disfrutando de un delicioso te matinal acompañado por unos recién hechos scones, todo era paz y tranquilidad en aquel lugar, hasta que el timbre del teléfono irrumpió. Con molestia, el joven camino hacia el teléfono –buenos días, habla a la residencia Kirkland- musito.

Del otro lado de la línea, un señor de voz gruesa le contesto –buen día joven Kirkland, llamamos para informarle que se solicita su presencia el día de mañana en Washington-.

El joven quien escucho atentamente la orden, aspiro profundo y ordeno sus ideas, cuando estaba a punto de alzarle la voz al emisario, fue cortado.

-Por insistencia del reinado de Inglaterra y el presidente de estados unidos, es obligatoria su presencia- sentencio e inmediatamente corto la comunicación dejando al joven Kirkland con las palabras en la boca.

Después de aquella llamada, el joven ingles se dispuso a preparar su maleta, una muy sencilla por cierto, donde llevaba lo que creía necesario, un par de bóxers, ropa para dos o tres días, su colonia para eventos especiales y la del diario. Para cuando llego el taxi del aeropuerto a recogerlo, este todavía se hallaba dando los últimos retoques a su casa antes de partir, apurado, tomo su cartera y se la metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco, posteriormente tomo sus llaves para cerrar la puerta y se marcho, no sin antes mirar una vez más a su adorada casa.

El vuelo a estados unidos fue de lo más normal, las aeromozas le brindaron el mejor servicio de primera, la comida que le ofrecieron era carne con patatas y chicharos acompañadas por un buen vino francés y finalmente, exhibieron una película sobre un hombre que naufrago en una isla y su mejor amigo era un balón. Cuando por fin arribó al aeropuerto estadounidense, lo primero que noto fue un enorme letrero colorido en el cual tenía escrito "Iggy here!", el joven ingles rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que vino a buscarlo haciendo sacarle un suspiro –ese idiota- .

Fingiendo no haber visto el letrero, Arthur lentamente empezó a avanzar rumbo a la salida de la terminal, sin embargo, fue detenido por una ruidosa voz -¡iggy espérame!- gritaba a lo lejos un joven de lentes -¡porque me ignoras si hasta te hice un letrero muy bonito!-.

-¡¿bonito?!- grito Arthur sarcásticamente volteando a ver al joven de gafas -¡eso no es bonito!-

-¡que malo eres iggy!- sonreía el americano quien por fin había alcanzado a su invitado.

El joven ingles prefirió ignorar al americano y continuo avanzando hacia la salida -¿Dónde está el auto?- pregunto mirando de reojo a su anfitrión.

El americano tomo de la muñeca del ingles y empezó a dirigirlo –está muy cerca- sonreía tontamente. Cuando por fin llegaron a la zona de estacionamiento, Alfred fue a pagar la cuota por el tiempo que estuvo ocupando espacio al tiempo que le daba instrucciones a Arthur de cómo llegar al auto. Más tarde, cuando el americano regreso de pagar lo del estacionamiento, noto que su acompañante tenía una cara de pocos amigos –¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso.

Arthur volteo a ver con mirada asesina a su anfitrión -¿Por qué trajiste una Hummer?- cuestiono molesto al tiempo que señalaba el enorme auto color negro.

Alfred observo la reacción de Arthur y luego volteo a ver el auto –pensé que te gustaría viajar en uno- comento sonriente.

-idiota- susurro el ingles –mejor vámonos antes que cambie de idea- ordeno al tiempo que intentaba subirse al colosal transporte.

El joven de lentes observo entretenido como su acompañante hacia enormes esfuerzos para subirse, sin embargo, todos fallaban, -realmente en momentos así se veía tan adorable- pensó y decidió ayudarle.

-¡¿pe… pero que ha… haces idiota?!- gritaba nervioso el ingles quien ahora estaba siendo cargado por su anfitrión.

-¿Qué no ves, te ayudo a subirte a la Hummer?- declaro divertido mientras lo metía a la cabina.

Minutos más tarde, después de haber soportado las patadas y rasguños de su invitado, Alfred subió al asiento del conductor y arranco el vehículo.

-¡ponte tu cinturón de seguridad!- regaño Arthur al americano.

-Buuuu eres taaan aburrido- se quejo Alfred al tiempo que se lo colocaba.

-la seguridad no nada aburrida te lo aseguro- bufo el ingles quien tenía bien puesto su cinturón.

Y así ambos jóvenes emprendieron marcha hacia donde Arthur se quedaría, desgraciadamente por insistencia del americano, este se hospedaría en su casa. En el camino, quedaron atrapados en el trafico, Alfred quien parecía estar acostumbrado a eso, encendió su estéreo, puso un disco de música de rap y le subió todo el volumen que podía, aquella estridente música se hacía escuchar dentro y fuera del vehículo al tiempo que el americano agitaba violentamente su cabeza; Arthur al oír y presenciar aquello se espanto terriblemente, por un instante llego a pensar que su acompañante sufría de un ataque epiléptico o peor aún, había sido poseído por un espíritu. Armándose de fuerza, Arthur tomo el hombro de Alfred -¡el volumen está muy alto!- le regaño, el joven quien no comprendía lo que el otro dijo, se acerco -¡que dijistee!- pregunto y el ingles volvió a repetir -¡el volumen está muy altooo!- gritándole en el oído, para esto, Alfred quien no podía escuchar los regaños de Arthur, le había bajado todo el volumen.

-¡iggy! No estoy sordo así que no tienes porque gritarme tan fuerte en el oído- chillo dolido Alfred mientras se tallaba los oídos con el dedo.

-no es mi culpa haberte gritado en el oído- dijo Arthur regresando a su asiento y cruzando sus brazos –¡avanza! Hace rato que nos están pitando- cambio el tema.

El americano encogió sus hombros y tomo el volante para avanzar otro tramo más; después de una espantosa hora atrapados en el trafico, empezaron a avanzar nuevamente, ahora hacia la zona más lujosa de la ciudad, el ingles busco distracción observando las casas que pasaban, muchas eran enormes, lujosas, con albercas, otras con excentricidades tremendas como un bungi o un helicóptero, definitivamente América era el sitio para las cosas enormes.

-ya llegamos- anuncio contento el americano

-¡por fin!- atino a decir Arthur quien se sentía entumecido de estar tantas horas sentado –América idiota ayúdame a bajarme- ordeno impaciente por tocar el suelo.

Alfred acostumbrado a las palabras hirientes del ingles, bajo del auto y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a su invitado, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, lo tomo de la cintura mientras este se apoyaba en sus hombros al bajarlo.

Cuando el ingles toco el suelo, se aparto del joven de gafas y corrió hacia la puerta –date prisa y abre- apresuro a su anfitrión. El americano camino aprisa y abrió la puerta, tan pronto fue abierta, el ingles se metió corriendo, tomo un teléfono y marco a su madre patria –Arthur Kirkland reportándose desde Washington- hablo seriamente, del otro lado de la línea, una voz áspera le empezaba a dar instrucciones detalladas de lo que haría hasta que llegara el momento del evento, muy pronto, la cara seria de Arthur se transformo en una de furia -¡como que me tengo que quedar por una semana!- grito furioso.

-Es una pena decirle eso joven Kirkland- se disculpo la voz del otro lado de la línea –pero el evento se recorrió una semana-.

El ingles sintió que el mundo le caía encima, tenía que quedarse en casa de Alfred una semana entera soportando sus hamburguesas, coca cola, café y sobre todo, ¡al Alfred mismo! -¡tiene que estar bromeando!- grito histéricamente.

-no, sabe perfectamente que en este tipo de cosas no bromeamos joven Kirkland- contesto seriamente la voz –le pedimos, más bien le ordenamos que por amor a la reina permanezca en estados unidos-.

Arthur al escuchar que era por amor a la reina se resigno a salir de dicho lugar –entendido, permaneceré en estados unidos hasta el día del evento- suspiro.

-perfecto, en ese caso hasta el día del evento- menciono la voz áspera y acto seguido colgó.

Alfred quien escucho detenidamente toda la conversación desde la otra línea, sonrió contento tramando un sinfín de actividades para él y su amigo ingles -Arthuuuur- tarareo llamando la atención de este -¡te aseguro que tu y yo nos divertiremos muchísimo!- expreso contento el americano quien corría a abrazar al ingles.

Desde ese día, Alfred llevo a Arthur a un sinfín de lugares, los mejores que estados unidos podía mostrar; visitaron el monte Rushmore, el gran cañón, Disneylandia, inclusive las vegas, un lugar que juro no regresar jamás. Todavía recordaba el vergonzoso suceso que aconteció esa vez.

_Se hallaban ambos jóvenes en un lujoso casino VIP, Alfred se había emocionado apostando en las maquinitas de monedas mientras Arthur lo observaba -¿Qué chiste tiene jalarle a la palanquita?-. Alfred quien se hallaba sumergido en aquel juego simplemente respondió –es… adictivo- y continuo ignorando a su acompañante. Después de varios minutos, el ingles se aburrió de ver como su anfitrión gastaba sus monedas en una maquinita que no tenia chiste, así que opto por ir al bar del lugar. Ya en el bar, le pidió un buen whisky al barman, después pidió otro tras otro, hasta que finalmente perdió la cuenta de cuantos había bebido. Ya entrado de copas, decidió abandonar el bar, pero uno fue detenido –señor tiene que pagar la cuenta- menciono un mesero, Arthur tambaleante y sonrojado debido al efecto del alcohol señalo al joven que se encontraba jugando en la máquina de monedas –ponga la cuenta a nombre del idiota de América- balbuceo y se marcho del lugar._

_Ahora un ebrio ingles paseaba por la ciudad más luminosa de todo estados unidos, con su risa atontada, tambaleaba de un lado al otro chocando con varios transeúntes quienes se hallaban en el mismo estado que él. Mientras tanto, Alfred quien se había aburrido de perder monedas en aquel maquina del mal, empezó a buscar a su tsundere acompañante -¡iggy donde estas!- gritaba; muy pronto, un joven mesero se interpuso en su camino -¿usted venia con un ingles?- pregunto, el joven de gafas asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido, el mesero le entrego una enorme factura –es la cuenta, dijo que usted la pagaría- sentencio. Alfred observo la cantidad impresa en la hojita -¡10 mil dls!- exclamo sorprendido por el alto consumo que había hecho Arthur, sin más remedio, saco su cartera y entrego un plástico rectangular –cárguelo a mi tarjeta de crédito- suspiro resignado._

_Después de pagar la enorme suma, Alfred emprendió la búsqueda de Inglaterra -¿Dónde se habrá metido iggy?- se pregunto durante el recorrido. Irremediablemente, se encontraba en las vegas, un lugar donde se podía hacer de todo; usando su enorme capacidad mental, se sugirió varios sitios donde un ingles ebrio podría ir; primero recorrió todos los bares de la zona, al no encontrarlo, decidió irse al hotel, al confirmarle que aun no había regresado, volvió a salir a la calle para buscar a su acompañante, por último, decidió visitar los bares de strippers, los cuales aunque llenos de chicas mostrando mucha carne, no tenían rastros del ingles._

_Al final, después de prolongadas horas de búsqueda, había entrado la madrugada, esa ahora entre la media noche y las 5am donde las inhibiciones desaparecían y los instintos carnales se hacían presentes –tengo que encontrar a iggy- se decía preocupado. Muy pronto, su búsqueda se transformo en hambre y un rugido sonoro broto de su estomago –tengo que buscar un mcdonals- se auto ordeno emprendiendo la búsqueda de uno. Cuando al fin encontró un mcdonals abierto, corrió hacia la recepción donde un trasnochado cajero le tomo la orden –¡quiero una cajita feliz!-ordeno ansioso el americano; el cajero tomo la orden y se la confirmo, acto seguido le cobro por la orden –su orden estará en 15 minutos- dijo el cajero arrastrando las palabras. _

_Alfred impaciente corrió hacia la mesa más cercana que diera vista a la calle, si tenía que esperar por la cajita feliz, mínimo tenía que distraerse con algo. Pego su mejilla izquierda a la fría ventana observando de reojo a los transeúntes quienes parecían zombis ojerosos; aburrido, aparto la mirada de la calle y volteo a ver al cajero quien hacia minutos reposaba dormido en la caja. Tras varios minutos en silencio y la orden aun en proceso, Alfred volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la calle, ahora se disponía a contar borrachos –un borracho, dos borrachos, tres borrachos… ha no, ese esta drogado- decía mientras los enumeraba con su dedo, de pronto, un borracho en particular llamo su atención, con interés se pego mas en el vidrio y empezó a analizar al sujeto el cual tenía rubios cabellos alborotados y una corbata amarrada sobre su cabeza –es idéntico a iggy- rio divertido y continuo viéndolo. _

_Tras varios minutos de estarlo observando, el sujeto se dispuso a entablar conversación con un poste de luz –déjeme decirle que usted es la dama más bella que he conocido- balbuceaba el rubio haciendo que Alfred estallara en risas -¡no me alce la voz con ese acento tan horrible!- continuaba balbuceando el joven quien parecía pelearse con poste -¡wuuuua es el idiota de Francia vestido de mujer!- termino de exclamar espantado y corriendo hacia el otro lado de la cera. _

_El joven de gafas escucho lo último que exclamo aquel borracho e instantáneamente supo que aquel sujeto era Arthur; el americano se levanto con prisa de su asiento y fue tras el ingles quien corría despavorido por toda la acera –¡iggy ven!- gritaba Alfred tratando de alcanzar a su amigo y así, después de varios minutos de persecución, Alfred logro apresar entre sus brazos a Arthur, con suma delicadeza lo alzo sobre su cabeza y se lo llevo de regreso a mcdonals donde su cajita feliz le esperaba._

_-que hermosa eres- balbuceaba Arthur quien se estaba empezando a enamorar de la hamburguesa de Alfred._

_-oye… ¿sabes que le estás diciéndole hermosa a una hamburguesa?- pregunto extrañado el americano._

_-hamburguesa- repitió tontamente el ingles –es un nombre taaaan bonito- sonrió._

_El americano empezaba a espantarse por el comportamiento tan inusual en su amigo -¿seguro que no estás drogado también?- pregunto._

_-casémonos- dijo serio el ingles provocando que Alfred se sonrojara_

_-¿qu… quienes?- pregunto tartamudeante el joven de gafas._

_-¡hamburguesa se mi esposa¡- grito Arthur arrebatándosela a Alfred de su mano y acto seguido, huyo corriendo con hamburguesa entre sus brazos._

_Alfred observo atónito como su acompañante se fugaba con su cena al tiempo que le gritaba palabras de amor al ser grasiento – ¡iggy espera, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir!- exclamo el joven de gafas siendo razonable por una vez en su vida._

_Arthur continuaba corriendo con su amada en una mano al tiempo que desesperadamente buscaba una capilla, muy pronto, logro vislumbrar una la cual estaba adornada por un sinfín de letreros luminosos y la foto de un Elvis gigante –mira mi amor, este será el lugar donde nos casaremos- comentaba eufórico el ingles mientras aceleraba su marcha._

_Cuando el ingles y su amada por fin llegaron a la capilla, fueron atendidos personalmente por el padre el cual era un señor obeso de gran copete –soy Elvis, seré el padre que oficie en esta boda- se presento el señor al tiempo que les mostraba una credencial que decía "padre e imitador certificado de Elvis", posteriormente, los tres avanzaron hacia el centro de la capilla donde les aguardaba un gran vestuario._

_-póngale el velo a la joven- ordeno el padre._

_El ingles saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo acomodo en la parte superior de la hamburguesa –está listo padre, por favor comience rápido- insistió._

_En aquel momento, Alfred estaba ingresando al centro de la capilla y primero que sus ojos vislumbraron fue a Arthur sonriendo bobamente y sosteniendo a la hamburguesa que tenía una especie de velo improvisado al tiempo que un padre imitador de Elvis recitaba de memoria unas sabias palabras._

–_Usted…su nombre por favor- se dirigió el padre al ingles quien rápidamente le susurro su nombre y el de su acompañante –ejem… usted Arthur Kirkland acepta como esposa a … hamburguesa para amarla y respetarla por toda la eternidad… hasta que se eche a perder- menciono._

_El ingles asintió con la cabeza y el padre prosiguió –y usted hamburguesa, acepta a Arthur Kirkland como su legitimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo por toda la vida- pregunto expectante a la respuesta de la hamburguesa la cual asintió con la ayuda de Arthur –bien, los declaro marido y hamburguesa- sentencio finalmente el padre._

_Alfred enmudeció, nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños imagino ver a su amigo y ex-mentor contraer matrimonio con algo como… eso -¡nooooo iggy!- grito tratando de impedir el desenlace que se acercaba, lamentablemente era demasiado tarde, Arthur estaba besando apasionadamente a la hamburguesa al tiempo que les tomaban la foto del recuerdo._

_Después que Alfred se repuso del shock, se acerco al imitador de Elvis para preguntar si la boda era real y en caso de serlo, qué medidas se podía tomar para el divorcio; afortunadamente, el padre le explico que él nunca casaría a un hombre con una hamburguesa, según el estatus legal de las vegas, eso estaba prohibido. Ya más relajado y con ánimos renovados, compro el video y las fotos concernientes al gran suceso –seguro que le encantaran a Arthur- rio._

_A la mañana siguiente, con una gran resaca, el ingles se levanto encontrándose extrañamente oliendo a hamburguesa y con esta cubriéndole sus partes nobles -¿pero qué rayos sucedió anoche?- se dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza y quitándose de encima la hamburguesa. _

_Del otro lado de la habitación, se escuchaban ruidos y risas provenientes del americano –¿qué miras América?- pregunto curioso el ingles quien ingresaba a la habitación._

_-el video de tu boda- respondió Alfred sin apartar la vista del televisor._

_La cara de Arthur cambio su semblante a desconcierto -¿mi boda?- pregunto incrédulo al tiempo que se colocaba alado del americano._

_-si, mira- contesto –llegaste en la mejor parte- le dijo sonriente._

_En ese instante, se hizo presente una espantosa imagen, era el dándole un apasionado beso a una grasienta hamburguesa -¡debemos quemar eso!- grito intentando quitar la cinta de la video._

_-no no no~- tarareo Alfred quien se había adelantado al movimiento del ingles y sosteniendo la cinta con una de sus manos –esto lo guardare en Fort Knox y será nuestro secreto- susurro pícaramente._

Lo bueno es que como dicen en las vegas "lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas", hasta por fin, remontarse al presente día.

++++++ en la actualidad ++++++

-y así fue como le quite Texas a México- declaro orgulloso el americano -¿me estas escuchando iggy?- cuestiono a su invitado.

Arthur quien no estaba prestando a los balbuceos de Alfred, simplemente asintió con la cabeza fingiendo interés.

-¿iggy quieres ir a un lugar en especial?- pregunto el joven de gafas intentando ser condescendiente con su invitado que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

El ingles sorprendido que Alfred le preguntara su opinión volteo a verle e intento articular palabras, sin embargo lo primero que salió de su boca fue –vamos a comer-. Alfred sonrió ampliamente –te llevare a un lugar súper genial- comento al tiempo que nuevamente arrastraba consigo al ingles.

-espera, ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto intrigado el ingles intentando seguir el paso del americano.

-es un secreto- declaro feliz Alfred quien guiaba gustoso a Arthur.

Después de caminar por varios minutos a través de la capital americana, ambos jóvenes vislumbraron un local de comida -¡taraaan! Aquí es- declaro Alfred sonriendo tontamente.

Arthur observo detenidamente donde se hallaban y lo primero que noto fue -¡un McDonals!- grito -¡quieres que comamos en mcdonals!- volvió a gritar histéricamente.

-por supuesto- respondió Alfred –lo acaban de inaugurar y quería que fueras el primer cliente junto conmigo- añadió.

El ingles guardo silencio y poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia atrás, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de Alfred, se hecho a correr de regreso a casa de este -¡wait iggy!- grito Alfred cuando se dio cuenta que el ingles estaba huyendo -¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto mientras corría tras su invitado.

Después de una intensa maratón, el ingles por fin había llegado a casa del americano –ese idiota, como se atreve a llevarme a comer a un mcdonals- refunfuñaba molesto al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Minutos más tarde cuando se hubo recobrado completamente, camino hacia el sillón dispuesto a sentarse cuando sintió algo extraño en su espalda, con una mano intento alcanzar el objeto extraño y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logro tomarlo. Al verlo mas detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era una hoja de papel común y corriente, sin embargo, había algo escrito en ella "América Rulz"; los ojos de Arthur se agrandaron y su cara se torno roja.

En ese preciso instante Alfred iba entrando a la casa -¡oh iggy hasta que te alcanzo!- expreso cansado por haber corrido una maratón.

El ingles volteo a verle -¡¿qué es esto?!- grito furioso mientras le restregaba en la cara el papelito al americano.

Alfred tomo el papelito entre sus manos y lo miro –pensé que no te darías cuenta- declaro riéndose.

-¡¿hace cuanto que lo tenía en la espalda?!- pregunto furioso el ingles.

El joven de lentes empezó a rascarse nerviosamente la cabeza y a soltar una risita tonta –desde la mañana- contesto.

Finalmente el ingles exploto -¡bloody hell Alfred!-grito furioso con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron -¡cómo te atreves a pegarme un papel diciendo que eres lo mejor!- gritaba exaltado -¡ya no aguanto estar en tu país de mierda!-

Alfred al escuchar las palabras ofensivas pronunciadas por su invitado se lleno de cólera –¡pues yo tampoco te soporto cejudo!-.

El ingles aun más molesto por haberlo llamado cejudo le regreso el insulto –¡eres un adulto con cerebro de niño!-

-¡ah si, pues tu estas viejo y sin amigos!- contesto entre gritos el americano

-¡no tendré amigos pero no estoy obeso!- gruñía el ingles

-¡por lo menos yo tengo carne en los huesos!- respondía el joven de gafas alzando mas la voz -¡en cambio tu eres un amargado estreñido por comer tanta comida toxica y sabes que, tus scones apestan!- le restregó –ademas, cuando te decia que tu comida sabia rica ¡MENTIA!- grito.

Arthur se ofendió mucho mas, no por lo de los scones, sino las cosas que su ex–colonia decía de él -¡es suficiente!- grito -¡ya no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, me regreso a mi país!- sentencio y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡pues vete y no regreses!- gritaba molesto el joven de gafas -¡para mi tu estas muerto!- sentencio mientras veía como Arthur se marchaba corriendo.

* * *

Hola hola... despues de un tiempecito me animo a subir una historia nueva. Realmente inicie a escribirla a finales de enero, despues de haber tenido un sueño muy feo donde aparecian los personajes principales de esta historia y bueno, intentare actualizar por lo menos cada lunes, la historia ya casi la termino de escribir y por lo mismo, me anime a subir el primer capi, espero les agrade.


	2. La Muerte de una Nacion

**CAPITULO 2. EL FUNERAL DE UNA NACION.**

Arthur después de salir de casa de Alfred, empezó a caminar por la acera intentando parar un taxi, después de varios intentos, logro tomar uno –a la terminal aérea por favor- ordeno el ingles al conductor. Después de varios minutos recorriendo la ciudad a manos de un cafre que se hacía llamar taxista, llego al aeropuerto –aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio- dijo el ingles quien le daba todos los dólares que traía en sus bolsillos.

Apresuradamente camino hacia el mostrador donde una agradable señorita le atendió –buenas tardes, ¿Cuál va a ser su destino?- pregunto.

-un boleto a Inglaterra- ordeno el ingles –del avión que más pronto vaya a salir- complemento

La jovencita tecleo rápidamente los datos que menciono Arthur e imprimió un ticket –su vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos- dijo entregándole el ticket

El ingles saco su cartera y pago en efectivo con los últimos dólares que le quedaban. Transcurrido los cuarenta minutos de espera, Arthur abordo el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a su tierra natal, con amabilidad fue conducido por una linda azafata a su asiento, uno situado en la primera clase, transcurrido unos minutos, el avión despego –hasta nunca América- susurro dándole un vistazo por última vez a aquel país.

Mientras tanto, Alfred quien seguía molesto por lo que paso con el ingles, decidió salir a dar un paseo y para evitar ser molestado por personas ajenas, opto por dejar su teléfono en casa –¡rumbo al mcdonals!- dijo alzando su brazo derecho al aire y corrió a subirse a su Hummer.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el avión había dejado suelo estadounidense, Arthur observaba como se desarrollaba una agresiva tormenta –se ve que es una fuerte- susurraba mientras tomaba una taza de té caliente.

-Pasajeros del vuelo xxx, en estos momentos estamos atravesando por una tormenta muy fuerte por lo que sentirán fuertes turbulencias, gracias por su atención- hablo una voz a través del auto parlante.

Arthur encontró normal aquella advertencia dada por el capitán, así que continuo bebiendo su te. Poco a poco la turbulencia provocada por la tormenta fue aumentando considerablemente, haciendo que hasta leer fuera imposible –esto no es normal- se dijo el ingles al tiempo que una nueva y más fuerte turbulencia se presentaba.

-pasajeros del vuelo xxx, tenemos un ligero problema debido a la tormenta por lo cual nos desviaremos para aterrizar en la terminal aérea más cercana- volvió a hablar la voz por el auto parlante, pero ahora sonaba un poco alterada.

-esto me da mala espina- musito el ingles quien empezó a temer que algo grave estuviera sucediendo.

De pronto, una nueva turbulencia mucho más fuerte que la anterior se hizo presente, el avión se fue de lado llevándose consigo a todos los pasajeros quienes gritaban histéricos desde sus asientos. Arthur sintió una fuerte sacudida, asustado se asomo por la ventanilla ubicada al lado izquierdo de su asiento y presencio como un rayo colisionaba en uno de los motores del avión, temiendo lo peor tomo su celular e ignorando las reglas impuestas por la línea aérea, marco a un numero que conocía de memoria. Escucho detenidamente el tono de marcado esperando a que alguien le contestara del otro lado de la línea –por favor Alfred, contesta- suplicaba nervioso, sin embargo, nadie atendió.

Nuevamente el avión hizo otra sacudida mucho peor que las anteriores, el ingles volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla, ahora lo que observaba era como poco a poco la cola del avión empezaba a despedazarse llevándose la parte trasera de este y abriendo un hueco en lo que era la clase económica; vio atónito como las personas salían despedidas por el aire haciéndolo ponerse aun más nervioso, algo le decía que ese sería su fin. Con las manos temblorosas abrió nuevamente su celular y empezó a teclear lo que al parecer era un mensaje, posteriormente le dio enviar mientras recitaba unas palabras inaudibles y una sonrisa pacifica brotaba de sus labios.

Lo siguiente que se pudo apreciar fue como el avión fuera de control colisionaba contra el mar embravecido.

Horas más tarde, Alfred regresaba más relajado después de dar un paseo, con su cajita feliz en la mano camino hacia la cocina donde había dejado su celular, lo tomo entre sus manos y noto que tenía un mensaje de Arthur –ese obstinado, seguramente ya se contento- se decía mientras abría el mensaje y lo leía en voz alta –perdón…-, el joven de gafas se quedo extrañado, Arthur nunca se disculparía de forma directa, sin embargo, se mantuvo escéptico por el mensaje y se dirigió a la sala dispuesto a ver televisión.

En la sala, se sentó uno de sus cómodos sillones, tomo el control remoto de su televisión pantalla gigante y la encendió, lo primero que apareció al encenderla fue una noticia de último momento, al joven no le importaba saber de la noticia, así que empezó a cambiarle a otro canal, no obstante, la noticia estaba en todos los canales a los que le cambiaba, molesto por eso, decidió ver de que trataba.

En la noticia se podía apreciar lo que eran restos de un avión que había caído en el mar, la voz de una reportera daba el reportaje de la situación al tiempo que mostraban las imágenes –esta tarde el vuelo xxx de la compañía xxx con destino a Inglaterra, debido a una fuerte tormenta colisiono brutalmente contra el océano, hasta el momento no se reportan sobrevivientes- narraba la reportera.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del americano al escuchar la noticia, lentamente saco su celular del bolsillo y marco al ingles intentando apartar el mal presentimiento que tenia, sin embargo, este no le contestaba; impaciente, volvió a marcar mientras la reportera empezaba a hablar nuevamente.

-Hasta este momento tenemos una lista de las personas que han fallecido o están desaparecidas, presten atención- hablaba la reportera al tiempo que una enorme lista salía en pantalla.

Alfred quedo en shock al vislumbrar en la lista de los muertos y desaparecidos el nombre del ingles –esto es una broma- dijo escéptico mientras gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos –en cualquier momento dirán que era una broma del día de los inocentes ja ja- decía intentando reír. En ese instante, su teléfono empezó a sonar, algo nervioso contesto la llamada –¿bu… bueno?- tartamudeo con la voz entrecortada.

-Amérique! Esto es terrible- hablo Francis del otro lado del teléfono –angleterre…- no pudo terminar ya que su voz también empezó a entrecortarse.

-¡dime que es una broma bien elaborada!- gritaba histérico Alfred -¡dime que es mentira!- sollozaba esperando que realmente fuera una broma bien elaborada para darle su merecido.

Francis guardo silencio intentado contener sus lagrimas –lo siento amérique- se disculpo –esto no es una broma- dijo con voz inaudible.

El joven americano no quiso continuar más con la charla, no quería creer que Arthur había fallecido en ese vuelo, la culpabilidad empezó a invadirlo, se reprochaba que lo último que le dijo fuera que para él estaba muerto, finalmente, cayó en la auto negación.

Una semana después de aquel trágico suceso, la paz y tranquilidad regreso entre las naciones, muchas de ellas apoyaron al americano en el rescate de los cuerpos y piezas del avión, desafortunadamente nunca hallaron los restos del joven ingles. Ninguno sabía que le pasaba al cuerpo humano de una nación después de morir, así que asumieron que posiblemente este desaparecía del mundo, no obstante, quisieron darle un entierro simbólico como recuerdo que existió alguna vez en el mundo.

Se encontraban reunidas todas las naciones en un pintoresco panteón ingles, todos y cada uno de ellos vestidos de negro. En el funeral, se podía apreciar las caras que con tristeza veían el ataúd vacio donde debería yacer el cuerpo de Arthur –nos encontramos aquí reunidos para despedir el alma de Arthur Kirkland, un joven ingles cuya vida nos fue arrebatada por mandatos del señor- sermoneaba un padre y tras varios minutos de sermón, el padre termino de hablar –polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás- sentencio y así, empezaron lentamente a bajar el ataúd vacio hacia su último lugar de reposo.

Una a una cada nación se acerco a arrojar una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd del ingles, muchos lloraban, otros permanecían retraídos, Francis quien no aguanto perder a su amigo/rival de toda la vida, se arrojo al ataúd mientras este descendía -¡porque te tuviste que ir angleterre idiota!- gritaba mientras rodeaba la caja con sus brazos. Antonio se agacho en silencio e intento separar a Francis del ataúd, sin embargo, ese se aferraba aun mas mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –mon amie, mon amie- balbuceaba, por otra parte, Alfred yacía retraído y con una expresión vacía en su cara.

Después de varios minutos en duelo, una a una las naciones se marcharon dejando solos a Francis y a Alfred.

–Alfred necesito que vengas conmigo a casa de angleterre- declaro Francis quien se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito de seda. El joven americano quien parecía muerto en vida, acompaño al francés a casa del difunto Arthur, ya en ella, Francis le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a lo que era la habitación del ingles, ahí, empezó a hurgar en la mesita de noche y saco un libro –ten, es algo que angleterre hubiera querido que te quedaras- expreso el francés en tono melancólico, Alfred sostuvo el libro entre sus manos y lo observo detenidamente -diario- susurro.

-así es amérique, este era el diario personal de angleterre- afirmaba Francis quien tenía los ojos hinchados –ni siquiera a mi me dejaba tocarlo- declaro.

El joven de gafas abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo detenidamente, rápidamente una hoja llamo su atención

_Día xxx del mes xxx del año xxx: hoy conocí a un niño, al parecer es una nación como yo y Francis, ¡es tan adorable! ¡me llamo oni-chan!_

Alfred quedo sorprendido, realmente Arthur tenía un diario y lo mencionaba en él, su curiosidad aumento mas y empezó a buscar otra pagina al azar.

_Desde hoy seré el tutor de la nueva nación, estoy entusiasmado, lo cuidare con todo mí ser porque sé que él será alguien muy importante algún día._

Avanzo más páginas intentando leer más pensamientos del ingles.

_Hoy es un día muy triste, el pequeño Alfred se ha independizado de mí, me duele con todo el corazón perderlo…_

Francis observaba silenciosamente al joven americano quien estaba absorto leyendo los sentimientos más profundos del difunto ingles.

_Después de varios años Alfred me invito a conocer a su nación, quede maravillado con la diversidad que existe en ella, además, ¡hay un lugar que tiene mi nombre!.. Nueva Inglaterra…._

Alfred sonrió melancólico al recordar la primera vez que Arthur lo visito después de su independencia, aunque claro, esa vez el ingles se mostro frio, distante y demasiado criticón con él; siguió avanzado más paginas hasta que llego a la ultima.

_Estoy orgulloso de Alfred, aunque sigue siendo un niño ante mis ojos, ha madurado bastante, no hay palabras para expresar cuan orgulloso puedo estar de él._

Eso ultimo hizo que la cara sin vida del americano se transformara, nuevamente desde aquel trágico día, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos -¡iggy!- gritaba intentado sacar todo aquello que se había atorado en su corazón desde esa vez. Francis se unió a su dolor llorando en silencio, ambos habían perdido a un ser importante y único en sus vidas.

–pensé que nos iríamos juntos angleterre- susurro Francia quien se acercaba a abrazar al americano.

Horas más tarde, cuando ambos se tranquilizaron un poco más, Francis decidió marcharse de aquel lugar que evocaban tristes recuerdos, se despidió de Alfred –si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo mon ami- dijo sinceramente. -bon, me retiro, puedes quedarte en casa de Arthur el tiempo que quieras- intento sonreír

-gracias por todo Francia- agradeció Alfred –pero creo que yo también regresare a mi hogar, este lugar me trae recuerdos tristes- añadió.

Y así, ambos dejaron la casa del ingles.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola, como ya es lunes, les traigo la continuacion :D. Estuve leyendo atentamente cada comentario y solo tengo que decir que muchas gracias n.n. Respecto a las palabras de Al, bueno tenia que decir esa cosa para darle el drama a la historia, si no, no tiene chiste... otra cosa, a partir como del capitulo 4 o 5 empieza a distorcionarse la historia a algo raro, esto es debido a que escribi corrio del capi 1 al 4 p 5 y despues deje de hacerlo porque empece a tener problemas (se robaron a mi hjio ToT) y no fue hace poco, para se exacto, mediados de marzo que lo retome, aun asi, espero sea de su agrado. Finalmente, al final de cada capi dejare informacion extra para aumentar nuestro conocimiento acerca de estas naciones.

Nueva Inglaterra: según wikipedia, esta localizada en la región noreste del país y su nombre deriva de haber sido el lugar geográfico en el que se alojaron los primeros colonos británicos. Es la región con mayor esperanza de vida y de nivel cultural en el país siendo esta donde se encuentran la universidad de Yale y Harvard.


	3. ¿Quien soy yo?

**CAPITULO 3- ¿QUIEN SOY?**

En la cama de un humilde hospital, se hallaba descasando un joven de rubios cabellos quien estaba cubierto de gruesos vendajes e infinidad de gasas. Lentamente, aquel joven empezaba a abrir sus ojos, en ese instante, una joven enfermera que se hallaba haciendo su rondín, presencio el acontecimiento y corrió a avisarle al médico de guardia –¡doctor, el paciente que estaba en coma despertó!-.

El doctor quien estaba en la habitación contigua, corrió a cerciorarse que realmente la enfermera dijera la verdad. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba mintiendo –por fin ha despertado joven- hablo el doctor dirigiéndose a su paciente.

El joven rubio termino de abrir sus ojos y examino con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba -¿do.. donde es..estoy?- pregunto confuso.

El doctor y la enfermera guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que por fin el doctor empezó a hablar –usted se encuentra en un hospital joven, hace más de un mes lo hallaron flotando en la costa y había hasta este momento permanecido en coma- sentencio.

-¿estaba… en el mar?- repitió dudoso uno de los datos que había sido proporcionado por el doctor -¿Qué hacia ahí?- pregunto a los presentes.

-Doctor, creo que el paciente tiene amnesia- susurro la enfermera intentando ser discreta, sin embargo, fue escuchada por el joven.

-¿tengo amnesia?- dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza –díganme ¿Quién soy?- interrogo a los presentes dirigiéndoles una mirada temerosa.

Los presentes quedaron nuevamente mudos intentando elaborar una respuesta creíble, de pronto, la enfermera recordó que todas las pertenencias que cargaba el paciente el día que fue internado habían sido guardadas en un cajón de la habitación. Con pasos agiles y movimientos veloces, la señorita empezó a buscar aquellos objetos, hasta que por fin encontró algo que parecía ser una cartera –doctor, tal vez esto nos diga quién es el- menciono.

El doctor tomo el objeto entre sus manos y comenzó a registrarlo, efectivamente, era una cartera la cual tenía dentro un carnet con el nombre y dirección del joven, también tenía unas cuantas libras, una foto de un niño rubio y un número telefónico extranjero –joven, su nombre es Arthur Kirkland según este carnet- menciono el doctor –y al parecer tiene un lindo y encantador hijo, aunque he de confesar que se ve demasiado joven para ser padre- dedujo despotricadamente el doctor –también, halle un numero extranjero, posiblemente de un pariente- dijo –nos intentaremos comunicar con la persona dueña del numero- sentencio entregándole las pertenencias al paciente.

El joven escucho atentamente a cada palabra dicha por el doctor –Arthur Kirkland- se repitió aun confuso mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el carnet –mi nombre- sonrió más tranquilo sabiendo que por lo menos ya tenía identidad.

-bien Arthur, tan pronto te mejores te daremos de alta- dijo optimista el doctor y acto seguido dejo la habitación junto con la enfermera.

Los días siguientes después de haber despertado de un largo sueño, aquel joven empezó a explorar y preguntar cada cosa que se atravesara por su camino. Poco a poco fue ganando fuerzas y reputación entre las enfermeras y las pacientes las cuales estaban maravilladas por la presencia de aquel joven.

-es tan apuesto- chillo una enfermera quien desde lejos observaba a Arthur.

-y tan educado- complemento otra enfermera que también observaba al joven

-es una lástima que tiene familia- suspiro resignada la tercer enfermera haciendo que las otras dos abandonaran su ensoñación.

Arthur por su parte, observaba el mar desde la ventana de su habitación –con que vine del mar..- se susurraba –me pregunto qué hacia ahí-, una brisa fría le revolvió los cabellos y una sensación extraña se hizo presente haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿se siente bien?- irrumpió el doctor en aquella escena.

-s.. si- contesto un poco perturbado el joven.

-bueno, se preguntara que hago aquí- empezó nuevamente a hablar el doctor al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el joven –he venido a decirle que intentamos comunicarnos al número de teléfono que hayamos pero al parecer no había quien contestara, también, he venido para decirle que oficialmente esta dado de alta-.

-ya veo… gracias- agradeció con una suave sonrisa –abandonare el hospital lo antes posible- añadió caminando hacia su cama.

El doctor simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con un gesto, se despidió del joven para posteriormente salir a terminar de hacer su rondín.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Arthur fue dado de alta y este se había dedicado a preparar su salida. Con tristeza, se despidió de cada una de las enfermeras quienes le cuidaron con gran ahincó y estas, aunque tristes de que tan noble y educado joven les dejara, también se despidieron de él deseándole que pronto recuperara su memoria.

Con paso firme, el joven abandono aquel hospital que fue su hogar por más de un mes, un poco melancólico volteo a observarlo una última vez –hasta luego- susurro y continuo su camino hacia la dirección que estaba marcada en su credencial: Londres.

Después de varias horas de travesía, el joven llego finalmente a la pintoresca ciudad inglesa, aunque para él era la primera vez que la veía, internamente pareciera que no fuese así. Maravillado camino entre las calles, observo las vitrinas de los negocios y finalmente, tomo un transporte que lo dejaría cerca de donde su supuesta casa se encontraba. Horas más tarde de haber tomado aquel transporte, este lo dejo en lo que parecía ser un camino rural demasiado extenso, a lo lejos, más allá de una espesa capa de bosque, se hallaba lo que al parecer era una casa. Llenándose de valor, avanzo por aquel camino y atravesó el bosque para finalmente, encontrarse de cerca con la casa, la cual era demasiado hermosa –creo que era una persona muy adinerada- se dijo pensativo e impresionado por el caserón frente a él.

-bien, vamos- se dijo intentando animarse y así, avanzo hacia la puerta principal, al llegar ahí, se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando noto que esta se hallaba abierta; algo cohibido, se adentro a la gran mansión –con permiso- se disculpo por la irrupción que estaba haciendo y continuo avanzando.

Nostálgicamente avanzo por toda la casa, primero por la sala la cual estaba hermosamente decorada por varias cosas de proporciones históricas, después, avanzo hacia la cocina, la cual encontró demasiado equipada para su gusto, posteriormente, se adentro a una especie de estudio el cual estaba lleno de libros muy viejos, documentos extraños y un garabato que parecía ser un dibujo hecho por según él, su hijo. Después de haber recorrido el primer piso de la enorme mansión, opto por avanzar al segundo –aun me falta conocer mi cuarto- se dijo entusiasmado y así, camino hacia el segundo piso.

Estando en el segundo piso, camino por un extenso pasillo lleno de habitaciones, cada una bellamente decorada de manera elegante y al final del pasillo, se hallaba lo que podría denominarse su habitación e igual a como estaba la puerta principal de la casa, esta se encontraba entreabierta. Cuando Arthur estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación, empezó a escuchar a alguien sollozar; lentamente abrió mas la puerta y asomo su cabeza para poder finalmente ver de quien eran los sollozos. Lo primero que logro vislumbrar, fue a un joven entrado en sus veinte de cabellos rubios semi largos el cual yacía sentado en el suelo apoyándose de lado por la esquina de la cama y sosteniendo entre sus brazos un portarretrato –angleterre… me haces tanta falta..- balbuceaba entre sollozos aquel joven.

Arthur un poco perturbado por la escena, decidió marcharse de ese lugar. Lenta y cuidadosamente empezó a entrecerrar nuevamente la puerta, sin embargo, esta fue traicionera y un fuerte rechinido se hizo presente llamando la atención del joven que momentos atrás se hallaba penando.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- grito el rubio de acento francés -¡muéstrate infeliz!- ordeno al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se disponía a avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

El ingles al sentirse descubierto, no tuvo otra opción que mostrarse ante el que parecía ser el habitante de aquel lugar –perdón- se disculpo –había llamado a la puerta pero nadie me contesto- se excuso educada y nerviosamente.

El francés al ver el rostro del supuesto intruso, empezó a sentir un fuerte escalofrió, la sangre se le helo y su expresión cambio a una de asombro, como si hubiese visto un fantasma –¿Ar…Arthur..?- susurro impactado.

-según este carnet… si…- balbuceo el intruso al tiempo que sacaba una credencial de su bolcillo derecho y la mostraba al francés.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en aquella escena. El francés observaba, admirada y leía atentamente cada línea escrita en dicho carnet –Arthur Kirkland- susurro. El ingles asintió un poco cohibido. Era la primera vez en su nueva vida que veía a aquel sujeto de pintas francesas, sin embargo, un aire de nostalgia emanaba de este, haciéndole sentir confortable. Muy pronto, aquel personaje que segundos atrás se hallaba analizando el carnet, cambio su rostro de incredulidad a uno de sorpresa, ligeras gotas de agua empezaron a brotar de los ojos de este y se abalanzo hacia el –oh angleterre, ¡estás vivo!- exclamaba lleno de gozo haciendo sentir al intruso aun mas extrañado.

El joven intruso que aun permanecía atrapado en los brazos del francés, irrumpió aquel emotivo encuentro -perdón.. ¿pero quién es angleterre?- pregunto haciendo que la feliz cara del mayor se transformara en una de desconcierto hasta finalmente, entrar en shock.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales el francés aun seguía en estado de shock, el ingles aprovecho para deshacer el abrazo de este y con paso ligero, se alejo de la trágica figura y se sentó sobre la cama esperando a que pronto, aquel sujeto le aclarara sus dudas.

-si este es mi cuarto, definitivamente tenia buen gusto- susurro maravillado el joven al apreciar la inmensidad de la habitación. Una gran cama reconfortable, un suave edredón, amplias ventanas que permitían el paso a la luz del sol, una mesita de noche hecha de la mejor madera, un ropero entreabierto dejando ver ligeramente varios trajes formales, todo dentro de aquella habitación era de gran lujo. Con curiosidad, empezó a hurgar el ropero –me pregunto cuál era mi profesión- decía el joven ingles quien sacaba los trajes uno tras otro, la mayoría de gran formalidad, otros militares. Cuando al fin termino de revisar el ropero, prosiguió a un pequeño librero, en el cual podía encontrar una serie de libros de diferentes autores tales como Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle, entre otros. Maravillado con aquella formidable colección de autores ingleses, empezó a revolotear entre las páginas de los libros, una aquí otra allá, hasta finalmente aburrirse.

-me pregunto que mas tendré- se decía entusiasmado el joven intruso quien caminaba examinando cada esquina de la habitación, muy pronto, algo llamo su atención, un bordado a medio terminar –seguro mi esposa lo estaba haciendo- rio y continuo revisando hasta que finalmente se aburrió y decidió sacar del shock a aquel extraño. –hey hey- decía moviendo al sujeto de un lado al otro -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir en shock?- preguntaba incrementando la fuerza de las sacudidas hasta que finalmente, aquel joven francés salió de su shock.

-oh mon dieu! ¡Angleterre está vivo!- grito el francés aun sorprendido por darse cuenta del gran descubrimiento. Tomando al ingles de la muñeca, lo jalo hacia la cama donde ambos se sentaron y con mirada penetrante, empezó a observar detenidamente al joven intentando descartar que se tratase de un vil impostor. Sus ojos fueron de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda, de diagonal a horizontal, se acercaba a sus ojos, a sus cejas, palpaba sus mejillas, tocaba su trasero haciendo sacar al ingles un gemido de reproche, hasta finalmente soltar un suspiro y mostrar una gran sonrisa –realmente eres tu angleterre, aunque no comprendo porque no me reconociste-.

-amnesia- respondió el ingles –eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor que me atendió- se encogió los hombros.

El francés parpadeo sorprendido por la simpleza de la respuesta, ahora que lo examinaba detenidamente, aquello tenía sentido porque de haber sido el Inglaterra real, hace muchísimo que lo hubiera insultado, hablado con palabras acidas y golpeado –mon ami, tenemos que ponerte al tanto- dijo llevando su mano hacia el hombro del ingles y con la otra, sacaba su celular para posteriormente marcar a un numero.

-Bon soir amérique, soy France- hablo el francés intentando mantener la calma –necesito que vengas a casa de angleterre- ordeno y acto seguido colgó.

El ingles miro confuso aquella corta conversación telefónica -¿Por qué se llamaban entre ellos con nombres de países?- pensó sin saber que muy pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola hola, ya por fin es lunes y aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 3. Nuevamente agradesco los comentarios que me han dejado, me alegra saber que se continuen interesando en la historia, por cierto, esta vez no dejare datos extra porque realmente no utlice referencias en este cierto, cambiare la fecha de subida a domingo en la noche para que puedan leerlo el lunes o ese mismo dia... es que viendo mi horario escolar, la mitad del semestre que me queda me pasare los lunes en la uni :S y ya no podre subirla ese dia.. asi que, nos leemos hasta el domingo en la noche :D.

Ahora de los comentarios, a mi me dolio matar a iggy pero era necesario y pues referente al comentario de** maestro jedi, **cuando estaba escribiendo la historia no tome en cuenta eso, de todos modos en este capitulo como que se aclaro el porque.

Para los siguientes capitulos, como que pareciera que llegaria a su fin la historia y de hecho planeaba terminarla como en el capitulo 6, sin embargo, paso todo eso de mi amado hijo y pues cuando lo retome estaba tan deprimida que desee que mis personajes sufrieran con sus enredos xD.... y bueno, referente a mi hijo, no era mi hijo, era un niño que adopte y de hecho acababa de cumplir 10 años la semana que me lo robaron y lo feo fue que lo hicieron en el patio delantero de mi casa cuando estaba cenando TT_TT y yo no me di cuenta.... despues de todo resulte mala mama u.u...*me voy a hacer emo a un rincon*... adiosito


	4. ¡Me niego a que tu seas EL!

**CAPITULO 4. ME NIEGO A QUE TU SEAS EL**

Tan pronto como Alfred había recibido aquella misteriosa llamada de parte de Francis, salió corriendo de su casa, sin equipaje, sin aviso, solo las llaves del auto y la billetera que contenía unos cuantos dólares. Con prisa, se subió dentro de su Hummer, la encendió y apretó el acelerador dejando una estela de humo tras este. El sonido de múltiples cláxones se escucharon por todo el camino de casa de la nación hasta el aeropuerto internacional. Al llegar, freno con todo lo que tenia, pero debido a la gran velocidad con la que había conducido, causo un gran chirrido provocando la molestia de los viajeros. En cuanto el auto finalmente freno, no se preocupo por dejarlo estacionado correctamente, ni por las multas que pronto un policía local empezaba a colocarle, sino, más bien, se preocupo por correr con todo lo que podía hasta la línea de aterrizaje de los aviones, al llegar ahí, abrió con toda la fuerza que tenia una de las puertas principales del hangar llamando la atención de los presentes –exijo hablar con el gerente de la aerolínea- grito -¡soy Alfred F. Jones y necesito un avión de inmediato!- ordeno histéricamente haciendo que millares de personas empezaran a correr frenéticamente de un lado al otro.

Cuando por fin obtuvo lo que quería, agradeció al personal y al gerente de la aerolínea por el enorme préstamo que le hacían, un gran jet tan glamoroso como el presidencial mismo. El americano abordo el avión y camino hacia la sala de mando, cuando se encontró en esta, se ajusto su chaqueta de vuelo, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se coloco diadema del capitán –aquí xxx00america al habla, saldré tan pronto den bandera verde- hablo.

-ok xxx00america, ya está todo listo, tome el carril a su derecha, buen viaje sr.- hablo una áspera voz del otro lado de la línea confirmándole el permiso.

-bien, thanks- respondió Alfred y comenzó a pilotear aquel avión.

Tras haber despegado y dejado el continente americano, el de gafas encendió el piloto automático, posteriormente, se recostó sobre el asiento del capitán –me pregunto cuál era la urgencia de France- se dijo pensativo, sin embargo, el vislumbrar tierra inglesa lo saco de aquellos pensamientos –aquí xxx00america al habla, solicito permiso para aterrizar- dijo.

Del otro lado de la línea, una suave y varonil voz le respondió –aquí torre de control, permiso concedido- respondió –tome el carril derecho para aterrizar- ordeno. Alfred agradeció por los datos y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta finalmente estacionar el avión en un hangar vacio –se lo encargo- le dijo a uno de los jefes de mantenimiento presentes y posteriormente abandono el lugar.

Con paso apresurado camino hacia la salida de la terminal donde tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección que ya sabía de memoria, en el recorrido a casa de Arthur, le entro un hambre tremenda debido a tantas horas de viaje hechas, así que obligo al conductor a desviarse del camino para que le buscara un McDonals, afortunadamente, el sabia la ubicación de cada sucursal en todo Londres así que se dirigieron al más cercano. En cuanto se aproximo a la ventanilla, pidió varios paquetes para llevar, lentamente el taxi avanzo hacia la siguiente ventanilla donde Alfred pago por su pedido al tiempo que recibía su orden, posteriormente y ahora con la barriga llena y el corazón contento, continuo el rumbo a casa del ingles y tras varias millas de viaje en donde observo infinidad de pastura, arboles y caminos rurales, el taxista lo dejo frente a la casa de su difunto amigo.

Algo agotado por el gran viaje, bajo del taxi, le pago al conductor y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirla cuando de la nada, esta se abrió de par en par –oh amérique mon ami, has tardado en llegar- reprocho el francés intentando sonar molesto.

-vine lo más rápido que me fue posible, recuerda que tengo que cruzar de un continente a otro y déjame decirte que no es nada fácil- contesto el americano quien avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta –mejor dime porque querías que viniera- pregunto desviando el tema.

Francis se llevo ambas manos hacia su cintura haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que entrara a la casa. Alfred haciendo a un lado al francés, se adentro a la mansión -¿Qué tiene de interesante la polvorienta casa de iggy?- empezaba a preguntar cuando algo llamo su atención, en un sillón, se encontraba un joven rubio tomando una humeante taza de té. En ese instante, su gran sonrisa se contorsiono en una mueca vacía, sus vivaces ojos se vidriaron y achicaron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar -¿iggy?- susurro y con grandes pasos avanzo hacia el joven quedando frente a frente.

El joven quien continuaba bebiendo te, al notar la presencia de alguien desconocido, dejo de lado su actividad y subió su mirada haciendo que sus esmeraldas e inocentes ojos chocaran contra aquellos azules y tristes ojos –buenas tardes- sonrió intentando ser cordial con aquel sujeto que le miraba como horas atrás le había visto el francés –mucho gusto soy Arthur Kirkland ¿y tú?- extendió su mano gentilmente esperando que el otro le correspondiera pero en vez de un cordial saludo, recibió un manotazo.

-Don´t kidding me!- grito Alfred molesto por ver frente a él a un intento de sustituto de Arthur intentando ser cordial -¡no tienes derecho a usar su nombre impostor!-. En aquel instante, el rostro del de gafas se mostro serio y sin rastros de aquella sonrisa tan característica en el.

El ingles enmudeció por las rudas y fuertes palabras que aquel individuo le había propinado -¡pero quien te crees para llamarme impostor!- respondió enfadado por primera vez en su nueva vida–si no me crees que soy Arthur Kirkland pues mira esto- dijo mostrándole su carnet al americano.

Alfred aun molesto, arrebato bruscamente de las manos de aquel impostor la credencial y empezó a analizarla, primero leyó los datos uno a uno, siendo él una de las personas más cercanas a Arthur, tenía que saberse de memoria aquellos datos que efectivamente estaban correctos, después, se dispuso a analizar cada rasgo. Primero observo las gruesas cejas del joven, las comparo, las toco y hasta midió empíricamente usando sus dedos como reglas; después, centro su atención en sus ojos color esmeralda los cuales para su asombro, se veían más puros, brillantes y vivos, bajo hacia sus sonrojadas mejillas las cuales estiro, mallugó y apretó; posteriormente, empezó a palpar cada parte del cuerpo, sus delgados brazos, su angosta espalda, sus delicadas y suaves manos, sus largos y finos dedos y sin pudor alguno, levanto la camisa del joven empezando a analizar cuidadosamente cada una de las cicatrices que se encontraban en el torso de este, hasta que finalmente saco su veredicto -¡es un excelente impostor Francis!- dijo alzando enérgicamente su pulgar derecho.

-¡te dije que no soy un impostor!- se quejo el ingles quien se estaba acomodando la camisa que momentos atrás había sido víctima de aquel desconocido.

Francis en esos instantes estaba adentrándose a la sala intervino –non amérique, este es el Arthur real- le explico.

El joven americano aun seguía renuente que aquel impostor se tratase del Arthur real -¡pero qué dices Francis, estuvimos en su funeral ¿no te acuerdas?!- intento razonar con el francés.

-claro que me acuerdo, fue un jour muy triste- contesto llevándose su mano derecha hacia la frente y arqueando su cuerpo –sin embargo, te digo que él es el Arthur real- reafirmo volteando a ver al americano.

-France, se que estas dolido por la muerte de iggy pero buscar un impostor no es la solución- insistió aun más el americano avanzando hacia su anfitrión.

-¡te digo que él no es un impostor, es el Arthur real!- gruño furioso el francés -¡solo que tiene amnesia!- explico.

Alfred cambio su rostro de incredulidad a uno de asombro -¿enserio?- pregunto cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-claro que si, nadie en el mundo podría tener esas cejas y ¡ese trasero!- declaro Francis –pero si no estás seguro que sea él, pídele que cocine para ti- hablo perspicazmente.

Llevándose una mano a su mentón, Alfred empezó a pensar la propuesta del francés y finalmente cedió, –tu impostor de iggy, hazme unos scons- ordeno el joven de gafas señalando la cocina.

El ingles quien todo el tiempo se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, dio un pequeño brinquillo -ehhhhhh- fue lo único que broto de sus labios, sin embargo, rápidamente se recompuso –si eso comprueba que soy Arthur está bien- suspiro y posteriormente avanzo hacia la cocina siendo observado a lo lejos por ese par de hombres extraños.

Alfred y Francis al ver al rubio alejarse de la escena, decidieron tomar asiento -¿enserio crees que sea el real?- pregunto el americano.

-oui oui- respondió el francés –mi corazón me dice que es él y l´amour nunca se equivoca- comento con un gran aire de romanticismo.

El de gafas hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios –l´amour l´amour- repitió un poco molesto al tiempo que cruzaba ambos brazos. Francis observo de reojo al joven –aun eres un inmaduro- rio presuntuosamente.

Por otro lado, el de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba en la cocina cuando descubrió que no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo cocinar o preparar aquellas cosas a las que le decían scons. Nervioso, empezó a registrar la cocina en busca de un recetario o algo que le diera una idea de cómo preparar aquel platillo –debí de haber guardado mis recetas cuando aun tenia memoria- se reprochaba al tiempo que hurgaba entre los sartenes y trastes. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, encontró lo que parecía ser el recetario, un pequeño libro negro el cual tenía entre sus páginas, un sinfín de recetas. Minuciosamente hojeo cada página hasta por fin encontrar la receta para el scon, desafortunadamente, lo único que decía la pagina eran ingredientes vagos y anotados de manera tan abreviada que eran difíciles de descifrar –perfecto, gracias por ser claro querido yo- bufo sarcásticamente al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el refrigerador –bien cuerpo, tal vez yo he olvidado todo, pero tú no, así que confiare en ti- susurro y empezó a tomar lo primero que sus manos le ordenaran y su mente le dijera.

Cuando por fin reunió los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el scon, el ingles se enfrento a un nuevo problema -¿Cómo se prepararan?- se pregunto rascándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda –cuerpo guíame- suspiro y empezó a revolver los ingredientes que momentos atrás había escogido.

-¿¡ya terminaste falso iggy!?- dijo una voz chillona y molesta desde la sala.

-¡ya casi!- contesto molesto Arthur al ser llamado impostor -¡y no me llames así!- gruño y continuo preparando la masilla.

Tras varios minutos de espera, los scons por fin estaban preparados y humeantes. Arthur estaba maravillado porque aun sin saber cocinar, había preparado algo que se veía bien. Impaciente, avanzo hasta la sala donde le mostro a sus anfitriones la bandeja llena de aquellos panecitos.

Francis y Alfred observaron atónitos que definitivamente aquellos scons eran idénticos en forma y color a los que solía preparar el difunto Inglaterra, sin embargo, no todo era la forma, sino también el sabor y la textura, así que, armándose de valor, ambos hombres tomaron uno, lo palparon, lo observaron y analizaron minuciosamente y finalmente se lo llevaron a la boca. Lo masticaron lentamente y saborearon cuidadosamente el sabor, tras varios milisegundos, el par escupió horrorizado aquel panecillo.

-¡arg definitivamente es el sabor de iggy!- exclamo asqueado el americano quien hacia un sinfín de muecas.

-ohh sin duda lo es- afirmaba el francés quien se limpiaba elegantemente con un pañuelo de seda que previamente había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos, los residuos de scon de la boca.

Arthur observo furioso como aquellos hombres tras haberlo obligado a cocinar, ahora escupían y criticaban aquel platillo que preparo con tanto ahincó –ustedes par de bastardos… como se atreven a criticar algo que les hice- declaro alejando y alzando la bandeja con ambos brazos -¡ni que supieran tan horribles!- exclamo bajando levemente la bandeja y tomando un scon, lo acerco hacia su boca y finalmente lo mordió.

El francés y el americano miraron atónitos aquel acto de valentía por parte del ingles, sabían muy bien que solo el mismísimo Arthur era capaz de soportar aquel sabor tan terrible. Horrorizados observaron como aquel sujeto masticaba lentamente el panecillo hasta que finalmente su cara quedo pasmada y sus facciones fijas.

-¿e..estas bi..bien?- balbuceo el francés preocupado por el invitado que hacía varios segundos, había quedado estático.

La cara del ingles recupero sus facciones y una gran sonrisa se asomo por sus labios –esta buenísimo- declaro llevándose otro a la boca.

Alfred y Francis se llevaron ambas manos hacia la boca como símbolo de asco y repugnancia hacia lo que el otro hacia.

-ok te creo Francia, ¡él es Arthur!- hablo Alfred recuperándose de la escena.

-mon ami, si con eso no me creías, sería el colmo- contesto Francis un poco satisfecho que por fin Alfred se diera cuenta que aquel joven se trataba del mismísimo Arthur.

-y bien ustedes dos, ¿me pueden explicar quiénes son?- intervino Arthur con cara de pocos amigos –desde que vine me han estado esclavizando pero ni siquiera me han explicado qué relación tienen conmigo-.

Ambos anfitriones intentaron pensar en una buena respuesta para explicar su relación con él. Francis elocuentemente se levanto del sillón y se acerco suavemente al ingles –oh mon ami, yo soy tu hermoso y adorado hermano mayor- mintió descaradamente.

El americano hizo una mueca de molestia –no le mientas France, hace mucho que el dejo de ser tu colonia- defendió a Arthur.

Francis volteo a ver con cara de "no te entrometas" a Alfred y lo jalo por el cuello –amérique idiota, no ves que es nuestra oportunidad de moldear a angleterre como queramos- pronuncio entre susurros.

-¿y qué harás cuando iggy recupere su memoria?- pregunto el americano asestando un golpe mortal al plan recién ideado de Francis.

La cara de satisfacción que tenia Francis en ese momento se desvaneció -touché- menciono, era obvio que no pensó en aquella posibilidad.

-oigan ustedes dos, ¿me van a explicar o no?- se hizo oír el ingles quien los veía expectante de una respuesta válida.

-ehhhhhhh ¿Qué te gustaría saber?- pregunto el de gafas volteándolo a ver.

Arthur se llevo su mano derecha al mentón –mmm déjame ver- empezó a decir al tiempo que daba vuelta a sus ojos y se llevaba una mano a la barbilla -¿Qué les pregunto primero?- susurro para si aun pensativo-será que primero les pregunte sobre mi esposa… o tal vez de mi hijo, supongo debe ser un niño muy hermoso y muy parecido a mi- empezó a divagar imaginándose el aspecto del pequeño.

Mientras Arthur pensaba las preguntas que haría, Francis y Alfred se dispusieron a ordenar el alboroto que había dejado este en la cocina, posteriormente, se fueron a sentar al sillón y siguieron observando los gestos que hacia el ingles al pensar.

-Hey France, iggy amnésico se ve más amigable- menciono el americano quien miraba de reojo al ingles.

Francia volteo a ver descaradamente y analizo las reacciones que hacia Arthur –oui mon ami, se ve tan lindo y tan violable- contesto haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

-¡oigan no creen que no los escucho!- exclamo Arthur haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y voltearan de nuevo la cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos desde la última vez que el ingles abrió la boca y ahora, Alfred y Francis se encontraban en la total aburrición. Tan bajo habían caído que se distraían observando el volar de las pelusas, hasta que por fin, el ingles se digno a reabrir la boca.

-bien, ustedes dos prepárense que hoy no acabaremos- sentencio mostrando una maligna sonrisa, haciendo que los otros dos se preocuparan por su bienestar físico, mental y sicológico.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola hola, ya por fin llegamos al fin de semana y me alegra subir el capitulo numero 4 de esta historia... por cierto, me gustaria que dieran una sugerencia de parte de ustedes, quisiera saber si cambio el rate (el cual es T) o el tipo (ya saben ese de drama/hurt/comfort) o se queda igual a como esta. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, les dejo un poco de conocimiento extra referente al capitulo.

**Receta para hacer scon:** como hable del scon, no se si les haya dado alguna vez la curiosidad de hacerlos, por si acaso, aqui les dejo una pagina con la receta :D .... http: //scones .recetascomidas .com/ (solo quitenle los espacios).... aunque fijense que viendolos y todo eso, me recordaron a los pancitos esos que dan en KFC y he de decir que solos saben feos, con mermelada saben a gloria o.

Y bueno, una cosa mas, el otro dia viendo un programa de television, vi un documental de la nueva moda que nacio desde el año pasado mas o menos en estados unidos y es algo llamado "La nueva virginidad", ahora ser virgen es lo de moda en el pais y ademas, hay chicas que venden su virginidad.... seria loco leer un fanfic referente a Alfred y su moda loca jajajaja y bueno, era todo, ahora si me lo permiten, me ire a terminar una sintesis y luego a dormir porque mañana tengo que estar temprano en la univerisada para prepara la muestra gastronomica que tendre =.= (la universidad donde estudio celebra "le journée de la francophonie"... aunque en realidad se celebra si no mal recuerdo el 29 de marzo.... ese dia imaginare a Francis rondando por ahi con su rosita censuradora y enamorando a las chicas de la uni xD.)


	5. Recapitulemos tus Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 5. RECAPITULEMOS TUS RECUERDOS**

En una gran y pintoresca mansión ubicada en las afueras de Londres, se encontraban tres jóvenes rubios, uno de cabellos revueltos, uno de lentes y uno de cabellos semi largos, dos de ellos, plácidamente sentados en un gran sillón de la sala mientras que el tercero parado frente a estos con un semblante de curiosidad.

-comencemos- ordeno acomodándose el cuello de su camisa blanca -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- disparo la primer pregunta el joven de cabellos revueltos.

-je m´appelle Francis y era alguien con quien solías pelearte mucho mon angleterre- hablo caballerosamente el francés extendiéndole una rosa roja a su amnésico amigo-además, te encantaba decirme onii-san todooo el tiempo- dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos.

El ingles se alejo despacio del francés al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente por aquella declaración.

-Hey France, don´t lie him!- exclamo molesto el Americano –iggy nunca te diría onii-san- menciono al tiempo que picaba fervientemente las mejillas del francés.

Francis al ver que había sido descubierto, cedió –está bien, está bien, lo de decirme onii-san no era verdad- dijo derrotado

Después de aquella declaración, el ingles dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio de gafas el cual se mostraba deseoso por comenzar.

-my name is Alfred!- chillo el americano –¡y soy tu súper HERO favorito!- expreso entonando fervientemente la palabra "HERO" señalándose con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha –además te encantaba pasar conmigo la tarde comiendo hamburguesas y viendo películas de horror- comento con gran ilusión en su mirada al imaginar aquella escena.

El francés al escuchar las viles mentiras del americano, decidió regañarlo -amérique, no le mientas al amnésico- dijo al tiempo que le jalaba una de sus orejas.

-pero es la verdad France- chillo ofendido Alfred haciendo un puchero e intentando apartar la mano del francés de sus delicadas orejas.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se peleaban, Arthur empezó a procesar y observar las reacciones y nombres de aquellos dos sujetos –Francis y Alfred- susurro -¿Por qué se llaman por nombres de países?- pregunto intrigado.

Al escuchar la nueva pregunta, ambos jóvenes dejaron de pelear -oh simple mon angleterre- empezó a hablar el francés –porque nosotros somos países- declaro mientras olía los restos de lo que fue su rosa.

-yep, Francis es Francia y yo el hero Alfred ¡soy América!- añadió de manera escandalosa el americano.

-querrás decir Estados Unidos de América- corrigió el francés fingiendo tos.

El ingles nuevamente empezó a analizar palabra por palabra – ¿ellos países?- proceso –como si me fuera a creer esa patraña- dijo incrédulo a las declaraciones hechas por según Francia y América –compruébenme lo que dicen-.

El joven de lentes y el de cabellos semi largos se voltearon a ver uno al otro, Alfred movió su mano derecha como gesto para que Francis se acercara hacia él. El francés avanzo velozmente hacia la nación más joven -¿Qué sucede mon ami?- pregunto.

-¿tienes alguna forma de demostrar que hablamos enserio?- cuestiono el rubio de lentes entre susurros.

Francis empezó a oler su rosa como signo de que estaba pensando –fácil mon amérique, la casa de Arthur es prácticamente un museo, la usaremos para nuestro beneficio- declaro.

Alfred dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la sala para comprobar que la idea de Francia fuera acertada, lo que logro ver fue que efectivamente aquella mansión era completamente un trozo de historia –let´s do it!- dio su aprobación el americano.

Ahora con una idea en mente de cómo hacer que Arthur les reconociera como los países que son, se dieron la vuelta y avanzaron hasta su invitado tomándolo cada uno de un lado del brazo de este –iggy ahora veras que no mentimos- hablo el americano empezando a arrastrar al ingles.

Los tres ahora se encontraban avanzando hasta un viejo y polvoriento desván, al entrar, presenciaron los diversos recuerdos que el viejo Inglaterra poseía tales como uniformes de guerra, armas, planos de inventos extraños, entre otras cosas.

El francés soltó el agarre que tenia y se adentro a ese polvoriento desván -mira angleterre, esta era tu capa favorita de niño- menciono señalando un trozo de tela gastada –y estas eran las ropas que solías usar- añadió mostrando un traje mucho mas gastado que la capa –eras tan pero tan lindo y tierno con esos grandes ojos verdes que tenias- comento apretando fuertemente aquellas ropas y moviéndose histéricamente de un lado al otro. Sin embargo, el ingles aun seguía de incrédulo. Ahora el que se interno fue el americano y empezó a buscar ciertas cosas que el viejo Arthur usaba –mira iggy, esto lo usaste cuando eras el capitán Kirkland en la época de la piratería- menciono mostrándole un gran sombrero color azul con muchas plumas y dijes brillantes.

-no me convence- declaro aun incrédulo el de ojos esmeralda –denme mejores pruebas- ordeno al tiempo que él también terminaba por adentrarse en aquel desván.

Ahora los tres jóvenes se hallaban hurgando entre las pertenencias del viejo Inglaterra, unas eran hermosas, otras terriblemente espantosas, otras eran tan alocadas que nunca imaginaron que fueran pertenencias de este.

-angleterre mira, esta armadura la usaste cuando pelaste contra mí en la guerra de los cien años – dijo emocionado Francia quien recordaba con melancolía esos días.

El rubio de cabellos revueltos seguía sin darle la razón a ese par, así que por su parte, continuo hurgando el desván. En este, habían muchísimas cosas que llamaron su atención, una de estas, una guitarra eléctrica color rojo con blanco–me pregunto si sabia tocarla- se dijo terminando siendo oído por los otros dos que hacia segundos habían dejado de buscar cosas de interés para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

-por supuesto que sabes tocarla y very good- hablo Alfred quien estaba de espaldas sosteniendo entre sus manos sus ropas de bebe –si tienes duda de eso, escucha a los Rolling Stones o a los Sex Pistols, fueron tu creación- añadió continuando con la búsqueda de objetos.

Francia se unió a la conversación añadiendo más datos –oh mon ami, todavía recuerdo cuando entraste a la etapa de rockero, eras tan anarquista e imparable- comento –es como si hubieras entrado a tu segunda adolescencia- hablo dramáticamente llevándose una de sus manos a la frente –aunque he de decir que te veías terriblemente sexi en esos pantalones ajustados de cuero y usando piercings al por mayor- susurro con una sonrisa perversa.

Arthur afortunadamente no alcanzo a escuchar lo último que había dicho el francés, no obstante, se sorprendió por aquellos datos anteriormente mencionados y dejando a un lado la incredulidad, empezó a creer que tal vez aquello que decían era real, sin embargo, prefirió continuar buscando entre los artilugios de ese gran desván. Pronto, algo nuevo llamo su atención, una vieja pintura que a juzgar por el, era del siglo XVII, en ella, se veía a alguien idéntico a Francis y alado estaba nada más ni nada menos, alguien idéntico a él. Sorprendido, dejo caer la pintura, era difícil de comprender como es que existiera un retrato de el con el francés.

Muy pronto, Francia y América se dieron cuenta del descubrimiento que hizo el ingles así que corrieron a su lado y tomaron aquel retrato –ohh no imagine que angleterre guardara esta pintura- hablo el francés recordando aquella época.

Alfred lo miro extrañado -¿tenía algún significado especial aquella pintura para ambos?- se pregunto arrebatándosela a Francis de sus manos.

Pronto, el francés empezó a narrar una vivida y fuerte historia llena de aventuras, una dama en peligro y los dos héroes galantes que fueron a su rescate, para al fin finalizar en aquella pintura tan hermosa donde por primera vez en tantos siglos de existencia, ambos estaban juntos sin un arma de por medio entre ambos.

-y para demostrar que no miento, toi et moi tenemos una cicatriz en nuestros hombros- declaro orgulloso el francés al tiempo que se desabrochaba su camisa y enseñaba aquel recuerdo.

Arthur un poco impresionado por la historia del francés, empezó también a desabrocharse la camisa y mostrar su hombro descubierto. Alfred hizo una cara de asombro y Francis se limito a sonreír al ver aquella cicatriz, era demasiado cierto para ser verdad, efectivamente aquellos dos decían la verdad y ahora se daba cuenta de todo.

-ustedes decían la verdad….entonces eso significa que yo... soy una nación- hablo inaudiblemente el ingles intentando asentar la verdad y esa parte nueva de su vida que ahora se le fue mostrada

Un ruido sordo producto del desmayo provocado por la impresión se hizo oír en aquella polvorienta y olvidada habitación, pronto, América y Francia fueron a socorrer a su amigo quien sucumbió a tanta verdad.

-se lo tomo bien- bromeo el francés.

-demasiado bien diría yo- respondió el de gafas al comentario del francés mientras levantaba el cuerpo inerte del joven ingles.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Arthur recupero la conciencia, se encontró rodeado por el francés y el americano –¿estás bien angleterre?- pregunto el francés. El ingles le dedico una mirada confusa -si- susurro.

Aun un poco impresionado con la nueva realidad a la que se enfrentaba, Arthur insistió en continuar con sus preguntas. Por su parte, Alfred y Francis se dedicaron a contestar a cada una de estas hasta llegar una tan importante para Arthur -¿Dónde está mi esposa e hijo?- pregunto con sus ojos radiantes de alegría.

Ambos jóvenes se exaltaron por aquella pregunta sin sentido -¿de dónde saco la idea que estaba casado y con hijo?- se preguntaron.

-¡Respóndanme!- ordeno el ingles -¡donde están!-

-Iggy… tú nunca has estado casado- explico el americano.

-ni tampoco tienes un hijo- complemento Francis. Arthur entristeció ante la nuevamente cruda realidad ya que desde el fondo de su corazón anhelaba tener algo así -¿entonces si no tengo esposa porque había un bordado a medio terminar en mi cama?- pregunto. El francés se encogió de hombros y se llevo su dedo índice hacia el mentón como señal que trataba de recordar algo –creo que uno de tus pasatiempos era bordar- balbuceo.

El ingles suspiro, ahora resulta que no tenía una hermosa esposa sino que él era el de las aficiones femeninas; pero todavía quedaba una cosa más por aclarar. Sacando su cartera, busco una hoja de papel y la extendió en la cara de los presentes –si no tengo hijo, ¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto.

Los ojos de Francis y Alfred se centraron en aquel pedazo de papel arrugado lleno de garabatos, enseguida Alfred logro reconocerlo –ese fue el primer dibujo que hice- sentencio –éramos tu y yo- agrego. El ingles alejo el papel del rostro de los presentes y se lo llevo hacia él; lo miro, observo y analizo, al parecer él y Alfred habían tenido una relación rayándole a lo paternal o algo así quería creer.

Ahora con todas sus dudas resueltas, era el turno de Francis y Alfred para interrogar al ingles. El francés se coloco cerca del menor y aclaro su garganta –mon ami, ¿en donde habías estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto.

Arthur se hizo hacia atrás intentando alejarse del francés –estuve en coma y cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital, en una ciudad ubicada en una zona costera no muy lejos de aquí- respondió –el doctor me dijo que me habían encontrado cerca de la costa- agrego.

La respuesta por parte del ingles quedo más que clara para ambos -bon mon angleterre, si ya no tienes más dudas entonces me retiro- irrumpió el francés –tanto estrés me provocaran arrugas y eso es lo que menos deseo- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta –amérique, deberías quedarte en casa con angleterre por si algo se le ofrece- ordeno cerrando la puerta.

Alfred y Arthur quedaron completamente solos, su anfitrión se había marchado y un gran e incomodo silencio empezaba a hacerse presente –ya me dio hambre ¿a ti no?- hablo el americano intentando romper el hielo, sin embargo, no recibió contestación alguna por parte del ingles -¿Qué dices si jugamos videojuegos?- pregunto intentando iniciar conversación –la última vez que estuve aquí deje unos muy interesantes de mi país- menciono, no obstante, seguía sin recibir contestación –bien, entonces que dices si te enseño mi álbum fotográfico- hablo intentando sonar lo mas incitador posible. Por su parte, Arthur que yacía encimado en sus pensamientos, al oír la palabra "álbum fotográfico", reacciono volteándolo a ver -¿enserio me lo mostrarías?- pregunto curioso al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban y agrandaban visiblemente. Alfred sonrió triunfante –por supuesto- contesto.

Minutos más tarde, después que el americano puso de cabeza la casa intentando recordar donde estaba su vieja habitación, regreso con un gran libro que al parecer en sus tiempos llego a ser del blanco más puro.

-mira iggy- hablo intentando llamado la atención –aquí están las fotos que nos hemos tomado desde que fue inventada la cámara fotográfica- dijo entregándole el libro el ingles.

Arthur tomo entre sus manos aquel gran libro, era demasiado grueso y pesado de lo que aparentaba. Con delicadeza lo puso sobre sus piernas y lo abrió en una página al azar. Lo primero que observo fue una fotografía de él con Alfred.

-esa fue la primer foto que nos tomamos- irrumpió sonriente el americano –ese día estabas renuente a que nos tomáramos esa foto pero al final termine haciéndote ceder- una sonrisa surco por sus labios.

Ahora el ingles cambio de pagina, en ella, estaba el nuevamente con Alfred, con Francis y otros dos personajes que posiblemente al igual que él, eran países.

Nuevamente Alfred intervino para explicar aquella foto –es la foto de la primer reunión de los países aliados durante la segunda guerra mundial-.

-guerra mundial…- susurro pensante el ingles, después de todo aun no se hacía a la idea que tenia siglos de existencia y aun así aparentara ser un jovencito. Continuo girando las paginas hasta épocas más modernas, pronto se dio cuenta que la mayoría de fotografías eran de él con Alfred -¿acaso tenía una relación muy cercana con él?- se pregunto casi en susurro.

-¿dijiste algo iggy?- pregunto el americano al notar el movimiento de labios de su acompañante.

-n.. no, nada- negó el ingles dándole gracias a dios que no lo había escuchado.

Alfred continuo avanzando entre las paginas hasta llegar a una más reciente -ah mira iggy, estas son de…- no pudo continuar ya que su voz se corto debido a un gran nudo en su garganta provocado al ver una foto del ingles con su rostro serio junto a él con su radiante sonrisa y tras estos el fondo del gran cañón.

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado el ingles al notar la expresión que había en la cara del americano.

-eh… ah si, ¡los héroes siempre están bien!- contesto mostrando su gran carácter –y como buen héroe en crecimiento, debo irme a dormir inmediatamente- se excuso y salió corriendo a su vieja habitación.

Arthur quedo sorprendido, sintiendo como si aquel joven le hubiera ocultado algo importante, sin embargo, prefirió no indagar mas y continuo observando aquellas fotografías –en todas tengo cara de pocos amigos- sonrió divertido.

Mientras tanto, Alfred se encontraba encerrado en su viejo cuarto, yacía acostado de lado en su cama al tiempo que abrazaba una gran almohada –extraño al viejo iggy- suspiraba triste y melancólico.

* * *

NOTAS:

Bueno, ya estamos en el capitulo 5 y para mi sentir, lo bueno inicia creo que en el 6 jajaja... pero no les dare spilers... bueno, ha sido una semana muy dificil, supongo que muchos andan en semana de examenes o van a entrar o ya salieron, pero bueno... me hubiera gustado que iggy tuviera esposa e hijos, creo que es lo que toda nacion desea en algun momento de su vida, talves y por eso se hacen de colonias y las crian (bueno si ese fuese el caso, España seria un hombre muy amante de la vida familiar), si ustedes no estan de acuerdo con ese punto de vista, expresenlo. Bueno les dejo algunos datos extra usados en el capi, solo para ampliar nuestro conocimiento.

**Guerra de los 100 años:** fue una prolongada serie de conflictos armados entre los reyes de Francia y los de Inglaterra que duraron en realidad 116 años. En esta guerra participo Juana de Arco (ustedes ya saben esa parte de la historia) y al final, Francia resulta ganador.

**Fotografía o Cámara Fotográfica:** La cámara se invento en el siglo XIX El primer fotógrafo fue Joseph-Nicéphore Niépce en 1826, utilizando una cámara hecha de madera fabricada por Charles y Vincent Chevalier en París, sin embargo, oficialmente se presenta en 1839 en la _Academia_ de _Ciencias y Bellas Artes_ de Francia, como fuente empírica de demostración de la realidad.

**Sex Pistols:** banda de punk rock formada en Londres en 1975, considerada la responsable de haber iniciado el movimiento punk en el Reino Unido y de inspirar a muchos músicos de punk y rock alternativo.

**Rolling Stones:** es una banda británica de rock originaria de Londres. Desde su gira por los Estados Unidos en 1969 se autonombraron «La banda de rock and roll más grande del mundo», denominación que aún fundada en 1962 por Brian Jones, al que se le unieron Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Ian Stewart, Geoff Bradford y Dick Taylor.

Y finalmente, gracias por seguir siendo mis seguidores, como recompensa, les dejare unas fotos y un video que tome en el dia de la francophonie :D... me decepciono un poco el evento, lo unico que valia la pena era ver el can can, el karaoke, la muestra cinematografica y la obra de teatro que desafortunadamente no pude ir a ver por estar en la organizacion del dichoso evento =:=. (solo quitenle los espacios)

expo de carteles: http: //www. facebook. com/ album. php?aid= 172375&id= 790263913&l= 257bd4badd

muestra gastronimica: http: //www. facebook. com/ album. php?aid= 172689&id= 790263913&l= 07bd97319c

video de karaoke: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v= JHi2twSjQ1k

y.... una peque ilustracion que hice relacionada con el trio de la historia... http: //www. facebook. com/ photo. php?pid= 3642235&l= 92c9e972d3&id= 790263913


	6. ¡No quiero que ya no seas TU!

**CAPITULO 6. ¡NO QUIERO QUE YA NO SEAS TU!**

Después de aquella noche donde Alfred abandono a Arthur excusándose muy pobremente, un nuevo día llego y con este. Específicamente, aquel había amanecido igual como otros tantos, es decir, fresco, con un poco de llovizna y los ligeros rayos de sol tan imperceptibles y sin calidez alguna. Ligeramente se fueron filtrando a través de las cortinas tan delgadas y casi transparentes de la mansión. El delicioso olor a desayuno recién hecho empezó a invadir aquella gran casa, Alfred quien se encontraba aun durmiendo, al sentir ese exquisito olor pasear sobre su nariz, sintió la fuerte necesidad de saber quién era el autor. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos, aun agotado debido al cambio de horario entre su país y el del ingles, se llevo uno de sus brazos hacia la frente y empezó a recapitular mentalmente todo lo que había vivido en ese momento –entonces… no es un sueño- susurro. Después de varios minutos en ese estado, se levanto de su cama, tomo sus lentes los cuales había colocado en la mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama la noche anterior, se medio acomodo sus despeinados cabellos y camino rumbo a la puerta aun vistiendo ropa de noche, es decir, unos pantaloncillos cortos y su playera blanca, tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la habitación, empezó a sentir el estrago del cambio de clima -¡pero qué frio!- exclamo al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a sus brazos. Brincando y temblando se volvió a internar a la habitación, tomo su chaqueta, se puso sus vaqueros y salió nuevamente.

Siguiendo el oloroso rastro a comida, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En cuanto llego a esta, pudo ver sobre la mesa tres platos humeantes y cada uno con su bebida, dos de ellos de té y el tercero de café. Alfred dirigió su mirada hacia la estufa y ahí encontró a Francis tarareando la marsellesa.

-Morning Francis- saludo el americano tan casual como lo era el mismo.

Francis quien estaba dándole los últimos toques a un guiso, giro su rostro –bon jour Alfred- rio –ya casi está listo el desayuno- agrego volviendo a girar su rostro para internarse nuevamente en aquella actividad.

Alfred se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a darle pequeños sorbos a su café -¿ya se levanto iggy?- pregunto al no sentir la presencia de este.

-Non, sigue en su habitación- respondió –hazme un favor y dile que el petit déjeuner está listo- dijo continuando con su labor.

El americano dejo de beber su café y asintió, posteriormente se levanto de la silla y emprendió rumbo a la habitación del amnésico. Al llegar a esta, empezó a tocar la puerta –iggy, France dice que ya está el desayuno- hablo, sin embargo no escucho respuesta alguna del otro lado, así que decidió entrar a ver el porqué. Al internarse dentro, admiro aquella gran habitación donde tiempo atrás solía dormir con Arthur, sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón y contemplo como esta continuaba igual que como la recordaba, en todo sentido, desde la ubicación de cada mueble hasta el olor de la fragancia tan propia del ingles la cual le encantaba por completo. Embelesado tras aquellos dulces recuerdos, camino hasta la cama donde se hallaba durmiendo Arthur, una sonrisa boba se asomo por sus labios –primera vez que me levanto antes de que el- susurro aun sonriente mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el rostro inocente del aun dormido.

Curiosa e infantilmente empezó con uno de sus dedos a recorrer las suaves facciones del bello durmiente, sin ser muy brusco pero tampoco muy suave e intentando no levantar a aquel hermoso ser de su sueño, delineo cada milímetro de aquel rostro, con delicadeza paso sobre sus peculiares cejas, las cuales desde que era muy joven, las consideraba chistosas, posteriormente, surco cada una de las largas y delgadas pestañas y pico sus sonrojadas mejillas –poke poke- decía imitando la conocida onomatopeya de golpecitos. Unas grandes ganas de pintarle garabatos en su cara como en los viejos tiempos empezó a inundarlo, sin embargo, se contuvo. Y así, continuo recorriendo con su dedo cada rincón de aquel terso rostro hasta detenerse en sus suaves y delgados labios. Alfred observo fijamente el rojo de los labios del ingles, pronto, empezó a sentir la urgente necesidad de besarlos, morderlos y degustarlos. Siguiendo sus instintos, trago saliva y fue acercando delicadamente su rostro hacia el de Arthur, cerca, cada vez más cerca hasta que sus alientos chocaron –ya está aquí tu héroe mi hermosa bella durmiente- susurro mientras se acomodaba para besar al menor.

Cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron estrepitosamente quedándolo viendo con extrañeza -¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto un poco extrañado.

Alfred se alejo rápidamente del ingles, nervioso de casi ser atrapado en su proeza, intento buscar una excusa creíble –fr..francis, si eso- contesto –dice que el breakfast está listo- empezó a reír histéricamente –bu….bueno este héroe ya se va- se despidió corriendo frenéticamente hacia la puerta.

Un gran portazo se hizo presente como señal que el americano se había marchado. Arthur se reincorporo sentándose en la cama y acerco dos de sus dedos hacia sus labios casi rozándolos –si no hubiese abierto los ojos a tiempo, él me hubiese be…- susurro asombrado por la acción que estuvo a punto de ocurrir –no puede ser, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de mi?- se pregunto extrañado –pero no puede ser... eso sería incesto, ¿no es así?- se cuestiono. Todo era extraño desde que conoció a ese par, no sabía en que creer y en que no –tal vez son alucinaciones mías- se dijo finalmente para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Cuando el ingles cruzo el pequeño umbral que daba hacia la moderna cocina, pudo apreciar como el francés terminaba de servir el desayuno mientras el americano terminaba de beber su café –buen día- saludo a los presentes. Francis volteo a verlo –bon jour angleterre, espero hayas pasado una excelente noche- saludo el francés con su mejor sonrisa. Por su parte, Alfred se veía algo nervioso y no dijo palabra alguna.

Y así, el desayuno continúo apaciblemente, claro está, a veces se podía oír al francés regañando a Alfred por ser tan maleducado en la mesa y otras, el molesto ruido del de gafas al absorber su café. Cuando los tres terminaron de desayunar, empezaron a discutir el itinerario del día.

-¿te gustaría continuar sabiendo de tu vida antes de ser amnésico?- pregunto Francis recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando ambas manos.

Arthur dejo de beber su te y volteo a verlo –realmente no- contesto para sorpresa de los presentes –sea lo que sea que hice antes de tener amnesia, ya esta en el pasado- continuo hablando –me gustaría comenzar de nuevo-.

Alfred quedo atónito por aquella declaración y pronto, empezó a sentir como una muy dolorosa y profunda puñalada se enterraba en el corazón, el presentimiento que el viejo Arthur ya no regresaría nunca más lo asusto -¡no!- grito al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

Francis y Arthur dirigieron su atención hacia el americano quien lucía asustado y molesto -¿estás bien amérique?- pregunto Francis, sin embargo, aquello no fue respondido ya que Alfred se había echado a correr dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué actuó así?- interrogo el ingles impresionado y preocupado por la espontanea reacción del chico.

El francés suspiro –después de todo sigue siendo un niño- sonrió tristemente.

Arthur no comprendió el porqué de aquellas palabras, sin embargo, aprovechando la ausencia del americano, decidió entablar una charla diferente -Francis, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- hablo el ingles poniendo un rostro serio -¿Qué relación había entre Alfred y yo?-.

El rostro de Francis se contorsiono a uno de profunda pena –moi, la encarnación del país del amor se reconocer cuando hay amor de por medio y solo puedo decirte que tu amabas a ese chiquillo con todo tu ser, sin embargo tanto amor te cegó haciendo que él se alejara de ti y finalmente ya no regresaste a ser el mismo mon ami- se limito a contestar mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una de sus manos.

Arthur se sintió extraño -¿no regrese a ser el mismo?- pregunto.

-así es, desde que Alfred se independizo de ti, cambiaste- respondió Francis tan triste como al inicio –te retrajiste, sin embargo, aun seguías amándolo-.

-¿y el me ama?- pregunto el ingles intentando aclarar aquella duda que surgió desde el momento que conoció al americano.

Francis volteo a verlo –eso ni yo lo sé mon ami- intento sonreír.

Aquella pequeña charla se quedo grabada en la mente del ingles -¿será acaso que esto fue una historia de amor?- se pregunto, no obstante, ahora tenía una nueva vida y todo aquello se había quedado atrás junto con su viejo yo -gracias por aclarar mis dudas- sonrió Arthur –eres un buen amigo- declaro.

El rostro del francés se ilumino al tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos –eso ya lo sé mon ami- intento corresponder a la sonrisa, sin embargo, el tener al ingles frente a él diciéndole palabras que nunca creyó escuchar algún día, lo hacían llorar aun mas.

Mientras tanto, Alfred quien había huido al no querer aceptar la realidad de las palabras dichas por Arthur, ahora se encontraba sentado en la copa de uno de los tantos arboles donde solía treparse de pequeño. Su rostro se mostraba dolido y en su interior, una gran tristeza y desesperación intentaban brotar en forma de lamentos y lagrimas -¿Por qué no se lo dije cuando podía?- susurraba –ahora el ya no siente lo mismo y ya no lo hará-.

Un suave viento empezó a revolverle los cabellos –aquel día no moriste, sin embargo, es como si lo estuvieras- hablo apoyando su cabeza contra el árbol. De su chaqueta saco el pequeño diario que una vez perteneció al viejo Arthur, con delicadeza lo abrió en una página especial para él y empezó a leerla en voz alta –_si volviese a nacer y tuviese que escoger nuevamente a quien amo… definitivamente será a él…_- dijo citando la frase. Al terminar de citar la frase, cerro el libro y volvió a guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo –me pregunto a quien se referirá cuando dice "el"- se pregunto.

Intentando aceptar la realidad, decidió quedarse en aquel árbol, simplemente apreciando el gran paisaje que le ofrecía la casa del ingles. Horas desde aquel suceso, Alfred aun dolido, decidió regresar a casa –tengo que respetar tus decisiones- se repitió por todo el camino de regreso.

Por otra parte, Francis había dejado de sollozar y ahora él y Arthur se encontraban sentados en la sala mientras reían divertidos por viejas historias que el francés contaba –que divertidas son las anécdotas que tienes de mi- reía el ingles.

Francis quien también seguía riendo, dejo de hacerlo –oh mon ami, me alegra saber que te gusten mis anécdotas- agradeció.

-y a mí me alegra escucharlas- respondió Arthur aun sonriente –dime, ¿tienes anécdotas divertidas sobre Alfred?- pregunto curioso al no haber escuchado ninguna de este.

La sonrisa que momentos atrás surcaba por los labios de Francis se disipó -¿para qué quieres oírlas?- pregunto poniéndose serio.

-po… porque me interesa saber qué tipo de cosas hacia con el- respondió un poco incomodo el ingles.

El francés suspiro –al parecer tu olvidaste pero tu corazón no- sentencio levantándose del sillón y tomando de los hombros al menor –antes me dolía que lo prefirieras a el por sobre todas las cosas- empezó a decir mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor –pero ahora me duele mucho mas el saber que sin tener memoria aun lo continúes escogiendo- dijo alzando mas su voz.

Arthur no sabía que decir, las palabras del francés parecían ser dagas enterrándose por todo su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviese –Francis yo…- intento articular.

-shh no digas nada mon angleterre- lo callo Francis colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del menor –yo siempre te he amado pero veo que nunca seré correspondido- hablo melancólicamente al tiempo que depositaba un casto y tierno beso sobre los labios del ingles.

En ese instante, Alfred quien acababa de regresar, admiro perplejo como Francis y Arthur se besaban. El crujir de su corazón al romperse en miles de pedazos retumbo en sus oídos y grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No pudo continuar soportando ver la escena, el iggy que una vez llego a amar ahora pertenecía a Francis. Ya nada en el mundo valía la pena sin Arthur.

El ingles mudo y culpable, solo pudo observar la expresión dolida del americano y como este salía corriendo por la puerta que segundos atrás había atravesado. Sacando todas las fuerzas que tenía en su interior, empujo a Francis –¡idiota!- grito –¡Alfred malinterpreto todo!- hablo exaltado. Rápidamente se levanto del sillón y estaba a punto de ir tras el americano cuando la firme mano de Francis lo sujeto.

-dijiste que todo lo que hayas hecho en el pasado se quedaría en el pasado, incluso tu amor por el- sentencio el francés con el semblante más serio que pudo hacer –así que olvídate de él, es lo mejor para ti- ordeno.

El semblante de culpabilidad del ingles se transformo en tristeza –lo sé, sin embargo, en el fondo tengo el insistente deseo de correr a socorrerlo y reconfortarlo- admitió.

-déjame ser su suplente- rogo Francis con la cabeza baja y soltando el agarre –dame esa oportunidad… por favor-.

Arthur enmudeció -¿acaso era una declaración de Francis?- se pregunto mentalmente. Primero era el americano y ahora el francés -¿será que esto era un triangulo amoroso?- se volvió a preguntar debido a los sucesos que había presenciado desde que llego a la casa. Después de preguntarse y analizar las situaciones vividas, sabía que Francis jamás podría ser el suplente de Alfred y que tal vez y nunca llegaría a amarlo tanto como su antiguo él había amado al americano. Delicadamente abrazo al francés –lo siento, con el tiempo nos haríamos más daño- se disculpo.

-por lo menos lo intente mon amour- sollozo silenciosamente Francis escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del ingles.

Mientras tanto, Alfred quien había huido de aquella escena, se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo alguno mientras tras el dejaba un pequeño e invisible rastro de lagrimas que era opacado por la ligera llovizna que había –te he perdido- repetía una y otra vez -¡el venir aquí fue un error!- gritaba desesperado -¿¡porque no te quedaste muerto!?-. El correr sin rumbo y sin fijarse, provoco que se tropezara con una piedra de aquel terreno tan traicionero y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó rodando al suelo húmedo y lodoso. Ahora sus ropas y rostro se encontraban cubiertas de lodo -¡¿por qué?!- grito aun en el suelo -¡¿Por qué siendo un héroe me pasa esto?!- continuo gritando mientras golpeaba fuertemente el suelo. Sus lágrimas poco a poco empezaron a mezclarse con la tierra lodosa de su rostro haciendo que se convirtiera en una especie de melcocha, sin embargo, aquello no dejo que el héroe sollozara y desahogara todas aquellas penas que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Alfred permaneció en aquella posición durante varios minutos, penando en silencio y siendo acompañado por las gotas del agua que caían del cielo ingles y la tranquilidad tan común del bosque que rodeaba la casa del ingles.

Cuando sus lagrimas cesaron y la calma por fin inundo su ser, se levanto del suelo y se recostó sobre un árbol cercano, posteriormente, empezó a reflexionar todo aquello que le había ocurrido –tal vez y lo mío contigo era imposible- suspiro melancólico –tal vez cuando te referías con "escogerlo a él" te referías a Francis- dijo sacando el pequeño diario de Arthur –creo que tengo que regresarte esto- volvió a suspirar mientras se ponía de pie –además ya pinto mal tercio, lo mejor es que regrese a mi casa- complemento intentando sonreír.

Y así, emprendió camino rumbo a casa del ingles, no sin antes, sacudirse la ropa y limpiarse la cara. Ahora que había aclarado sus ideas, solo necesitaba ir a regresar aquel objeto a su verdadero dueño y despedirse de la ahora feliz pareja –en esta historia el héroe no triunfa al final- se dijo sonriendo tristemente.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola hola, feliz dia del niño (atrasado), me hubiera gustado regalarles 2 capitulos en vez de 1, pero se me pasaron las fechas (esta semana se me fue volando y cuando me di cuenta era viernes), pero bueno, no importa, hoy les dejo este y el miercoles les subire el siguiente capitulo (ese sera mi regalo atrasado para ustedes). Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, desde aqui empienza podria decirse que lo dramatico, me da tristeza Alfred pero no siempre un heroe termina ganando.

Si se lo preguntan, **petit déjeuner** es el desayuno, los desayunos franceses son ligeros, demasiado para mi gusto, aunque los italianos ni se digan, esos son mas adictos al cafe que el mismo Alfred. Aunque en el capitulo, Francis hizo un desayuno ingles el cual es muy pesado.

Les dejo un chibi-iggy: http: //www .facebook. com/photo. php?pid= 3906393&l= 7f809f1382&id= 790263913


	7. Adios mi Amor

**CAPITULO 7. ADIOS MI AMOR**

La suave e imperceptible llovizna que aquejaba la zona lentamente fue disminuyendo hasta finalmente acabarse y dejar tras esta, un delicado aire frio. El sonido de las pocas gotas de lluvia al caer contra las hojas, creaban una canción tranquilizante en el entorno y Alfred, aun triste por la decisión que acababa de tomar, se encamino a casa del ingles. En el camino, empezó a idear excusas tontas para huir de aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente, decidió sacar su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y marcar al aeropuerto –buen día, me gustaría apartar un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos- dijo sin pausa alguna. Del otro lado de la línea, una delicada voz le contesto -¿no le importa que sea en la madrugada sr?- pregunto. Alfred cerro sus ojos, la urgencia de alejarse de aquel lugar que le provocaba sentimientos dañinos era grande –no, no me importa- contesto. La persona del otro lado de la línea tecleo la petición y le confirmo que su vuelo saldría en la madrugada -¿algo más que se le ofrezca sr?- volvió a preguntar. Alfred alzo su mirada observando el cielo gris y las escasas nubles color blanco -¿podrían mandar un taxi para recogerme?- pregunto. Nuevamente la delicada voz le respondió-por su puesto sr.-. El de gafas agradeció y posteriormente dio la dirección de la casa del ingles.

Después de aquella llamada, se volvió a encaminar a casa del menor, donde lo esperaban ambos con sus caras llenas de preocupación. Al llegar, el autoproclamado "héroe" se sacudió nuevamente la ropa, intentando verse presentable, se dio pequeñas palmaditas intentando darse ánimos y finalmente esbozo una gran y falsa sonrisa de felicidad. Intentando parecer que no había sucedido nada entre los tres, Alfred abrió abruptamente la puerta dejándose ver -¡ya vinee!- dijo efusivamente.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala y al escuchar entrar al de estadounidense, Arthur se levanto y corrió a su encuentro, al estar frente al mayor, vislumbro como este tenía sus ropas llenas de lodo -Alfred, ¿Qué te ocurrió?, nos tenias preocupados- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia este dispuesto a abrazarlo. Sin embargo, fue detenido por Alfred en el intento.

-sorry, no sé que me ocurrió- se disculpo disimulando una risa torpe y alejando al ingles ya que no quería que se diera cuenta que había estado llorando.

Francis quien tenía una idea de lo que había pasado con el de gafas durante todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, permaneció sentado en silencio, optando ser como un simple espectador de la obra que el destino había tramado para los tres.

-Bueno, solo vine a despedirme- continuo hablando el americano.

-¿despedirte?- repitió Arthur intentando mantenerse incrédulo por la decisión del mayor.

Alfred continuo fingiendo felicidad -yep- contesto –mi vuelo sale en la madrugada-.

Arthur bajo su mirada, el saber que el americano se marcharía por su culpa lo ponía triste -entiendo- se limito a contestar.

Alfred no soporto más seguir fingiendo y mas al notar como el ingles entristecía por su anuncio de partida -bueno, estaré en mi habitación- dijo al tiempo que empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Cuando ya no sintieron la presencia del americano, ambos jóvenes suspiraron –amérique se rindió- dijo Francis tristemente mientras volteaba a ver al ingles.

-me siento fatal Francis- comento el de ojos esmeraldas llevándose ambas manos a su rostro.

El francés simplemente se acomodo su larga cabellera detrás del oído –prefiero que te sientas fatal ahorita a que te pase nuevamente lo que te paso hace tiempo- declaro fríamente.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerro con seguro la puerta, tomo su gran y querido álbum fotográfico y empezó a hojearlo, observando tantos recuerdos que poseía del viejo Arthur los cuales nunca regresaran. Suspiro melancólico y continuo viendo fijamente cada fotografía, intentando que con esto, memorizar aquellas facciones que tanto amaba -¿en qué momento empecé a sentir amor hacia ti?- pensó intentando hacer memorias de aquellos tiempos felices. Tristes y felices recuerdos, todos ellos inundaban la cabeza de Alfred –tal vez y yo nací amándote- murmuro tristemente al tiempo que cerraba su álbum. Pronto, el cansancio acumulado debido al ajetreante día se hizo presente y acompañado del fresco clima ingles, fueron una invitación directa al país de los sueños donde los recuerdos más profundamente enterrados de Alfred salían a flote.

_-¡eres increíble Arthur!- exclamo un pequeño niño no mayor de diez años._

_-jajaja pero que dices Alfred- reía avergonzado un rubio de cabellos alborotados _

_-¡cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú!- continuo exclamando el pequeño al tiempo que elevaba sus brazos al cielo._

_El mayor dejo de reír y miro serio al pequeño –no Alfred, cuando seas grande no serás yo- declaro_

_Alfred miro extrañado a su hermano mayor -¿Por qué no seré como tú?- pregunto -¿acaso no puedo?-. Su mirada ahora empezaba a tornarse triste y decepcionada._

_Arthur al sentir que dijo algo malo, abrazo al pequeño -tontito- le susurro –no puedes ser yo cuando seas grande porque tú serás tú- le aclaro al tiempo que sonreía nuevamente._

_El pequeño entendió las palabras del mayor. Feliz, le dio un gran abrazo –y cuando sea grande ¿podre estar a tu lado?- pregunto inocentemente._

_El ingles rio risueñamente –solo si sigues siendo tú- contesto. …_

Y al finalizar aquel dulce recuerdo, los ojos del americano se abrieron –mentiroso…- susurro notando que sus mejillas se encontraban empapadas. Con cuidado, empezó a secárselas con las yemas de sus dedos -¿Qué horas serán?- se pregunto al notar como todo se encontraba en penumbras. Saco su celular del bolsillo y lo abrió, gentilmente observo el display de la pantalla, en el, se encontraba la foto de Arthur besando una hamburguesa, posteriormente vio la hora –media noche- susurro. Con cuidado, se reincorporo sobre la cama –en un par de horas esto se convertirá en una pésima pesadilla- se dijo intentando convencerse de lo mismo. Pronto, su estomago empezó a gruñir en señal de apetito. Caminando entre la oscuridad, salió de su habitación y empezó cuidadosamente a bajar las escaleras. Afortunadamente, esa noche la luz de la luna era más fuerte de lo normal y podía vislumbrar pequeñas y concisas siluetas las cuales le permitieron al héroe, abrirse paso hasta llegar a la cocina.

Dentro de la cocina, empezó a palpar todo lo que se le atravesara hasta por fin, llegar al refrigerador. Al abrirlo, se encontró con que este se hallaba completamente vacío, al parecer, lo poco que quedaba fue usado para el desayuno. Desconsolado, cerró el refrigerador y salió al patio trasero donde Arthur tenía un árbol de manzano. Cuando estuvo frente al árbol, empezó a admirarlo –estas tan viejo como iggy- declaro entretenido al recordar cómo tiempo atrás, Arthur le había contado que aquel árbol lo sembró cuando recién era un niño. Alfred alzo su brazo lo más que pudo y parándose de puntillas, tomo una de las manzanas del árbol. Feliz, de tener algo para comer, se sentó bajo el gran árbol de manzano dispuesto a saborear aquel delicioso fruto.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Arthur, este se encontraba en medio de una terrible pesadilla. En ella, se veía a él vestido con el traje militar del siglo XVIII, al parecer estaba peleando contra alguien, pero ¿contra quién?. Enfoco mas su vista y presencio contra quien era la batalla.

-¡Ríndete Arthur!- gritaba un joven rubio quien portaba el traje revolucionario de la armada Estadounidense.

El ingles se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aquel joven se trataba de Alfred. Dirigió su vista hasta donde se hallaba su cuerpo.

-¡No lo hare!- grito al tiempo que intentaba darle una estocada con su mosquete al americano. Aquel ataque dado, dejo indefenso al joven, sin embargo, detrás de el había una gran armada dispuesta a dispararle al ingles. Grandes lagrimas rodaron a través de sus ojos, el final de aquella batalla se había decidido desde hace bastante.

Arthur observo atento aquella escena, sin tener razón alguna, empezaron a brotar grandes gotas de agua de sus ojos, al parecer, había recibido el sentimiento de aquel Arthur del sueño. Sintiendo como su corazón era estrujado fuertemente, empezó a gritar temiendo que en cualquier momento este explotase -¡despiertaa!- se ordeno. Tan pronto como aquella orden fue dada, sus ojos se abrieron a la par automáticamente. Jadeante y bañado en sudor frio, se llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente, inconscientemente empezó a derramar lagrimas amargas –no lo entiendo…- se decía mientras continuaba sollozando.

Minutos más tarde, cuando aquellas gotas saladas dejaron de brotar a través de sus ojos, empezó a sentir la inquietante necesidad de salir a caminar al patio. Un poco torpe, camino hacia su puerta, al llegar a esta, giro el picaporte y salió hacia el pasillo. Camino casi de memoria a través de aquellos inadvertibles escalones y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el patio. El aire fresco característico del país se filtro a través de la delgada pijama que cargaba, inconscientemente se llevo ambas manos hacia sus brazos, intentando auto abrazase para proporcionarse más calor.

A lo lejos, Alfred observo la silueta del ingles. Al principio, se impresiono e intento atribuirse la imagen a una sucia jugarreta mental, sin embargo, el ver como aquella solida figura tiritaba, ignoro todo aquello y saco a relucir su lado heroico –hey Arthur- hablo alzando su brazo intentando llamar la atención del recién llegado.

Arthur al escuchar la voz del americano, enfoco su mirada hacia un gran árbol de manzano, bajo este, se hallaba Alfred sentando con una manzana en su mano izquierda –Al…Alfred- tartamudeo debido al frio que sentía –qu…que coi…coin..coincidencia- continuo tartamudeando al tiempo que avanzaba hacia donde se hallaba el mayor.

Alfred al ver como el menor tiritaba, se levanto del césped y camino hacia el al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta preferida -¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- interrogo intentando abrir conversación -¿no se enojara France si se levanta y no te encuentra en la cama?- agrego. Cuando estuvo frente al ingles, extendió su chaqueta colocándosela suavemente sobre sus hombros.

El ingles se extraño por la pregunta hecha por Alfred, sin embargo, al sentir la calidez de aquella prenda envolviendo todo su ser y dándole un gran confort y calor, olvido lo que el chico había dicho –gracias- agradeció al tiempo que se aferraba mas a la prenda y aspiraba la fragancia del de gafas que se había quedado impregnada en esta –huele a café y manzanas- pensó para mi mientras ensanchaba una gran sonrisa.

Alfred no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente observo como el menor se embelesaba con su chaqueta. Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente dejando escuchar el sonido al pasar del frio y helado viento. Después de aquello, ambos evitaban mirarse directamente a los ojos, temiendo que algo despertase o se rompiese entre ambos. Por fin, la voz de Arthur se hizo presente -¿siempre son así las noches en Inglaterra?- pregunto intentando iniciar conversación.

-la mayoría de las veces- contesto Alfred sin voltear a verle –aunque particularmente hoy la luna brilla con más fuerza de la normal- agrego sentándose nuevamente sobre el pasto fresco y observando aquel satélite tan perlado y hermoso.

El ingles imito la acción del americano, dejándose caer sobre el césped –perdón si te cause algún inconveniente- se disculpo sinceramente.

Alfred quien había estado evitando mirar al ingles, al oír aquellas palabras, instintivamente volteo a verlo –no me causaste ninguno- contesto –solo que… aun sigo aferrado al viejo Arthur- admitió finalmente.

-El viejo Arthur debió de haber sido alguien especial para ti- dijo el ingles inocentemente y sin malicia alguna al tiempo que observaba el vasto cielo nocturno.

Una nostálgica sonrisa broto de los labios de Alfred –no te imaginas cuanto- contesto inaudiblemente al tiempo que dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia las estrellas.

Los minutos uno a uno fueron pasado entre ambos. Ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse nuevamente la palabra por temor a decir algo incomodo, sin embargo, el prolongado silencio los hacía sentir así. Las estrellas que una vez permanecieron brillando, fueron perdiendo brillo hasta lentamente ir desapareciendo, no obstante, en cuanto se apagaba una, otra se encendía. Arthur se encontraba embelesado admirando la belleza nocturna que se hacía visible frente a sus ojos. Pronto, la presencia de una estrella fugaz se hizo presente a los ojos de este -wooaa- dijo maravillado por el espectáculo presenciado.

Aquella frasecilla inocente provoco una pequeña risa en el americano. Arthur al escucharla, volteo a verlo, lo que sus ojos observaron y sus oídos escucharon, fue a un risueño Alfred riendo tontamente mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, atribuidas a la risa. Aquella escena llego hasta el corazón del ingles -posiblemente esa tierna y risueña risa inocente eran lo que más le atrajo al viejo Arthur- pensó al tiempo que continuaba presenciándola.

Cuando el americano termino de reír, se disculpo con el menor –es como si los papeles hubiesen cambiado, ahora tu eres el infantil y yo el serio- dijo bromeando. Ahora la atmosfera de rigidez que una vez los rodeo se esfumo dando paso a platicas sin sentido de cosas tan simples y superficiales.

-Alfred, ¿Qué hacías bajo el árbol de manzano?- pregunto curioso el ingles al recordar la escena vivida horas atrás.

-estaba cenando- dijo al tiempo que soltaba una gran carcajada –ya sabes, los héroes en crecimiento necesitan comer y a falta de comida dentro del hogar, tuve que salir al patio a comer manzanas- explico al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se llevaba ambos brazos hacia la cintura. Ahora el turno era para el americano para preguntar -¿y tú que hacías dando paseos nocturnos a esta hora?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al ingles.

Arthur dio un pequeño saltillo, sintiéndose un poco apenado desvió su mirada y empezó a rascarse la nuca –es que… tuve una pesadilla- finalmente hablo.

El americano lo miro incrédulo -¿y qué clase de pesadilla era?- pregunto interesado.

El ingles bajo aun mas su rostro, ahora ya no por sentirse apenado, sino por sentirse triste y angustiado al recordar las escenas tan vividas de aquella pesadilla –soñé que tu y yo…. peleábamos el uno contra el otro en una guerra….- hablo suavemente no obstante, aquello fue escuchado por el de gafas.

Escuchar aquello de labios del menor, hizo que Alfred se sintiera sorprendido –¿será que acaso está recuperando sus recuerdos?- se auto preguntó, no obstante, decidió dejar de lado aquello, no quería darse falsas esperanzas. Intentando parecer calmado, extendió su mano hacia el menor en señal para ayudarlo a levantarse –ya es hora de irme- hablo.

Arthur tomo la mano del americano al tiempo que se ponía de pie –si, tienes razón- hablo tristemente.

Ahora los dos se encontraban caminando rumbo a la puerta principal donde un lujoso auto esperaba al americano. El frio viento ingles poco a poco empezó a hacer estragos en las manos del menor quien intentando darse calor, se las llevo hacia los bolsillos de la chaqueta, tan pronto como metió las manos dentro de estos, logro sentir lo que al parecer era una libreta, un poco curioso, decidió sacarla del bolsillo y observarla. Alfred sintió curiosidad al ver que el menor había dejado de caminar – ¿sucede algo?- pregunto.

Arthur dirigió su mirada hacia el americano -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al tiempo que alzaba el pequeño libro y lo extendía frente a la cara de este.

Alfred se sorprendió, había olvidado por completo que el diario de Arthur yacía dentro de aquel bolsillo. Un poco apenado, arrebato aquel pequeño objeto de las manos del ingles –este era el diario de iggy…- hablo mientras observaba con gran nostalgia aquel objeto.

El ingles observo como las facciones una vez sonrientes del americano, se suavizaban y cambiaban a una de melancolía. Por una extraña razón, aquello le hacía sentir tiste, no le gustaba verlo así.

-ten- dijo decidido Alfred al tiempo que le extendía el cuadernillo –te lo regreso, después de todo, sigue siendo de tu pertenencia- dijo.

El menor tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo miro curiosamente, una nostálgica atmosfera emanaba de aquel pequeño objeto.

-entonces creo que esto es un good bye- dijo Alfred sacando a Arthur de su trance con el cuadernillo.

-eh… ah si- respondió torpemente el rubio de ojos esmeraldas. Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, ambos, intentando articular una palabra que sonara bien, pronto, Arthur recordó que portaba aun la chaqueta del mayor –eh… Alfred, te regreso tu chaqueta- hablo al tiempo que se la quitaba.

Alfred tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco –que seas muy feliz- le susurro al oído como signo de despedida, posteriormente corrió al auto y se. Despues de haber escuchado aquellas palabras del de gafas, su corazón se sobresalto por unos instantes y sus mejillas se tornaron color rosa –Alfred… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto pero ya era demasiado tarde, el americano había partido dentro de aquel lujoso auto.

Francis desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, observo como finalmente el americano se alejaba de aquel lugar. Una amarga sonrisa surco sus labios, sabía perfectamente que nunca podría ser sustituto de Alfred ni mucho menos, lograr a capturar el amor del ingles, sin embargo, no dejaría que aquel ser tan especial para el regresara a ser aquella persona tan cerrada y tsundere –te aseguro que será feliz amérique….- susurro.

Por su parte, Arthur se quedo parado con su diario en mano, observando el camino que había recorrido aquel vehículo. Sin saber por qué, el extraño sentimiento de haber perdido algo inundo todo su ser.

* * *

Y al fin llegamos al capitulo 7, como lo prometi, aqui mi regalo del dia del niño atrasado, espero lo hayan disfrutado n.n. En este capitulo acaba el USxUK e inicia el USxCAN... aunque mas bien el USxCAN no es taaaan taaan como lo imaginan, de todos modos espero lo disfruten, tambien, podria decirse que Francis empezara a disfrutar de la compañia de su adorado Arthur amnesico.

Finalmente, respondan esta pregunta ¿que harian si van por la calle y dos sujetos extranjeros (dos de tus personajes favoritos de la serie) te hablan diciendo cosas como "eres la persona que estabamos buscando" y "porfavor, se el/la represenante de tu nacion"?.


	8. La Alianza AmericoCanadiense

**CAPITULO 8. LA ALIANZA AMERICO-CANADIENSE**

Después de aquella despedida, el auto de Alfred se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. Triste y decepcionado por la situación que se le había presentado, abordo el avión de regreso a su casa, donde seguramente las cosas estarían mejor. Tan pronto como el avión proveniente de Inglaterra arribo al aeropuerto internacional de Estados Unidos, una multitud de funcionarios y políticos estadounidenses se abalanzo contra Alfred quien apenas iba bajándose del avión, muchos de esos se encontraban molestos debido a la irresponsabilidad por parte de este al abandonar Estados Unidos sin avisar.

-¡Sr Jones!- grito el secretario del vicepresidente -¡el presidente lo ha estado tratando de localizar!- agrego al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de entre la multitud.

Alfred quien se encontraba rodeado de un sinfín de personas, empezaba a sentirse sofocado, realmente era molesto cuando lo descubrían. Pronto, varios hombres vestidos de negro y con gafetes del FBI empezó a rodear a la nación y a apartar a las personas –abran paso, el Sr. Jones tiene que ver al presidente inmediatamente- dijeron al tiempo que empezaban a caminar entre la gente.

Rodeado por miembros del FBI, Alfred fue forzado a meterse dentro de una gran limosina color negro, dentro de esta, se hallaba el secretario del vicepresidente –mil disculpas por el mal recibimiento Sr. Jones- se disculpo el joven –pero hay algo importante y de suma urgencia que usted necesita ver- continuo hablando al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre amarillo.

Alfred tomo el sobre con ambas manos, algo le decía que aquel sobre y ese recibimiento eran la señal que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Con cuidado saco los papeles que se hallaban dentro de aquel sobre, pausadamente empezó a ver los papeles uno por uno, sin embargo, con tan solo leer el titulo se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto -¿Qué es esto?- dijo impresionado.

-No lo sé sr- respondió un poco asustado el joven secretario –me dieron órdenes exactas de entregárselo personalmente sin abrirlo- se explico. Alfred apretó fuertemente las hojas terminando de arrugarlas.

Cuando la elegante limosina se estaciono en la puerta principal de la casa blanca, Alfred se bajo de esta y salió corriendo directo a la oficina oval. En el camino, varias secretarias, funcionarios y agentes que se encontraban dentro del edificio lo siguieron intentando decirle o reclamarle algo, no obstante, el de gafas los ignoro, solo tenia un objetivo en mente y lo demás carecía de importancia. Al estar frente a la oficinal, sin medir su fuerza, empujo las puertas. El presidente junto con otros funcionarios que se hallaban dentro, voltearon a ver al responsable de aquello –bienvenido joven Jones- hablo el presidente al tiempo que caminaba hacia el de lentes -¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo? ¿Se divirtió en Inglaterra?- pregunto amablemente.

-¿Cómo saben que estuve allá?- pregunto Alfred extrañado –a nadie le mencione aquello- dijo molesto al sentir su privacidad invadida.

-Usted sabe perfectamente que no podemos perderle el rastro ya que usted representa a nuestra nación- respondió el presidente con el mismo tono amable –pero vayamos al grano, ¿no lo cree?-.

El de lentes observo molesto a todos aquellos individuos, no obstante, el presidente tenía razón, había que ir al grano -¿Por qué Inglaterra decidió romper relaciones con nosotros?- pregunto ansiando tener una respuesta.

-no quisieron darnos explicaciones- respondió el vicepresidente –pensamos que usted sabría la razón joven Jones- agrego.

Alfred hizo una mueca de inconformidad por la respuesta al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos hacia la cabeza. Se tomo varios minutos para pensar y finalmente exhalo un poco de aire –no importa- hablo pausadamente –si Inglaterra ya no quiere tratos con nosotros, no hay que forzarlos- agrego.

Los presentes mostraron un semblante serio debido a la pronta decisión de su nación –¡pero señor, recuerde que Inglaterra es uno de los principales proveedores de nuestro país!- hablo uno de los presentes intentando hacer recapacitar a la nación.

-¡ya lo sé!- exploto Alfred.

Todos se asustaron, nunca habían visto a su nación así de tensa y molesta, definitivamente aquella situación estaba estresándolo. El presidente intentando mantener una actitud conciliadora prefirió darle la razón al de lentes –ya oyeron al joven Jones- hablo –ahora retírense- ordeno. Uno a uno, los funcionarios y secretarios se fueron retirando de aquella habitación, muchos molestos por la actitud de sus superiores, dejando solos al presidente y a su nación –Alfred, ¿hay algo que quieras comentar?- pregunto.

El joven americano negó con la cabeza. Ahora ambos se quedaron en silencio. El presidente suspiro decepcionado por la poca confianza que le tenía su nación hacia el –deberías visitar a tu hermano- hablo finalmente intentando mejorar el estado de ánimo de Alfred –quédate el tiempo que necesites con el-.

-Gracias señor- agradeció el de lentes al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta –si hay noticias nuevas no duden en avisarme- agrego, acto seguido se marcho dejando solo al presidente dentro de aquella gran oficina.

En cuanto salió de la oficina oval, Alfred tomo su celular y marco a su hermano –Mattie, soy yo Al- dijo intentando sonar alegre –solo llamo para avisarte que me iré a pasar unos días contigo-. Del otro lado de la línea, la pequeña y tímida voz del canadiense se escucho débilmente, no obstante, esta se escuchada emocionada –te estaré esperando Al- le contesto. Posteriormente, el de gafas se dirigió a casa de su hermano, el país vecino. Al llegar a Canadá, Matthew lo esperaba en la puerta de su cálido hogar con su osito polar en brazos –me alegro que vengas a visitarme- hablo suave y felizmente el canadiense. Alfred respondió con una sonrisa las palabras de su hermano. Ambos se adentraron a la casa, tan pronto como el joven de ojos violáceos cerró la puerta, un gran peso se abalanzo sobre su espalda -¿sucede algo Al?- pregunto cariñosamente.

-déjame quedarme así un rato- le susurro apretando aun más el abrazo -por favor-.

El canadiense sonrió ante la petición de su hermano, permaneciendo en silencio e inmóvil hasta que el americano dijera lo contrario.

Por otra parte, en Inglaterra, Arthur reclamaba molesto la decisión tomada por Francis -¡cómo pudiste!- grito exaltado al tiempo que azotaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio de madera fina de su oficina.

Francis quien se hallaba sentado en una gran y reconfortadle silla que daba frente al escritorio, se inclino hacia este –ne t´inquiète pas angleterre- hablo calmadamente –recuerda que lo hago por tu bien- agrego.

Al ingles no le gusto aquella respuesta -¡no bromees Francis!- contesto –el deshacer relaciones con Alfred no soluciona nada y mas sabiendo que es uno de los socios mayoritarios de mi nación- hablo.

-Yo también lo soy- interrumpió el francés –y puedo ser mucho mayor que ese américain come hamburguesas- hablo molesto.

Arthur suspiro resignado –no quieras controlarme todo el tiempo- hablo aun molesto al tiempo que alejaba ambas manos del escritorio y cerraba sus ojos.

Francis se levanto de aquel sillón y se dirigió hacia el ingles atrapándolo en un sobreprotector abrazo –tienes que entender que tengo miedo- admitió con su voz suave –no quiero que nadie me aleje de ti nuevamente-. Con suavidad sumergió su nariz dentro de los revueltos y suaves cabellos del ingles y aspiro la fragancia tan exquisita y afrodisiaca proveniente de estos.

El menor se quedo quieto e inofensivo frente al sobreprotector abrazo, las palabras de Francis de una manera u otra lograban convencerlo, sin embargo, aun sentía que era injusto lo que le acababa de hacer al americano. Triste y culpable, cerró sus ojos y dejo que aquella escena continuara.

Regresando con los hermanos, Alfred por fin se había dignado a soltar a Matthew. Ahora, todos aquellos sentimientos de odio y frustración se habían desvanecido dando paso a su característica alegría –hey Mattie, ¿Por qué no vemos una maratón de películas de terror?- sugirió mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

El canadiense suspiro por la pronta recuperación de su hermano –Al, ¿te sucedió algo malo?- pregunto intuyendo la verdadera razón de la visita. Alfred intento ignorar el comentario hecho por su mellizo y continuó caminando hacia el sillón. Matthew conocía perfectamente a Alfred, tarde o temprano se dignaría a contarle la verdad, mientras tanto, fingiría demencia y trataría de hacerlo sentir lo más confortable posible.

Después de una larga maratón de películas de horror y una larga sesión de chillidos y gritos atemorizados provenientes del americano, había llegado la hora de dormir. Bostezando y con sus ojos entrecerrados, el canadiense camino hacia su habitación donde agotado, se cambio y se acostó en su cama, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando el rechinar de su puerta lo despertó –¿eres tu Al?- pregunto.

–si, Mattie, soy Al- hablo el de gafas desde el marco de la puerta -¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto. El canadiense movió con su cabeza como signo de aceptación y alzo un poco el edredón indicando al mayor que se acercase. Sin rechistar, el de gafas corrió hacia la cama y finalmente se acomodo junto a su hermano.

Ahora ambos, se encontraban compartiendo la misma cama. Alfred intentaba no romper contacto visual con su mellizo, mientras tanto, Matthew esperaba que su hermano se dignara a contarle aquello que realmente lo aquejaba -¿y bien…?- decidió hablar. Alfred pareció no captar la pregunta -¿y bien qué?- repitió. Matthew suspiro –nunca vienes a visitarme a menos que te pase algo malo- hablo por fin. El americano se sintió acorralado –oh come on Mattie!- exclamo -¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermanito sin razón alguna?- añadió. El canadiense miro acusadoramente al americano, era más que obvia la respuesta. Finalmente, Alfred cedió ante su hermano –Arthur está vivo…- comento desviando su mirada.

La noticia tomo por sorpresa al canadiense, no obstante, lo llenaba de alegría saber que el ingles se encontraba vivo –que buena noticia Al- dijo feliz. Sin embargo, el rostro del americano reflejaba todo lo contrario -¿hay algo más que quieras contar?- incito el canadiense a continuar la conversación.

-De hecho si- respondió el americano –Arthur perdió sus recuerdos- comento mostrándose triste.

Nuevamente Matthew se sorprendió -al parecer aquella noche estaría llena de giros inesperados y sorprendentes- pensó. Ahora sentado en la cama, continuo interrogando a su hermano -¿Qué harás respecto a la memoria de Arthur?-.

Alfred quien también se había decidido sentar, agacho la cabeza perdiendo contacto visual con su hermano –Arthur no quiere recuperar sus recuerdos, ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso?- contesto con su voz llena de tristeza.

Matthew ahora entendía perfectamente la situación, o eso quería pensar –ven acá Al- susurro dulcemente intentando atraer a su hermano directo a un gran y reconfortante abrazo. Alfred correspondió aquello llegando a sentir una gran calidez. Aquellos abrazos y tratos dados por su mellizo eran las cosas que más adoraba por sobre todo el planeta y sabia que siempre podía contar con ellos cuando más los necesitase. Ahora sintiéndose seguro y protegido tras en cálido abrazo de su hermano, continuo contándole las cosas que habían sucedido desde el momento que piso suelo ingles. Por su parte, Matthew guardaba silencio y escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, esperando que con eso, se disolvieran los problemas que aquejaban a su hermano en ese momento.

La mañana siguiente, sintiéndose de mejores ánimos, Alfred se encontraba desayunado los deliciosos panqueques caseros de su hermano –tus panqueques con miel de maple son adictivos Mattie- menciono feliz al tiempo que se metía un trozo de este a la boca.

El canadiense observo contento como su hermano engullía panqueque tras panqueque. Aquello era un excelente signo que el ya se encontraba bien -¿entonces que Al?- pregunto sonriente mientras le daba vuelta al panqueque que se encontraba en la sartén. El americano dejo de comer y volteo a ver a su hermano –si quieres saber la decisión que tome respecto a Arthur, tendrás que esperar- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y reanudando su labor. Matthew no pregunto nada más y volvió a guardar silencio, sumergiéndose en su labor.

Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían transcurrido alrededor de quince días y Alfred mas renovado después de haber permanecido una pequeña temporada en casa de su hermano, decidió regresarse a su país para dar a conocer las decisiones que había tomado.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Al- se despidió el canadiense de su hermano.

-yep- contesto sonriente –estate al pendiente del noticiario, pronto sabrás la decisión que tome- dijo al tiempo que abordaba su Hummer.

El canadiense asintió –lo esperare con ansias- agrego.

Alfred arranco la gran camioneta y emprendió camino de regreso a su hogar. A lo lejos, Matthew agitaba su brazo en señal de despedida. En cuanto Alfred llego a la capital estadounidense, se dirigió hacia la casa blanca. Aprovechando un alto, tomo su celular y marco a las oficinas de prensa –necesito que los medios de comunicación estén presentes en la casa blanca dentro de una hora- ordeno y sin darle tiempo de contestar a la persona del otro lado del teléfono, colgó.

Al llegar a la casa blanca, el americano se vio rodeado por una multitud de reporteros quienes al haberse enterado que Alfred los necesitaba, corrieron al lugar ordenado. Sinfines de flashazos y preguntas indiscretas empezaron a atacar a la nación. Pronto, los agentes de FBI salieron a su rescate, llevándolo dentro de la mansión.

-Bienvenido joven Jones- saludo cordialmente el presidente quien lo estaba esperando -¿Qué tal se la paso en casa de su hermano?- pregunto intentando romper el hielo.

Alfred guardo silencio y se dirigió a un compartimiento donde guardaban los papeles de suma importancia. Tomo algunos y empezó a hojearlos, intentando encontrar algo de importancia para en estos. A lo lejos, el presidente observaba como la joven nación se hallaba sumergida en papeleo. Cuando llego la hora indicada, Alfred tomo unos papeles ya previamente seleccionados, se acomodo la chaqueta, se ajusto la corbata que uno de sus empleados le había prestado y se aclaro la voz, no quería dar una mala impresión a su país en un momento de suma importancia. Los reporteros quienes se encontraban en la puerta, esperaban la aprobación de este para iniciar la transmisión en vivo. En cuando el americano se sentó y acomodo, los productores dieron la señal para empezar a transmitir, un gran silencio se hizo presente.

-Buen día mis compatriotas americanos- saludo educadamente Alfred –como sabran, se ha estado rumorando que uno de nuestros inversionistas principales decidió dejar de serlo, así que, el motivo de esta transmisión es para dar a conocer que Estados Unidos de América rompe definitivamente alianzas con Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, así mismo, al finalizar esta transmisión, quedara prohibida la importación de productos ingleses y la exportación de nuestros productos hacia ellos -.

En aquel momento, infinidad de personas quienes se encontraban presenciando la transmisión, se quedaron sin palabras, aquella decisión sonaba demasiado drástica.

-También, quisiera anunciar que a partir de este momento, creare una nueva y firme alianza con Canadá a la cual he decidido nombrar "Alianza Américo-Canadiense" con la cual nosotros los americanos y ellos, nos fusionaremos convirtiéndonos en una sola nación- término de decir Alfred con una fuerte determinación en su mirada.

Matthew en ese momento acababa de encender la televisión, no obstante, alcanzo a escuchar aquella parte –entonces esa es tu decisión Al…- se dijo bajando su cabeza y abrazando fuertemente a su confiable osito.

Tan pronto como se termino la transmisión, el eco de aquella noticia se hizo saber por todo el mundo, muchos países pronto mostraron su inconformidad, poniéndose en contra de aquella decisión ya que sabían que aquello no era conveniente para ellos. Francis al escuchar la noticia, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado ya que su pequeño Matthew seria la excusa de Alfred para olvidarse del ingles –así que esta será tu jugada amérique…- dijo finalmente mordiéndose el pulgar. Por su parte, Arthur quien escucho la noticia directo de la televisión, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, aquello toco un punto sensible en el, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la enorme necesidad de impedir esa alianza.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola hola, ya es lunes, feliz dia de las madres para las que son mamas o a sus mamas :D... perdon si subi el capitulo hasta hoy lunes en la tarde, ayer no pude.... mil disculpas. Cualquier cosa, duda o amenaza diganla... dejo datos. Ha y porfas, ayudenme proponiendome nombres de como se deberia llamar la nueva nacion que formara Alfred y Matthew (en los fanfics se vale soñar, unir esas dos naciones seria imposible debido a sus grandes divisiones politicamente hablando....)

Según esta página: http: // www. economia. gob. mx/ pics/ p/ p2757/ Estados_Unidos. Pdf …. Reino _Unido (refiriéndose a Inglaterra aunque según tengo entendido, decirles reino unido les parece ofensivo pero según wikipedia, les dicen reino unido por la unión de Irlanda del norte, Inglaterra, gales y escocia)_ es el cuarto de los Principales 10 destinos de Exportación de Estados Unidos en 2001 con el 3,5%, siendo Canadá el que se lleva el primer lugar y México el segundo. Despues de todo, Alfred no perderá mucho en esa ruptura de relaciones comerciales. Mas información, consulta esta pagina: http: // es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Economia_de_Estados_Unidos

Y según esta página: http: // es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Econom% C3% ADa_del_Reino_Unido … los principales países _proveedores (refiriéndose a las importaciones) _de Inglaterra son: Alemania 14,2%, Estados Unidos 8,6% y Francia 6,9%. Y los principales países clientes (ósea, a los que les exporta) son : Alemania 11.1%, Estados Unidos 14.2% y Francia 8.1%. Arthur perderá considerablemente.


	9. Reunion en casa de Alemania

**CAPITULO 9. REUNION EN CASA DE ALEMANIA**

Después de haber terminado de dar el comunicado, Alfred fue atacado por los políticos que se encontraban en ese momento en la Casa Blanca -¡pero qué plan tan arriesgado sr. Jones!- exclamo uno de los presentes. El de gafas ignoro el comentario y se levanto del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la salida donde los reporteros le esperaban con sus micrófonos –Sr. Jones, ¿cree que nuestro país vecino aceptara lo que acaba de decir?- pregunto una joven reportera.

-Por supuesto- respondió la joven nación para posteriormente internarse entre los presentes y posteriormente irse del lugar. Al salir del gran edificio blanco, se encamino hacia su Hummer donde se metió, cerró las puertas con seguro y saco su celular marcando el numero de su hermano -¿lo viste Mattie?- pregunto intentando sonar alegre. Del otro lado de la línea, el menor suspiro –Al, ¿no crees que es demasiado extremista?- pregunto. Alfred cerro sus ojos por unos segundos –tal vez…- se limito a contestar.

-Lo haces para olvidar a Arthur verdad…- susurro el menor sosteniendo fuertemente su teléfono. Alfred guardo silencio y posteriormente le colgó. Después de aquella llamada, no se dirigieron la palabra por lo menos en un mes, volviéndose a ver cuando iniciaron los preparativos para la fusión.

Ahora, ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquel comunicado dado por Alfred y ahora, el junto con Matthew se encontraban haciendo los papeleos necesarios para terminar de formar la fusión de ambos países. Al principio, infinidad de protestas y marchas en contra de aquella decisión tomada se hicieron presentes, tanto como por los habitantes de ambas naciones como por las otras naciones quienes insistieron por todos los medios detener aquella acción alegando que era insensata y anormal la unión de Alfred con su hermano Matthew. No obstante, pese a aquello, el americano continuo firme y constante con su decisión y junto a él, su hermano mellizo el cual decidió apoyarlo no importase lo que llegase a pasar.

Ahora, después de aquellos conflictos, ambos se encontraban aprendiendo un idioma extra, Matthew quien deporsi ya era bilingüe, estuvo obligado a aprender español ya que casi la mitad o es que más de la población estadounidense era de habla hispana y por otro lado, Alfred tuvo que aprender francés, ese idioma que según él, es repugnante y horrible además de que le hacía recordar a ese francés incordio y pervertido roba iggys.

-ya no me entra mas francés en el cerebro- se quejo resignado el americano quien aun no lograba pasar del "je m´appele".

Matthew quien se hallaba haciendo pequeños ejercicios de conjugación española, se compadeció de su hermano, realmente él no era del tipo de personas a las que se le dieran perfectamente los idiomas –vamos Al- dijo intentando infundirle ánimos a su hermano –dime lo que no comprendes para que pueda ayudarte- agrego dejando a un lado sus ejercicios y jalaba mas su silla hacia él.

-EVERYTHING!- exclamo el americano haciendo su libreta de apuntes a un lado y desquitando su molestia con un vaso de coca-cola.

El canadiense suspiro –déjame ver porque no le entiendes a nada- menciono al tiempo que le daba una hojeada a los apuntes del mayor. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que aquellos apuntes no eran apuntes, sino mas bien, garabatos de Francis siendo atacado por un oso grizzli, de Francis siendo devorado por una ballena, de Francis cayéndole un piano encina y muchas otras mas de Francis en situaciones en las cuales terminaba muerto o seriamente lastimado y junto a cada imagen había una frase de odio hacia este y una que otra imagen de mochis y hamburguesas o de mochis comiendo hamburguesas –ya entiendo porque no le entendías a nada- hablo dándole la razón a su hermano –mejor cambiemos tu método de aprendizaje- decidió finalmente. Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto al comprender que seguirían estudiando y sin mas ánimos, decidió prestar atención a las explicación del menor.

Del otro lado del océano atlántico, específicamente en Inglaterra, se encontraba Arthur quien a petición o más bien, a orden de Francis, se hallaba estudiando todas aquellas cosas que siendo nación, debía de conocer y dominar con gran audacia. Día tras día, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, el ingles se encontraba siempre rodeado de sinfines de profesores, cada uno con una materia diferente, desde música hasta literatura, artes, política, economía y cocina la cual encontraba innecesaria sabiendo que él era un caso perdido en ese ámbito. Y al finalizar del día, quedaba tan exhausto que inclusive varias veces termino quedándose dormido de pie, afortunadamente el francés llegaba a tiempo para cargarlo hasta su cama y aunque estuviera dormido, podía sentir como las suaves manos del mayor acariciaban gentilmente su cabeza en símbolo de cariño -angleterre, tu est mon trésor- le susurraba mientras lo observaba dormir.

Una tarde como otras, el de ojos esmeraldas se había rendido ante el excesivo cansancio -¡Despierta angleterre!- grito Francis intentado levantar al ingles quien dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la sala -¡en 10 minutos llegara el profesor de la siguiente lección!- dijo jalándolo de uno de los brazos., sin embargo, aquel grito y jaloneo no tuvieron efecto alguno frente al menor. El francés suspiro, tenía que admitir que estaba sobreexplotando a su amigo y amor de la infancia.

Tomando asiento en el sillón de alado, contemplo las facciones tan finas y relajadas que tenía en ese momento el ingles –oh angleterre, eres tan lindo- dijo sonriendo mientras le acomodaba los rebeldes cabellos que tenía sobre la frente. Arthur quien se hallaba durmiendo, empezó a hablar dormido, llamando la atención del francés quien se acerco para poder escuchar sus balbuceos –Al… Alfred…- murmuro dormido el ingles. Los labios de Francis se contorsionaron y sus cejas se fruncieron en señal de molestia por lo que había escuchado salir de la boca del menor –siempre ese américain come hamburguesas- se quejo. Molesto, se levanto de su asiento y decidió salir de la habitación dispuesto desquitar su molestia con algún ser hermoso que se le atravesase.

Arthur dentro de aquel mundo de sueños, comenzaba a presenciar nuevamente uno de los tantos sueños recurrentes que empezó a tener desde aquel día que Alfred se fue. Ahora, se observaba a el mismo jugando felizmente con un pequeño idéntico a Alfred, ambos reían. En esos instantes, lograba sentir una gran paz y felicidad como nunca llego a sentir antes. Pronto aquel sueño se transformo en uno donde él, vestido con uno de los trajes militares que anteriormente había visto en su armario, se encontraba corriendo con un arma en su mano, a lo lejos se escuchaban los motores de aviones que sobrevolaban la zona de guerra y los sonidos de explosivos al explotar en el campo de batalla, se podía percibir el olor a cadáver en descomposición y pólvora y ver como un gran número de soldados perecían ante el inminente ataque extranjero -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto intrigado y algo asustado por la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, su duda no fue respondida ya que, fue empujado contra su voluntad a luchar contra el bando enemigo. Cuando estaba a punto de ver quiénes eran, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente mostrándole el techo de madera de su mansión y así, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-cada vez son más reales- susurro un poco impactado por lo realista de la pesadilla. Ya cuando estuvo totalmente despierto, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando visualizar al señor de sus desvelos, al ver que no se encontraba en los alrededores, decidió levantarse del sillón e irlo a buscar por toda la casa –Francis, ¿Dónde estás?- cuestionaba al aire. Al no tener respuestas, empezó a suponer que el francés salió a atender asuntos importantes y dándose cuenta que se encontraba totalmente solo, decidió aprovechar la situación saliendo a dar un pequeño recorrido por los jardines que rodeaban su casa.

Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de esta, una gran brisa fresca lo recibió. Arthur suspiro hondo intentando absorber todo el aire fresco posible. Después de aquella acción, el ingles empezó a caminar por los alrededores, observando lo hermosamente cuidado que tenía su jardín, en especial los matorrales de rosas. Hasta ese día, conoció otro de sus antiguos pasatiempos, la jardinería. Posteriormente, intento internarse más, por las cercanías del bosque. Un poco inseguro de salirse del rango visual de la casa, se termino de internar al bosque donde grandes y frondosos árboles le empezaban a rodear, ya cuando estuvo completamente internado, comenzó a notar la calma que le transmitía aquel lugar. Sintiéndose un poco cansado, decidió sentarse al pie de uno de los tantos arboles, al sentarse, empezó a contemplar como la vista cambiaba totalmente y por una extraña razón, empezó a tener la necesidad de subir hasta la copa del gran árbol y sin haber pasado un minuto desde que se sentó a descansar, empezó a treparlo. Cuando llego hasta la copa, quedo maravillado por la hermosa vista que tenia, a lo lejos, se veía su casa que sin importar que tan alto trepara, seguía viéndose inmensa; también se podía apreciar aquel manzano donde una vez platico con Alfred, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue una especie de cabaña demasiado pequeña muy a lo lejos de su hogar -¿será que también es de mi propiedad ese lugar?- se pregunto. Dejándose guiar por la duda, bajo rápidamente el árbol y corrió hacia la ubicación de la pequeña cabaña, al llegar, empezó a rodearla –al parecer no vive nadie aquí desde hace tiempo- se dijo al ver lo deteriorado del lugar. Sin dudarlo, se interno dentro de la cabaña, una gran nube de humo lo recibió haciéndolo toser, sin embargo, continuo con su exploración.

El ingles se quedo impresionado al notar el tipo de cosas que había dentro de aquel lugar. Se podían presenciar un sinfín de papeles tirados y alborotados por todo el suelo, tinteros con sus plumeros, una silla rota, una mesa desgastada, unos frascos de vidrio opacados por el tiempo, libros deshojados y otras cosas más, en su mayoría, llenas de telarañas. Interesado por saber el contenido de las hojas que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo de madera lleno de polvo, empezó a levantarlas. Al verlas, se dio cuenta que eran garabatos –creo que los he visto el otro lado- susurro intentando recordar donde, pronto, su cerebro le dio la respuesta. Apresurado, saco su cartera de su bolsillo y la abrió, posteriormente saco un pequeño papelito, extendiéndolo para poder ver mejor su contenido –lo sabia- dijo triunfante. Aquellos garabatos pertenecían al pequeño Alfred. Observo cada dibujo hecho alguna vez por el pequeño, en cada uno aparecía el junto con Alfred, en otros aparecía un pequeño niño con un osito blanco, pero uno de entre todos esos, llamo su atención, en este, se veía un gran corazón deforme con las palabras "luv yu". Un gran carmesí se asomo por sus mejillas, no obstante, se llevo el papel hacia el pecho en signo de estarlo abrazando, intentando así, lograr sentir un poco del sentimiento con el que aquellas palabras mal escritas fueron hechas.

Horas más tarde, después de haber terminado de explorar la cabaña y los alrededores, decidió regresar a la casa. Al llegar a esta, noto que la puerta se encontraba abierta e internándose hacia la sala, se encontró con que Francis ya había regresado -¿angleterre dónde estabas?- pregunto el francés estrechándolo en un gran abrazo.

-Quise conocer los alrededores- respondió rompiendo suavemente el abrazo del mayor –estoy cansado, me voy a mi habitación- se excuso. Lentamente camino hacia las escaleras y cuando estaba poniendo un pie sobre estas, sintió un tirón proveniente de su brazo.

-Me acaban de avisar que mañana hay una reunión- hablo Francis manteniendo un semblante serio –al parecer está relacionado con la unión de Estados Unidos y Canadá-.

Arthur quien ya había olvidado aquello, sintió nuevamente esa extraña presión nacer en su pecho. Sin saber cómo, rompió el agarre del francés y salió corriendo a su habitación, dentro de esta, se tiro sobre su cama y tomando una gran almohada, se la coloco sobre la cara y dio un gran grito de desahogo. Cuando finalmente estuvo tranquilo, se aparto la almohada de la cara y la coloco sobre su pecho -¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón cuando hablan de Alfred?- susurro pensativo y sin recibir respuestas, se giro hacia su izquierda, dando vista hacia el pequeño mueble de noche. Pronto, su vista se vio enfocada al pequeño diario que meses atrás, el americano le había dado, estirando su mano, tomo el pequeño libro y empezó a recorrer cada una de las páginas.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sumergirse entre los recuerdos que narraba aquel diario, muchas veces reía por los comentarios o anécdotas que había puesto, otras, suspiraba, otras más hicieron derramarle lagrimas, hasta finalmente, llegar a una página donde tenía inscrito una frase que llamo mucho su atención.

- _si volviese a nacer y tuviese que escoger nuevamente a quien amo… definitivamente será a él…-_ leyó suavemente. Una gran duda nació en el -¿a quién me habré referido con "el"?- se cuestiono al ver lo poco explicito de la frase –bueno no importa- dijo cerrando el diario y finalmente yéndose a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, el junto con Francis partieron directo a la reunión. Debido a que la casa del americano estaba inhabilitada para las reuniones, optaron por hacerla en casa de Alemania. En el vuelo rumbo a la casa del alemán, el francés se dedico a darle algunos consejos que debía tener en cuenta cuando estuviera entre otras naciones –no te acerques a Rusia, se amable con Japón…- empezó a enumerar mientras que el menor se dedicaba a tomar notas mentales. Cuando arribaron a la capital alemana, se transportaron en un auto enviado especialmente por el anfitrión, en el camino, el ingles admiro la belleza de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del auto, por un momento, su cabeza empezó a dolerle de manera punzante, empezando a mostrarle paisajes de la ciudad totalmente destruidos y en llamas. Debido al dolor, se llevo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza hasta inclinarse.

-¿estás bien mon amour?- pregunto Francis al notar como el menor se sostenía la cabeza y mostraba un rostro lleno de dolor. Arthur giro su rostro intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía –estoy bien…- dijo con su voz llena de dolor. El mayor intentando creer en las palabras del menor, se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía como este se intentaba reincorporar.

Al llegar a la casa del alemán, el dolor punzante que atacaba al menor se detuvo y estando mejor, el junto con el francés se adentraron a casa del anfitrión. Dentro de esta, se impresiono ver a otras personas como él y Francis, cada uno, con los rasgos característicos de su nación. Pronto, su asombro fue interrumpido por miradas asustadas e impactadas.

-Mira doitsu, el fantasma de Inglaterra ve~- se escucho la voz de un joven de acento italiano. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre alto y rubio quien miraba extrañado al ingles –los fantasmas no existen Italia- regaño al menor con un tono de duda en sus palabras.

Arthur empezó a sentirse intimidado debido a las fuertes miradas que ejercían ambas naciones sobre él, afortunadamente, Francis al darse cuenta de la situación, decidió intervenir –el no es un fantasma Feliciano– comento. Todos los presentes que se encontraban en aquel instante se sorprendieron por el comentario, sin embargo, no pudieron decir mas ya que en ese preciso instante estaban entrando las naciones hermanas.

-Bu…buenos días- saludo el canadiense un poco cohibido por haber irrumpido. A su lado, se encontraba Alfred quien se mostraba tan energético como siempre –¡el héroe y su fiel ayudante han llegado!- exclamo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano y riendo estruendosamente.

Los presentes suspiraron ante tanta energía –Buen día Alfred-san- se escucho el saludo de un joven asiático de cabellos negros quien iba acompañado de otro asiático del mismo color de cabello, solo que eran largos y recogidos por una coleta semi floja. Alfred volteo a ver al asiático y les saludo regalándoles una gran sonrisa.

-Ejem, vamos a la sala de reuniones y discutamos allá- intervino el alemán con su tono serio tan característico de él.

Y así, todas las naciones siguieron al alemán. Estando dentro de la gran sala, cada una tomo su asiento, el ingles aun se sentía nervioso entre tanta persona desconocida para él, sin embargo, la mano reconfortante del francés le otorgo ánimos –tu tranquilo mon chéri- le susurro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿pueden explicarnos que hace alguien idéntico al difundo Inglaterra sentado entre nosotros?- hablo con su voz grave el anfitrión.

Francis rápido intervino explicando todo lo acontecido desde ese día, claro está, omitiendo algunas cosas y modificando otras a su conveniencia. Los presentes se impresionaron por la historia y estaban dispuestos a poner objeción alguna respecto a su veracidad, sino fue que el mismísimo Alfred intervino para ayudar al francés –lo que dice France es verdad- dijo levantándose de su asiento. Un gran silencio se hizo presente.

-Entonces hay oportunidad que el aun sea uno conmigo, ¿no es verdad?- se escucho la voz de un ruso con una gran bufanda.

Arthur contemplo la escena que se acontecía -¿acaso siempre son así las reuniones entre las naciones?- se pregunto confundido por lo que estaba presenciando, después de todo, el había imaginado a un grupo de personas serias hablando de cosas serias, no un grupo de personas autodenominadas serias hablando de temas irrelevantes. Pronto, el suave toque de un dedo sobre su hombro llamo su atención haciéndolo voltear, junto a él, se encontraba una persona idéntica al americano -¿Alfred?- pregunto extrañado.

-Matthew- respondió amablemente el joven quien mostraba en ese momento una sonrisa tímida.

-Perdón por confundirte- se disculpo el ingles al darse cuenta que efectivamente, aquella persona no era Alfred.

El canadiense continuo sonriendo tímidamente, ya estaba habituado a aquella escena –no hay problema-dijo con su suave y tímida voz.

Arthur observo fijamente el gran parecido entre Alfred y Matthew, pronto, una duda surgió de aquella exhaustiva observación-¿Qué relación tienes con Alfred?- pregunto curioso –es que te pareces mucho a él- agrego.

Matthew se sonrojo un poco –soy su hermano, Canadá- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su osito polar.

-¿Canadá?- repitió el ingles entrecerrando sus ojos y alzando su ceja izquierda –me suena ese nombre- dijo intentando recordar de donde, sin embargo, antes de saber la razón del porque le sonaba el nombre, el americano hablo.

-¡Préstenme atención!- grito al tiempo que azotaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio -¡Recuerden que estamos aquí para discutir la unión entre Mattie y yo!- dijo intentando recordarles a los presentes el verdadero asunto al que vinieron. Nuevamente los presentes guardaron silencio en signo de disculpas por haberse desviado del tema principal.

Los ojos de Arthur se desorbitaron y su corazón empezó a dolerle como hizo otras veces atrás –tu y Alfred van a ser uno….- le susurro al canadiense citando la frase dicha momentos atrás por el ruso.

El canadiense miro extrañado al ingles –oui, seremos uno- sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La confirmación del canadiense retumbo fuertemente en sus oídos y sin saber porque, se levanto de su asiento para salir corriendo a la salida. Francis al ver como el menor se marchaba, intento detenerlo, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, esta ya había salido del salón. Los demás presentes observaron atónitos la reacción del ingles mientras que Alfred apretaba sus puños intentando contenerse de hacer lo que el francés había intentado.

Matthew preocupado por lo impredecible que era su hermano, tomo la mano del americano -Al…- susurro logrando llamar su atención. Alfred volteo a ver al canadiense haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen, los ojos del menor reflejaban gran preocupación y comprensión, Alfred entendió en ese momento el apoyo de su hermano para resistirse de ir tras el ingles.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se alejaba de aquel lugar mientras grandes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –ya dejen de salir- ordenaba con su voz quebrada.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola hola, ya es Domingo y aqui les dejo el capitulo #9 :D. Para las personas que me preguntan si la historia terminara en USxUK, si, terminara en USxUK :D, solo que me gusta el drama y las multiparejas. Otra cosa, el USxCAN como les decia es una pareja de desquite tecnicamente, Canada solo siente amor fraternal por Estados Unidos y todo eso. Por cierto, por favor, propongan nombres para el pais que Alfred y Matthew formaran ToT, se lo agradeceria muchisimo. Y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios :D. Les dejo notas referenciales al capi:

En un blog de traducción leí acerca de que según** el español es el segundo idioma más predominante en estados unidos**, claro está, después del ingles, también que querían legalizarlo como el segundo idioma oficial del país pero según las leyes de estados unidos, eso no se puede porque recuerden que es el país de la libertad. Les dejo un link para saber más del español en estados unidos: http: //es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Idioma_ espa%C3%B1ol_ en_ Estados_ Unidos y otro igual de informativo: http: //blogdelmedio. com/ 2009/ 02/ 17/el-espanol-invade-estados-unidos/ y este habla del spanglish: http: //blog-de-traducciones. spanishtranslation. us/ spanglish-el-futuro-tan-temido-2010-02-02. html


	10. Solos en casa de Alemania

**CAPITULO 10. SOLOS EN CASA DE ALEMANIA**

-¿Pero que le paso-aru?- hablo china al notar como todos se habían quedado en silencio, intentando explicarse el comportamiento del ingles.

Francis quien había regresado a su lugar, se masajeaba las sienes –fue culpa de amérique- comento molesto.

Alfred se sintió ofendido por el comentario del francés –no me adjudiques cosas que no son verdad France- replico sentándose molesto y soltando un gran bufido.

Los presentes empezaron a sentir como una atmosfera densa empezaba a emanar de ambos rubios –creo que lo mejor es continuar mañana- hablo Alemania al ver que no podrían continuar. Los demás aceptaron gustos y se retiraron. El francés al ver que la reunión se suspendió, salió corriendo hacia los jardines, dispuesto a encontrar al ingles, por su parte, Alfred observo cómo este salía –quisiera poder ser yo quien te fuera a socorrer Arthur- susurro para posteriormente encaminarse hacia la salida junto a su hermano. Ahora con todo un día libre, los invitados a la reunión, decidieron irse a instalarse en cada una de las habitaciones de la modesta casa alemana pero a falta de estas, muchos tuvieron que compartir la suya con otra persona más.

Alfred y Matthew quienes futuramente serán uno solo, se les fue cedida una habitación especialmente para ambos y sin poner objeción alguna, ambos se fueron a instalar dentro de esta.

-Las habitaciones de la casa de Alemania son grandes- dijo asombrado el canadiense mientras adentraba mas a esta.

-Yep, pero esto no será nada comparada con la que tendremos cuando termine de construirse la nuestra- comento el americano mientras dejaba las maletas a un lado.

El comentario del de gafas incomodo un poco al canadiense –Al, respecto a lo de ser uno…- intento tocar el tema, sin embargo, el fuerte abrazo de su hermano le hizo callar.

-Perdón…- le susurro al tiempo que estrechaba mas el abrazo –dije que nos fusionaríamos sin consultarte primero- añadió con un tono de culpabilidad impregnado en sus palabras.

Las palabras del mayor, le hicieron desistir de tocar el tema -no te preocupes por eso Al- respondió Matthew estrechando mas el abrazo, después de todo, el americano era su hermano y lo que más le importaba era su felicidad.

Por otro lado, en los jardines de Alemania, se encontraba Arthur quien no se atrevía a regresar a la reunión debido a que empezó a sentirse tonto y culpable por haber causado tanto alboroto. Ahora sentado debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, se hallaba suspirando y arrancando el poco pasto recién cortado -¿acaso siempre he sido así de tonto?- se pregunto intentando reflexionar las situaciones que últimamente empezaba a vivir.

-Has sido peor- se escucho una voz detrás del ingles –pero antes eras mejor disimulando- agrego.

Arthur pronto reconoció esa voz y sin voltear su mirada le contesto -¿Qué deseas Francis?-.

-Ohh mon jeune homme saca sus garras- hablo el francés en tono burlón –ven regresemos a casa de Alemania, hace horas que la reunión termino- dijo extendiendo su mano.

El ingles volteo a verlo -¿enserio termino?- le interrogo al tiempo que tomaba la mano del francés.

-oui- respondió –tu pequeño espectáculo de esta mañana hizo que lo pospusiéramos- agrego.

-Que vergüenza, por mi culpa lo suspendieron- hablo apenado el ingles.

Francis soltó una elegante carcajada –ay mon ami, has hecho cosas más vergonzosas en las reuniones y no te ha dado vergüenza- dijo divertido.

-¿cosas más vergonzosa?- repitió curioso el ingles.

-oh oui, pero no te las diré- rio nuevamente Francis quien empezaba a caminar hacia la casa –ven, vamos a que acomodes tu equipaje- agrego mientras seguía riendo.

Arthur observo como lentamente el francés se alejaba de el, una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios agradeciendo el hecho que Francis se preocupara, sin embargo, aun continuaba sintiéndose mal por su penosa actuación y aun mas mal por el hecho que pronto Alfred y su hermano serian uno.

Durante el transcurso del día, todas las naciones decidieron hacer un recorrido turístico por las hermosas calles alemanas.

-Vamos Al, será divertido- decía Matthew tirando del brazo del americano quien no tenia ánimos para salir debido a que tendría que encontrarse con el ingles y no sabía si podría contenerse frente a él.

-No Mattie, ve y diviértete por los dos- dijo sonriéndole, realmente no tenía ganas de explorar las calles alemanas –además va a estar Francis y Arthur…- comento casi en susurro.

El canadiense suspiro, una vez que Alfred decía algo, rara vez lograbas hacerlo cambiar de opinión –está bien- dijo dándole la razón y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle una mirada de cachorrito -¿seguro no quieres ir?- insistió.

Alfred volteo a verle –muy seguro Mattie- contesto –mejor vete o se irán sin ti- le aconsejo.

Matthew cerró finalmente la puerta y se marcho. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Francis y Arthur, ocurría una situación parecida.

-¡no quiero ir!- gritaba Arthur quien se escondió debajo de las cobijas –todavía no me atrevo a verles las caras después del incidente de la mañana- decía.

Francis se sentó alado del ingles –oh vamos mon ami, te aseguro que nadie se ha de acordar de eso- dijo intentando cambiarlo de parecer.

-¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto una pequeñita voz proveniente de debajo de las cobijas.

Francis iba a contestarle que efectivamente nadie recordaría lo del incidente, sin embargo, el rechinido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió aquello.

-Francia nii-san~- se escucho la vocecilla de Italia desde la puerta –doitsu dice que si van a ir o no ve~- .

Francis volteo a ver al italiano –oui, solo espera un momento- respondió.

De pronto, la vocecilla del italiano se hizo oír ahora más cerca –oh Inglaterra juega a que es una oruga hera~ - comento al ver a este todo cubierto.

-Non…- intento Francis corregir al italiano, sin embargo, este volvió a hablar.

-Nee nee Inglaterra, ya nadie recuerda el gran alboroto que hiciste en la conferencia de esta mañana ve~- hablo el italiano intentando ser cordial. Arthur al escuchar las transparentes palabras de la nación, se sintió renovado y con ganas de salir a la calle, sin embargo, el italiano nuevamente comenzó a hablar –aunque yo me acuerdo, y doitsu y creo que también romano nii-chan- dijo enumerando a todas las naciones que estuvieron presentes –e credo que solamente ellos lo recuerdan hera~ hera~- termino de enumerar al tiempo que corría a la puerta, desde esta, se despidió efusivamente y se alejo.

Ahora los ánimos que una vez nacieron del ingles, se desvanecieron por aquel comentario -¡no iré!- grito aferrándose aun mas a las cobijas.

Francis al ver que no tenía remedio, se dio por vencido –bien angleterre- hablo al tiempo que avanzaba a la puerta.

Arthur escucho como el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse inundaba toda la habitación y los pasos del francés se alejaban. Cuando dejaron de escucharse, se descobijo y corrió hacia la ventana para ver desde esta como las naciones abordaban una especie de van. Enfocando su vista, logro observar lo que al parecer era la espalda del americano, sin embargo, no logro apreciar a su hermano canadiense -¿acaso también se quedo?- se pregunto, no obstante, continuo observando como aquella van se alejaba.

Por otra parte, en otra habitación, Alfred solo escuchaba el sonido de la van al alejarse. Sin ánimos de hacer algo productivo y con horas de sueño atrasadas debido a los incesantes papeleos y largas horas de estudio con Matthew, el americano decidió tomar una siesta. Sin cuidado alguno, se saco las gafas y las coloco a un lado, posteriormente se cobijo y cerro sus ojos.

El ingles decidido irse a disculpar personalmente con el canadiense por haber arruinado la reunión y además para platicar respecto a la unión de este con su hermano, salió de su habitación y asegurándose que no habían muros en la costa, empezó a caminar sigilosamente. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven nación, tomo aire, se infundio valor y finalmente toco la puerta –ehhh...- dijo inseguro al no recordar bien el nombre del hermano del americano –hermano de Alfred… soy Arthur- dijo intentando sonar normal -¿puedo pasar?, por favor- pregunto aun tocando la puerta. Al no haber respuesta, volvió a insistir –voy a pasar- dijo finalmente al tiempo que abría la pesada puerta de madera.

Al ingresar, se impresiono por la gran habitación que había sido preparada para este y Alfred –sí que es enorme- susurro impresionado, no obstante, continuo internándose en esta –hermano de Alfred, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba con un tono bajo de voz. Enseguida, su vista se centro en la cama donde se hallaba lo que parecía ser el canadiense tomando una siesta. Tan sigilosamente como había entrado, se acerco a la cama y suavemente tomo asiento a un costado del mayor. Detenidamente observo el rostro del joven que yacía durmiendo, admiro sus rojos y casi carnosos labios, su nariz tan perfecta y respingada y sus largas pestañas –es tan idéntico a Alfred- dijo maravillado –no importa cuántas veces lo vea, me impresiona el parecido que tienen- volvió a añadir al tiempo que acercaba una de sus manos hacia los revueltos cabellos del rubio. Sin pena alguna, empezó a acariciar aquellas hebras semi doradas y suaves.

Alfred quien se encontraba durmiendo, dentro de sus sueños empezó a sentir una mano suave sobre su cabeza. Una gran necesidad de saber de quién se trataba se apodero de él y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos hasta poder ver al dueño de aquella cálida mano.

Arthur al ver que el hermano del americano abría sus ojos, se asusto provocando que alejara su mano y una gran sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas –y... yo lo siento- se disculpo –es que te vi tan feliz durmiendo y… y… ahhh mi mano se movió sola- intento explicarse torpemente.

El americano al notar que Arthur no se daba cuenta de su identidad, decidió aprovechar la situación -¿deseabas algo?- pregunto al tiempo que se intentaba reincorporar sobre la cama.

El ingles dejo de dar explicaciones y cambio su rostro por uno un poco más serio –este de… bueno quería… yo…. Bueno…. Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana- dijo finalmente al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza.

Rápidamente el americano recordó el suceso acontecido –no te preocupes- le contesto -¿eso era todo?- volvió a preguntar deseando que el de ojos esmeraldas no se marchara aun de la habitación.

-No… también quería preguntarte sobre tu alianza con Alfred- respondió el ingles –si es tu hermano, ¿Por qué vas a hacer uno con él?- pregunto sonrojado.

Alfred se sorprendo por la pregunta, nunca había pensado acerca de eso, después de todo, aquello que hizo fue producto de su impulsividad y la fuerte necesidad de olvidarse del ingles. Llevándose una mano a la nuca empezó a pensar su respuesta –mmm porque quiero que sea feliz supongo- contesto.

-¿su felicidad?- pregunto Arthur extrañado por aquella respuesta -¿a qué te refieres?-.

Nuevamente el americano se quedo sin palabras, no obstante, empezó a razonar y expresarse como el mismo, no como Matthew –my bro está atravesando un periodo difícil- respondió –y si está en mis manos hacerlo feliz, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, ¡lo hare!-.

Las firmes palabras del seudo canadiense asombraron al ingles, nunca había conocido a alguien que diera todo por un ser querido -¿entonces tu lo amas?- volvió a preguntar.

Alfred se sonrojo enormemente -¡NO!- grito agitando sus brazos frente al rostro del menor.

Arthur ladeo su cabeza –ya veo- dijo –sabes, no sé porque pero cada vez que hablan de Alfred, siento una gran presión en mi corazón- comento con un tono de tristeza en su voz al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos hacia su pecho.

El americano se quedo estático y estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando fue sorprendido por el rostro del ingles quien se encontraba a centímetros del suyo.

-Por favor hermano de Alfred, dime ¿qué es esto que siento?- pregunto mostrando una gran desesperación en su mirada.

-E..Este… no… no lo se… creo… eh… creo que….- tartamudeaba Alfred nerviosamente al tiempo que intentaba alejar su rostro del ingles. La cercanía con el menor lo hacía enloquecer y aunque quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que él era Alfred, el miedo de que el ingles se alejara lo hacía dudar.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del menor – como quisiera recuperar mis recuerdos- confeso –esto se torna cada vez más confuso, me siento como un títere que es controlado por todos-.

Las tristes palabras de Arthur hicieron surgir el profundo amor que Alfred había decidido sepultar y armándose de valor, estrecho en un gran y cálido abrazo al menor –yo también quisiera que recuperaras tus recuerdos iggy- susurro inaudiblemente mientras continuaba reconfortándolo.

Arthur ignorando el hecho que aquella persona fuese el hermano de Alfred, se dejo llevar por la situación y alzando su rostro, intento robarle un beso al mayor. El americano al notar las intenciones del menor, no opuso resistencia alguna, aquel beso era algo que siempre había anhelado. Lentamente ambos fueron acercando sus rostros. Arthur podía sentir como la cálida respiración del mayor chocaba contra sus labios causándole pequeñas mariposas papaloteando en su estomago y Alfred podía sentir las puntas de aquellos rebeldes y rubios cabellos chocar contra su frente. Finalmente cuando ambos rostros estaban a tan solo milímetros de tan ansiado beso, el sonido de la van estacionándose se hizo presente y con ella, las voces de los ocupantes. Rápidamente ambos separaron sus rostros sonrojados y tomaron distancia.

-l…lo… siento- se disculpo el ingles muy apenado al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-No, yo también lo siento- hablo Alfred sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

Pronto, se escucho la puerta de la gran casa abrirse y con ella la señal que efectivamente todos habían regresado del tour. Rápidamente Arthur corrió hacia la puerta -perdón- dijo disculpándose nuevamente con el mayor al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación.

Alfred solo observo como aquella pequeña figura abandonaba la escena y posteriormente delineo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos medio e índice, intentando recordar la escena. Minutos más tarde, Matthew junto con su osito blanco hicieron su aparición –ya regresamos Al- dijo sonriente.

-Welcome bro, ¿Cómo estuvo el tour?- pregunto alegre e intentando disimular el sonrojo que aun permanecía en su rostro.

El canadiense corrió hacia la cama y se acostó a un lado del americano -divertido- comento.

-¿volvieron a olvidarse de tu presencia?- interrogo Alfred volteando a ver acusadoramente a su mellizo.

Matthew bajo la mirada –oui- contesto apenado –pero aun así me divertí, las calles alemanas son hermosas- dijo alegremente –¿no es así Kumakuma?- pregunto a su oso blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que se limito a contestar. Matthew suspiro y Alfred se burlo por el hecho que su mascota no le reconociera.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?- sugirió el de gafas –ya está empezando a darme hambre- añadió.

-Claro- respondió el canadiense –por cierto, ¿te ocurrió algo bueno?- pregunto –es que te noto muy feliz-.

El americano simplemente sonrió al tiempo que se llevaba su dedo índice a la boca –it´s a s-e-c-r-e-t- deletreo.

Por otra parte, en la habitación de Arthur, Francis acababa de regresar con una botella de vino en mano –mira mon amie, vin rouge- dijo señalando la botella de elegante empaque -¿Qué dices si nos lo bebemos?- comento.

Arthur asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, deseaba olvidarse de la situación que acababa de pasar en la habitación del americano.

A la mañana siguiente, las naciones reanudaron la sesión que había quedado inconclusa el día anterior.

-Está decidido entonces- hablo la varonil voz de Alemania –la unión de naciones será el mes que viene- declaro.

Y terminando de decir aquello, cada uno de los presentes sonrieron satisfechos de poder por fin haber aclarado aquel asunto. Uno a uno se levantaron de sus asientos y se reunieron con sus iguales a discutir temas de diversa índole, otros, se despedían ya que eran requeridos en sus hogares.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos de la gran sala, se hallaba Arthur apoyado sobre la pared cruzado de brazos –con que dentro de un mes- susurro mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia Alfred quien reía amenamente al tiempo que colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de su hermano. Francis quien se encontraba hablando con el español, miro de reojo al menor y observo como este veía fijamente hacia donde se encontraba el estadounidense –mon angleterre- murmuro en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Y por fin llegamos al capitulo 10 y me alegra que aun no me hayan asesinado jajaja. Como no he tenido mucho tiempo, no he logrado hacerme mayores correcciones a los capitulos, deseaba que fueran mas largos pero pues no me dio el ingenio para eso (en word si se ven taaan largos u_u). Los siguientes capitulos son cortos para mi gusto, aunque creo que son mas rapidos en cuanto acciones. Y finalmente, gracias por los comentarios :D.


	11. El Celular de Arthur

Antes que nada, Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a su guapo y sexy creador...

Como pidieron, una escena de vino, iggy borracho y un FRUK.. disfrutenlo :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 11. EL CELULAR DE ARTHUR**

Después de aquella reunión, Arthur junto con Francis, regresaron inmediatamente a Inglaterra, el ingles no tenia deseos de quedarse y observar al mayor pegado todo el tiempo a su hermano, por su parte, Francis no deseaba ver como su amado ingles moría, al parecer, de celos. En el vuelo de regreso a tierra inglesa, el francés intentando mejorar la atmosfera que les invadía desde que salieron de casa del alemán, trajo una botella de vino tinto y dos copas –vamos angleterre, bebamos para pasar el rato- propuso mientras colocaba ambas copas sobre una mesita improvisada. Arthur intentando olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con el estadounidense, acepto un tanto gustoso –solo una copa- menciono. Francis elegantemente quito el corcho de la botella y posteriormente sirvió una moderada cantidad en cada copa –aquí tienes mon amour~- canto levemente mientras le entregaba la copa con vino. El ingles tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto de cristal, aspiro suavemente la fragancia que provenía de este y posteriormente dio un pequeño sorbo -exquisito- comento.

-por supuesto que esta exquisito, est vin de mon pays- comento el mayor orgulloso de aquello, posteriormente sorbió un poco del vino. Tras aquel primer sorbo, le siguieron otros más hasta acabarse todo el líquido de la copa -¿un poco mas mon angleterre?- pregunto Francis sirviéndole un poco en la copa vacía. Arthur al no tener más opción, acepto el ofrecimiento y continúo bebiendo. Pasados los minutos, ambos hombres se encontraban ya por la quinta ronda –otro poco mas mon ami~- insistió el de cabellos semi largos sirviéndole un poco mas de vino y el ingles, sin dudarlo lo volvió a aceptar. Después de varias rondas, el vino finalmente se termino y con este, la poca conciencia que tenía el menor –hip Fran´hip- balbuceaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie –nece´hip ir al bañ´hip- comento.

-Deja que ton amour te ayude- dijo el francés levantándose de su asiento y sosteniendo al ebrio ingles. Con cuidado, ambos hombres caminaron hacia el baño del avión, Francis quien aun se encontraba cuerdo, ayudo al menor a entrar al baño –si necesitas algo me dices- dijo mientras observaba como Arthur cerraba a duras penas la puerta.

Tras varios minutos de espera, el de cabellos semi largos empezó a preocuparse ya que el menor aun no salía del baño –angleterre, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, sin embargo no recibió contestación alguna -angleterre?- volvió a insistir mientras pegaba su oído a la puerta del baño. Del otro lado de la puerta, se podían escuchar ligeros lamentos, provenientes del ingles; preocupado, el francés empujo la puerta, abriéndola -¿te paso algo malo mon amour?- pregunto inquieto mientras observaba al de ojos esmeraldas sentado en la taza del baño con su cabeza gacha.

-no hip es nada hip- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que empaparon su rostro. A Francis le molesto que el menor le escondiera cosas y no importándole el lugar donde se encontraban, se abalanzo sobre este –no le mientas a ton frère Francis- le susurro al oído mientras apresaba la cabeza de este en un sobreprotector abrazo –dime qu´est ce qui vous rend triste?- insistió.

Arthur apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor y guardo silencio. Por varios minutos, el sonido del hipar del ingles junto con su nariz congestionada se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar. El francés al ver que este no se atrevería a confesar, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo hacia uno de los sillones donde momentos atrás habían estado bebiendo, al llegar a estos, lo deposito cuidadosamente, el de ojos esmeraldas clavo sus ojos enrojecidos en los azules del mayor –kiss me- le ordeno. Francis se sorprendió por aquella orden dada, al parecer el alcohol estaba afectando al ingles –non Arthur- le contesto contuviendose enormemente.

-¿acaso no me deseas?- le interrogo el menor levantándose del sillón y aprensando el cuello del mayor en un seductor abrazo –it´s only a kiss…- le susurro mientras le mordía el lóbulo. Nuevamente el mayor se contenía de aquello, deseaba más que nada poseer al ingles, pero, no bajo los efectos del alcohol –pardon mon amour…- se disculpo separándolo bruscamente. Arthur hizo un gesto de molestia, sin embargo continuo insistiendo –I need you Francis- dijo con una débil y febril voz, la cual contrastaba perfectamente con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos vidriosos, productos gracias al efecto del vino.

Finalmente, con aquella escena, el mayor no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzo contra el menor, apresando sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras que con sus manos libres recorría aquel frágil cuerpo que le hacía enloquecer. Cada vez mas y mas aquel beso iba profundizándose, así como las respiraciones de ambos. Los gemidos de los dos rubios eran el único ruido que se oía en aquel avión. Cuando Francis se separo del menor, intentando continuar a lo que le seguía, pudo notar el rostro de este nuevamente en lagrimas –no puedo Francis- dijo con su voz entrecortada -sorry-. Con aquellas palabras, los ánimos y el desbordante amor del mayor se esfumaron, el ingles se había arrepentido –está bien mon amour, no tienes porque disculparte- comento mientras apartaba gentilmente los cabellos rebeldes que se habían pegado a su frente bañada en sudor. El menor agradeció por la comprensión del mayor regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Satisfecho con aquel gesto, Francis se levanto del sillón y se encamino hacia el otro lado del avión, intentando así, contenerse nuevamente. Horas más tarde, el avión aterrizo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la mansión del de ojos esmeraldas.

Desde que Alfred y el rompieron pactos económicos, la estabilidad monetaria se vio afectada considerablemente. El gobierno interno impuso un gran sistema de economización de recursos y muchos fondos fueron recortados para preservar la estabilidad entre la sociedad. Sin embargo, pese a los grandes esfuerzos, la economía continuaba inestable.

Días más tarde, ambos se encontraban meditando la situación del país desde la comodidad del estudio del menor -Realmente no se qué hacer- comento estresado el ingles al ver como cada vez los productos internos sufrían de una considerable inflación. Se llevo una mano hacia la frente revolviéndose los cabellos mientras que con la otra jugaba frenéticamente con una pluma fuente

Francis se encontraba sentado encima del lustroso escritorio de madera fina del ingles. Desde que había roto las relaciones inglesas con las estadounidenses, el había estado intentando ayudar a la economía del país de Arthur, ahora también, empezaba también a sufrir los estragos de haberse convertido por su capricho en el inversionista mayoritario –tenemos que buscarte más países para exportar tus productos mon ami- sugirió.

Arthur dejo de jugar con la pluma fuente y volteo a ver a su compañero -¿pero a quienes?- pregunto expectante de una respuesta.

El francés se llevo su dedo índice al mentón intentando recordar mas -¿Qué te parece si haces tratos con los países de América?- sugirió.

-No, eso ya lo intente- respondió rápidamente el ingles reclinándose en sobre la confortable silla y extendiéndole al mayor un par de papeles.

-Entones no tengo ni idea- suspiro derrotado Francis al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos los papeles y los leía.

Por otro lado, Alfred y Matthew daban los últimos toques a la organización y papeleos necesarios para la fusión de ambos países.

-Y con este terminamos- dijo felizmente el canadiense.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo el americano –ahora podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso antes de la ceremonia- comento mientras estiraba ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

-¿ceremonia?- pregunto extrañado el canadiense –no comentaste nada de una ceremonia Al- le reclamo intentando parecer molesto.

Alfred se llevo ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza –oh come on Mattie- dijo sonriendo –solo es un formalismo- comento –además, tenemos que hacer una fiesta para presumir que ahora seremos el país más grande de todo el mundo-.

Matthew suspiro, a veces no lograba entender a su mellizo –está bien Al-.

El americano triunfante camino hacia la salida –ya verás Mattie, será una gran fiesta, ¡te encantara!- sentencio al tiempo que salía corriendo del cuarto.

Y así, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se llego a dos días antes de la ceremonia. Alfred se encontraba ansioso al tener la fecha tan cerca y con mucho mas ánimos que antes, daba orden tras orden para hacer de aquel evento, el mejor de toda la época, por su parte, Matthew solo se dedicaba a observar silenciosamente cada una de las ordenes emitidas por su hermano -¿estás emocionado Kumagoro?- pregunto a su fiel osito blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- fue la única respuesta dada por este. El canadiense simplemente suspiro, después de todo, ya no podía decirle que Canadá ya que ese nombre dejaría de existir dentro de poco.

En Inglaterra, se encontraba Arthur quien por fin había logrado resolver un poco la cuestión económica y poco a poco, su país empezaba a mejorar en ese sentido, sin embargo, desde aquel incidente en casa de Alemania, había estado teniendo pesadillas y sueños cada vez más vividos en donde él era el protagonista y Alfred su co-protagonista.

-¿acaso estaré recuperando la memoria?- se pregunto pensativo ante la enorme posibilidad.

-¿recuperar tu memoria?- hablo la voz ya tan conocida del francés haciendo que el ingles se sobresaltara -¿enserio la estas recuperando?- pregunto un poco alarmado al tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros y zarandeaba.

Arthur al sentirse intimidado por el francés decidió guardar silencio –no… solo que he tenido sueños muy vividos- objeto.

Sintiéndose menos tenso, el francés empezó a reír –menos mal mon ami, ya estabas empezando a espantarme- comento divertido al tiempo que soltaba los hombros del menor y lo abrazaba –no me preocupes de esa manera mon petit- le susurro gentilmente. El menor dejo que el francés continuase con sus mimos, pensando que de esa forma, alejaría la preocupación de este.

–bon, voy a salir- dijo el Francis después de varios minutos en los que se dedico a acariciar cariñosamente al ingles -iré a comprarme un elegante traje para la ceremonia de pasado mañana, tengo que verme presentable para no avergonzar a mon petit Mattheu- añadió al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Lentamente el francés camino hacia la puerta y desde esta, le dio un gran guiño de ojos a su amigo ingles para posteriormente irse. Arthur simplemente se quedo solo en aquella habitación.

Ahora solo y con toda la tarde libre, Arthur decidió pasarla bebiendo te en el patio trasero de la casa. Camino hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer sus tan ya conocidos scons. Mientras estos se hallaban cocinándose en el horno y el agua para del te calentándose, aprovecho para arreglar la mesa donde colocaría todo. Minutos más tarde, cuando termino su labor y todo se hallaba preparado, empezó a colocarlos sobre la mesa.

-Perfecto- dijo satisfecho por su gran labor. Ansioso de beber su ansiada taza, corrió a sentarse, sin embargo su acción fue detenida por la voz de un joven cartero.

-Buenas tardes- se escucho desde la puerta principal –le traigo la correspondencia-.

Arthur fue corriendo hacia la puerta a recibirla, al llegar, se encontró con el cartero quien cargaba con una pequeña caja -¿Arthur Kirkland?- pregunto dirigiéndose al ingles. Arthur asintió con la cabeza. El cartero amablemente el entrego el paquete y le pidió que le firmara de recibido.

Tan pronto como el recibió el paquete y firmo de recibido, el cartero se alejo de la casa dejándolo nuevamente solo –me pregunto quién me lo habrá enviado- dijo intentando buscar el remitente –Hospital xxxx- leyó –pero si es el hospital donde estuve- dijo asombrado. Rápidamente empezó a abrir la caja, ya abierta, logro observar un pequeño celular junto con una nota la cual leyó en voz alta.

-_Joven Kirkland, hace poco un grupo de pescadores locales hayo el celular que viene dentro de la caja, al buscar el nombre del propietario descubrimos que era de usted. Espero este objeto ayude a recobrar sus memorias. Atte. Hospital xxx_- termino de leer. Ahora con aquella nueva información, Arthur encendió el celular y en cuanto se cargo la configuración, empezó a registrarlo minuciosamente.

Primero se dirigió a su lista de contactos donde se llevo una gran desilusión, al parecer, después de todo no tenía muchos amigos ya que solo se encontraban unos cuantos números registrados, la mayoría eran números de sus jefes. Posteriormente se fue a las carpetas de imágenes donde se llevo una decepción más grande, no había más que unas cuantas fotos prediseñadas las cuales eran paisajes, a excepción de una titulada "my little angel" donde salía Alfred durmiendo apaciblemente. Arthur observo detenidamente aquella foto y se auto felicito por tener una foto tan linda del americano. Después, se fue a la sección de llamadas hechas donde la mayoría eran al número del americano. Finalmente, se fue a la bandeja de mensajes, claro está, primero a la de recibidos y empezó a leerlos.

Mensaje 1: Mon amour, no olvides llevar ese kilt que hace ver tan sexy, con amour Francis ;D.

Al terminar de leer aquel mensaje, las cejas del ingles se contorsionaron -¿Qué es un kilt?- se pregunto, no obstante, continuo leyendo los demás mensajes.

Mensaje 2: Little bro, no olvides traernos ese cheese tan sabroso que solo dan a los ganadores de la competencia, si no, no regreses a casa. P.D. Gales dice que le compres un balón de Rugby nuevo.

Nuevamente el ingles hizo una cara de confusión -¿tengo hermanos mayores?- se pregunto ante los comentarios leídos en el mensaje.

Mensaje 20: Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! …. Hi :D.

-Definitivamente ese era de Alfred- sospecho el ingles por lo obvio del contenido -¿a qué hora lo habrá enviado?- se pregunto viendo la hora -¡que! ¡3:20 am!- exclamo sorprendido.

Mensaje 21: Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy … r u ´wak? (are you awake?).

Y así, continuo leyendo los mensajes, la mayoría eran de Alfred molestándolo a mitad de la noche. Finalmente, al no haber más mensajes en la bandeja de recibidos, se dirigió a la de salida donde igual empezó a leer en voz alta cada uno de los mensajes.

Re Mensaje 1: Bloody frog! ¡Cómo te atreviste dejar que me arrestaran por supuesto exhibicionismo!, en cuanto me liberen de la prisión iré a patearte ese trasero francés.

Re Mensaje 2: Les llevare el cheese pero ¡no le hagan nada a mi amado unicornio!. P.D. ¡No lean mi diario! ….

Arthur estaba impactado por ese último mensaje -¿enserio tengo un unicornio?- pregunto asombrado, sin embargo, rápidamente cambio su asombro por uno de auto regaño debido a que menciono su diario y sabe perfectamente que cuando le dicen a alguien que no haga algo, mas lo hacen. Posteriormente, continúo leyendo.

Re Mensaje 21: Bloody hell Alfred! ¡Déjame dormir! And in the name of the Queen ¡aprende a escribir bien!.

Y así, seguían mas mensajes llenos de maldiciones, obscenidades y palabras que nunca imagino llegar a usar, hasta finalmente leer el último mensaje.

Mensaje 51: perdón…

Arthur se extraño por el contenido de aquel mensaje -¿perdón?- repitió confuso. Ahora con una potencial pista, empezó a analizar aquella frase, lo primero que noto es que de tantos mensajes que había escrito, ninguno decía perdón y segundo, este iba dirigido al americano -¿perdonar qué?- se preguntaba mientras observaba la pantalla del celular. Pronto, un pequeño icono llamo su atención, al parecer había una grabación de voz que hizo sin darse cuenta. Rápidamente se dirigió a la aplicación y le dio reproducir.

Atentamente escucho el contenido, en este se percibían unos ruidos extraños acompañados de gritos desesperados, de pronto, logro reconocer su voz la cual tenía un tono de preocupación y miedo impregnadas en esta -¡por favor contesta!- suplicaba la voz.

El ingles escuchaba atentamente desde el borde de su asiento aquella grabación, al parecer estaba relacionado con el día que perdió la memoria. Continúo escuchando la cinta de aquel fatídico día. Los gritos cada vez se intensificaban mas y mas así como el sonido de cosas al golpearse contra las paredes del avión, de pronto, su voz se escucho, ahora ya sin aquel tono de preocupación que tenia impregnado, sino mas bien con un tono de tristeza –Alfred espero me perdones por no haber sido sincero contigo todo este tiempo…. Yo siempre te he am….- no pudo continuar ya que el sonido de lo que al parecer era una gran explosión se hizo presente.

Impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, empezó a llorar amargamente. De pronto, un gran dolor de cabeza empezó como aquel que sufrió en Alemania, empezó a atacarlo y sin poner hacer nada mas, se llevo ambas manos hacia está intentando apaciguar las fuertes punzadas. El dolor que le aquejaba era tan enorme que temía que le matase. Cada vez más y más el dolor se hacía más fuerte al tiempo que varias imágenes y pedazos de recuerdos inundaban su cerebro. Cediendo ante tanto dolor, el ingles termino inconsciente en el suelo de la gran sala.

Francis quien acababa de regresar, cargaba en un lujoso empaque el traje que usaría en la ceremonia del americano –¡Angleterre ya regrese!- exclamo de forma armoniosa. Un gran escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver que frente a él se hallaba el cuerpo inconsciente del ingles. Tirando a un lado su traje, corrió a socorrer a su amigo –Arthur despierta, vamos ¡despierta!- le ordenaba preocupado al tiempo que le daba pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas.

Lentamente el ingles fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que pudo apreciar fue su proximidad al rostro del francés -¡pero qué mierda!- grito espantado -¿¡que intentas hacerme y en mi casa wine bastard!- exclamo al tiempo que se alejaba del francés.

Francis se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo –Arthur ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¡Claro que no!- volvió a gritar –tengo la peor resaca del mundo y tu intentando abusar de mi- comento al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza -¿acaso crees que eso es estar bien?-.

Nuevamente el francés se impacto, hacia bastante tiempo que su amigo no decía palabras tan… tan del viejo Arthur.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué?- pregunto el ingles furioso al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Angleterre, ¿seguro que estuviste bebiendo?- pregunto Francis intentando atar cabos.

-Por supuesto, si no, no tendría esta resaca tan terrible- hablo cortante el ingles.

Nuevamente surgía una duda respecto a esa coartada –y si estabas bebiendo, ¿Dónde están las botellas?- pregunto.

Arthur volteo a ver a su alrededor –no tengo ni idea- contesto acostándose sobre el sillón –lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba enojado con Alfred y…- no continuo hablando mas ya que empezó a recordar todo, desde como el avión se colisiono contra el mar, su recuperación en el hospital, el anuncio de la alianza Américo-Canadiense hasta finalmente, aquel día donde estuvo a punto de besarse con ¿Matthew?.

-¿Te encuentras bien Angleterre?- pregunto preocupado Francis al ver que este dejo de hablar para quedarse completamente estático y en shock.

-Mi memoria….- susurro el ingles –la recupere….-.

Francis abrió su boca y se llevo una de sus manos a esta –oh mon dieu angleterre- expreso sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del océano, se hallaba Alfred dándole los últimos toques a los preparativos del evento –Perfect!- expreso satisfecho con los resultados.

Matthew solo observaba desde lejos la energía de su mellizo –Al, ¿no crees que te estás esmerando mucho?- pregunto al ver la devoción de este respecto a los preparativos –es solo una formalidad, sabes perfectamente que solo fusionaremos nuestras casas, no es como si tu y yo fuéramos a convertirnos en uno en ese otro sentido- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su osito blanco.

Alfred al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, dejo de dar órdenes y corrió hasta el. Colocando sus manos, una en cada hombro, miro seriamente a su hermano -¿Quién dijo que no seriamos uno en ese otro sentido?- pregunto seductoramente.

El canadiense trago saliva mientras un gran sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas –Al… ¿hablas enserio?- pregunto nervioso.

El americano al ver la expresión de su hermano, empezó a reírse –I'm just kidding bro- confeso divertido. Matthew suspiro aliviado –¡Al no me asustes así!- le reclamo empujándolo y dándole la espalda.

Al ver que había hecho enfadar a su mellizo, Alfred decidió tomar cartas en el asunto –vamos Mattie, no te enojes- le suplico -¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- pregunto traviesamente.

Matthew miro de reojo a su hermano mientras una gran sonrisa surco por sus labios –maple…-sentencio. Alfred rápidamente entendió la petición de su hermano –lo que my little bro pida- sonrió apoyando uno de sus brazos a través del cuello de su hermano. Y así, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola hola, por fin domingo ¿no?, ultimamente siento que se me estan pegando las mañas de la forma de "hablar" de esos tres, incluso he llegado a escribir con segun el acento frances o el ingles :S... que bueno que nadie se da cuenta en la esc (jajajaja). Bueno, vamos al punto principal, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la vez pasada habia leido que querian mas FRUK (maestro_jedi) y una escena con un iggy borracho (gust-rider), asi que como vieron, se los cumpli (espero no me maten los demas), no salio como deseaba que saliera, pero bueno... espero les haya agradado y bueno, por fin Arthur recupero sus recuerdos ;3, lo siguiente sera...¿mas o obvio no?... bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Por cierto, les dejo algunos datos extra...

**Carreras de queso en Inglaterra:** http: / tufotoguia. blogspot. com/ 2010/ 02/l as-carreras-de-queso-en-inglaterra. Html

**Kilt:** es la prenda más típica de Escocia. Consiste en una falda pero tiene la peculiaridad de que la visten los hombres (utilizada en la actualidad sólo para las grandes ocasiones como bodas, convenciones, etc.). El color del kilt diferencia a los diferentes clanes provenientes de la región de las _Highlands_. El diseño particular de cada tipo de cuadriculado (correspondiente a cada clan), es llamado el tartán. http: / es. wikipedia. org / wiki/ Kilt

**Gales y el balón de Rugby:** Gales es un fanático del Rugby, de hecho es uno de sus dos principales deportes (en francia tambien es un deporte muy jugado.. hoy me acabo de enterar :D).


	12. El plan para arruinar una Alianza

**CAPITULO 12. EL PLAN PARA ARRUINAR UNA ALIANZA**

En la mansión de Arthur, se encontraba este con el francés, este ultimo sorprendido por el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer -Angleterre, ¿estás seguro que recuperaste la memoria?- pregunto impactado.

Arthur quien se había acostado en uno de los sillones volteo a ver a verlo –por supuesto, ¿quieres que te de alguna prueba de eso?- contesto.

-Pruébalo entonces- ordeno el mayor perspicazmente.

El ingles se aclaro la garganta y posteriormente, tiro al mayor del brazo, haciendo que se acercara para poder susurrarle algo al oído. Francis presto atención a las palabras del menor, ignorando lo erótico que llegaba a ser el hecho que ese le susurrara al oído su mayor fetiche. Después que Arthur terminara de decir aquello, alejo bruscamente al francés y este, permaneció estático e impresionado sabiendo que efectivamente era el angleterre real.

-Mon dieu!, ¡eres angleterre!- exclamo sorprendido –nadie más que el viejo angleterre sabría de ese fetiche tan oscuro y secreto- dijo arqueando levemente su cuerpo y llevándose su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza intentando darle drama a la situación.

-Ves, eso demuestra que recupere la memoria- hablo Arthur triunfante con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Ahora una gran y nueva duda empezó a acercar la cabeza del francés -¿recuerdas los eventos de los últimos meses?- pregunto enfocando su mirada hacia el ingles.

Arthur se levanto del sillón –si y perfectamente- contesto.

El temor de perder todo aquello que había logrado con el viejo Arthur empezó a inundar el frágil corazón del francés –angleterre… tu… ¿piensas ir tras amérique?- pregunto vacilante.

El menor lo miro fijamente –así es- respondió –todas estas cosas que me han sucedido me han abierto los ojos y ahora estoy decidido a detener esa ceremonia y confesarle mis sentimientos-.

Francis agacho la cabeza –entiendo mon ami- susurro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el menor. Cuando estuvo frente a este, lo tomo por los hombros y acerco su rostro al del menor –Arthur, je t´aime beaucoup mais toi ¿alguna vez has llegado a tener por lo menos una pizca de aquel sentimiento hacia mí?- pregunto anhelante de una respuesta afirmativa.

Arthur desvió la mirada y soltando el agarre del francés contesto –perdón France…-.

Derrotado, el francés se dejo caer en seco sobre el lustroso piso de madera. Cristalinas y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a empapar sus ropas mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, se sentía derrotado, tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y preocupación para evitar que ese día llegara y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sucediendo sin siquiera haberlo podido detener.

Después de aquel incidente, Francis decidió regresar a su casa, no aguantaba ver como su amado ingles moría por el estadounidense y Arthur se quedo solo para pensar en el plan que llevaría a cabo el día de la ceremonia. Usando su gran intelecto y con la ayuda de sus haditas a las que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lograba ver, empezó a idear plan tras plan, todos con el mismo objetivo: impedir la unión de Alfred. El primer plan que habían tramado fue el de llegar por la fuerza a casa de este, sodomizarlo y declararlo su territorio frente a un impresionado Matthew –eso suena bastante bien- susurro Arthur mientras dibujaba pequeños trazos del plan en el que se veía perfectamente ilustrado la forma en la que sodomizaría al estadounidense, sin embargo, aquello tenía un gran defecto y era que arriesgándose a ir al país del de gafas y hacer aquello, lo terminarían arrestando, alegando un atentado contra la nación y aquello no era nada bueno para el perfecto y limpio historial que llevaba hasta este momento de su país. Posteriormente, ideo otro plan, no menos, podría decirse que loco, el cual consistía en meterse de infiltrado a la casa del de gafas y secuestrarlo para que no pudiera estar en la ceremonia y por ende, no crear aquel pacto con el canadiense, sin embargo, nuevamente aquel plan tenía un tremendo error, donde primero que nada ¿Cómo le haría para cargar a Alfred? Teniendo en cuenta que es una persona muy pesada y segundo, ¿Cómo le haría para secuestrarlo?, definitivamente aquel tampoco era un plan. Finalmente, después de buscar los pros y los contras, trazo un gran plan el cual simplemente consistía en que en cuanto el juez dijera si había alguien que deseara impedir la unión de ambos países, el saltaría galantemente de su silla y gritaría a los cuatro vientos su gran amor por el americano, sin embargo, aquello tan descabellado no era normal y educado para un caballero ingles, así que finalmente opto por ir a hablar personalmente con Alfred.

Y así, el gran día llego. Todas las naciones una a una empezaron a llegar a la nueva y gran casa construida especialmente para alojar tanto a Alfred como a Matthew. En la puerta de esta, se hallaban varios agentes del FBI quienes recibían a los invitados, la mayoría políticos importantes, así como presidentes y primeros ministros de diversas naciones y algunas personas de la prensa quienes impacientes esperaban el inicio de la gran ceremonia.

-Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la unión de Alfred F. Jones mejor conocido como Estados Unidos de América y su hermano mellizo Matthew Williams mejor conocido como Canadá- decía la voz de una ruidosa reportera –a continuación estamos viendo como las naciones más poderosas del mundo hacen su acto de presencia- continuaba reportando al tiempo que empezaba a cercarse a la delgada línea que dividía a la multitud del camino alfombrado donde pasaban las naciones –oh miren, acaba de llegar la nación de Francia- decía entusiasmada la reportera.

Una ola de jovencitas empezaron a gritar el nombre del francés mientras este le guiñaba el ojo a los presentes.

-Increíble, en esa limosina están llegando los países asiáticos- empezó nuevamente a narrar la reportera –y detrás de ellos viene Alemania con Italia del Norte- dijo emocionada.

La ola que anteriormente había ovacionado al francés, empezó a ovacionar al italiano -¡PASTAAA!- gritaban las personas mientras eran saludadas efusivamente por el italiano.

Arthur quien había llegado mucho antes de que comenzara aquel desfile de "estrellas", solo observaba como las personas se volvían locas solo por verlos. Aprovechando la situación, decidió continuar con su ya elaborado plan. Procurando no ser visto por los invitados que se aproximaban., se escurrió por varias puertas y habitaciones las cuales estaban llenas de regalos para la futura nueva nación.

-Solo necesito saber dónde está la habitación de Alfred- susurro intentando permanecer escondido detrás de las paredes.

A lo lejos, uno de los miembros del FBI empezó a hablar a través de su radiotransmisor –sí señor, le haremos llevar su hamburguesa con uno de los meseros- hablo.

Rápidamente Arthur se dio cuenta de la persona con la que se encontraba hablando aquel oficial. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, se metió al armario más cercano donde encontró un sin número de uniformes hechos especialmente para el evento –estoy de suerte- sonrió feliz al tiempo que se desvestía apresuradamente para ponerse el traje de mesero. En cuanto estuvo listo, se vio al espejo, lo primero que noto era su rubio cabello y sus grandes cejas –tengo que hacer algo con esto- se dijo intentando hallar una solución, para su mayor suerte, alado había un estante lleno de pelucas de varios colores y presentaciones. Rápidamente Arthur corrió y tomo una color caoba y se la ajusto perfectamente haciendo que sus grandes cejas se camuflajearan en un pequeño flequillo -listo- dijo triunfante con su nuevo aspecto. Después de haber terminado de dar los últimos toques a su indumentaria, salió de aquel armario y busco al oficial.

-¡usted, alto ahí!- se escucho la voz de un hombre.

Arthur al sentirse atrapado se detuvo y empezó a rogar que fuera el oficial encargado de llevar las hamburguesas a Alfred.

-Usted joven, el sr. Jones necesita que le lleven unas hamburguesas a su habitación así que tome este carrito y lléveselo- ordeno el oficial para suerte del ingles.

Intentando sonar calmado, el menor empezó a interrogar al oficial –disculpe pero, ¿Dónde está la habitación del sr. Jones?- dijo –sucede que soy nuevo…y….- intento excusarse hábilmente.

El oficial lo miro acusadoramente, sin embargo decidió ayudarlo –es en el segundo piso, use el elevador- le respondió –la ultima puerta a la izquierda- añadió con un ademan.

Ahora con aquella valiosa información, el ingles agradeció al oficial y corrió con aquel carrito lleno de hamburguesas a la habitación del americano.

Mientras tanto, Matthew se hallaba arreglándose para el tan esperado evento –el blanco no me sienta nada bien- bufo decepcionado por cómo se veía.

Su fiel osito quien se encontraba sentado en una silla detrás del canadiense, simplemente ladeo la cabeza -¿Quién eres?- pregunto.

Matthew estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la voz de Alfred se le adelanto –es Mattie, escuchaste bien Kumajirou, M-A-T-T-I-E- deletreó atentamente mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

El osito volvió a ladear la cabeza -¿quién?- pregunto nuevamente.

Alfred suspiro, definitivamente aquel osito era incorregible. Matthew simplemente sonrió apenado por el comportamiento de su mascota, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se contorsiono a una mueca aniñada –Al, sabes que es de mala suerte lo que haces- dijo intentando regañar al americano.

-oh vamos Mattie, sabes que no es una unión de verdad, no seas tan serio- rezongó Alfred al tiempo que caminaba hacia su hermano.

-mira quien lo viene a decir- suspiro –el que hace días se lo tomaba todo enserio- dijo pesimistamente.

Alfred sonrió -¿entonces estás listo para el gran evento?- pregunto desviando el tema principal.

Matthew agacho la cabeza –Alfred, respecto a eso… yo… bueno tu sabes…- intento explicarse. El americano solo observo como su hermano se moría intentando formar una oración coherente –se que estas emocionado de unirte con este gran héroe pero no imagine que era tanto como para ponerte nervioso- bromeo.

El canadiense agito su cabeza de un lado al lado –no Al, no es eso- le corrigió –es que no se si realmente quiero esto- confeso finalmente. Alfred conociendo perfectamente a su hermano, lo rodeo con sus brazos –vamos Mattie, si no funciona sabes que existen los rompimientos de alianzas- comento mientras reconfortaba a su hermano.

-si tu lo dices Al- se limito a contestar el menor mientras agachaba la mirada, realmente el no deseaba esa unión, sabiendo que solo era una mentira.

Alfred estrecho a su hermano entre sus brazos, permaneciendo en aquella tierna y cálida posición por varios segundos, hasta que el sonido del intercomunicador del americano deshizo la escena –Sr. Jones, sus hamburguesas están llegando a su habitación- dijo la voz de un oficial.

El de gafas soltó el abrazo que hacia algunos segundos atrás tenia con su hermano y como el intercomunicador con una de sus manos -Entendido, enseguida voy- respondió rápidamente –Mattie, te veo en la ceremonia- dijo despidiéndose de su hermano.

El canadiense siguió a su hermano hacia la puerta -¡Al, te dije que nada de hamburguesas!- le grito desde la puerta mientras veía como la silueta de su hermano se desaparecía en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del americano, se hallaba Arthur sentado cómodamente sobre uno de los sillones –si que Alfred se esmero construyendo la casa- comento al ver lo hermosamente decorado que estaba aquel cuarto.

De pronto, el sonido del picaporte abriéndose llamo la atención del ingles quien rápidamente se levanto de aquel sillón y volteo a ver hacia la puerta. La alta y estilizada figura del americano quien vestía un gran smoking negro se hizo presente a través de esta. Arthur se quedo sin aliento al observar como los meses no habían pasado en vano sobre la figura de Alfred –s…sus hamburguesas sr.- dijo nervioso el mientras agachaba su cabeza intentando así ocultar un poco de su sonrojo provocado al admirar lo apuesto que se había puesto el mayor.

Alfred corrió al encuentro con su comida –yumi yumi, ya las extrañaba amigas- dijo contento mientras tomaba una –ese Mattie no me dejaba comerlas, pero ahorita no está el, así que aprovechare- continuo hablando con las hamburguesas.

Arthur observo confuso como el mayor hablaba con la comida y pronto, empezó a sentirse sobrando en esa escena. Aclarándose la garganta intento llamar la atención del americano -¿quieres una?- pregunto Alfred al notar por fin la presencia del mesero.

-No gracias sr.- dijo el ingles intentando ser lo más educado posible. Mientras tanto Alfred continuaba devorando las hamburguesas.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el americano termino de comer, volteo a ver al mesero quien continuaba en la habitación –hey, tus cejas se me hacen familiares- comento al ver fijamente al menor.

-¡mierda!- se recrimino mentalmente el ingles, después de todo aquel flequillo no le ayudo de mucho -¿enserio sr., a quien le recuerdo?- dijo intentando permanecer calmado e indiferente.

Alfred se llevo su mano derecha al mentón -mmmmm- empezó a articular. Lentamente se acerco al ingles y observo detenidamente aquellas cejas y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas –Arthur, ¿eres tú?- pregunto inocentemente.

El ingles al sentirse descubierto finalmente exploto –Yes! Bloody git!- respondió –pensé que este disfraz sería perfecto- empezó a decir mientras se quitaba la peluca, la tiraba al suelo y la pisoteaba enérgicamente.

El americano miro las acciones y escucho el repertorio de "bloodies" dadas por el ingles. Pronto, se dio cuenta de algo extraño en el comportamiento de este –Arthur, ¿no viniste con France?- pregunto.

-¡Con ese wine bastard no voy ni a la esquina!- sentencio furioso por la pregunta.

Ahora más que nunca Alfred se encontraba sorprendido. El nuevo comportamiento del ingles le aturdía -¿es como su memoria hubiese regresa…?- no continuo pensando ya que al parecer esa era la respuesta -¿iggy?- pregunto.

-¡que no me digas así!- gruño el ingles –llámame I-N-G-L-A-T-E-R-R-A- deletreó fuertemente al tiempo que se llevaba ambos brazos hacia los costados.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Alfred, aquella respuesta significaba que efectivamente su amado iggy había recuperado su memoria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo al menor mientras reía ruidosamente.

-¡Suéltame americano obeso!- reclamaba el ingles intentando zafarse del abrazo, sin embargo, después de varios golpecitos insistentes, cedió ante el mayor.

-Me alegro que hayas recuperado tu memoria iggy- dijo Alfred con el mejor tono de felicidad que tenia.

Arthur al ver la guardia baja del americano, aprovecho para romper el abrazo –necesitamos hablar- dijo con su semblante más serio.

-oki- respondió sonriente el de gafas.

El ingles trago saliva e intento buscar la mejor manera de abordar el tema tan delicado como lo era una confesión de amor –Alfred yo… bueno…. Desde hace tiempo… tu …- intento concretar sus ideas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y un ligero rosa se asomaba nuevamente por sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, el americano lo veía extrañado Mientras el ingles se deshacía en nervios y palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, Alfred observaba sus lindas facciones y muecas -¿Qué quieres decirme iggy?- pensó intrigado por el comportamiento de su pequeño amor.

Finalmente, el ingles se armo de valor –Alfred yo siempre te he amado- sentencio con el tono más claro posible. Un gran carmesí termino por inundar desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas –desde hace décadas que lo estoy pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo…- continuo hablando con un tono suave y casi inaudible de voz.

Por su parte el americano, se había quedado estático y sin habla debido a la inesperada y sincera confesión, su mente colapso y todas las palabras lindas y hermosas que deseaba decirle a Arthur se desvanecieron haciendo que un simple y hueco –¿eh?- fuera lo único que su boca podía emitir.

Arthur al darse cuenta que Alfred había quedado en shock, empezó a maquilar lo peor del mundo, tal vez y aquel joven alto no le correspondería a sus sentimientos, llegándose a sentir rechazado –entiendo, no quieres nada conmigo- dijo muy triste. Ahora con el corazón roto, el ingles empujo con todas sus fuerzas a un lado al mayor, provocando que este cayera de sentón al suelo y corrió hacia la salida mientras deseaba nunca haberse confesado.

En cuanto el ingles salió de aquella habitación, Alfred se dio cuenta de la situación –Iggy, wait!- grito intentando detener al menor, sin embargo este ya se había ido. Una gran desesperación y culpabilidad empezó a inundarlo –vamos Alfred, ¿acaso esto no era lo que querías?- se reprocho. Ahora poniéndose en marcha, salió corriendo intentando alcanzar al menor.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se hallaba corriendo desesperadamente a través de los pasillos de la gran mansión. La necesidad de salir al jardín y huir de aquel lugar inundaba todo su ser mientras se recriminaba con fuertes palabras el error que acababa de hacer. Al correr sin fijarse, termino chocándose con uno de los invitados. Sintiéndose ahora mucho más avergonzado, el menor se reincorporo rápidamente –l…lo siento- se disculpo con su cabeza gacha, no quería que nadie viera sus lagrimas.

-Angleterre?- se escucho la voz tersa y tan ya conocida del francés.

Arthur reconociendo aquella voz, alzo su mirada, mostrando por fin, aquellos ojos color esmeralda bañados en lagrimas –Francis, Alfred, ¡el me rechazo!- exclamo abalanzándose sobre el francés y soltando su sentir sobre el pecho de este.

Francis abrazo delicadamente el frágil y pequeño cuerpo del ingles, no importase lo que pasara, sus sentimientos hacia el menor permanecían intactos –pobre de mon amour, los brazos sanadores del hermoso France te sanaran- dijo protectoramente mientras Arthur continuaba sollozando sobre este.

Alfred quien por fin acababa de alcanzar al ingles, solo logro observar cono este se encontraba desahogando sus penas sobre el pecho del francés, llegando a entender que su oportunidad con este se había perdido por completo debido a su idiotez, Arthur ahora era propiedad de Francis y este se negaría a dejarlo ir. Lentamente se fue girando hacia el camino de donde había venido, sus ojos ahora tristes miraba el lustroso suelo de madera, suspirando, camino lenta y pesadamente hacia su habitación, dispuesto a esperar la hora de la unión con su hermano –otra vez te alejas de mi lado my love- susurro tristemente.

* * *

Y por fi es domingo y con ello, el capitulo numero 12 de esta novelesca serie, como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que me siguen de cerca y se animan a dejarme comentarios e ideas, realmente me ayudan a meterle un poco mas al fic :D... por ahi habia leido que alguien queria que iggy "sodomizara" (no es la palabra correcta creo...) a Alfred y decidi incluirlo, asi como tambien, nuestro pan de cada dia, el amado FRUK. Por cierto, el otro dia vi un video de esa pareja, era sublimemente hermoso, con una cancion clasica de fondo y las imagenes tiernas... definitivamente hizo enamorarme un poco mas del FRUK. Bueno, nos vemos la semana proxima ... les dejo una advertencia... hay un MPREG y no les gustara para NADA... pero descuiden, no durara (muajajajajaja).

PD: ustedes ¿cual creen que sea el fetiche de Francis?


	13. Una Reunion en Casa de Italia del Norte

**CAPITULO 13. UNA REUNION EN CASA DE ITALIA DEL NORTE**

Después de aquella escena donde Alfred descubrió que había perdido posiblemente para siempre al ingles, regreso a su habitación para esperar paciente la hora del evento. Por su parte, Arthur continuo llorando sobre el pecho del francés quien cálidamente lo reconfortaba con pequeñas melodías para niños –petit Arthur no llores- le susurraba entre canción y canción. El de ojos esmeraldas se recriminaba el error que había cometido. Le había expresado todo su amor al de gafas y este le rechazo, ahora se sentía el ser más estúpido del mundo.

-ya es hora de la ceremonia- susurro el francés al mirar de reojo su reloj –ven angleterre, vamos a nuestros asientos- sugirió.

El ingles se separo del abrazo que le brindaba el mayor –no quiero Francis… no me siento preparado para verlo unirse a alguien que no sea yo- confeso dejando mostrar sus cristalinos ojos ahora rojos e hinchados. Francis comprendió las palabras de su amado ingles y decidió irse con él a un lugar más privado donde podrían ver la ceremonia.

La tranquilizadora música ambiental puesta especialmente para la ocasión empezó a marcar el inicio del gran y esperado suceso. Alfred yacía de pie frente a un gran altar esperando la llegada de su hermano mellizo.

Los invitados veían entusiasmados el acontecimiento. Las chicas lloraban de alegría, los chicos se mantenían serios y orgullosos de presenciar una de las pocas cosas que acontecían entre las naciones y los demás invitados simplemente murmuraban chismes sin sentido y sin ninguna validación.

De pronto, las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron de par en par y tras de ellas apareció la joven figura de Matthew quien lucía bastante nervioso. Alfred en aquel momento no presto atención a la entrada de su hermano, sino más bien, a los lugares vacios de Arthur y Francis respectivamente. Dentro de el aun existía la posibilidad que el ingles le diera una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo, aquellos lugares vacios decían lo contrario.

Cuando Matthew y Alfred se encontraron uno junto al otro y frente al juez que dirigiría la ceremonia, este comenzó a hablar –hoy nos encontramos reunidos para validar la alianza entre dos grandes naciones y hermanos. Hoy dejan de ser dos para convertirse en uno- decía con un tono neutral de voz.

Matthew dejando de prestar atención al juez, volteo a ver de reojo a su hermano, lo que pudo apreciar era que el observaba disimuladamente el asiento especialmente reservado para el ingles. Con un tono inaudible de voz intento llamar la atención de Alfred –Al, ¿estás seguro de continuar con esto?- le pregunto. El americano volteo a ver a su hermano –por supuesto Mattie- sonrió tristemente ya que una parte de el ansiaba que el ingles llegara a impedir la ceremonia.

Y así, con aquellas palabras dichas entre ambos, el evento continuo por varias horas más hasta que llegaron a la parte más interesante y esperada por todos.

-si hay una persona o nación que tenga algo para que estos dos jóvenes no puedan terminar de hacer la alianza, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- dijo el juez observando fijamente a la multitud que se encontraba reunida.

Los invitados guardaron silencio, era obvio que nadie deseaba detener aquello. Arthur quien se hallaba escondido detrás de la gran puerta de madera, había estado escuchando la ceremonia en silencio. Su alma y cuerpo rogaban por interponerse en aquel enlace, sin embargo, su herido corazón le detenía de realizar aquella acción. Mientras tanto, Alfred como Matthew volteaban a ver a su alrededor esperando que alguien se opusiera, sin embargo, no hubo nadie valiente.

El juez al ver que nadie se opuso a la alianza, separo su mirada de los presentes y la enfoco hacia los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él, decidiendo continuar –bien, en ese caso, a partir de este momento Estados Unidos y Canadá dejan de ser uno para convertirse en el magnífico país Américo-Canadiense- sentencio mientras alzaba ambos brazos creando un abrazo al aire que figuraba rodear ambos jóvenes y habiendo terminado aquello, Alfred y Matthew se giraron mostrando sus rostros frente a sus testigos.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar como felicitación para la nueva alianza y aprovechando el regocijo, las personas se fueron acercando a felicitar a ambos jóvenes quienes sonreían de manera falsa y vacía. Alfred asentía y regalaba varias sonrisas, muchas vacías a sus invitados quienes le regalaban palabras de felicitación, sin embargo, su corazón, mente y ojos se hallaban intentando encontrar a Arthur por los alrededores. Tras la gran puerta de madera, permaneció inmóvil el de ojos esmeraldas y al sentirse sobrando en aquel lugar decidió retirarse en compañía del francés. Después de aquella sencilla ceremonia, los invitados se reunieron en el gran salón construido exclusivamente para el evento, dentro de este, se hallaban únicamente las naciones –es extraño, ¿no creen?- comento la voz del español –Francis no apareció en el evento siendo que antes de este lo había visto caminando por los jardines-.

-No te preocupes por estupideces- dijo otro joven de acento italiano –lo que haga o no Francia no debe de importarte- le regaño. Sin embargo, el español no fue el único que comento aquello, también los demás invitados empezaron a comentar cosas de la misma índole, refiriéndose también al ingles y para el final de la noche, todos habían concluido que aquellos dos tenían una gran enemistad con la nueva nación.

Alfred y Matthew quienes permanecieron aislados y en silencio para escuchar los comentarios de los invitados, sabían perfectamente que aquello no era así, sin embargo, no estaban dispuestos a desmentir aquello.

Los meses posteriores a aquella ceremonia, se empezaron a celebrar un numeroso número de reuniones a las cuales los hermanos dejaron de asistir y optaron por enviar a un secretario para que tomara apuntes. El ingles quien deseaba poder alguna vez volver a encontrarse con Alfred en aquellas reuniones, muchas veces quedo decepcionado ya que nunca aparecía y Francis, aprovechando aquello, se fue convirtiendo en la única persona más cercana al menor. Con el tiempo, ambos dejaron de asistir a aquellas reuniones, creando así, una brecha entre sus semejantes y llegando de cierta forma a corroborar aquellos rumores que se venían escuchando desde el día de la unión entre Alfred y Matthew.

Y sin darse cuenta, habían pasado veinte años después del inicio de aquella alianza. La paz y una nueva estabilidad económica resurgían por todo el mundo. La nueva nación al nacer trajo consigo nuevos movimientos y avances convirtiéndose rápidamente en una potencia. Por su parte, Arthur continuaba viviendo como lo había hecho antes que todo ocurriera y Francis, sabiendo que el ingles nunca llegaría a amarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía, se rindió y opto por ser simplemente aquella persona que le hiciera olvidar los tragos amargos y penas de la vida. Definitivamente todo en aquel mundo era como tenía que ser y las naciones al notarlo, decidieron hacer una reunión para celebrarlo.

-Al, ¡tenemos correo!- se escucho la suave voz del ex-canadiense

Alfred quien en ese momento se encontraba desayunando dejo de hacerlo y fue a alcanzar a su hermano -¿correo de qué?- pregunto.

Matthew volteo a verlo –es para avisar que harán una reunión- contesto –nos piden que confirmemos nuestra asistencia- complemento.

El ex-americano le quito de las manos a su hermano aquel papel y empezó a leerlo detenidamente, posteriormente, saco una pluma de su bolsillo y palomeo la opción de "asistir".

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del océano, Francis tarareaba alegre por las nuevas noticias –angleterre!, angleterre!- gritaba alegre –van a hacer una reunión, ¿vas a ir?- pregunto.

El ingles quien en ese momento se hallaba bebiendo su ya tan acostumbrado te, alejo la taza de sus labios y sin voltear a ver al francés contesto –confirma mi asistencia-, una parte de el quería saber cómo le iban a los demás países.

Francis rápidamente busco una pluma entre sus bolsillos pero al no encontrar ninguna, decidió confirmar la asistencia con un lápiz labial rojo pasión. Arthur solo vio extrañado como el francés firmaba con semejante objeto se extraño -¿desde cuándo usas lápiz labial wine bastard?- pregunto alzando una de sus cejas.

El francés simplemente se encogió de hombros –hay cosas que es mejor no saber mon ami- contesto, acto seguido salió de la habitación para ir corriendo directo al buzón.

Un mes después de haber confirmado la asistencia a la reunión la cual sería en casa de Italia del Norte, cada país empezó a llegar luciendo su mejor sonrisa. Arthur y Francis fueron los últimos en llegar. Los demás países al verlos empezaron a guardar silencio, no esperaban verlos después de no haber asistido a la ceremonia de Alfred y Matthew. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a sentir que no eran bienvenidos después de todo a tan hermosa reunión.

-Que tensión se siente- comento el francés quien iba alado de Arthur.

Arthur intento mantenerse apacible y serio ante las miradas penetrantes de las demás naciones –creo que lo mejor es retirarnos- comento.

Y habiendo dicho aquello, ambos empezaron a camuflajearse entre los invitados intentando con eso hacer una retirada desapercibida, sin embargo, su plan fallo ya que en el umbral de la puerta se aparecieron aquellas dos personas que hace veinte años habían formado una gran alianza.

-¡El hero ha llegado!- exclamo Alfred quien posaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Rápidamente las naciones voltearon a verlos, hacían varios años desde que ellos dejaron de mostrarse tan seguido ante el público. Arthur quien no imagino ver nuevamente al de lentes quedo sorprendido ya que frente a él se podía apreciar a este luciendo mejor que la última vez que lo vio, aquellos años le habían llegado a sentar bien ya que su antes inmaduro y hasta cierto punto infantil y obeso cuerpo se transformo en uno fino, estilizado y de músculos marcados, aquellos ojos que una vez mostraron alegría y juventud ahora se mostraban más alegres y llenos de madures y finalmente aquellas facciones deporsi finas, se habían transformado en algo tan hermoso que era difícil de describir en palabras.

-Pero que bueno se ha puesto notre ami- comento desvergonzadamente el francés quien se relamió ligeramente los labios, haciendo que el ingles saliera por fin de su embobamiento.

-Shut up!- regaño Arthur al francés no queriendo admitir lo que segundos atrás este había dicho –mejor vámonos- ordeno empezando a avanzar hacia la salida. Pronto, aquella acción quedo truncada ya que nuevamente el francés empezaba a decir sus comentarios absurdos.

-¡Oh Mattheu mírate nada más!- exclamo aterrado de ver al ex-canadiense –ese Alfred y su comida chatarra te ha engordado- comento señalando la pequeña pancita de este.

Matthew se sonrojo enormemente –France…. Este de…. No es culpa de la comida chatarra de Al…- intento explicarse, sin embargo, su hermano se le adelanto -Mattie esta embarazado- comento muy feliz.

Arthur quien en ese momento estaba cerca de la puerta, al escuchar el comentario del ex–americano se fue de espaldas, afortunadamente la pared lo sostuvo. Francis dejo de reír bobamente y empezó a llorar –oh mon petit va a tener un bebe- gimió. Las demás naciones se quedaron boquiabiertas, era la primera vez que escuchaban y veían a una nación embarazada, sin embargo, aquella noticia les alegro.

-¿será niño o niña ve~?- se escucho la voz llena de curiosidad del italiano.

Alfred sonrió triunfante –es un secreto- contesto llevándose uno de sus dedos índices a los labios y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cuántos meses faltan para que nazca?- se escucho ahora la voz del japonés.

Ahora Matthew decidió contestar –le faltan cuatro meses- respondió al tiempo que enfocaba su mirada hacia su abultado abdomen y lo acariciaba suavemente.

Las mujeres maravilladas por saber que pronto abría una nación más en el mundo, corrieron hacia Matthew y lo separaron de Alfred mientras empezaban a balbucear cosas como –si es niña la haremos fanática del yaoi y si es niño…. también- o –será un bebe muy bonito-. Por su parte, los hombres simplemente optaron por felicitar al futuro padre y darle palmaditas de ánimos.

Horas más tarde, el ambiente continuaba igual de movido y vivo como al inicio, Alfred aburrido de esperar a que le regresaran a su mellizo, decidió dar un paseo por los enormes y hermosamente cuidados jardines del italiano. Con un gran vaso de coca-cola en mano camino por los alrededores sin percatarse que tenía compañía a lo lejos. Arthur quien desde que se entero de la noticia, había abandonado la fiesta y se había internado en el hermoso y blanco kiosco situado en la parte más recóndita del jardín, desde ahí, podía apreciar la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos. Melancólico y suspirante decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la naturaleza que le rodeaba, intentando así, despejar aquellos pensamientos pesimistas que volvían a surgir después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, la voz de alguien conocido lo saco de aquel mundo.

-¿iggy?- pregunto Alfred extrañado de ver al ingles en aquel lugar tan apartado.

Arthur rápidamente abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver al ex-americano –Alfred…- musito.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos mientras sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su ser. Finalmente, Alfred decidió romper el silencio que había entre ambos –tiempo sin verte Arthur- hablo cordialmente.

El ingles desvió su mirada –lo mismo digo Alfred- respondió intentando sonar serio.

Aquella escena era incomoda para ambos ya que no se habían vuelto a hablar o ver desde aquella ceremonia hacia veinte años atrás.

-Fe…felicidades por tu bebe- comento nuevamente el ingles al tiempo que sujetaba su hombro izquierdo con su mano contraria.

Alfred se sobresalto, sin embargo, cambio rápidamente sus facciones -thanks- agradeció –estoy súper feliz de saber que pronto tendré un hijo- comento iniciando conversación.

Arthur sonrió –me alegro- respondió. Al parecer la escena empezaba a dejar de ser incomoda. Y así, ambos empezaron a platicar todo lo relacionado con cuidado de bebes, como se entero de Matthew estaba embarazado, anécdotas respecto a los cursos para padres y las citas al médico hasta que finalmente ya no tuvieron más temas que tocar respecto al bebe.

Nuevamente ambos estaban en silencio, Alfred quien hacía bastante tiempo tenía una espinita de duda enterrada en su corazón decidió hablar –Arthur tu… ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?- pregunto.

El ingles se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin embargo volteo a ver al ex-americano –por supuesto- contesto –aun después de tantos años a un continuo amándote-.

El corazón del de gafas se detuvo y un gran regocijo empezó a inundarlo, aun después de tantas décadas, los sentimientos del ingles aun permanecían intactos. Alfred al darse cuenta que tal vez aun tenia oportunidad con Arthur, decidió actuar de la forma que tenía que haber actuado años atrás. Posando ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor, fue acercando su rostro hasta quedar par a par con el del ingles –iggy, sé que es demasiado tarde para darte mi respuesta pero necesito que la sepas- empezó a decir –ese día que tu confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mí, no supe cómo responderte y ese fue mi gran error, sin embargo, quiero enmendarlo y decirte que al igual que tu… yo siempre te he amado… desde que tengo memoria lo he hecho-.

Arthur se quedo sin aire y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se contrajeron, después de tanto tiempo recibía aquella respuesta tan ansiada. Sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo, empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad -stupid- balbuceo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a sus ojos.

Alfred al ver como el ingles lloraba por su declaración, decidió limpiar aquellas dulces lagrimas con suaves besos –shh iggy, no llores- le suplicaba amorosamente. El ingles al sentir los gentiles besos del de lentes sobre sus parpados, empezó a sollozar aun más. El mayor continúo con su acción hasta ir lentamente bajando hacia las mejillas y finalmente, hacia los delgados y rojos labios del ingles.

Ambos se detuvieron para admirarse mutuamente. Nuevamente se repetía aquella escena que tiempo atrás había ocurrido –ese día en casa de Alemania… ¿eras tú verdad?- susurro el menor. El de gafas sonrió pícaramente –sí, pero eso ya no importa ahora- dijo acercándose un poco más al rostro del ingles. Lentamente ambos acercaron sus labios, casi rozándose uno contra otro y estaban a punto de besarse como tanto tiempo atrás habían ansiado hacer, sin embargo, el grito alarmado de las mujeres presentes en la reunión provoco que se alejaran. Curiosos de la razón por la que ellas gritaban, dejaron de hacer lo que iban a hacer y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Alfred pronto empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien, decidió apurar sus pasos. Al llegar, encontraron a todas las mujeres gritando alarmadas, mientras que Alemania llamaba a una ambulancia, Austria trataba de imponer orden, Suiza intentaba consolar a su hermanita lily e Italia junto con el resto corrían de un lado al otro.

-¡¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alfred tan pronto entro a la habitación. Pronto, su pregunta fue respondida por la escena más escalofriante y temida de un futuro padre. Frente a él se encontraba Matthew recostado en el suelo, desangrándose. El ex-americano asustado corrió a socorrer a su hermano -¡Mattie, Mattie!- exclamaba -¿Qué sucedió, estas bien?- preguntaba un poco tenso.

Matthew quien yacía desangrándose, estiro su mano y con sus ojos entre abiertos logro susurrarle a su hermano –Al, el bebe- pequeñas y delgadas lagrimas de preocupación y dolor recorrieron las mejillas de este hasta finalmente desaparecer.

-Resiste Mattie, pronto traerán una ambulancia- dijo Alfred intentando reconfortar a su mellizo.

A lo lejos, detrás de todos los presentes, Arthur permaneció en silencio observando aquella espeluznante escena mientras que su corazón empezaba a estrujarse. Nuevamente el destino hacia de las suyas con él.

* * *

¡Y por fin llego Domingo!, espero no se les haya hecho larga la semana solo para leer un capitulo nuevo, bueno yendonos al grano, jajaja como vieron, no eran lo que imaginaban, osea, ¡no era un FRUK MPREG!, asi que espero no me odien, ni mucho menos me maten. Los siguientes capitulos ya se van a ir centrando mas en el USUK y bueno, en realidad son 18 si no mal recuerdo, asi que solo nos faltan 5 mas...

Cambiando de tema, si llegamos a los 100 comentarios para el miercoles mas tardar, les subire el jueves por la tarde un capitulo especial, asi que espero ver muchos comentarios jajaja, bueno finalmente, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que me siguen de cerca y que aprecian mi historia, gracias eh y con eso, nos vemos luego :D.


	14. Capitulo Especial

Bueno, Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo y sexy creador.

Como les prometi, un capitulo especial.

**NOTA: este evento sucede en la brecha de los 20 años comentada en el ultimo capitulo. Disfrutenlo.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

Los gemidos de dos rubios resonaban en la penumbra de una habitación que lucía iluminada únicamente por el brillo de la luna en su punto. Dos jóvenes, cubiertos bajo la protección de la noche y una sabana, demostraban su amor a través de acciones, uno de ellos, era el ingles quien se contorsionaba debido al excesivo placer que las hábiles y tersas manos de su acompañante americano le brindaban –Al…Alfred..- repetía su nombre con un gran tono de deseo en sus palabras mientras enterraba sus delgados dedos a través de los ahora despeinados cabellos de este. Alfred besaba apasionadamente cada rincón del menor, dejando tras de sí pequeñas marcas que simulaban pétalos de rosas en la piel de este –di…dime.. qu..-que m..e amas- le ordenaba entrecortadamente mientras sentía como las manos del de ojos esmeraldas recorrían su espalda y sus uñas se clavaban sobre su piel, produciéndole un placentero dolor.

Arthur jadeante y con gran esfuerzo se acerco al oído de este y le susurraba pequeñas e inentendibles palabras para posteriormente morderle el lóbulo del oído -adelante- le ordeno con gran deseo en sus palabras. El mayor, entendiendo aquello, lentamente fue preparándolo para lo que vendría, cuando de pronto, el sonido de una alarma se hizo sonar y con ello, el final de aquella ilusión.

Era una fría mañana en la tierra inglesa, de hecho, podría decirse que hasta cierto punto, era un día normal. Arthur quien debido a exceso de trabajo y papeleo, tuvo que trasnochar, yéndose a dormir a las cuatro de la mañana, recién se levantaba. Con pereza despego su cabeza de la almohada y observo el reloj de mesa, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, aun tenía sueño y se sentía cansado, así que, ignorando el hecho que fueran las nueve (algo tarde para él, pero no le importaba), regreso a dormir.

Horas más tarde, cuando un ligero e imperceptible rayo de sol se poso sobre sus ojos, decidió levantarse, sentándose sobre la cama e intentando acomodar sus revueltos cabellos, observo nuevamente el reloj, ahora este marcaba las once de la mañana. Perezosamente se levanto de la cama y aun bostezando de sueño, se encamino hacia el baño.

Dentro del baño, una a una empezó a despojarse de las prendas que uso para dormir la noche anterior, mostrando su suave y hasta cierto punto, pálida piel llena de cicatrices y marcas, el frio de la habitación le provoco un ligero escalofrió, sin embargo, aquello era normal incluso para él. Con lentitud, fue abriendo la llave de la regadera, dejando caer la helada agua a través de esta, esperando que se fuera calentando. Mientras el agua fluía, empezó a verse fijamente al espejo, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo con la mirada mientras que con sus manos palpaba cada trozo de piel. Lentamente empezó a recorrer cada una de aquellas cicatrices hechas por el paso de los años, era difícil admitirlo, pero no le agradaban, solo le traían recuerdos tristes y difíciles de borrar.

Tras haber terminado de admirarse en el espejo y cerciorarse que el agua ya saliera a la temperatura que él le agradaba, se metió a la ducha donde las cálidas gotas de agua chocaron contra la piel de este, empezándola a marcar de pequeños puntitos rojos. Arthur cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por lo reconfortante de la escena. De pronto, un par de manos le taparon los ojos haciéndolo sobresaltar, sin embargo, decidió atribuirlo a la necesidad humana del placer que desde hacía bastante tiempo era incapaz de darse. Aquellas manos abandonaron sus ojos y lentamente empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, luego su cuello, acariciándolo de manera incitadora, pronto, ya no solo eran un par de manos, sino también, unos labios que apresaban con besos cada rincón de su piel. El ingles gemía tímidamente de placer, nunca llego a imaginar que algo producto de su imaginación pudiera provocarle aquello. Las hábiles manos que una vez recorrieron su cuello, ahora rozaban su pecho y bajaban hacia sus caderas. Nuevamente Arthur se sobresalto, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Los besos que momentos atrás recorrían su piel de forma suave, fueron tornándose más y mas salvajes, dejando de ser besos y convirtiéndose en mordidas. Arthur no se contuvo mas, aquello se estaba saliendo de control y a como pudo, intento abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, nuevamente aquellas manos le impidieron hacerlo –shh mon amour, tu solo disfruta- le susurro un marcado acento francés al oído. Arthur dándose cuenta que aquello no era una ilusión, junto fuerzas y empujo al desconocido a un lado, abriendo así, finamente sus ojos, lográndole mostrar a Francis que al igual que él, se encontraba completamente desnudo -¡¿Qué haces aquí wine bastard?- exclamo.

-¿acaso ton amour no puede venir a visitarte?- contesto tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba sus empapados y rubios cabellos –y de paso, brindarte un poco de placer- agrego con una gran sonrisa lasciva. El de ojos esmeraldas bufo -¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi casa y escabullirte en la ducha mientras me bañaba?- pregunto, sin embargo, algo en el francés llamo su atención -¿Qué le paso al cabello de cual tanto me presumías?- cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona -¿acaso una de tus amantes se vengó y te lo dejo así?-.

Francis se volvió a acomodar el cabello, riéndose del comentario del ingles –para nada mon amour- respondió –simplemente pensé en variar un poco mi aspecto, tú sabes, para encantar a las damas... y a ti- menciono guiñándole el ojo. Arthur se sonrojo por la acción de este, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darle gusto, así que cerró sus ojos y salió del baño, tras el, fue el francés quien tarareaba feliz -sécate- le ordeno Arthur aventándole una toalla. Francis la tomo entre sus manos y se seco sus cabellos.

Minutos más tarde, ambos rubios, con la toalla rodeando sus cinturas, se miraron fijamente, esperando a ver quién era el primero en actuar –lárgate de mi casa- ordeno el ingles, quien decidió dar el primer paso a ese invisible juego de ajedrez. Francis sonrió –no digas eso mon ami, sabía que hoy era tu día libre y quise venirte a ver- empezó a decir dramáticamente –es más, por ti me corte mi hermosa cabellera- comento con un tono dolido de voz –se que han pasado varios años desde que Alfred se unió a mon petit Mattheu y quería hacerte sentir mejor peinándome como el- agrego mientras señalaba su peinado, que lucía casi exactamente al del de gafas, a excepción de que no tenia aquel mechoncito que le sobresalía.

Arthur sintió culpabilidad por las palabras del francés, el había sacrificado sus largos cabellos para hacerlo sentir mejor, era algo muy noble –está bien wine bastard, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- pregunto llegándose a arrepentir por un momento de haber dicho aquello. Francis sonrió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban -¿Qué te parece si salimos a divertirnos?- sugirió –diversión sana- agrego antes que el de ojos esmeraldas pusiera objeción alguna.

-está bien- suspiro el ingles cediendo a la sugerencia. El francés sonrió complacido –bon mon ami, primero, como hice un sacrificio, tú tienes que hacer uno también- comento señalándolo –solo por hoy no usaras esas ropas tan anticuadas y en lugar de eso, te vestirás a como yo te diga- ordeno. Arthur negó con la cabeza, no quería que lo vistieran de algo que no deseaba –me niego- dijo contorsionando sus cejas.

-tienes que ceder, recuerda ¡mi sacrificio! angleterre- dijo señalándose el peinado. Arthur suspiro nuevamente –está bien-. Feliz que el ingles haya cedido, Francis fue corriendo a la sala y en menos de cinco minutos, regreso con dos bolsas grandes, llenas de ropa de marca –ponte esto, esto y esto- le ordeno mientras le aventaba varias prendas. El menor al tener las prendas en mano, se dirigió a la habitación contigua y empezó a cambiarse. Tras haberse terminado de cambiar, se fijo en el espejo lo fabuloso que le quedaban las prendas las cuales eran unos pantalones vaqueros color negros, una playera cuello de tortuga verde oscuro y un saco de un color similar. Conforme con como lucia, Arthur regreso a la habitación –listo frog, ya me vestí- dijo al francés quien estaba de espaldas. Francis al escuchar que el ingles había regresado, giro su rostro, mostrando unas gafas idénticas a las usadas por Alfred sobre su rostro -¿Qué dices mon amor, verdad que me parezco al américain?- pregunto mientras intentaba imitar el acento de este.

Arthur rio divertido por el falso acento y más que nada, por la actuación de francés –ya deja eso- dijo entre risas. Francis empezó a reír también, la risa del ingles resultaba ser contagiosa. Lentamente camino hacia el menor y estando frente a este, se quito las gafas y se las puso a él –lucen mejor en ti- comento haciendo que este dejara de reír. Aprovechando aquello, Francis empezó a moldear el cabello de este, llevándolo todo hacia atrás, no obstante, algunos cabellos rebeldes se reusaron a permanecer en esa posición, decidiendo permanecer en la frente del menor –très bien mon amour, luces très bien- comento contento de la apariencia final de este. El de ojos esmeraldas curioso de saber cómo quedo, se dirigió a uno de los espejos más cercanos y se observo, frente a el había una persona completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver y de cierta forma, le agradaba.

-¿angleterre, donde guardas mi ropa?- pregunto Francis evidenciando que aun se encontraba en toalla –la que traía se empapo cuando me metí contigo a la ducha- agrego.

-está en el cuarto contiguo frog- respondió, tantos años de convivir con el francés le habían inducido a tenerle una habitación continua a la suya, tenía que aceptarlo, por más que lo odiara, no podía vivir sin él.

Mientras tanto, en la terminal área de Londres, se encontraban Matthew y Alfred, este último con el cabello un poco más largo de lo habitual, esto debido a que no había tenido tiempo para írselo a cortar, además, debido a lo improvisado del viaje, había olvidado su chaqueta favorita en la casa caminando hacia la zona de taxis –repíteme porque estamos aquí Mattie- ordeno al no encontrar una razón lógica para estar en el país de Arthur.

-porque pienso que sería bueno visitar a England- respondió sonriente –no lo vemos desde que unimos nuestras casas y me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra- comento –además, creo que tu también quieres verlo-.

-¿pero venir sin avisar?- interrogo mientras seguía de cerca al menor quien cargaba su maleta con una mano y a su oso con la otra –debe de estar ocupado, o quizás no quiera vernos- insistía.

-shh Al- Matthew callo los argumentos de su hermano –si le avisábamos que íbamos a venir, es más que seguro que pondría alguna objeción y no querría vernos- dijo sin apartar la vista del camino. Alfred bufo, su hermano los conocía a ambos perfectamente. Al llegar a la salida, Matthew dejo en el suelo su maleta y le hizo un gesto a uno de los taxistas para que se detuviera, cuando el auto estuvo frente a ambos, el ex-canadiense metió su maleta a la cajuela y seguido de este, Alfred, posteriormente abordaron el taxi ordenando que los llevaran al hotel más cercano a la casa del ingles. En el camino, Alfred iba absorto viendo como el paisaje que había visto hacia décadas atrás había cambiado completamente, los viejos puestos se habían convertido en tiendas departamentales, los edificios de sutiles toques antiguos, ahora lucían totalmente renovados, claro está, sin perder aquel aura de antigüedad que les rodeaba –como ha cambiado todo- susurro.

Al llegar al hotel, el taxista les ayudo a bajar las maletas y posteriormente se despidió de los jóvenes, no sin antes desearles una buena estancia en Londres. Matthew camino a prisa hacia la recepción, dejando atrás a Alfred –disculpe, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Matthew Williams- le dijo el ex–canadiense a la joven que atendía. El de gafas quien por fin había alcanzado a su hermano, escucho como este pedía la reservación hecha a su nombre -¿Williams?- interrogo confuso -¿Por qué Williams, acaso no te gusta ser Jones?- agrego sonando un poco ofendido.

-Me gusta ser Jones, pero prefiero el Williams- se rio Matthew mientras nuevamente enfocaba su atención a la señorita.

-Aquí tiene la llave de su habitación- dijo la joven quien mientras les extendía una tarjeta de plástico con el escudo del hotel. Matthew tomo entre sus manos la tarjeta y la guardo en su bolsillo –merci beaucoup- agradeció y se dio media vuelta. Ahora con la llave de la habitación, ambos nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, ahora hacia el elevador. Al estar frente a este, esperaron pacientes como iba lentamente descendiendo piso por piso de manera muy lenta. Finamente, cuando se abrieron las puertas de este, Matthew y Alfred se metieron, este último, tenía su mirada perdida hacia la puerta del hotel, observando cómo dos sujetos ingresaban a este, uno de ellos extrañamente le hizo recordar a Arthur, sin embargo, decidió atribuirlo a sus alucinaciones.

Así como había sugerido Francis, ambos fueron a pasar un rato de esparcimiento -¿Por qué me trajiste a un hotel wine bastard?- interrogo el de ojos esmeraldas al hallarse frente a un gran y lujoso hotel situado cerca de su casa. Francis rio divertido –no es lo que tú piensas mon ami- se defendió mientras abría la puerta de este y empujaba al menor por la espalda, incitándolo a pasar –el restaurant de este lugar est très magnifique- comento guiándolo a través del lobby. Arthur se dejo guiar, observando de paso, la estructura del lugar, dándose cuenta que realmente era maravilloso. Mientras observaba los alrededores, su vista se enfoco en una pareja de jóvenes, uno de estos, era realmente idéntico a Alfred y por un instante, creyó que era el –no puede ser, es imposible que este aquí- susurro intentando aplacar sus ideas descabelladas. Minutos más tarde, ambos rubios se encontraban en la entrada del restaurant del hotel –aquí es mon ami- comento Francis mientras se adentraban al restaurant y avanzaban a una zona apartada e intima donde pudieran hablar sin ser molestados o escuchados por personas ajenas.

-¿desean ordenar algo?- interrogo un joven mesero tan pronto como ambos tomaron asiento. Francis se comió con la mirada al chico –solo tráiganos de su mejor vino s´il te plait- ordeno con un tono meloso en sus palabras. El ingles giro sus ojos, acostumbrado a los incesantes coqueteos de su amigo. En cuanto el joven mesero se alejo, ambos iniciaron conversación –algún día te demandaran por acoso sexual frog- comento el ingles.

-no creo mon amour- le debatió Francis –al final, todos ceden ante mi- agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad –incluso TU-. Arthur cerró sus manos creando un puño y se guardo el comentario que planeaba decir. Minutos más tarde, el mismo mesero regreso con el mejor vino del lugar y lo destapo frente a ambos, sirviéndoles una ligera copa -¿puede dejar la botella s´il te plait?- pidió el francés a lo que el joven asintió y se alejo de la escena. Ahora solos, ambos nuevamente iniciaron a platicar –ya casi son vingt ans desde que Alfred y Matthew unieron sus casas, ¿no es verdad?- comento Francis al aire. Arthur bebido de un sorbo la copa y se sirvió otro trago –no me recuerdes viejas heridas frog- le reclamo, era su día libre y no deseaba recordar cosas tristes. El francés guardo silencio unos segundos, sin embargo, volvió a hablar –hoy luces extremadamente diferente- le coqueteo descaradamente –es más, deseo comerte aquí y ahora- sus ojos se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¡hasta cuando vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo bloody git!- exclamo el de ojos esmeraldas arrojándole el poco vino que quedaba en su copa. El de ojos azules se fue hacia atrás, intentando esquivar el ataque, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, un poco del vino había caído sobre su elegante ropa –terrible! Très terrible! Mi mejor atuendo- comento mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta. El ingles sonrió victorioso –será mejor que te vayas a limpiar al baño antes que se extienda mas- le aconsejo. Francis miro acusadoramente a su acompañante, no obstante, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los baños. Ahora solo, Arthur suspiro y apoyo su mentón sobre ambas manos que yacían colocadas sobre la mesa.

En la habitación de los hermanos, Alfred y Matthew se habían puesto a acomodar su equipaje mientras kumajirou descansaba sobre uno de los sillones. Posteriormente, cuando terminaron, decidieron que era hora de ir a ver al ingles y colocándose los abrigos salieron del hotel rumbo a casa de este. En el camino que Alfred se sabía de memoria, empezó a inquietarse, no sabía cómo actuar frente a la persona que dejo ir mas de una vez, los nervios y el miedo a volverlo a ver le invadían -¿Qué tal si me odia o se emparejo con Francis?- se preguntaba mentalmente. Pronto, la mano cálida y suave de su hermano lo regreso a la realidad –no tengas miedo Al- le sonrió ligeramente intentando así, darle ánimos. El de gafas asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, muy dentro de el, aun tenía esa espinita.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Arthur, empezaron a tocar la puerta insistentemente –al parecer no está- dijo decepcionado Matthew quien realmente tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a ver. Alfred sin saber porque, fue el que empezó a insistir más -¡iggy abre la puerta!- gritaba mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa. Finamente, tras media hora de insistencia y el sol empezando a ocultarse, ambos se dieron por vencidos –es una lástima- suspiro el ex–canadiense mientras caminaba junto al de gafas hacia la salida donde un taxi les esperaba. Decepcionados, regresaron al hotel y se adentraron al lobby –creo que iré a tomarme unas copas- dijo Alfred despidiéndose de su hermano –te veo más tarde en la habitación- agrego mientras se alejaba de la escena. Matthew simplemente sonrió tímidamente mientras veía como su hermano se adentraba al bar del hotel.

Arthur y Francis después de haber terminado de comer, se habían dirigido al bar, donde hacía varias horas que se encontraban bebiendo. El francés quien tenía más copas encima, se alejo de Arthur, alegando que tenia conquistas que hacer y efectivamente, el de ojos esmeraldas veía desde su asiento como su amigo se acercaba tanto a hombres como mujeres, les susurraba algo al oído, reían y después de varios minutos de platica, se retiraban juntos y así fueron las últimas tres horas hasta que finalmente se aburrió de ver el espectáculo y ahora solo, se encontraba bebiendo mientras escuchaba la tranquila música instrumental del fondo, haciéndolo sentir de cierta manera solitario.

-me sirve de lo mismo que el joven esta bebiendo por favor- le pidió Alfred al barman, ignorando por completo que aquel joven se trataba de Arthur y este, al escuchar la voz del joven, sintió un gran escalofrió, aquel tan característico y único que el de gafas le provocaba. Un poco curioso de la identidad de la persona, empezó a verlo de reojo, intentando no ser descubierto -¿se te ofrece algo?- se escucho la voz de aquel joven, ahora dirigida hacia él.

-¿me preguntas a mí?- interrogo un poco apenado Arthur. El de gafas lo observo acusadoramente –por supuesto, ¿a quién más?- dijo con un tono algo frio de voz, en ese momento no se encontraba de humor para discutir con pervertidos idénticos a Arthur. El menor se sonrojo –no, solo que… me recordaste a una persona- admitió, llegándose a sentir tonto al decir aquella frase sacada de un repertorio llamado "cliché". El de gafas sonrió –también me recuerdas a alguien- admitió sintiéndose un poco en confianza con el sujeto que segundos atrás había tratado de manera fría -¿no te molesta si te acompaño?- pregunto una vez que el barman le entrego su bebida. El de ojos esmeraldas negó con su cabeza –al contrario- aseguro mientras se acomodaba las gafas que traía puestas. Ambos hombres se encontraban con la vista perdida en la colección de botellas que se encontraban en la repisa del barman, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos y bebidas -¿y qué le trae a Londres?- pregunto Arthur sin apartar la mirada de las botellas –es obvio que usted no es de por aquí- agrego.

-vine a ver a alguien- respondió sin rechistar Alfred –pero no estaba- añadió mientras tomaba el último sorbo que quedaba en el vaso.

-es una pena- comento el de ojos esmeraldas ahora viendo de reojo al joven que se hallaba sentado a su lado -¿era importante para usted verlo?-.

Alfred dejo de beber y coloco el vaso en la mesa, provocando que los hielos que se encontraban dentro de este chocaran, creando un ruido sordo. Por unos segundos guardo silencio, empezando a analizar si realmente deseaba ver a Arthur después de todo ese tiempo. Trago saliva intentando aclarar su garganta -supongo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Nuevamente se llevo el vaso a los labios, intentando remojarlos en la embriagante bebida –realmente le hice mucho daño, así que creo que él no querría verme de todos modos- comento resignado y posteriormente sello sus labios tras el borde del vaso.

-no creo que él no quiera verte- irrumpió Arthur en un tono nervioso y alto de voz, haciendo que por un instante sus mejillas se sonrojaran –si esa persona era importante para ti y viceversa, no creo que el sienta lo que dices que debe sentir- empezó a explicarse mientras se regañaba interiormente por haberse proyectado en la situación de aquel sujeto.

Una pequeñita risa surgió de la boca sellada del mayor –tienes razón- admitió, posteriormente dio un trago más a su bebida –pero ya es demasiado tarde, estoy unido a alguien que no amo- suspiro. El menor bajo la mirada, se identificaba tanto con la historia que su acompañante le estaba narrando.

Tras varias horas de conversación, el ambiente en el bar cambio drásticamente, la música clásica dejo de sonar y ahora era jazz, aparte de que las luces una vez brillantes, tomaron un tono bajo, dándole un aire romántico y relajante al lugar. Ambos hombres, ya con varios tragos encima, empezaron a coquetearse uno al otro de manera descarada. Alfred proyectaba su anhelo de ver al ingles una vez mas y siendo alguien parecido a este frente a sus ojos, era imposible no actuar como lo estaba haciendo y por otro lado, Arthur también proyectaba su deseo reprimido hacia el mayor a través de ese desconocido –necesito que me den amor ¿tú no?- susurro Alfred provocadoramente al oído al menor y este asintió leve con la cabeza –bien, te estaré esperando en los baños…- volvió a susurrarle, pago su cuenta de ambos y se alejo, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso al lóbulo de su oreja.

En cuanto Alfred se alejo, Arthur espero unos minutos, fingiendo terminar su bebida y en cuanto vio que nadie lo observaba, tomo rumbo al baño, donde su acompañante le esperaba. Al llegar al elegante baño del bar, se encontró con el mayor, quien le esperaba parado de manera paciente junto a la puerta del último baño, el de los discapacitados. Con su cabeza le hizo una seña para que entrara y el de ojos esmeraldas sin rechistar avanzo para posteriormente, adentrarse a este junto con el otro.

No habían terminado de cerrar la puerta del baño, cuando Alfred se abalanzo sobre el ingles, apresándolo en un beso lleno de pasión a lo que este correspondió de igual manera, sus gafas chocaron una contra la otra, no importándoles si se rompían o se rallaran en la acción. Las bocas de ambos se intentaban comer una a la otra mientras que sus lenguas bailaban una danza desenfrenada dentro de estas. La necesidad de más contacto, provoco que el de gafas se apegara mas al cuerpo del ingles, empujándolo salvajemente en el acto hacia la pared hasta finalmente arrinconarlo. Incitadoramente, empezó a mover sus caderas, al igual que el otro, dándose placer en el transcurso. Las manos de Arthur rodearon posesivamente el cuello del mayor, mientras que en su interior crecía una desbordante pasión y emoción, era la primera vez en varias décadas o siglos, que hacía a como lo llamaban los jóvenes hoy en día "tener sexo con ropa" con un completo desconocido que acababa de conocer hacia un par de horas. Pronto, a los besos del mayor se le agregaron unas hábiles manos que se introdujeron bajo la playera, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. El de ojos esmeraldas reprimía sus gemidos, sin embargo, sus jadeos aun permanecieron de manera casi imperceptible.

Tras varios minutos de besos y caricias, ambos empezaron a sentir la necesidad de profundizar aquel acto –haz…melo- ordeno entrecortadamente el de ojos esmeraldas. El mayor dejo de recorrer el torso de este y bajo hacia la cremallera, dispuesto a despojarlo de aquellos vaqueros. Arthur se sentía excitado, no obstante, quería presenciar con sus ojos como aquel sujeto hacia lo que le ordeno, pronto, su excitación se esfumo, una pequeña melena rubia y un par de lascivos ojos azules se asomaban por debajo de la puerta -tsk- Arthur se mordió el labio inferior, Francis estaba de voyeur y al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo presenciando la escena. Suavemente empujo al mayor, haciéndolo a un lado e intentándose arreglar las ropas, camino hacia la puerta, hasta finalmente abrirla -¿Por qué nos espiabas?- pregunto con su tono más frio.

-¿acaso no puedo?- contra ataco el francés aun tirado sobre el lustroso y elegante suelo del baño –no es justo que seas el único que se divierte- agrego con una pequeña risilla. El menor rápidamente se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba totalmente ebrio –ven, nos vamos a casa- ordeno, tirándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

Alfred quien ni siquiera alcanzo a acomodarse la ropa, observo como aquellos dos sujetos se marchaban –fuck!- exclamo inaudiblemente, luego de eso, camino hacia los lavabos donde se acomodo el cabello, las gafas y la ropa que ahora yacía arrugada, posteriormente, se observo al espejo, viendo la clase de persona en la que se había convertido, saciando su necesidad de amor en personas idénticas a Arthur, había caído realmente muy bajo y aquello, en cierto punto, le hacía sentir de lo peor. Y con aquel sentimiento en flor, regreso al bar –deme lo más fuerte que tenga- le ordeno al barman, queriendo así, olvidar lo que sucedió esa noche.

Mientras tanto, Arthur llevaba a cuestas a Francis, viendo la ironía de la vida, por primera vez, para variar, el no era el borracho que llevaban a casa –angleterre luce feliz~- comento el francés con su tono de borracho. El de ojos esmeraldas desvió la mirada –claro que no- objeto -¡es el alcohol wine bastard!- exclamo. Nuevamente el francés volvió a reír, ahora de manera tonta –l´amour mon bel angleterre~- tarareo, recibiendo a cabo un coscorrón.

-eres más insoportable cuando estas borracho- comento molesto el ingles aun cargando a su amigo del hombro, no obstante, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, después de todo, no había sido un día tan malo.

Por otro lado, Matthew quien se había preocupado al ver que su hermano no regresaba a la habitación, decidió irlo a buscar al bar –quédate aquí Kumaru, cuida la habitación- le ordeno a su oso blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogo a su dueño, el joven suspiro –no importa, solo quédate aquí- sugirió derrotado y posteriormente salió de la habitación.

Al entrar al bar, vio a su hermano sentado, con varios vasos vacios a su alrededor –Al, me tenias preocupado- intento regañarle, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que este estaba totalmente borracho.

-Arthur~- reía de manera tonta. Matthew suspiro y ayudo a su hermano a levantarse –ven Al, vamos a la habitación- dijo mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

Dentro del elevador, el menor batallaba intentando mantener estable a su hermano –estas pesado Al- decía. Nuevamente este se reía tontamente –sabes Arthur, I love you so much~- comento abrazando al menor. Matthew rodo los ojos como si lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera algo nuevo –el también bro, el también- le respondió.

A través de los ojos del mayor, extrañamente su hermano dejo de verse como su hermano y se transformo en Arthur, de hecho, todo a su alrededor era idéntico a Arthur, desde las flores, hasta los cuadros que habían colocado estratégicamente en la habitación –lets do it~- dijo en un tono ronco de voz mientras empujaba al menor hacia la cama, el menor de los hermanos intento oponer resistencia, sin embargo, la fuerza de Alfred era mayor, lo tenía dominado.

Esa noche, Alfred confundiendo a su hermano por Arthur, le hizo lo que siempre había anhelado hacer con este y meses más tarde después de ese suceso, les llego la notificación de la reunión en casa de Italia del Norte.

* * *

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguirme de cerca en esta tragica historia, espero les haya agradado el capitulo. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte, ya saben a donde enviarlos. Nos vemos el Domingo y nuevamente, felicidades por los mas de 100 comentarios :D.


	15. Tragedia

**CAPITULO 14. TRAGEDIA**

Los presentes estaban atónitos y en shock al observar como el joven canadiense se desangraba, Alfred se encontraba desesperado al grado que sus manos le temblaban visiblemente. Francis intentando mantenerse frio ante la situación, se acerco a su pequeño –Allemange llamo a una ambulancia, resiste mon petit- le susurro. Arthur por su parte, observaba horrorizado la escena que acontecía, ¿Quién pensaría que hacía unos minutos él y Alfred se estaban declarando su profundo amor? Y ahora, este último sufría por ver a su hermano casi muriéndose.

El sonido de las sirenas proveniente de la ambulancia anuncio su llegada a la casa de Italia del Norte. Alfred aun asustado por el estado de su hermano y el de su bebe, decidió hacerse cargo de la transportación de este, mientras tanto, las demás naciones decidieron quedarse en casa esperando noticias. Arthur y Francis al ser en un tiempo lejano, tutores de ambos, decidieron seguirlos de cerca en un taxi.

Dentro de la ambulancia, Alfred permaneció junto a su hermano mientras sostenía protectoramente su mano -Por favor resiste Mattie- rogaba.

Cuando la ambulancia llego al hospital, se llevaron al ex-canadiense directo al quirófano mientras que a Alfred lo enviaron a la sala de espera. Desesperado, empezó a caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. Arthur quien acababa de llegar al hospital junto con Francis, corrió a socorrer y darle ánimos al mayor –Alfred, ¿tienes alguna noticia?- pregunto al llegar a la escena.

Alfred rápido volteo a verlo, sus ojos reflejaban desesperación, miedo y preocupación -no- contesto secamente.

Francis al sentir que sobraba en aquella escena, decidió ir por refrescos para los tres. Ahora Alfred y Arthur quedaban solos para platicar mas tranquilamente –espero no sea nada grave- hablo el ingles intentando sonar empático.

El ex-americano cansado de caminar de un lado al otro, decidió sentarse a esperar la pronta respuesta de los médicos. El ingles al ver como el mayor tomaba asiento, decidió hacer lo mismo. Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema acerca de sus sentimientos por respeto al ex-canadiense quien en esos momentos se encontraba siendo socorrido en el quirófano. Minutos más tarde, el francés regreso con refrescos. Amablemente le entrego uno a Alfred y otro a Arthur, posteriormente se sentó junto a ellos, dispuesto a esperar noticias del menor.

Habían pasado horas desde que Matthew había sido internado en el hospital y Alfred comenzaba nuevamente a desesperarse -¿Por qué no me dicen nada?- decía molesto. Los otros dos presentes no contestaron ni dijeron nada, realmente no sabían que decir en casos como esos. Pronto, un doctor vestido con una gran bata blanca hizo acto de presencia en la gran sala de espera –¿Alfred F. Jones?- pregunto leyendo la hoja de ingreso. Alfred al oír su nombre, se levanto de la banca y corrió hacia el doctor -¿Cómo está Mattie?, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿y el bebe?- pregunto insistentemente.

El doctor abrumado por tantas preguntas a la vez, decidió callarlo –Sr Jones, guarde silencio y venga conmigo- ordeno. Alfred al escuchar la orden, trago saliva, cerro fuertemente sus puños y se adentro junto con aquel medico a aquel gran pasillo blanco.

Francis y Arthur se quedaron afuera esperando y rezando por el bienestar del ex-canadiense. El doctor condujo al de gafas a través de una serie de pasillos, hasta por fin llegar a un gran cuarto donde yacía su mellizo acostado sobre una gran cama y rodeado de una gran cantidad de cables sobre sus brazos.

-¡Mattie, Mattie!- grito -¿Cómo estás?- pregunto al acercarse a su hermano, pronto, noto como este carecía de su abultado abdomen, sin embargo, se guardo su pregunta.

Matthew quien momentos atrás se hallaba retraído, al escuchar la voz de su hermano, se soltó a llorar ruidosamente -¡Al, el bebe!- exclamaba mientras se sujetaba de la chaqueta del mayor.

Un mal presentimiento inundo al de gafas y separando a su hermano del agarre empezó a interrogarlo -¿Qué tiene nuestro bebe?- pregunto exaltado.

El ex-canadiense bajo el rostro y desvió su mirada -El no…no aguanto Al- respondió con su voz entrecortada.

Alfred al escuchar las palabras de su mellizo, sintió como si un gran camión le atropellara. Una enorme tristeza empezó a embargarlo y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba llorando tan histéricamente como su hermano lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, afuera, en la sala de espera, se encontraba Arthur y Francis, este ultimo telefoneando desde su celular a casa de Italia del Norte para dar un pequeño y detallado informe de lo que había estado aconteciendo desde que llegaron al hospital. Arthur aun observaba fijamente la puerta que minutos atrás Alfred había atravesado cuando de pronto, una pequeñita lucecita se hizo presente frente a sus ojos.

-fairy?- susurro el ingles extrañado de ver una en el hospital.

La pequeña lucecita se movió de arriba abajo como signo de afirmación, posteriormente empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del ingles intentando decirle algo. Arthur extrañado por el comportamiento de este, empezó a seguir a la pequeña luz.

-¿A dónde vas angleterre?- pregunto el francés al ver como el ingles se alejaba de la sala de espera.

Arthur sin dejar de caminar simplemente hizo un ademan con su mano en signo que iba a salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Posteriormente, abandono la sala y salió a un lugar más seguro para conversar con la pequeña lucecita.

Frente a un gran y viejo árbol se encontraba el y la luz que minutos atrás se le había aparecido de la nada -¿y bien, que deseas?- pregunto el ingles. La motita de luz empezó nuevamente a volar de un lado al otro dejando tras ella un pequeño sendero de luz -¿estás intentando decirme algo?- pregunto nuevamente el ingles. La lucecita asintió moviéndose de arriba abajo y empezó a hacerle nuevamente gestos para seguirla. Arthur empezó a seguir a la motita de luz, pronto, esta se detuvo cerca de unas enfermeras las cuales charlaban amenamente. El ingles al ver como la lucecita se detuvo, decidió esconderse tras unos arbustos a escuchar la plática de aquellas mujeres.

-Que triste no lo crees- comento una.

-¿triste?- pregunto la otra -¿Cómo que triste, a que te refieres?- pregunto.

La primera enfermera suspiro –me refiero a lo de la joven pareja que acabo de ingresar- dijo intentando hacer que su compañera atrapara el hilo de la conversación.

-Ahhh, esa pareja- respondió la segunda enfermera –sí, que triste, tan jóvenes y ya perdieron a su primer bebe- comento apenada.

Al escuchar aquello, Arthur sintió su sangre congelarse -¿acaso estaban hablando del bebe de Alfred?- se pregunto. Ahora con esa gran duda en su cabeza, corrió a la sala de espera ansioso a que el de gafas desmintiera aquello.

Regresando con la triste pareja, tanto Alfred como Matthew habían dejado de sollozar –pardon Al- se disculpo el ex-canadiense con su rostro aun empapado. Alfred gentilmente seco con sus pulgares las lagrimas y posteriormente, abrazo cariñosamente a su mellizo –no tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa- dijo intentando reconfortarlo.

-lo sé Al, pero también sé que tu anhelabas tenerlo- dijo Matthew tristemente.

El de gafas continuo abrazando a su hermano –Mattie, hay algo que necesito decirte- dijo intentando no romper nuevamente en llanto. Matthew miro confuso a su hermano, y este estaba a punto de decirle una gran verdad cuando el médico en turno hizo su acto de presencia.

-Señor Jones, la hora de visita acabo- sentencio el doctor –necesito que abandone la habitación para que su pariente descanse-.

Alfred rodo sus ojos en signo de frustración –te lo diré después- le susurro a su hermano al oído y posteriormente le dio un amoroso beso en una de sus mejillas –te vendré a ver mañana- le dijo intentando mostrarse alegre.

Matthew asintió con su cabeza –Al… yo…- intento hablar antes de que el de gafas se marchara.

El ex-americano volteo a ver a su mellizo -¿si Mattie?, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?- pregunto. Matthew simplemente bajo su mirada –no… no era nada- respondió dejando ir finalmente al de lentes.

Tan pronto como Alfred abandono la habitación, Matthew empezó a sollozar nuevamente –ya lo sabía….- susurro –lo de tu y Arthur…-. Los recuerdos de aquella escena que había presenciado en casa de Italia del Norte aun estaban frescos.

_Después de haber terminado de ser acosado por las chicas y haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer un baby shower un mes antes de dar a luz, empezó a buscar a su hermano -¿alguien ha visto a Alfred?- pregunto al aire. Francis quien estaba bebiendo vino y platicando animadamente con España escucho la pregunta, sin embargo no la contesto ya que no sabía el paradero del de gafas._

_-hace rato lo vi saliendo al patio ve~- le contesto el anfitrión de la fiesta. Matthew le agradeció educadamente por la información y salió al jardín, en busca de su hermano. No llevaba muchos metros avanzados cuando lo vio, a el junto con Arthur, muy juntos, en una escena de película -…yo siempre te he amado…- escucho como Alfred se le declaraba al ingles. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sabía lo que el ingles significaba para su hermano, pero nunca estuvo preparado para presenciarlo. _

_Un poco desencajado fue lentamente alejándose de la escena, esperando no haber sido notado. En el camino de regreso a la casa de Italia del Norte, fuertes dolores empezaron a embargarlo…_

Francis y Arthur quienes habían estado esperando por más de media hora el retorno del ex-americano, al ver como este salía a través de aquellas blancas y grandes puertas les produjo alivio. Rápidamente ambos se levantaron de la banca y corrieron al encuentro del de gafas quien lucía una cara llena de tristeza

-Alfred, ¿Cómo está el petit Mattheu?- pregunto Francis luciendo su mejor cara de preocupación.

Alfred intentando ser lo más fuerte posible ante la trágica situación, fingió una gran sonrisa –jajaja el está bien, ¡nada de qué preocuparse!- respondió energéticamente.

El francés esbozo una gran sonrisa de alivio –oh très bien- respondió un poco más tranquilo al saber que su pequeño Mattheu estaba fuera de peligro. Arthur por su parte, no cayó ante la excusa y la falsa actuación del mayor.

-¡No nos mientas!- ladro el ingles mostrando un semblante serio.

Alfred retrocedió ante tal confrontación -¿pero de que hablas iggy?- dijo fingiendo demencia.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y nos dices la verdad Alfred?- cuestiono, tenía que saber la verdad, quería desmentir aquello que escucho de las enfermeras

Al ver que nunca lograría engañar a Arthur, decidió confesar y sin aguantarse la gran tristeza que en esos momentos inundaban todo su ser, se tiro de rodillas al puro y blanco suelo del hospital y usando sus dos manos como soporte contra el suelo, empezó a derramar lagrimas de amargura y penuria -¡nada está bien!- grito finalmente.

Tanto Francis como Arthur se quedaron sin aliento al ver como finalmente el de gafas explotaba –dinos que pasó Alfred- ordeno el francés nuevamente preocupado.

-¡mi hijo!- respondió entre sollozos -¡no pudieron salvarlo!-. Intentando desahogar todo aquello, empezó a golpear el suelo de la sala.

Arthur por fin había confirmado aquella verdad que minutos atrás se había enterado y sintiéndose culpable de interponerse en la relación de Alfred y Matthew, no soporto mas y salió corriendo de aquella escena mientras a lo lejos empezaba a escuchar los gritos de Francis pidiéndole que regresara.

Al día siguiente, aun sin tener noticias del paradero del ingles, las demás naciones decidieron ir a buscar a Matthew al hospital.

-Taraaan~~- tarareó Alfred mientras ingresaba animadamente a la habitación donde se encontraba su mellizo.

Matthew aun en su cama, sonrió al ver a su hermano –Bonjour Al- saludo.

Alfred corrió hacia la cama donde yacía Matthew -¿Cómo amaneció Mattie?- pregunto.

El ex–canadiense volvió a sonreír –bien, pero ya quiero irme de aquí- comento intentándose levantar de de la cama, aquel hospital lo deprimía.

Rápidamente el de lentes tomo a su hermano de los hombros –no no no, nada de esfuerzos por el momento- le regaño dulcemente mientras lo empujaba ligeramente, obligándolo así, a regresar a su antigua posición.

Pronto, el doctor hizo acto de presencia en la habitación –Buen día sr Jones- saludo –me complace anunciarles que el joven Matthew fue dado de alta y puede abandonar el hospital cuando lo desee- comento.

Al ex–canadiense se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquello –entonces quiero irme ya- ordeno mientras intentaba escaparse del agarre del de gafas.

-Espera Mattie, deja que te ayude a vestirte- insistió Alfred al ver como su hermano cojeaba hacia los vestidores.

-¡Non Al!, yo puedo solo- rezongo, sin embargo, la insistencia del mayor lo hizo ceder. Dentro del diminuto cuarto, estaban los dos, Matthew batallando con Alfred y este batallando con su hermano para ayudarle a ponerse la ropa –apártate Al, estamos muy estrechos- objetaba mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos, por su parte, Alfred insistía en acercarse más –pero Mattie, aun no estás en condiciones para ser independiente- insistía. Finamente, Matthew acepto ser ayudado por su hermano y ahora el estaba siendo cepillado por este. Su reflejo y el del de gafas se mostraban a través del gran espejo del cuarto –no te hagas el fuerte Mattie- comento casi inaudiblemente Alfred –me haces sentir peor-. Matthew agacho la cabeza, su hermano se había dado cuenta de su engaño –pardon Al, es solo que….- intento explicarse, sin embargo, la mano de su hermano le hizo girar el rostro, callándolo con un suave y casto beso.

-shh bro, no digas nada- sonrió y continuo cepillándole aquellos suaves cabellos de ligero olor a maple. El menor, sintiéndose tonto dejo caer unas pequeñas lagrimas, no sabiendo explicar si eran de dolor por haber perdido a su bebe o porque su hermano aun después de todo, se preocupaba por él.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban esperando una silla de ruedas para transportar a Matthew.

-Aquí tiene- hablo una joven enferma colocando frente a ambos la metálica silla.

Suavemente Alfred deposito a su hermano sobre esta –ready Mattie?- pregunto. Matthew asintió con su cabeza.

Velozmente el ex–americano atravesó los grandes y blancos pasillos del hospital hasta por fin llegar a la salida donde todas las naciones le esperaban con globos, dulces y flores.

-oh mon Mattheu!- exclamo Francis en cuanto vio al joven –pappa cuidara bien de ti- dijo abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente.

-espero tu sei migliore ve~- comento Italia del norte mientras le entregaba un gran ramillete de rosas cortadas de su hermoso jardín.

Matthew se alegro ver como todos los que una vez le ignoraron se encontraban presentes –merci beaucoup- agradeció efusivamente.

Alfred al ver como todos empezaban a rodear y llamar la atención del ex-canadiense, decidió intervenir y aclarándose la garganta, logro llamar la atención de los presentes –Mattie, te traje algo que se te gustara- dijo con un gran tono de confianza en sus palabras mientras le señalaba el auto. Matthew no entendió porque su hermano señalaba el auto, sin embargo, empezó a observarlo, pronto, una sonrisa adorno su rostro –¿Kumaji?-.

Del auto salió su ya tan conocido oso blanco y corrió a recibirlo. En cuanto ambos estuvieron cerca uno del otro, se miraron fijamente -¿Quién eres?- pregunto el peludo ser. Matthew simplemente sonrió y abrazo a su blanco amigo –yo también te extrañe kumijirou-.

Mientras tanto, Arthur quien había pasado la noche deambulando por las calles italianas, aun se encontraba aun un poco alterado y con sus ropas algo arrugadas, camino hacia la recepción de la terminal aérea –un boleto a Londres por favor- le ordeno al joven que se encontraba atendiendo y este rápidamente empezó a teclear en su computador en busca de los vuelos programados para ese día.

–El próximo sale en media hora- anuncio. El ingles asintió confirmando que deseaba ese y así, el joven le entrego el boleto de avión.

Tras haber pasado la media hora de espera, Arthur ahora se encontraba volando de regreso a casa –seguramente en este momento Alfred ha de estar con Matthew- pensó para sí mientras observaba desde su ventanilla el paisaje europeo. Al pisar suelo ingles, camino hacia la salida de la terminal y posteriormente tomo un taxi el cual lo dejo en la entrada del camino rocoso que lo conducía a su casa. El ingles le pago al chofer y se bajo del auto. En cuanto el taxi se alejo, Arthur se encamino, tomando una ruta diferente, se dirigió no a su casa, sino a aquella cabaña donde tiempo atrás había estado –tal vez si me desapareciera sería lo mejor…- susurro mientras continuaba su camino hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Y por fin llegamos al capitulo catorce, como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradesco bastante. Por ahi lei algo de que quieren un FRxCAN, de hecho, tenia intencion de meter un poco de eso en los ultimos capitulos y se le ve la intencion a Matthew, pero como eran ultimos capitulos, me arrepenti, vere si lo modifico para que quede abierto a que Francis se rejunte con Matthew...

Por cierto, el otro dia lei algo como "la epifania de Arthur Kirkland" y me dejo pensando, muchas veces como escritores de fanfics nos llegamos a olvidar de la verdadera personalidad del personaje solo para que nuestras historias queden bien u_u, aun asi, uno termina amando esas historias... Bueno, nos vemos el proximo domingo sin falta por que ya son las ultimas semanas, enserio o_o, ¡solo faltan 4 capitulos!.


	16. Decisiones

**CAPITULO 15. DECISIONES**

Después de que Matthew había sido dado de alta del hospital, las naciones amigas le hicieron una cálida despedida, intentando levantarle el ánimo que por el momento tenia por los suelos. Ahora, nuevamente se encontraban reunidos en casa de Italia del Norte donde este junto con Francia, habían hecho una serie de delicados y exquisitos platillos típicos de toda la Europa, intentando darle gusto a cada invitado de la reunión. Los dos hermanos se sintieron agradecidos y alegres por el acto tan noble de sus homólogos –estoy tan agradecido- susurro el ex-canadiense con una pequeña sonrisa a la que Alfred correspondió mientras asentía ligeramente con su cabeza, dándole la razón a su hermano.

La reunión continuo animada hasta que llego el atardecer, donde el sol empezaba a cubrir todo de tonos amarillos opacos y naranjas. Las parejas que se encontraban en ese momento, una a una fueron escabulléndose de la reunión, cada una encaminándose hacia pequeños y secretos rincones del hermosamente cuidado jardín italiano. Feliciano y Ludwig fueron los últimos en retirarse, alegando que tenían que vigilar que las parejas no se pasasen de amorosas. Finalmente, en la gran sala de la casa, quedaron Alfred, Matthew y Francis, este último, sintiéndose el mal tercio entre los jóvenes. En aquel momento, el francés deseaba que el pequeño ingles se encontrase ahí, haciéndole compañía.

Ambos hermanos, sentados en un sillón que daba frente al francés, lo observaban, intentando buscar palabras para abrir una conversación que no tuviera relación con el de ojos esmeraldas, pronto, el sonido de un celular se hizo presente –creo que es el mío- comento el de gafas tomándolo y contestando al momento –Alfred Jones al habla- dijo. Los dos rubios restantes observaron cómo este contorsionaba sus cejas, fruncía sus labios e intentaba hablar en su defensa –Mattie, te dejo solo con France un rato- se disculpo apartando el teléfono de su oreja y saliendo de la habitación. Ahora Matthew y Francis se habían quedado solos.

El menor de los hermanos quien yacía sentado en la silla de ruedas, estiro su brazo, intentando alcanzar el vaso de jugo que se encontraba en medio de la mesa –deja que pappa lo haga por ti- dijo el francés estirándose y tomando el vaso. Matthew se sonrojo un poco, no importase cuantas décadas pasasen, que el francés se autoproclamara su padre le hacía sentir extraño –aquí tienes mon petit- le susurro entregándole el vaso de jugo. El ex-canadiense tomo con ambas manos el vaso y sorbió un poco del jugo –es extraño…- susurro.

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto el francés al escuchar el susurro del menor.

-que te autodenomines "pappa"- comento el chico con su mirada clavada en el vaso –sabes que tu y yo no tenemos lazos sanguíneos- agrego.

Francis dibujo una sonrisa vacía a través de sus labios; lo que decía el menor era cierto, el no tiene relación consanguínea con él, solamente fue una persona que lo hizo su colonia y cuando no pudo mantenerlo más, lo dejo a la deriva, bajo las manos del ingles –no importa si soy o no ton père, aun así, je t´adore beaucoup-.

Los ojos del menor se contrajeron por un leve instante, aquella frase toco su corazón –y..yo ta..también- tartamudeo nervioso y con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas; sus sentimientos hacia el francés no eran los de un hijo hacia su padre, sino, como un hombre hacia otro.

Francis observo la reacción del menor y la forma en que le contesto; siendo el país del amor, algo le decía que había algo implícito, sin embargo, no decidió indagar mas ya que el pequeño ex-canadiense en esos momentos estaba en alianza con su hermano y eso significaba que posiblemente este amara al de gafas –bon mon petit Mattheu, me retiro- dijo levantándose del sillón –ese tonto de angleterre se fue corriendo del hospital y tengo que saber donde se metió- agrego digiriéndose hacia la salida.

Matthew asintió con su cabeza, no hallaba las palabras correctas para esa situación y el francés al notarlo, regreso y se coloco a la altura del menor, con ambas manos, sujeto el rostro de este y le dio un beso, uno en cada mejilla –au revoir Mattheu- le susurro y posteriormente salió por la puerta. El chico se quedo estático por unos segundos, intentando asimilar aquella despedida; era la primera vez que el francés la usaba con el y sin embargo, le había agradado bastante.

Despues de finalizar aquella reunión, habían pasado varias semanas y ahora tanto Matthew como Alfred se encontraban nuevamente en su cálido y cómodo hogar. Desde que ambos regresaron, Alfred sintiéndose culpable de la situación que vivió su hermano, se había estado comportando de manera sobreprotectora con este, al grado de ni siquiera dejarlo caminar a menos que él lo cargara. Definitivamente se había convertido en un hermano sobreprotector.

-Te dije que puedo caminar yo solo- se quejo Matthew intentando levantarse de la cama.

-Oh come on Mattie- respondió chillonamente el de gafas –ni siquiera te has recuperado por completo de aquella vez, no quisiera que por hacer esfuerzos terminaras peor- comento mientras tomaba a su hermano en brazos.

-Pero Al, el doctor dijo que no había peligro- intento razonar mientras luchaba por apartarse de Alfred.

-El doctor dice muchas cosas- respondió nuevamente Alfred –prefiero no correr riesgos-. Matthew al ver que no haría cambiar de opinión a su hermano, suspiro derrotado y dejo ser conducido en brazos hasta la cocina.

Ya dentro de la cocina, Matthew se llevo una gran impresión ya que parecía que había explotado una granada dentro de esta -¡pero qué ocurrió aquí!- exclamo. Alfred cuidadosamente sentó a su hermano en una de las sillas que sobrevivían. Sin prestar atención en las palabras del menor, avanzo hasta la estufa y tomo una pequeña sartén que yacía tapada –mira Mattie- dijo extendiendo la sartén –lo hice especialmente para ti- comento mostrándole finalmente el contenido.

Matthew observo críticamente lo que se encontraba dentro de la sartén, realmente no le veía forma -¿serán carbones?- se pregunto, sin embargo, continuo analizando el contenido hasta finalmente rendirse -¿Qué es …?- pregunto cohibidamente.

Alfred acerco mas la sartén a la cara del ex-canadiense -panqueques- respondió con una gran sonrisa. Matthew alzo una ceja y volvió a mirar el contenido –si tú lo dices…- respondió.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar mucho más lejos de lo que uno puede imaginar, para ser exactos, una vieja cabaña deshabitada en medio del húmedo y frondoso bosque ingles, se encontraba Arthur sentado en uno de los polvorosos y oscuros rincones; desde que había salido corriendo del hospital y regresado a su tierra, había permanecido en dicho lugar, intentando así, olvidarse de todos los acontecimientos desafortunados que giraban en torno a él. Debido al gran sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba, decidió sumergirse en el mundo de las sombras, donde nadie le juzgaría y mucho menos, seria atacado por aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos los cuales en ese instante quería desaparecer de su cabeza.

El rechinar de la gran y vieja puerta de madera se hizo presente por toda la cabaña y tras ella, una persona de porte elegante. Arthur alzo su mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Al alzarla, se encontró con los ojos llenos de lastima de Francis.

-Angleterre, te he estado buscando como no tienes ni idea- comento preocupado el francés mientras se adentraba a la cabaña.

Arthur volvió a bajar la mirada, enterrando su cara entre sus brazos -¿para qué me buscabas?, ¿acaso para burlarte de mi mala suerte?- pregunto pesimistamente.

El francés negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba a la altura del menor –que poco me conoces mon ami- respondió –me preocupo la forma como saliste corriendo del hospital ese día-.

Aun con la cabeza escondida, Arthur volvió a hablar –yo ya lo sabía…- susurro.

-¿saber qué?- pregunto extrañado el francés, acercando su rostro al del ingles ya que este hablaba demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

Lentamente fue subiendo su cabeza dejando mostrar solamente sus verdes y apagados ojos –que Matthew había perdido el bebe- respondió.

Francis abrió grande su boca mientras se llevaba una de sus manos hacia esta –mon dieu angleterre, ¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunto sorprendido por la declaración.

-Lo escuche de unas enfermeras- comento con un semblante triste y apagado.

Después de haber oído la razón por la que Arthur había huido de aquel lugar, una nueva duda surgió –angleterre, ¿Por qué te afecto lo del bebe?- pregunto perspicazmente el francés.

Arthur ladeo su cabeza y sin voltear a ver al francés respondió –porque antes que Matthew lo perdiera, Alfred y yo…- dudo en terminar aquella frase, aun se sentía mal por lo ocurrido.

-¿Alfred y tu…?- pregunto curioso el de cabellos semi largos, ansiando saber la verdadera razón por la cual su amigo/rival había huido de aquella manera del hospital. El menor guardo silencio unos minutos, no quería confesar el porqué le afecto lo del ex-canadiense. Francis al ver que el de apagados ojos esmeraldas no terminaría su frase, volvió a insistir -¿Alfred y tú que…?- le interrogo ahora más serio.

La presión que ejerció el francés sobre el termino siendo más fuerte -¡Alfred y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos!- exclamo el ingles mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y se ponía de pie. Unas ligeras y casi invisibles lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir a través de sus ya enrojecidos, apagados y ojerosos ojos.

-angleterre ¡cómo pudiste!- ahora exclamo el francés poniéndose el también de pie –condujiste a Alfred hacia el adulterio- comento molesto mientras que ambas cejas se contorsionaban.

-¡ya lo sé bloody frog!- respondió Arthur con un gran tono de desesperación en sus palabras -¡pero, ¿tu quien eres para juzgarme?, te acuestas con cuanta persona se te atraviese!- hablo intentando darle un giro a la situación.

Francis se mordió el labio inferior mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Intentando mantener la calma, suspiro sonoramente y volvió a iniciar la conversación –angleterre, yo doy amour al mundo entero pero no me meto con parejas que esperan un bebe- explico.

-¡ja!- exclamo el ingles –ahora el wine bastard me sale con que tiene moral y ética en lo que hace- comento ácidamente mientras una sonrisa de lado se asomaba por sus resecos y agrietados labios.

El francés harto de la situación, tomo de los hombros al menor –escúchame bien angleterre- dijo molesto –olvídate de ese amour enfermizo que tienes por Alfred y deja que él junto con mon petit Matttheu sean felices-.

A Arthur no le gusto el tono de las palabras del francés y empujándolo a un lado decidió contestarle –¡tú no me dices que hacer!- exclamo. Lentamente fue llevándose ambos brazos hacia su pecho, simulando autoabrazarse, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se encorvaba -¡¿acaso yo no puedo disfrutar de la felicidad?- exclamo mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Angletere…- susurro Francis compadeciéndose de su amigo y su mala suerte.

El ingles al ver que su pregunta no tenia respuesta clara, decidió abandonar aquella cabaña. Francis corrió tras él en un vano intento de detenerlo -¡Arthur, ¿A dónde vas?- gritaba mientras seguía los pasos del menor. Arthur quien corría bajo la ligera lluvia inglesa, al sentir como el francés se acercaba cada vez más y más, empezó a correr cada vez mas fuerte -¡no te acerques France!- exclamo volteándolo a ver.

Un gran ruido sordo hizo eco en todo el bosque, Francis al ver de qué se trataba, exclamo intranquilo por el bienestar de su amigo -¡Arthur, ¿estás bien?- pregunto asomándose por un pequeño barranco. El cuerpo del pequeño ingles yacía boca abajo intentando reincorporarse, mientras las ligeras gotas de lluvia empapaban cada vez más su delgado y frágil cuerpo; el no haber comido en días lo había debilitado impidiéndole la acción, además había que sumarle el hecho que aquella caída le había lastimado considerablemente -bloody hell!- exclamo desesperado mientras una a una las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo, empezaban a mojar su rostro lleno de lodo -¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mi?- se lamento mientras continuaba llorando aun en la misma posición. Una de sus manos se enterró sobre la tierra empapada dejando tras esta, una pequeña marca.

Francis preocupado por el menor, busco una forma de llegar a este; con cuidado se adentro al barranco a través de una enredadera que se encontraba cerca. Tan pronto bajo, corrió a socorrer al ingles. Con suavidad lo tomo de un brazo colocándoselo alrededor de su cuello –angleterre…- susurro mientras veía el deplorable estado de este. Los una vez ojos esmeraldas llenos de brillo, ahora se mostraban opacos y enrojecidos de tanto derramar lagrimas, bajo estos, habían pronunciadas y negras ojeras frutos de no haber dormido en días, su rostro antes terso, ahora se encontraba completamente lleno de lodo, lleno de rasguños debido a la caída y bañado de lagrimas y finalmente, aquellos labios tan finos y rojos, ahora eran un recuerdo de lo que llegaron a ser. Lentamente ayudo al menor a subirse por la enredadera y ya estando en suelo firme, Francis empezó a conducirlo a rastras hacia la mansión. Al llegar a esta, lo coloco sobre uno de los sillones y posteriormente se sentó junto a este; lentamente con un pañuelo, empezó a limpiarle el lodo del rostro y cuando termino la acción, se levanto –ahorita vengo angleterre, iré por el botiquín medico- dijo. Arthur quien continuaba llorando, tomo de la muñeca al mayor –no te vayas- le rogo mostrando un rostro de desesperación. Francis volteo a verlo y enseguida comprendió las palabras de Arthur, no era tan desalmado para dejarlo solo en un momento difícil. Cariñosamente lo estrecho en un gran abrazo mientras este se desahogaba en un mar de lagrimas –ni siquiera yo sé porque no eres feliz mon angleterre- susurro inaudiblemente el francés.

Regresando con los hermanos de la alianza Americo-Canadiese, habían pasado varios días y Alfred por fin había cedido ante las suplicas de Matthew de dejarlo andar por la casa por su propia cuenta. Haciendo pucheros, observaba como su mellizo disfrutaba de aquella libertad, sin embargo, lo único que no dejaría que hiciera seria cargar a kumajirou, era demasiado pesado para que lo cargara en su estado, así que aquella cosita peluda simplemente caminaba tras su amo.

-Ves Al, no hay nada de que preocuparse- sonrió feliz el ex-canadiense.

-yep yep, como digas- respondió a un molesto por haber sido rechazado como cargador humano por su hermano.

Amigablemente, Matthew se sentó alado de su hermano -Al, necesitamos hablar- comento.

Alfred quien en esos momentos tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, dejo de hacerlo y volteo a ver a su mellizo –¿hablar qué?- pregunto.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de que Al- respondió Matthew –de ti y Arthur…- complemento.

El de gafas se fue instintivamente hacia atrás, hablar sobre su relación con el ingles era algo que no necesitaba tocar en esos momentos –oh mira Mattie, ya es hora de tu medicamento- comento intentando re-direccionar la conversación. Sin embargo, Matthew continuo firme con el tema principal –Al, mi medicamento es hasta dentro de una hora- respondió. Ahora Alfred no tenía salidas ni excusas que inventar. Derrotado, se acomodo en el sillón y empezó a pensar las palabras correctas que le diría a su hermano.

-el día de la reunión en casa de Italia del Norte- hablo Matthew con un ligero sonrojo –yo los vi…- declaro mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Alfred palideció, su hermano había presenciado como él le era infiel –Mattie… esto… mmm…- intento explicarse.

-No tienes nada que explicar Al- corto Matthew mirándolo fijamente, casi chocando su rostro contra el de este –desde pequeños he sabido que tu siempre has amado a Arthur- confeso desviando su mirada.

La mandíbula del de gafas se disloco por la impresión -really?- pregunto incrédulo.

Matthew aparto su rostro, agacho su cabeza y enfoco su mirada al suelo –si Al- respondió –aquella noche que engendramos a nuestro bebe, tú estabas muy bebido y bueno… sabes que una cosa llego a otra y…- intentaba explicarse –bueno…. Mientras "lo hacíamos", pronunciaste su nombre una y otra vez- concluyo aumentando el sonrojo que ya tenía en sus mejillas al recordar aquel día.

El de gafas quedo estático por la explicación de su hermano, recordaba que ese día había bebido mucho debido a algo un suceso ocurrido horas anteriores del cual no quería ni mencionar pero no recordaba haber pronunciado el nombre del ingles una y otra vez mientras tenia sexo con el ex-canadiense.

El menor al no ver reacción por parte del mayor, continuo explicando –ese día en casa de Italia, los vi como expresaban su amor y no sé porque empecé a sentirme triste- admitió empezando a sollozar –eres mi hermano, sin embargo verte así con Arthur me dio celos y miedo de perder todo lo que hemos logrado-.

Alfred observo como su mellizo confesaba todo. Un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a brotar de el –Mattie, yo lo siento- dijo intentando disculparse por todas aquellas cosas por las que había hecho pasar a su hermano –te metí en problemas, hice cosas sin tu consentimiento y aun así, no supe compensarte-.

El ex-canadiense empezó a secarse las lagrimas que momentos atrás habían brotado de sus ojos –no te preocupes ya por eso Al- le respondió. Lentamente fue girando su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con el de su hermano –deberías irlo a ver- dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-¿ver a quien?- pregunto confuso Alfred.

-A Arthur- respondió Matthew –el tiene un gran corazón e imagino que se siente culpable por lo que ocurrió semanas atrás- comento.

Ahora Alfred comprendía las palabras de su hermano. Como si nuevas energías y deseos ardientes brotaran de su interior, Alfred se levanto del sillón dispuesto a cambiar todas las cosas que habían estado pasando entre él y Arthur –Mattie, eres el mejor- expreso con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso ya lo sé bro- comento con la misma sonrisa radiante que poseía el de gafas –ahora ve tras el antes que haga algo peligroso y desesperado- ordeno.

Alfred asintió con su cabeza y corrió hacia la salida -¡iggy, voy por ti!- exclamo –¡you hero va en camino!-.

Matthew desde la ventaba observo como su hermano se subía a la Hummer y tomaba rumbo hacia el aeropuerto internacional –go Al!- susurro feliz de saber que después de tantos años, todos aquellos problemas pronto se solucionarían.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Arthur, este por fin había recuperado parte de las fuerzas que había perdido y ahora se hallaba el junto con Francis dentro su habitación –¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto angleterre?- pregunto el francés.

Arthur quien estaba acomodando cuidadosamente su ropa sobre una serie de maletas asintió con su cabeza –si Francis, no hay nada que continúe atándome aquí- comento aun absorto en su actividad.

El francés se limito a observar como aquel pequeño y rubio ser se adentraba mas a aquel mundo de penuria, tristeza y desesperación –angleterre…- susurro. Si tan solo pudiese hacer algo para impedir aquello que pensaba hacer su amigo.

* * *

Bueno, ya estamos en el capitulo 15, muy cerca del final y como siempre, muchas gracias a sus comentarios e ideas :D. He intentando poner un poco de FRxCAN a la historia pero como les comentaba (si lo hice ¿no?), ya esta muy cerca del final y seria algo apresurada esa pareja, de todos modos, quedara como un ligero FRxCAN con un final donde puede que mas adelante lleguen a ser algo o. Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos el proximo domingo.


	17. ¡Hay que detener a IGGY!

**CAPITULO 16. ¡HAY QUE DETENER A IGGY!**

El fuerte rechinar de una gran camioneta sobre el pavimento llamo la atención de los turistas quienes iban o regresaban de algunos importantes destinos. Velozmente, Alfred se bajo del monstruoso vehículo y sin importarle si estaba este bien estacionado, activo la alarma y corrió directo a la pista de aterrizaje. Algunos policías quienes presenciaron la escena y vieron como el ex-americano se adentraba a un área no autorizada para civiles, fueron tras su búsqueda -¡sr. Usted no puede pasar aquí, es solo para personal autorizado!- exclamo uno de los policías quienes iban tras este.

Alfred ignorando a aquellos sujetos continúo avanzando. Al llegar al andén donde se encontraban los aviones, uno de los mecánicos del lugar noto su presencia –sr. No puede estar aquí- menciono, sin embargo, fue silenciado por la nación.

-¿Acaso no saben con quién están hablando?- pregunto altaneramente. Los presentes dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y observaron el rostro de este. Tanto policías como mecánicos se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido –lo sentimos mucho sr.- se disculparon muy apenados y temerosos de que este en su arrebato de locura, les quitara sus preciados empleos.

El de gafas simplemente ignoro las disculpas y continuo con su camino –necesito un avión, el más rápido que tengan- ordeno. Los presentes empezaron a correr alarmados de un lado al otro. Minutos más tarde, ya tenían listo un avión mucho más rápido que el Concorde. Alfred rápidamente se subió a este, preparo los controles y sin esperar la autorización por parte de la cabina de control, empezó el vuelo, después de todo, cuando se trataba de asuntos del amor, todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Mientras tanto, Matthew intentando ayudar a su hermano, opto por hacer una amistosa llamada al celular de Francis –Bon soir France- saludo tímidamente.

Del otro lado de la línea, el francés contesto un poco entrecortado. Aquel tono provoco una instintiva preocupación al ex-canadiense –France, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto.

-oui… non… bueno es algo difícil de explicar- confeso finalmente el francés mientras dejaba salir una pequeña exhalación.

-¿difícil de explicar?- repitió Matthew -¿acaso tiene que ver con England?- pregunto intentando no sonar demasiado curioso.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un gran suspiro –oh mon petit Mattheu, tan perspicaz como siempre- hablo el francés –efectivamente se trata de angleterre- confeso.

-¿Qué sucede con angleterre?- pregunto nuevamente Matthew temiendo que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad.

-Bueno el…quiere hacer una cosa demasiado alocada y peligrosa- hablo Francis con un gran tono de preocupación en su voz que pocas veces se le podía escuchar; dándole así, más énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.

Matthew empezando a temer lo peor, se mordió el labio inferior –France, escúchame bien- hablo intentando mantenerse sereno –en estos momentos Alfred está en camino hacia Inglaterra, necesito que distraigas a Arthur lo mas que puedas-.

-¿Alfred está en camino a Inglaterra?- hablo el francés en tono incrédulo mientras aferraba más fuertemente el teléfono a su oido -¿Mattheu, acaso el no debería estar cuidándote?- pregunto molesto.

-Eso no importa en este momento- contradijo el ex–canadiense alzando ligeramente la voz –quiero que Al sea feliz y sé que lo será con Arthur….- comento con gran determinación en sus palabras.

Del otro lado, Francis sonrió al escuchar como "su pequeño" era demasiado maduro incluso para el –está bien mon petit, distraeré a Arthur- dijo con un tono suave en sus palabras –pero no te aseguro mucho- añadió.

-No importa, recuerda que solo lo suficiente en lo que Alfred llega- hablo, posteriormente, trago saliva y se armo de valor para comentarle sus sentimientos –ah y france… yo…-. Un gran pitido se escucho del otro lado de la línea, al parecer el francés había colgado. Matthew suspiro, al parecer el francés había sido descubierto –de todos modos, es demasiado pronto para confesárselo…- susurro mientras miraba al suelo y sostenía el teléfono entre sus manos.

-¡pero qué hiciste angleterre!- reclamo el francés al ver como el ingles rompía su celular y lo pisoteaba enérgicamente contra el suelo.

-Te lo mereces, por boca floja- dijo Arthur con un semblante molesto -ahora ven y ayúdame a subir las maletas al auto- ordeno encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Francis se llevo su mano derecha hacia la frente y empezó a masajeársela –espero llegues pronto Alfred- susurro, sin embargo, esa suplica fue cambiada a una pregunta -¿Qué quería decirme Mattheu?- se interrogo; algo le decía que estaba relacionada a él.

Un impaciente Matthew daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la estancia de su gran casa. Preocupado por la noticia que el ingles planeaba hacer algo peligroso, observo el reloj que se encontraba pegado a la pared –tres de la tarde- susurro –me pregunto si Al ya llego a Inglaterra- se dijo volviendo a caminar en círculos. Tras varios minutos en la misma acción, finalmente el ex–canadiense exploto y tomando su celular empezó a marcar el número de Alfred.

-¿bueno?- se escucho la voz de de gafas.

-Al, soy Matthew- hablo rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Mattie?, aun me encuentro en el aire- contesto Alfred quien en esos momentos empezaba a divisar la gran nación inglesa.

-Al, hable con Francis- dijo alarmado Matthew –me dijo que Arthur va a hacer algo loco y peligroso-.

-¿peligroso?- repitió Alfred.

-oui!- grito Matthew –cuando hable con France, este sonaba demasiado preocupado y alarmado, por favor apúrate- rogo.

-Okey Mattie- respondió Alfred intentando tranquilizar a su hermano –te tengo que colgar, estoy a punto de aterrizar- comento.

Del otro lado de la línea, Matthew escucho como Alfred colgaba –espero llegues a tiempo Al- suplico al ver como las cosas empezaban a complicarse.

A los pocos segundos después que Alfred finalizara su llamada con su mellizo, se encontraba aterrizando sobre la pista de la terminal aérea nacional de Inglaterra. Sin cuidado alguno, estaciono el gran avión en uno de los andenes y a gran velocidad descendió directo a la puerta de salida. En la salida de la terminal, debido a su gran desesperación, evito pasar a la zona de taxis, había una gran fila y poco tiempo para actuar así que, decidió rentar a la fuerza un auto, sin embargo, no tenían ninguno disponible más que uno modelo mini. Sin tener otras opciones, Alfred se resigno a tomarlo y salir corriendo nuevamente ahora rumbo a casa de Arthur –espero no llegar demasiado tarde- susurro.

En casa del ingles, este se hallaba subiendo las ultimas maletas dentro del portaequipajes de un gran y lujoso mercedes color negro –era la última France- dijo –ahora arranca el auto, no hay tiempo que perder-.

Francis abrió la puerta del gran y lujoso auto y se introdujo al asiento del conductor. Cuidadosamente se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. Ya que ambos estuvieron listos, arranco el auto y se adentro a la carretera.

Intentando cumplir con el favor que el ex –canadiense le había pedido, Francis empezó a conducir lo más lento que podía, pero, tras varios kilómetros de recorrido, el ingles se empezaba a impacientar -¿acaso no puedes ir más rápido wine bastard?- pregunto exasperado al ver como el francés llevaba una velocidad demasiado por debajo de la permitida –¡hasta una tortuga es más rápida que nosotros!- exclamo.

El francés fingió no escuchar los comentarios ácidos y molestos del menor y continúo con aquella velocidad –apúrate Alfred- rogaba en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Alfred empezaba a lamentarse de haber rentado aquella miniatura de auto donde a duras penas entraba –apúrate chatarra- rezongaba molesto debido a la velocidad -¿Por qué los autos no pueden ser como en mi casa?- se pregunto en el mismo tono molesto -¡QUIERO UN AUTO GRANDEEE!- exclamo golpeándose la cabeza contra la capota debido a la acción. El de gafas se tallo la cabeza y posteriormente, observo como varios autos pasaban a toda prisa junto a él. Definitivamente aquello no era para nada heroico.

Unos kilómetros más adelante, molesto por la lentitud del auto, decidió hacer una pequeña parada en una gasolinera y ahí, observo a una pareja de ancianos los cuales eran poseedores de un gran auto, como los que a el le gustaban. Infundiéndose de valor del cual ya desbordaba bastante, intento hacer un pequeño trueque con ellos –les doy diez mil libras esterlinas si me cambian su auto- rogo con sus ojitos llorosos. La pareja de ancianos observo al joven quien prácticamente se encontraba pataleando en el suelo, hasta cierto punto les daba una mezcla extraña de ternura y pena ajena, posteriormente observaron aquel compacto auto –quince mil o no hay trato- hablo la ancianita de forma picara. Rápidamente el de gafas dejo de fingir las lagrimas y empezó a recorrer todos sus bolsillos, para su buena suerte y su extrañeza, tenia dicha cantidad -tomen- dijo para luego tomar el auto de la pareja. Los dos ancianitos sonrieron –esos jóvenes americanos, son taaaan locos- comento el ancianito.

Ahora nuevamente en camino y con un auto que se adecuaba a sus necesidades, Alfred continuo el rumbo directo a casa del ingles, sin embargo, se acordó que seguramente este no se encontraría ya en su casa –piensa como hero Al- se dijo -¿A dónde iría un cejudo amante del te si estuviera a punto de hacer algo loco y peligroso?- se cuestiono –y que por cierto, lleva a un francés pervertido por acompañante- agrego para reducir más sus opciones de búsqueda. Como si hubiese sido iluminado por una gran y superior fuerza, Alfred sintió la enorme necesidad de ir a donde fue encontrado Arthur después de que el avión explotase.

Impulsivamente, cambio de carril provocando palabras anti sonantes y varios sonidos de claxon por parte de los que iban tras él. Ahora con una nueva ruta, el de gafas rogo estar en lo correcto.

Por otra parte, Arthur se había cansado de ver como Francis continuaba con aquella velocidad tan reducida -¡detén el auto!- grito mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta.

Francis continuo conduciendo, sin perder la vista en el camino -¿detenerlo mon angleterre?- pregunto -¿acaso no quieres que vayamos a ese lugar?-.

-¡claro que quiero!- contesto el ingles bajándose del auto en movimiento –pero al paso que vas, llegaremos en una semana- comento ahora del lado del conductor.

El francés al sentir la presencia del menor cerca de él, decidió detener finalmente el mercedes –bon angleterre, conduce tú- suspiro ahora bajándose el del auto.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en posiciones diferentes, Arthur como conductor y Francis como pasajero –dame las llaves wine bastard- ordeno el ingles extendiendo su mano frente al rostro del mayor. Francis se señalo fingiendo indiferencia –moi no las tiene- comento. Una pequeña vena empezó a brotar de la frente del ingles –pero si tú conducías bloody frog- dijo acusadoramente. El francés continuando siendo indiferente empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro –te digo que no las tengo- insistió –porque ellas siguen pegadas al volante- añadió. Arthur bajo la cabeza para corroborar lo dicho por el francés y efectivamente, las llaves estaban donde él había dicho –stupid francés- murmuro molesto, posteriormente, arranco el auto, se coloco el cinturón y empezó a conducir, ahora con más velocidad de la permitida.

-Angleterre ¡cuidado con ese auto!- gritaba horrorizado el francés mientras se cubria su hermoso rostro con ambos brazos -¡el bebe angleterre, el bebe!- suplicaba al ver como casi atropellaban a una señora que llevaba a su bebe en su carriola.

Por su parte, Arthur se dedicaba a evadir cada cosa que se le atravesase –pareciera que no quieren que llegue a mi destino- menciono aun absorto en la acción de evadir transeúntes.

Alfred hacia unos minutos que se había quedado atrapado en un embotellamiento y por lo que pudo escuchar de algunos conductores, el origen de este se debía a que un conductor loco casi atropello a una ancianita y a una señora con su carriola y por intentar esquivarlas, provoco que uno de los autos se desviara y chocara con otro para posteriormente el otro chocarse con el de enfrente y así sucesivamente hasta finalmente, llegar a donde estaba el. Al ver que estaría varias horas atrapado en aquel embotellamiento, el de gafas decidió tomar cartas en el asunto e importándole un soberano cacahuate lo que los policías de tránsito ingleses le llegasen a decir, tomo el carril contrario para posteriormente internarse en los bosques ingleses –es solo un atajo para llegar más rápido- se justifico.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a tornarse en un suave y hermoso color naranja, Arthur junto con Francis por fin habían llegado a su destino, una pintoresca y típica villa pesquera donde el mar se podía ver hasta donde la vista le permitiese –por fin- comento alegre el ingles. Francis por su parte, aun seguía inconsciente debido al shock que la forma de conducir del menor le había provocado. Arthur lentamente comenzó a internarse entre las angostas y empedradas calles del lugar hasta finalmente terminar frente a un gran muelle abarrotado de barcos de lado a lado –ya llegamos a nuestro destino- susurro. Francis quien recién se había recuperado del shock, parpadeo repetidas veces, intentando ajustar su campo de visión y cuando este estuvo estable, noto que se encontraban frente a un gran y viejo muelle -¿Dónde estamos angleterre?- pregunto.

-en el lugar donde todo acabara- se limito a responder el menor mientras estacionaba el auto.

En otro lugar, Alfred por fin había llegado a la ciudad donde habían encontrado a Arthur después del accidente aéreo. Debido a que las calles eran demasiado estrechas para conducir en estas, estaciono el auto y se bajo de este. Preguntando a unos transeúntes locales, logro finalmente llegar al hospital donde este había estado internado el menor. Frente a él, se encontraba un gran edificio blanco –volvemos a encontrarnos viejo enemigo- susurro al recordar como aquel lugar le traía crueles recuerdos. Decidido, se interno dentro del hospital y al estar dentro, se dirigió hacia la recepción, posteriormente, le ordeno a la joven enfermera recepcionista hablar con el doctor en guardia, afortunadamente, ese doctor era el que estuvo tratando al ingles durante su estadía.

-Buenas noches, se le ofrece algo- pregunto cordialmente el doctor.

Alfred estrecho su mano con el doctor, en un suave saludo -necesito saber en donde fue hallado el paciente que sobrevivió al accidente aéreo- suplico sin perder tiempo.

-¿usted se refiere al paciente llamado Arthur?- pregunto el doctor.

El ex-americano asintió con la cabeza –por favor dígame donde lo encontraron- volvió a suplicar.

El doctor llevo ambos ojos hacia arriba en signo de estar pensando, después de unos segundos, volvió a reaccionar –si no mal recuerdo, unos pescadores lo encontraron flotando sobre la costa- comento –cerca del muelle-.

-ok, thanks- agradeció Alfred al doctor y sin despedirse, corrió hacia la salida –espero no llegar demasiado tarde- pensó para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto, en el continente americano, en una gran casa, se encontraba Matthew colocándose una corbata rallada color café y crema –ya es hora de empezar a hacer nuestro movimiento Kumama- le dijo a su oso el cual se encontraba sentado a su lado –es mi turno para ser feliz-.

El oso blanco que estaba a su lado ladeo la cabeza y se llevo una patita al hocico -¿Quién eres?- le interrogo, sabiendo la respuesta que su amo le daría. Matthew termino de colocarse la corbata y volteo a ver a la figura peluda -CANADA- dijo muy seguro de si después de varias décadas. Posteriormente, avanzo hacia la puerta, seguido tras de él, su peludo acompañante; al llegar a esta, la abrió y salió de la gran mansión –esto pronto llegara a su fin- susurro mientras su silueta desaparecía tras la puerta.

* * *

Wuuuua cada vez nos estamos acercando al final, estamos a tan solo dos capitulos u.u. Este y el que viene son cortos (2mil palabras) o algo asi...ha si, les dejo info respecto a algo que mencione por ahi.

**CONCORDE: según wikipedia , el Concorde es un avión jet supersónico que fue utilizado intensamente de forma comercial. Mas info: http: / es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Concorde. Por cierto, mencionaron que fue ideado por Ingleses y Franceses, si no leí mal… interesante ¿no?**

Bueno, como siempre, gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia tan extraña que me he creado. Agradesco los comentarios de mis seguidores, me asombra que tenga muchos :O. Por cierto, por ahi habia leido un comentario sobre si tengo algun proyecto nuevo en mente y la respuesta es que SI, inicie a escribirlo en vacaciones de semana santa... pero no he logrado finalizarlo, tiene mas capitulos (19 hasta el momento) y las parejas que aparecen pues son las clasicas FRxCAN, USxUK, UKxOCC(?), un leve FRxUK, un leve USxCAN, ALExITA y la participacion estelar de Gilbert (aunque no me salio tan genial como hubiese deseado).

En fin, los veo el proximo fin de semana. Saludos.


	18. You need a HERO!

**CAPITULO 17. YOU NEED A HERO**

Después de haber estacionado el auto muy cerca del muelle, Francis y Arthur bajaron del auto, este último, empezó a buscar con la mirada a cualquier persona que le diera información –oiga usted, marinero- hablo el ingles intentando llamar la atención de un joven pelirrojo no mayor de los treinta quien caminaba cerca del muelle.

El joven al escuchar como era llamado, ya que era el único caminando por esa zona, se giro, logrando vislumbrar a dos rubios bien vestidos -¿Qué desea joven?- se dirigió a Arthur.

-Necesito hablar con el capitán de un barco- respondió el de ojos esmeraldas mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante.

Por unos instantes, el joven sintió desconfianza, ¿para qué dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos querrían hablar con su capitán?, sin embargo, la mirada seria y casi fulminante del ingles le hizo obedecer -Entonces sígame- ordeno, reanudando su camino.

Arthur y Francis empezaron a seguir al joven -¿estás seguro de hacer lo que tienes pensado hacer?- pregunto Francis viendo de reojo al menor. Arthur aun con la mirada puesta sobre el joven que iba delante de ellos respondió –por supuesto wine bastard-.

Mientras tanto, en el país de la unión Américo-Canadiense, Matthew se encontraba conduciendo un Civic de la Honda color azul eléctrico rumbo a interrumpir una reunión que sus jefes estaban llevando en esos instantes –menos mal que teníamos un auto de emergencia- le comento tranquilamente a su oso, el cual iba en el asiento del copiloto sujetado por un cinturón de seguridad. El oso guardo silencio y asintió con su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus patas.

Al llegar a su destino, el chico estaciono el auto en un lugar no muy lejano y ahora, junto con su fiel y peludo acompañante, se dirigieron a un gran edificio blanco lleno de ventanales –es hora de actuar- susurro mientras se llenaba de ánimos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Decididamente emprendió el rumbo, mostrándole su identificación oficial a cada oficial que se la pidiese; era sorprendente como después de tantos años, aun no lograban reconocerlo como su nación –mil disculpas mi señor- dijo el último de los oficiales con los que tuvo que pasar. El ex-canadiense sonrió amablemente y continúo su camino.

Ahora el chico se encontraba parado frente a la puerta donde en estos momentos sus jefes se encontraban en una reunión de suma importancia y por lo mismo, todos estaban reunidos –esta es mi oportunidad- susurro volteando a ver la aprobación de su mascota. Kumajirou cruzo sus ojos con los de su amo, en ellos, podía ver la luz de esperanza y seguridad que pocas veces lograba admirar -¿Quién eres?- pregunto por inercia. Matthew sonrió –Soy C-A-N-A-D-A- le deletreó dulcemente mientras que con su dedo índice le daba énfasis a cada palabra -recuérdalo-. El oso ladeo su cabeza y se llevo una pata al hocico, mordiéndosela ligeramente, al parecer había entrado en conflicto interno debido a la contestación que recibió, su amo nunca le había deletreado su nombre. Matthew giro su rostro, aspiro fuertemente el aire a su alrededor y tomo una de las manijas de la puerta, lentamente empezó a girarla mientras tragaba saliva de lo nervioso que empezaba a sentirse –ya no hay vuelta atrás- se dijo para sus adentros mientras finalmente abría la puerta de par en par. Los presentes en la junta voltearon extrañados que la puerta se abriera tan estrepitosamente -¿Quién osa interrumpir nuestra importante reunión?- hablo el presidente quien se encontraba dando un discurso sobre algo que poco le importaba al chico.

Matthew se acomodo sus gafas haciendo que la luz artificial de los focos se reflejaran en estas –fui yo- dijo con el tono más frio y serio que pudo sacar -¿algún problema con eso?- interrogo a los presentes, viéndolos retadoramente.

-N..no, ninguno- respondió de forma nerviosa el vicepresidente mientras tras el ex-canadiense, una veintena de hombres le rodeaba, al parecer la acción del chico los había alertado. Matthew suspiro levemente, no podía creer lo rápido que los oficiales se habían olvidado de su identidad -¿pueden decirle a los guardias que se retiren?- pregunto amablemente –o no seré responsable de lo que Kumajirou les pueda hacer- agrego.

Un gruñido fuerte y resonante inundo la escena después de que finalizaron las palabras del ex-canadiense, mientras que dicho oso se paraba en dos patas y revelaba su verdadera forma a los presentes, aquella figura que nunca de los jamases alguien pudo observar en el, solo el mismo Matthew. Los miembros de la guardia, asustados por la presencia del gran oso blanco, retrocedieron algunos pasos –pueden retirarse- ordeno el general de la armada queriendo evitar pérdidas entre sus hombres. Los soldados, apresurados huyeron de la escena, dejando a los miembros de la junta junto con el chico y su oso solos.

-Señores, vengo a darles increíbles noticias- se escucho la voz del ex-canadiense el cual ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón del presidente con los pies arriba de la mesa de juntas, sobre su regazo, se había posado el fiel compañero blanquecino –a partir de hoy, la unión Américo-Canadiense ya no existe- sonrió mientras nuevamente las luces del lugar se reflejaban en sus lentes.

El presidente apretó fuertemente sus puños -¿su hermano está de acuerdo con esa decisión señor?- le interrogo con una pequeña esperanza de que la respuesta fuera "no". Matthew se recargo sobre la silla –por supuesto que lo está- comento riéndose ligeramente por la pregunta –él fue el que lo propuso- mintió, sin embargo, estaba por seguro que si su hermano estuviese ahí, diría aquello.

La sala quedo en silencio por algunos segundos –está bien señor- suspiro el vicepresidente –empezaremos a informar el rompimiento de la alianza- agrego mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto con los demás representantes.

-Merci beaucoup ~ - tarareo el chico de forma altanera mientras presenciaba la retirada de aquellos sujetos. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente solo, bajo sus pies de la mesa, abrazo a su oso y dio un gran suspiro de alivio –un minuto más y no hubiese podido continuar con mi actuación Kumajuma- confeso. El oso se giro ligeramente, apresando con sus patas la cabeza de su amo, dándole a entender que sentía lo mismo.

Por otro lado, Alfred se encontraba corriendo a través de las compactas y empedradas calles costeras, implorando no llegar demasiado tarde y detener a Arthur de la locura que intentaba hacer.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron a través del gran muelle hasta llegar a un gran barco de apariencia vieja y desgastada. El jovencito les hizo una seña indicándole que habían llegado y posteriormente, les guio a través de unas escaleras improvisadas hasta llegar a la cabina del capitán, la cual era algo pequeña, con dos sillas de madera algo viejas y muchos papeles que al parecer eran mapas -Ya llegamos- anuncio el joven marinero –mi capitán es ese señor- dijo señalando a un gran y corpulento hombre que yacía de espaldas -¡capitán, hay unos jóvenes que desean hablar con usted!- grito.

Aquel gran hombre dejo la actividad que estaba haciendo y volteo hacia su subordinado, tras este, se encontraban dos hombres rubios -¿Qué desean?- pregunto hostilmente el capitán.

Tanto Arthur como Francis se tensaron al escuchar la gruesa y rasposa voz de aquel sujeto, no obstante, Arthur armándose de valor, se postro delante del capitán e inicio la conversación –sr. Capitán, necesito pedirle un favor- dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Tras él, el francés y el joven marinero temblaban como gelatina.

-¿petición? ¿tu?- repitió escéptico el hombre achicando sus ojos y observando fijamente al menor; tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en los del de ojos esmeraldas, logro observar a través de esos, una mirada retadora, determinada y segura de sí, provocando que aquel gran escepticismo desapareciera –bien- dijo –ustedes dos, váyanse y déjenme solo con el pequeñito- ordeno.

El joven junto con Francis abandonaron rápidamente la escena dejando solo a Arthur con el capitán.

-¿Cuál es tu petición pequeño?- pregunto el capitán al tiempo que jalaba una silla y se sentaba sobre esta.

Arthur imitando la acción del capitán, tomo otra silla y se sentó –por favor acépteme como uno de sus subordinados- suplico con gran determinación.

El capitán se inclino y miro fijamente al ingles –eres demasiado blandengue- comento observando ahora el cuerpo de este –no tienes músculos- dijo despectivamente mientras señalaba los delgados brazos de este -y pareces señorita con ese rostro limpio y de apariencia suave- termino de enumerar sus obvios defectos –no estás hecho para el mar pequeño enclenque- fue su veredicto.

-No siempre los mejores marineros fueron hombres musculosos y de extraordinaria fuerza señor- contra-ataco Arthur sabiendo que si no convencía al capitán, no lograría su objetivo.

Aquel gran sujeto se inclino para ver mejor las facciones serias del ingles -¿Cuáles son tus habilidades blandengue?- pregunto un poco interesado en lo que diría este.

Arthur se inclino en la misma posición del capitán –si le dijera, la tarde se transformaría en noche y la noche en mañana- contesto con un gran brillo en sus ojos –pero le aseguro que aunque me vea joven, tengo el conocimiento de un marinero experimentado- comento con la mirada más seria mientras que en sus labios, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba.

Aquel hombre por un segundo dudo de las palabras del ingles, sin embargo, aquella mirada, la determinación en sus palabras, el tono con que las pronunciaba y su forma de actuar, le demostraban que tal vez y aquel joven no mentía -bien- dijo el capitán –pero antes que te unas a nuestra embarcación, necesito que me digas cual es el verdadero motivo por el que deseas unirte con nosotros y dedicar tu vida al mar-.

Los ojos que una vez mostraron determinación, perdieron el brillo y finalmente se desviaron. Lentamente el ingles regreso a su antigua posición y suspiro –sabe capitán, desde que recuerdo, dicen que en esta vida nacemos para algo especial y único; para ser felices- comento –pero ¿y si la vida se equivoco al dejarte nacer?- pregunto retóricamente –ese es mi caso capitán, naci para crecer y vivir desdichado, sin amor y odiado por todos a los que una vez ame-.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que supo contestar el capitán. Aquel joven y sus palabras eran demasiado profundas para alguien de la edad que aparentaba. Llevándose una mano hacia su gran y prominente barba, empezó a analizar nuevamente al ingles –supongo que puedes servirnos de algo- dijo finalmente.

Con aquello, el capitán aceptaba oficialmente a Arthur como miembro de su nave –zarpamos en quince minutos- anuncio aquel hombre dejando solo al ingles. Arthur esbozo una leve sonrisa de superioridad, era imposible que alguien le negase el derecho a pertenecer a una embarcación.

Francis quien esperaba el regreso del ingles, vio como este caminaba hacia el -¿y bien angleterre?- pregunto interesado en saber la respuesta de este. Arthur al estar frente a Francis, mostro su mejor semblante de superioridad –lo logre- dijo –en diez minutos me iré para jamás volver-.

-mon dieu Arthur!- exclamo el francés –entonces quieres decir que solo viniste a….-.

-despedirme…- complemento Arthur. Gentilmente, tomo la mano izquierda del francés y la acerco a su rostro –Thank you Francis- susurro dulcemente, como pocas veces lo hacía frente a este.

Francis guardo silencio, intentando no romper esa atmosfera que el ingles había creado para ambos, sabía que posiblemente sería la última vez que estaría así con su amado rubio. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se separaron –te voy a extrañar angleterre- comento tristemente evitando derramar lagrimas de tristeza.

-Don´t lie to me- contesto el ingles intentando sonar escéptico por las palabras del francés.

-enserio- insistió Francis entre risas intentando disimular la gran tristeza que en ese momento lo embargaba.

Arthur aun algo escéptico, bufo sonoramente. Francis al escucharlo, dejo de reír y se inclino dándole un cordial, afectuoso y conocido saludo a la francesa.

-¿¡pero qué haces wine bastard?- exclamo el ingles exaltado llevándose ambas manos a ambas mejillas ahora color carmín.

Nuevamente Francis comenzó a reír –oh mon ami, no me digas que te apena que te den saludos franceses- comento burlonamente deseando que esa última vez que hablaba con él, no fuera de manera triste, sino, como los amigos/rivales que eran.

Arthur aun sonrojado, empujo al francés haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos – you idiot- susurro. Pronto, el sonido de las anclas siendo levantadas, dio a conocer que la hora de marcharse había llegado. El ingles empezó a correr hacia el barco dejando solo al francés. Desde el barco, Arthur alzo ambos brazos y empezó a agitarlos –¡Francis!- grito –you´ll be always my best mate!- grito con una gran sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Francis sabiendo perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, alzo su brazo derecho y empezó a agitarlo –aussi Arthur! Aussi!- exclamo mientras veía como la pequeña silueta de su amigo se adentraba dentro del gran barco. Sin poder resistirlo más, dejo brotar unas ligeras lágrimas para ser posteriormente secadas con su pañuelo de seda.

Alfred por fin había llegado al muelle de la ciudad. Con la mirada inicio a buscar indicios de la presencia de Arthur y Francis y efectivamente, encontró lo que buscaba, cerca de este, a un par de botes de distancia, se encontraba el mercedes favorito del ingles –estoy cerca- dijo al tiempo que empezaba a adentrarse al muelle.

Tras haber avanzado unos cuantos metros, Alfred logro vislumbrar la silueta del francés –hey, France!- grito fuertemente llamando la atención de este.

Francis giro su rostro al escuchar el llamado del ex-americano -¡Alfred!- exclamo -¡llegas tarde!- dijo mientras limpiaba desesperadamente las pocas lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos

-¿Tarde?- pregunto confuso el de gafas -¿a qué te refieres?-.

-¡Arthur esta en ese barco!- dijo Francis señalando el gran navío –y se irá para jamás volver, así que si quieres algo serio con él, esta es tu única oportunidad- comento.

El de gafas entendió inmediatamente lo que el francés quiso decirle. Ahora tenía una nueva misión frente a él y confiado de poder cumplirla, se acomodo sus gafas, se abrocho su chaqueta y empezó a correr tras el barco –The hero to the rescue!- exclamo fuertemente mientras emprendía marcha tras aquel navio. Francis continuo secándose las lagrimas mientras rogaba que el autoproclamado héroe llegara a tiempo.

Arthur por su parte, para iniciar su vida de marinero prófugo, se dedico a recoger todas las sogas y a atar otras que se encontraban flojas. Aun absorto en aquella actividad, logro escuchar los ligeros gritos del ex-americano -¿Alfred?- se pregunto dejando a un lado la actividad, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que era imposible que Alfred se encontrara en aquel lugar –debe ser mi imaginación- dijo retomando lo que se encontraba haciendo. Tras unos segundos, volvió a escuchar los gritos, pero ahora más fuertes.

-¡iggy!- gritaba angustiado el joven de gafas -¡no te vayas!-.

-ahora debí de haber enloquecido- dijo Arthur llevándose una de sus manos hacia la frente. La voz del ex–americano volvió a escucharse ahora más fuerte -¡por favor iggy!-.

Cansado de sus alucinaciones con Alfred, el ingles decidió relajarse y apoyándose sobre uno de los barandales del barco, empezó a tomar aire. Desde lo lejos, vio como una gran silueta se acercaba al barco. El fugaz y tenue resplandor de la luna permitió saber de quién se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que se trataba del de gafas -¡Alfred!- grito -¡¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto inclinándose sobre el barandal.

Alfred quien empezaba a fatigarse de tanto correr le contesto entrecortadamente -¿acaso…. Un héroe… no puede…. Salvar a …. Su …. Damisela en peligro…?- pregunto.

Arthur se sonrojo con la pregunta –you idiot!- exclamo -¡se supone que deberías estar cuidando a Matthew!-.

-Para tu información…. Mattie fue…. El de la…. Idea de… que yo… me encuentre…. Corriendo tras… un gran barco….intentando…. salvar a…. mi damisela en peligro….- respondió Alfred de manera agitada.

Definitivamente el ingles no comprendía. El había dado por sentado que debido a la repentina perdida de su bebe, Alfred decidiría compensar aquello quedándose para siempre junto a Matthew –no lo entiendo…- susurro mientras pequeñas gotas de agua brotaban de sus ojos -¡¿Por qué haces esto Alfred?- pregunto apoyándose mucho mas fuerte al barandal.

-¡porque…. Yo…TE AMO!- grito el ex –americano enfatizando lo último. Finalmente, con aquel último esfuerzo, cayó abatido sobre el muelle.

Arthur vio como su héroe caía agotado sobre el suelo de madera del muelle, sin embargo, después de haber escuchado aquella confesión, quedo aturdido, ahora no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en una gran encrucijada. De pronto, una firme mano se apoyo sobre su hombro –al parecer la vida te está dando una oportunidad de ser feliz- comento el capitán mientras observaba como Alfred intentaba reincorporarse –deberías aprovecharla blandengue- complemento.

Arthur volteo a ver a su capitán -pero señor…- intento contradecir, una parte de el tenía miedo de que al corresponderle al mayor, el destino hiciera de las suyas como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Lentamente Alfred fue poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, inicio a correr nuevamente tras el barco el cual se había adelantado varios metros y lentamente empezaba a dejar atrás el muelle -¡no te vayas iggy!- exclamaba intentando cambiar de parecer al menor.

El capitán al notar la gran indecisión del ingles, opto por tomar cartas en el asunto. Firmemente tomo al menor del cuello de su camisa y juntando todas sus fuerzas, lo arrojo hacia el muelle -¡que sea muy feliz pequeñín!- grito en señal de despedida -¡y no quiero verlo de nuevo por estos rumbos!- exclamo.

Arthur sorprendido por la acción de su capitán, no pudo darle contestación alguna, sin embargo, muy dentro de su corazón, le agradecía por haberlo ayudado a escoger lo que parecía ser, la decisión correcta.

-¡y usted autoproclamado HERO!- grito el capitán señalando a Alfred -¡si llega a hacerle algo malo a mi subordinado, iré a tomar represarías personalmente!- exclamo y posteriormente se giro, dirigiéndose hacia la cabina, después de todo, en aquella escena, el sobraba.

Alfred al ver como Arthur había sido lanzado hacia el muelle, empezó a correr cada vez más rápido -¡iggy!- gritaba.

Arthur empezó a sentir la fuerza de atracción de la gravedad y con ella, como poco a poco empezaba a descender directo al mar. Previendo un choque próximo contra los salvajes oleajes y el agua marina, puso ambos brazos cruzados sobre su rostro y cerrando sus ojos espero paciente la colisión.

-ya falta poco- se daba ánimos el de gafas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aquello junto con sus esfuerzos serian en vano ya que el ingles estaba a un par de metros de estrellarse contra el mar. Sin darse tiempo para pensar su siguiente movimiento, Alfred corrió mucho más fuerte y tomando impulso, salto lo más fuerte que podía -¡ahí voy iggy!- exclamo.

El ingles esperando estrellarse contra el mar, permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, al no sentir su cuerpo golpear el agua, abrió sus ojos y aparto sus brazos, al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta que se encontraba de frente al rostro del mayor -¿Alfred?- pregunto asombrado.

-Yep- contesto sonriente –tu hero favorito llego al rescate- dijo. Por unos instantes, ambos permanecieron suspendidos sobre el aire, una gran atmosfera de tranquilidad los envolvió provocando una sonrisa boba en ambos.

Aun absortos en su mundo de ensueños, ninguno se fijo que estaban a unos centímetros de colisionar y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Una gran ola se hizo presente junto con el sonido hueco de los cuerpos al golpear el agua. Segundos después, ambos cuerpos emergieron de las profundidades.

-uff estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado Alfred.

Junto a Alfred, emergió Arthur –idiot!, ¿Por qué te arrojaste a salvarme?- le pregunto mientras flotaba entre las frías aguas inglesas. Alfred nado, intentando acercarse lo más posible al menor –porque un hero tiene que salvar a su damisela- contesto sonriente. Arthur cerro sus ojos e intento disimular el carmín que se difumino a través de sus mejillas –nademos a la orilla- ordeno mientras empezaba a nadar hacia la esta. Tras él, fue el de gafas las cuales estaban empapas y le impedían ver correctamente, sin embargo, aquello no era obstáculo para el mejor héroe de todos, así que continuo nadando, claro está, sin perder de vista a Arthur.

* * *

Ya estamos a un capitulo del final y quiero pedir disculpas publicas porque centre todas las cosas malas que me habian pasado en el pobre de Arthur (aunque he de admitir que gracias a eso la historia es lo que es) y ya es hora de que el sea feliz asi como todos los personajes de la historia. El siguiente capitulo es el final y terminara de forma alegre en lo que cabe. Intentare dejar abierta la relacion de Matthew y Francis y tambien, por ahi le habia prometido a woooaaaally ~ ~ (perdon, me gusta decirte asi jejeje) un final alternativo FRxUK que de hecho lo escribire despues de que termine de escribir el capitulo final. Si ustedes deseen que lo suba como un extra, lo hare con gusto, solo diganlo jejeje...

Pasando a otro punto, quiero hacer referencia al otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo, como les dije, va por el capitulo 19 y creo que seran como 21 o 22... es acerca de una promesa que se hace en le pasado (no se sabe quienes la hicieron) y ahora en el presente, se encuentran dos grupos de musica (una de Arthur y otra de Alfred), ambos, sobresalientes por el contenido de sus canciones y bueno, los lideres de cada grupo estan buscando a traves de su musica a esa persona... y es una cosa complicada donde llegas a pensar k Alfred busca a Arthur y viceversa pero conforme pasa el tiempo... te enteras de nuevas cosas y terminas con cara de "OMG eso no me lo esperaba" jajaja... aun estoy buscando que clasificacion ponerle y un summary x.x...

Y finalmente, gracias por sus comentarios y por ser mis fieles lectores k aguardan a que sea domingo para leerme. Enserio, estimo eso n.n. Saludos y nos vemos el proximo domingo para leer el final.

PD: por ahi me sugirieron hacer una tercera guerra mundial pero no... no lo hare x.x... aunque lo tuve en mente jajajaja...


	19. El final o ¿un nuevo inicio?

Bueno, primero que nada, mil disculpas por actualizar hasta esta hora... enserio, lo lamento.

Ehm... Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo y sexy creador (¡porque si es guapo eh!)

Disfruten del capitulo final:

* * *

**CAPITULO 18. EL FINAL O ¿UN NUEVO INICIO?**

Francis, quien había sido ignorado de la hermosa escena que acababa de acontecer, desde el muelle, presencio todo el espectáculo que sucedió entre Alfred y Arthur con lujo de detalle. Ahora, al ver que ambos se encontraban nadando hacia la orilla, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin prisa ni apuro, tomo prestado una pequeña lancha de motor, con gran tranquilidad la encendió y se dirigió al encuentro con ese par de tontos. Elegantemente sostenía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, intentando no despeinarse, mientras con la otra, manejaba el motor, el aire salado mecía sus suaves hebras provocando que algunas chocaran contra sus ojos, sin embargo, eso no le impedía de continuar. Después de varios metros, logro vislumbrarlos –¡Arthur, Alfred!- exclamo para que ambos lo escucharan al tiempo que alzaba uno de sus brazos, provocando que el rebelde viento helado despeinara sus rubias hebras.

Ambos rubios, aun flotando en las frías aguas inglesas, agitaron sus brazos en señal de haberlo escuchado y posteriormente iniciaron a nadar directo a la lancha. Minutos más tarde, tanto Arthur como Alfred se encontraban cansados y jadeantes debido al esfuerzo.

-Thank you wine bastard- agradeció Arthur. Alfred simplemente asintió con su cabeza, le faltaba el aire para agradecerle de manera verbal. Por su parte, Francis se dedico a observar a ambos mientras afilaba la mirada –que poco aguante han desarrollado con el paso de los años- comento –definitivamente no aguantaran una noche de amour con esa condición física que tienen- una sonrisa lasciva nació de sus labios y adorno su rostro.

Tanto Alfred como Arthur se sonrojaron estrepitosamente -¡no digas eso!- regaño el ingles –mejor pon en marcha la lancha- ordeno. Y tras haber escuchado la orden, el francés arranco el motor y encamino la lancha hacia el muelle.

Ya en el muelle, los tres ascendieron hasta este a través de unas improvisadas escaleras que el ingles había hecho con sogas. Francis sabiendo que ambas naciones necesitaban discutir varias cosas, decidió dejarlas solas con la excusa que necesitaba verse en un espejo para comprobar si el aire salado no había afectado la sedocidad de su cabellera, suficiente tenia con que lo haya despeinado -au revoir~- tarareo suavemente mientras se alejaba del lugar.

En cuanto el francés dejo la escena, ambos se miraron fijamente -¿lo decías enserio?- pregunto el ingles en un hilillo de voz –lo de que tu… ya sabes…- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Qué TE AMO?- pregunto el de gafas en un tono casual y simple.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El ex-americano se agacho intentando quedar de frente con el ingles –don´t be silly- le regaño, no obstante, su semblante se mostraba suave -¿acaso no te quedo claro ese día en casa de Italia del Norte?- pregunto.

-si… pero…. Yo pensé que después de lo que había ocurrido con Matthew… tu….- empezó a explicarse el ingles, sin embargo, los cálidos y dulces labios del mayor le impidieron continuar. Dejándose llevar por aquella desbordante pasión, el menor se sujeto del cuello de Alfred, profundizando así cada vez mas aquel beso el cual podía jurar, tenía un rico sabor a panqueques, mentas y sal.

Lentamente Alfred fue separando sus labios de los del ingles y aun con su semblante suave, continuo frente a este –nunca pienses por los demás- comento mientras acariciaba los rubios y empapados cabellos de este.

Arthur soltó el agarre que minutos atrás había creado y se aparto del mayor -Alfred… ¿Qué pasara con la alianza Américo-Canadiense?- pregunto desviando ligeramente su mirada.

El de gafas se limito a sonreír –en estos momentos Mattie ha de estar encargándose de todo eso- comento sabiendo lo eficaz que podía llegar a ser su hermano –después de todo, el es mi mellizo- agrego al tiempo que guiñaba su ojo izquierdo.

El ingles se sonrojo por aquel guiño de ojos, ver al de gafas comportarse de aquella manera le impresionaba -creo que mejor vamos al auto- dijo intentando olvidarse de todos esos temas que le traían malos recuerdos.

Gentil y caballerosamente Alfred extendió su mano en signo de reverencia –me permite su mano mi joven señorito- dijo intentando sonar tan caballeroso como lo era el ingles, sin embargo, en vez de recibir la mano de este en respuesta a la petición, recibió una risita burlona. Alzando su rostro, el de gafas observo los gestos del menor, aquellos de los cuales se había enamorado. Aprovechándose de la situación, Alfred tomo al ingles y lo alzo al estilo novia. Los gritos de protesta del menor junto con unos golpecitos en su pecho se hicieron presentes, sin embargo, eso no lo desanimo de seguirlo cargando en esa posición, al contrario, provoco en él una gran necesidad de apresar los labios de aquel revoltoso ingles y sin dudarlo, le robo un beso provocando que las protestas cesaran.

Mientras tanto, el francés había llegado al auto. Tranquilamente abrió la puerta del lujoso mercedes –ese Arthur, nunca le pone seguro a su auto- susurro con una nostálgica sonrisa –algún día se lo robaran-. Calmadamente se sentó sobre el suave y mullido asiento del copiloto y posteriormente saco un pequeño celular del bolsillo de su saco –siempre hay que estar precavido- comento mientras marcaba a un numero que se sabía casi de memoria –Bon soir, ¿Mattheu?- saludo.

Del otro lado de la línea, la tartamudeante voz del ex–canadiense respondió suave y dulcemente. Francis aspiro elegantemente el aire a su alrededor, intentando capturar la dulzura que emanaba de las palabras del menor –Alfred logro salvar a Arthur- comento con un tono de tristeza en sus palabras. Del otro lado, se escucho un suspiro ahogado y después, varios segundos de silencio –y por lo que veo, no pierden el tiempo- dijo divertido mientras observaba desde su asiento, como las sombras de aquellos dos se fundían en una sola. Una risita pervertida salió de su boca, sabía que esos dos estaban necesitados de amor.

-Merci France- por fin hablo el chico amante del maple, sacando al francés de su trance –se que tu amabas a England y haber reprimido tus sentimientos solo para que mi hermano y el sean felices… lo aprecio-.

Por unos instantes, un nudo se formo en la garganta del francés –no tienes que agradecer- susurro –después de todo, soy el país del amour y si mon amour Arthur es feliz, yo también lo soy- nuevamente lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos –además, el amour no solo se trata de dar y recibir, a veces también se trata de dejar libre y comprender al que no te ama- finalmente, una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla izquierda, le dolía perder para siempre a su amado ingles. Matthew nuevamente se quedo callado, no quería darle palabras de consuelo al mayor, ni tampoco quería decir algo que lo hiriese mas –dime mon petit, ¿Cómo vas con el asunto de la alianza?- pregunto el francés, intentando desviar el tema inicial.

-Bien, en estos momentos nuestros mandatarios están haciendo los movimientos necesarios para romper la alianza- respondió tranquilamente. Del otro lado de la línea, se pudo escuchar como el francés suspiraba de orgullo –ese es mon petit, siempre tan capaz- dijo orgulloso. El ex-canadiense frunció los labios –no me digas así- le cayó –no soy ton petit- aclaro con un tono severo en sus palabras. Francis se quedo en silencio, no entendía lo que ocurría últimamente con Matthew –France, no eres el único que abandono a la persona que mas amaba solo para hacer feliz a otra- la voz del chico se oía quebrada y llena de dolor.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto el francés, entendiendo que después de todo, no conocía en su totalidad al menor. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la línea, solo se escuchaban pequeños quejidos producto de las lagrimas -¿Mattheu?- pregunto, temiendo que este le hubiese colgado.

Matthew se limpio las lagrimas que inconscientemente brotaron de sus ojos y se aclaro la garganta –lo que quiero decir es…- dudo en confesarlo, temía que el mayor lo tomara a mal. Nuevamente, la voz interrogante y ahora preocupada del francés se escucho a través del auricular. El chico amante del maple, no se pudo contener mas, había estado guardando todos esos sentimientos desde hacía décadas o quizás siglos –JE T´AIME FRANCE!- exclamo firme y claramente.

Francis escucho impactado la confesión de amor del menor quedándose estático por algunos segundos. Del otro lado, Matthew esperaba una respuesta pero en cambio, solo escucho el pitido del teléfono al ser colgado –lo siento Mattheu- susurro el francés mientras veía de forma triste el teléfono en el que segundos atrás había hablado con él –soy demasiado impuro para tus puros sentimientos de amour-.

Semanas más tarde, la alianza Américo-Canadiense se disolvió alegando que ambas naciones por si solas eran demasiado poderosas para continuar juntas lo cual dejo a muchas personas decepcionadas. En el transcurso de esas semanas, Alfred decidió permanecer en casa del ingles para recuperar el tiempo perdido y ponerlo al tanto de varias cosas, entre ellas, le explico todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso, que había utilizado a su hermano, como una forma de olvidar sus sentimientos hasta el. El de ojos esmeraldas escucho atentamente la historia y las situaciones que había vivido el americano, no obstante, saber que su amado estuvo a punto de tener un hijo con alguien que no era él, le hacía doler el corazón –Alfred, si tu no amabas a tu hermano, ¿Cómo es que quedo embarazado de ti?- surgió la pregunta al aire, los ojos del demandante lucían opacos y tristes.

Alfred se tenso un poco –bueno, es que eso fue causa del alcohol- confeso –realmente no sé que me paso ese día, solo sé que TODO me recordaba a ti- un ligero rubor se expandió sobre sus mejillas, era un poco vergonzoso confesar aquello.

-Tengo que confesar que a mí también me paso lo mismo- comento el ingles, intentando crear empatía con el mayor mientras que en su interior, su corazón latía de gozo al saber que el de gafas no procreo queriendo hacerlo y más que nada, sabiendo que lo hizo pensando en el –tuve una aventura con un sujeto casado que se parecía a ti- ahora él era el que estaba apenado y sonrojado.

-¿tú también?- se escucho la voz incrédula y sorprendida del americano. Arthur asintió –fue con un sujeto que conocí en el bar de un hotel aquí en mi pais- dijo algo avergonzado.

-¡que coincidencia!- exclamo Alfred, no creyendo lo que acababa de decir –a mi me ocurrió lo mismo-. Rápidamente ambos rubios empezaron a analizar la confesión del otro –oh fuck!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta que la aventura que tuvieron, fue con ellos mismos. Tanto el ingles como el americano se voltearon a ver de manera avergonzada, sin embargo, todo eso se desvaneció al mirarse fijamente; unas risas empezaron a surgir de sus labios, no creían como el destino había actuado con ellos.

-¿enserio eras tú ese sujeto tan atrevido y sexy?- hablo primero el de gafas. El ingles asintió –fue idea del wine bastard- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Alfred dejo de reír –entonces, ese sujeto que se parecía a mi…. ¡ERA EL!- exclamo impactado, el color de su piel se desvaneció, dejándola blanca. Ahora el que reía era Arthur –obvio idiota- se limito a contestar. El mayor decidió olvidar eso ultimo y se unió a las risas del menor, posesivamente lo rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y lo acerco a su rostro -¿no quieres experimentar otra aventura?- le interrogo. Arthur cerró sus ojos –solo si es contigo- susurro y posteriormente sello sus labios con los del mayor.

Matthew por su parte, ahora ya recobrado totalmente de todo lo que había sucedido, excepto del aparente rechazo por parte del francés, se reinstalo en su vieja casa y ahora feliz, pasaba sus días junto a su oso blanco. Francis quien después de ver como su mejor amigo y rival por fin había encontrado la felicidad con esa persona especial, decidió retirarse a su casa –l´amour~ - tarareaba feliz de ver a ese par por fin juntos, sin embargo, aun existía en el esa parte de querer ser el único en el corazón del ingles, además de que, aun existía un conflicto interno, referente a la confesión que había recibido por parte del canadiense.

Una mañana después de una ardua noche de acción en casa del americano, Arthur se encontraba tomando té en la cocina, pronto, el sonido de las pisadas de Alfred al bajar las escaleras se hicieron presentes -¿vas a querer desayunar?- pregunto.

Alfred aun adormilado empezó a balbucear –mmmngh si p´ro q´e nghno s´a alg´ h´echo p ´r ti- (si, pero que no sea algo hecho por ti).

-ingrato- murmuro el ingles al escuchar la respuesta de su pareja –y todavía que te lo ofrezco amablemente- empezó a refunfuñar mientras se servía una nueva tasa de te.

El americano al notar que había hecho rabiar al ingles, intento cambiar la conversación –hey iggy, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar fuera?- propuso.

Arthur alzo una de sus cejas y volteo a ver al mayor –supongo que a un mcdonals- dijo sabiendo que posiblemente esa sería su respuesta.

Alfred negó con la cabeza –no, estaba pensando en ir a un restaurant, ese que tanto te gusta- comento sentándose frente a Arthur.

-¿enserio?- pregunto incrédulo el ingles -¿acaso vamos a celebrar algo especial?- cuestiono debido a que generalmente el americano lo invitaba a comer a esos lugares solo cuando celebraban cosas especiales o importantes.

-No- respondió Alfred -¿acaso tiene que haber motivo para ir allá?- pregunto un tanto ofendido por la poca credibilidad que tenia ante su pareja.

Aun sin creerle, Arthur finalmente acepto, claro está, no para ir a desayunar, sino mas bien, para ir a cenar. Alfred cedió ante la petición y alegando que tenia junta de trabajo, se cambio y marcho de la casa dejándolo solo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Matthew, este se encontraba junto con su osito blanco disfrutando de un gran y balanceado desayuno de panqueques con miel de maple. Pronto, el golpeteo incesante en la puerta, hizo que este dejara de comer y fuera a ver de quien se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa encontrar a Alfred frente a la puerta de su casa.

-¡tienes que ayudarme Mattie!- exclamo el americano tomando a su hermano de los hombros y adentrándose a la casa.

-¿ayudarte en que Al?- pregunto el canadiense al ver la urgencia con la que se expreso su hermano.

-Quiero pedirle a iggy que forme una nación conmigo – contesto.

Matthew abrió su boca en signo de admiración, sin embargo, accedió a ayudar al americano. Ahora los dos se encontraban desayunando panqueques en la mesa de la cocina –y bien, ¿tienes pensado algo en especial?- pregunto.

-P´r sp´est´- (por supuesto) respondió Alfred con la boca llena mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. El canadiense se tenso un poco, esa luminosidad en los ojos de su hermano demostraban que sería algo grande.

Cuando llego la noche, Alfred junto con Arthur partieron hacia el restaurante. En el camino, comenzaron a pelearse por las estaciones de radio –¡yo no quiero escuchar a Miley Cyrus!- expreso el ingles mientras le cambiaba de estación a la radio.

-hey!- bufo infantilmente el de gafas mientras le daba un pequeño manotazo a Arthur –no quiero escuchar a Coldplay-. Ambos se vieron con miradas serias, ninguno quería ceder a los gustos musicales del otro –esto es una guerra…- susurraron ambos a la vez mientras se daban pequeños manotazos. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, ambos traían sus ropas arrugadas y maltratadas, afortunadamente, aprovecharon el estacionamiento para acomodarse las prendas.

-Llegamos- anuncio Alfred mientras extendía ambos brazos.

Arthur rodo los ojos –si no me lo dices, no me entero- comento con su clásico tono sarcástico. El de gafas no captando el tono de las palabras del menor, simplemente sonrió y lo encamino a la entrada.

En la entrada del restaurant, se encontraba un joven quien confirmo la reservación y los llevo hacia sus lugares. La pareja atravesó un pequeño vestíbulo decorado hermosamente de rosas blancas y rojas, posteriormente, atravesaron las mesas que yacían vacías –reserve el restaurante totalmente para los dos- susurro Alfred un poco orgulloso de aquello mientras Arthur recorría con la mirada el lugar que no importase cuantas veces fuera, seguía impresionándolo. Cuando llegaron a su mesa, el joven les señalo sus lugares y posteriormente se marcho, no sin antes desearles una agradable cena, ambas naciones se sentaron y esperaron la llegada del camarero que tomaría su orden.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- se escucho la voz seca y hostil de camarero que tenía un prominente acento alemán.

El ingles viendo atentamente la carta, empezó a ordenar -bueno a mi me gustaría un…..- la frase se corto ya que se do cuenta que su mesero se trataba de un sujeto sumamente idéntico a -¿Alemania?- pregunto.

Alfred intento distraer a Arthur –no no, el no es Alemania- empezó a contradecir al ingles de manera nerviosa –mesero, pediremos pasta, sopa, bistec y lo mejor que tengan de postre- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Arthur al ver como Alfred le guiñaba el ojo al camarero el cual tenía un gran parecido a Alemania, se lleno de celos y no soportándolos, golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza al americano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso iggy?- pregunto Alfred con su voz chillona y llena de dolor mientras se masajeaba el área afectada.

-Por infiel- se limito a contestar el ingles al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza hacia arriba y la ponía de lado. El de gafas, dejo de sobarse donde minutos atrás el menor lo había golpeado y se acomodo nuevamente en la silla, sonriendo de sobremanera.

Minutos más tarde, llego otro camarero, ahora idéntico a Italia del Sur, acompañado de uno idéntico a España –aquí tienen su estúpida comida- dijo molesto al tiempo que colocaba los platos de forma desinteresada –y más les vale que me dejen una buena propina- ordeno, aunque más bien sonaba a amenaza, posteriormente abandono la escena junto al otro mesero que se le arrimaba de manera melosa.

Arthur ahora estaba confuso -¿acaso ese no era Italia del Sur y España?- pregunto tan pronto como los camareros se alejaron.

-No no, estas alucinando- respondió Alfred nervioso intentando desviar el tema.

Ahora ambos empezaron a comer los platillos que Alfred había pedido, sin embargo, el ingles noto algo peculiar en estos –Alfred…. ¿Soy yo o toda la comida es pasta?- pregunto nuevamente.

El americano se atraganto por la pregunta y dándose pequeños golpecitos en el pecho regreso a la normalidad -¿enserio?- comento sin ningún tono de sorpresa –no me había dado cuenta- agrego intentando sonar escéptico. El ingles se encogió de hombros y decidió atribuirlo a la locura que alegaba Alfred.

Minutos más tarde, después de haber terminado el entremés y el plato fuerte, un nuevo mesero traía el postre especial del restaurant.

-Aquí tiene su postre- hablo amablemente el mesero al tiempo que lo colocaba frente al ingles.

El ingles se recreo la pupila con el postre que estaba siendo colocado frente a sus ojos y en acto de gratitud, volteo a darle las gracias al mesero -muchas gra….- dijo, sin embargo no termino la oración debido a que su mesero se parecía a -¿Matthew?- pregunto atónito.

-JAJAJAJA- empezó a reír estruendosamente Alfred intentando llamar la atención del ingles –es una coincidencia iggy- empezó a decir mientras se levantaba de la silla y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al mesero -¿no es verdad?- pregunto nerviosamente mientras el menor asentía y se retiraba corriendo del lugar.

Ahora Arthur empezaba a sospechar del americano, sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo con el don de la duda y centro su atención a ese fabuloso y exquisito postre el cual coincidentemente era su favorito, un pudin ingles llamado "Queen of puddings". Dispuesto y listo para comer ese asombroso postre, tomo una pequeña cucharita y cuando estaba a punto de enterrarla sobre el postre, la voz de otro camarero se hizo presente.

-Bon nuit jóvenes llenos de amour- hablo esa voz con el más puro acento francés –nos complacería mucho si ustedes aceptaran que el personal les dedicase una hermosa canción- dijo guiñándole el ojo al ingles quien no se percato de aquello.

El americano asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y el ingles, se limito a suspirar sabiendo que tendría que aguantar a que ese sujeto terminara de cantar para poderse comer su postre. La grave y viril voz del mesero francés empezó a sonar junto con una melódica y lenta canción de fondo que era proporcionada por un fino piano, pronto, el ritmo de aquella canción empezó a hacerse cada vez mas acaramelada y junto con esta, los toqueteos desvergonzados de aquel camarero. Sintiéndose demasiado acosado, Arthur decidió confrontar a ese sujeto, sin embargo, este lucia como -wine bastard?- pregunto ahora mucho más confuso.

-oh mon dieu, no se a quien te refieres- dijo el camarero intentando sonar sorprendido mientras se llevaba una de sus manos hacia la boca –seguramente busca una excusa para aprovecharse físicamente de este humilde servidor- empezó fingir que sollozaba mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo mordía fuertemente y agitaba su cabeza de un lado al otro –oh Monsieur, si desea desquitar sus bajos instintos acumulados debido al poco desempeño sexual de su pareja, ¡estoy a su servicio!- exclamo con la voz más dramática posible mientras se arrancaba su uniforme y extendía sus brazos hacia el menor.

El ingles ahora molesto y avergonzado, no se contuvo mas -¡¿es que todos están fingiendo?- grito –and for the queen! wine bastard, ¡ponte algo!- ordeno mientras le arrojaba una de las rosas que estaban puestas en el centro de mesa.

Francis suspiro –que aguafiestas eres angleterre-dijo llevándose ambas manos hacia los costados al tiempo que mostraba orgullosamente su rosa censuradora.

Arthur empezó a observar a los presentes, todos eran naciones, desde el que tocaba el piano hasta el cocinero y finalmente, poso su mirada en su acompañante –Alfred, me puedes explicar ¿Qué sucede aquí?- ordeno cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo de forma acusadora.

Alfred entrelazo nerviosamente ambas manos –es que quería darte una sorpresa- confeso un tanto apenado, mientras una tímida sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

-¿sorpresa?- repitió el ingles un poco sorprendido mientras bajaba sus brazos.

El americano tomo entre sus manos el postre y se lo extendió -muérdelo- le sugirió aun con esa sonrisa tan tímida.

El ingles miro sospechosamente al mayor, sin embargo, accedió a hacerlo. Lentamente se acerco al pudding y le dio una pequeña mordida, sin embargo, en cuanto poso sus dientes sobre aquel exquisito postre, logro sentir algo duro y atravesado en este. Cuidadosamente extrajo el objeto que se hallaba dentro y se lo coloco en la palma de la mano. Los ojos del ingles se contrajeron y un gran sonrojo empezó a asomarse sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Te gustaría formar una nación conmigo?- se escucho la voz ahora seria del americano.

Arthur miro el pequeño anillo que yacía sobre la palma de su mano y posteriormente observo el rostro serio del americano. Una ola de sensaciones desde la vergüenza hasta la alegría empezaron a inundarlo y efusivamente empezó a agitar su cabeza de arriba abajo –I do Alfred!, I do!- contesto en un hilillo excitado de voz.

Las naciones presentes empezaron a gritar y aplaudir felices de que por fin el ingles sería feliz. Francis al ver que su participación había terminado, se giro y empezó a alegarse de la pareja mientras que la sonrisa que una vez adorno sus labios empezaba a desaparecer –l´amour ~ l´amour~- tarareo silenciosamente. Pronto, una suave y cálida mano detuvo su caminar –espera France- dijo una tímida y pequeña voz. Francis volteo a ver de quien se trataba, haciendo que su mirada se posara en aquella persona -¿Mattheu?- dijo sorprendido. El canadiense sonrió tímidamente mientras soltaba la mano del francés –merci …. por todo lo que hiciste por Al y England esta noche- expreso de corazón.

El francés cerro sus ojos y sonrió cálidamente –no hay de que petit Mattheu- respondió girándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta pero nuevamente, la cálida mano del canadiense lo detuvo, ahora sujetando la suya fuertemente –déjame estar a tu lado- suplico con sus ojos cristalinos. El francés aparto su mano y la poso en el suave rostro del canadiense -¿no te importa estar con alguien tan impuro como yo?- le cuestiono.

-Non- dijo firmemente el menor mientras movía frenéticamente de un lado al otro la cabeza, posteriormente clavo sus ojos en los del mayor –no me importa porque tú no eres un ser impuro, alguien tan bueno como tú no podría serlo- admitió. Por un instante, los ojos azules del francés se contrajeron, las sinceras palabras del menor lo hacían sentir bien. Una leve sonrisa broto por sus labios y posteriormente se volvió a encaminar hacia la puerta –angleterre está anclado de por vida en mi corazón- confeso.

Matthew agacho la cabeza, nuevamente era rechazado -¡no me daré por vencido!-exclamo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Francis se detuvo y la leve sonrisa se amplio, posteriormente volteo a ver al menor –eso quiero verlo mon amour- comento mientras le guiñaba el ojo –será divertido ser cortejado para variar- confeso mientras reía elegantemente y se retiraba finalmente de la escena. El canadiense observo cómo este desaparecía tras la puerta –l ´amour…- susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer el mayor le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Alfred reía estruendosamente al tiempo que cargaba al ingles. Las naciones reían y otras platicaban pero todas alegres por el desenlace de aquella historia que se venía tramando desde hacía siglos atrás.

-¡Bájame!- se quejaba el menor quien estaba suspendido sobre el aire.

-No hasta que me lo digas- contesto Alfred con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Sujetándose del cuello, el ingles se acerco hacia el oído del mayor –TE AMO… idiota- le susurro con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ahora feliz con lo que quería escuchar en un principio, Alfred atrajo al ingles para finalmente unirse en un cálido y gentil beso.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Notas: http: /parquestrit. blogspot. com/ 2006/ 05/ cocina-inglesa-y-iv-postres. html

Y con esto, llegamos al final de esta hermosa historia de amor, realmente, muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta el capitulo final, mas que nada, felicidades a ustedes por aguantar tanto drama y giros argumentales. Espero se hayan reido, llorado, enojado, divertido, etc asi como yo lo hice cuando escribi el fanfic. Agradesco a las ideas que me brindaron, intente ponerlas todas de una forma digerible en la historia y mas que nada, espero el final haya sido de su agrado, me esforce haciendolo solo para ustedes.

Finalmente, aunque me duele finalizar una historia como la que fue esta, se que esta es el final de algo para el principio de algo nuevo, talvez por eso escogi ese titulo y bueno, suena tonto, pero quisiera dedicar el fanfic a mi pequeño Lans, mi niño lindo con complejo de mamitis aguda (tenia 10 años y aun dormia conmigo x.x), mi pequeñito que nunca supe de su paradero, aun lo extraño T_T, no hay dia que no piense en el, espero que donde quiera que esa gente se lo haya llevado, este bien y sea feliz u_u...

Y bueno, el final FRUK aun lo estoy escribiendo, asi que lo tendre como para ... supongo el 30 de Julio, aguanten hasta esa fecha, si lo tengo antes, lo subo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos...


	20. ¿Y el Franada?

**CAPITLO 19. ¿Y EL FRANADA?  
**

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Alfred le había pedido al ingles formar una nueva nación a su lado y este había aceptado gustoso; ahora, todo era paz y tranquilidad, a excepción que ese par, se encontraba aun viendo los tramites de su alianza que, comparada con la Américo-Canadiense, esta era más complicada por ciertos problemas. Matthew quien después de haberle expresado sus sentimientos de amor al francés, no había sido ni rechazado ni aceptado por este, los meses siguientes, intento acercarse mas y mas al mayor, expresándole su amor con gestos tiernos y acciones convincentes que estuvieran a su alcance, sin embargo, en cada oportunidad que tenia, el francés le daba un revés a aquello mientras se alejaba riendo elegantemente.

Harto de la situación que se acontecía de un tiempo para a actualidad, Matthew se animo a hacer una visita el país del francés, claro está, sin avisar. Acababa de llegar a la terminal aérea de la nación del amor, con su oso en un brazo y su maleta en otra, avanzo a través del mar de gente, evitando golpear y se golpeado por esta –vas a ver France, esta vez corresponderás a mis sentimientos- decía decidido. Al llegar a la estación de taxis, el chofer le abrió la puerta y este subió primero a su oso, posteriormente se subió él y le indico al chofer que lo llevara al hotel más cercano a la casa del francés. En el camino, vio a través de la ventana el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad más hermosa y romántica del mundo, un suspiro se escapo a través de sus labios y cerrando sus ojos, empezó a remembrar el plan que había empezado a planear hacia tan solo unas semanas atrás, tan solo después de que le había recientemente fallado uno.

_El mes de Octubre estaba finalizando y con ello, el viento frio empezaba a hacerse presente, las hojas de maple tan características de su país adornaban el hermoso cielo claro. La escena que acontecía era una de película, lástima que lo que sucedía no. Bajo uno de los arboles más grandes que se hallaba cerca de la casa del canadiense, se encontraba este con el francés. Matthew sostenía un ramillete de flores de lys con una mano y un empaque que llevaba dentro un exquisito vino blanco, producido únicamente en su país y que destacaba de entre todos por su inigualable sabor, dulzor y color en la otra –quisiera que probaras lo mejor de mi viñedo- dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado. El francés tomo entre sus manos el vino –merci beaucoup- agradeció mientras lo inspeccionaba –cosecha de 1900 eh- comento impresionado que el menor tuviera de esa época. El canadiense, saco un destapa corchos en forma de maple de su bolsillo derecho y se lo extendió –pienso que deberías probarlo- aconsejo mientras se lo entregaba. _

_-piensas bien Mattheu- dijo elegantemente –pero no es el momento ni el lugar para beberlo, pardon- se disculpo mientras se colocaba el empaque bajo el brazo –la abriré en la casa- atino a decir mientras le hacia un gesto al menor de retirarse. Matthew suspiro y agacho la mirada, el plan no había resultado –esta bien- susurro. El chico se quedo varios minutos de pie frente a aquel árbol –y pensar que todo iba tan perfecto- nuevamente suspiro –si tan solo lo hubiese abierto-._

El taxi se detuvo frente a un elegante hotel ubicado en la zona más lujosa de Paris –incluso tus hoteles se parecen a ti- comento apreciando la belleza de este. Después de admirar la fachada, ingreso dentro del edificio, a su lado, caminaba Kumajirou. Pronto, uno de los botones, un joven elegantemente vestido y bien parecido corrió hacia el –¿le ayudo con su equipaje señor?- dijo mientras prácticamente se lo arrancaba de las manos; sin tener otra opción, Matthew dejo que el botones le llevara la única maleta que traía consigo. Cuando llego a la recepción, una señorita igual de elegante le atendió -¿reservación?- le interrogo.

-eh… si- dijo un poco nervioso –a…a nombre de… Al…Alfred Jo…Jones- mintió, no quería que el francés se enterara que estaba en su país, así que la reservación la hizo a nombre de su hermano, después de todo, el no se enteraría y nadie se daría cuenta, total, era su mellizo.

-bien señor Jones, aquí tiene- dijo extendiéndole la llave de su habitación –que tenga feliz estancia- dijo amablemente. Matthew asintió levemente y se retiro, siendo perseguido por el botones y su oso.

Horas más tarde, el canadiense había terminado de instalarse en la habitación y con el tiempo justo, empezó a repasar nuevamente su plan –Kumiyumi, ven, vamos a repasar el plan- le ordeno gentilmente mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara. El gran oso blanco camino lentamente hacia su amo y cuando estuvo frente a este, se subió sobre la cama donde este se encontraba acostado. Ahora los dos veían una gran hoja de papel con garabatos y palabras extrañas en quebequoi –bien, primero haremos esto y luego esto, pero en caso de que esto falle, haremos aquello y si eso no funciona, haremos esto otro- empezó a señalar cada garabato mientras su mascota asentía –y aquí entraras tu kumayuma- le señalo -¿me entendiste?- pregunto cuando finalmente termino de dar las explicaciones. El oso se llevo una pata al hocico e hizo un pequeño gruñido en señal de haber entendido.

Ahora con todo planeado, el canadiense decidió salir –hoy será un día largo- dijo feliz y esperanzado que tal vez y ese plan si funcionaria a como él deseaba –y si todo resulta, Francis por fin aceptara mis sentimientos- sonrió.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Matthew estaba terminando de llevar a cabo su plan, solamente necesitaba una cosa y esa era Francis –ven Kumogi, regresemos al hotel- le dijo a su oso quien se encontraba correteando palomas. Al llegar al hotel, el joven le pidió a la señorita que se comunicara a casa del francés y le avisara que Alfred Jones deseaba verlo en el parque Monceau a las siete de la noche del día siguiente. La joven apunto los datos dados por este y posteriormente los confirmo. Satisfecho, el canadiense se marcho a descansar, mañana seria un día pesado.

Mientras tanto, el francés se encontraba en su majestuosa casa ubicada cerca de Paris, con una copa del vino canadiense en una mano y el empaque en la otra –ese Mattheu, escribir un poema para mí- menciono mientras veía el contenido del texto, escrito en una perfecta caligrafía. Una de sus sirvientas, una joven vestida con un traje bien ceñido, se adentro a la habitación donde este se –Monsieur Bonnefoy, nos han informado que Alfred Jones se encuentra de visita en Paris y desea verlo mañana a las siete en el parque de Monceau-.

Al escuchar aquel mensaje, el francés dejo de beber su vino y cerro sus ojos –eso debe ser imposible, en estos momentos el se encuentra con mon amour Arthur viendo los preparativos para su enlace – comento –a menos que…- una sonrisa engreída nació de sus labios mientras sacaba conclusiones, posteriormente, le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

La mañana siguiente, el canadiense se levanto entusiasmado, nada podía salir mal y lleno de energía y positividad, empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación –se que hoy todo será magnifico- comento. Pronto, una llamada a su habitación le interrumpió -¿bueno?- contesto extrañado que alguien le llamara.

-¡Mattie, como te atreviste!- exclamo una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea -¡usurpaste mi identidad!-. Matthew se tenso y palideció al verse descubierto por su hermano –p…pu…puedo explicarlo- tartamudeo nervioso. Alfred del otro lado sonaba furioso -¡hazlo y que sea creíble!- le volvió a gritar.

El canadiense trago saliva –bu…bu….bueno, quería hacer algo para ganarme el corazón de France y… y…- no sabía como completar la frase.

-y fingiste ser yo…¿estás en Francia verdad?- le interrogo cambiando de tema.

-así es, ¿por qué?- le pregunto el menor. Del otro lado de la línea, se escucho la risilla de su hermano y como alguien le quitaba el teléfono –Matthew, soy England, ¿puedes bajar al lobby?- dijo ahora la voz del ingles. El chico se extraño por la petición, sin embargo, obedeció y después de despedirse y colgar, bajo al lobby; al estar en este, la feliz pareja lo recibió –tiempo sin verte bro- saludo el americano.

-h…ho…hola- saludo nervioso -¿Q…que hacen aquí?- pregunto. Arthur quien se encontraba siendo abrazado por el americano se separo y camino hacia el –venimos a entregarle una invitación a Francis para que asista a nuestro enlace - comento con una sonrisa –y bueno, queríamos hospedarnos en un lugar cerca de su casa y permanecer unos días de paso pero…-.

-pero resulta que ya había un Alfred Jones hospedado aquí- corto el verdadero Jones –y resulta que eras TU- comento riéndose. Matthew se sintió apenado por lo que había hecho –lo lamento bro- se disculpo. Alfred rio y abrazo a su hermano –no tienes nada de que disculparte Mattie, es mas, déjanos ayudarte- le suplico.

-sí, Alfred tiene razón, déjanos ayudarte- se unió el ingles a la charla –incluso, podemos hacerla de Cupido, ¿no es verdad Alfred?- comento sonriendo.

-lo seremos siempre y cuando esta noche uses ese conjunto de Angel Britania- respondió guiñándole el ojo. El ingles se sonrojo –idiota, eso no se dice a la luz pública- le cayó. Alfred se rio por el comentario de su chico de ojos verdes y sin importarle que hubieran presentes, lo beso. Matthew se sonrojo por lo que estaba presenciando, sin embargo, dejo que ese par desplegara todo su amor.

Horas más tarde, después de aquel evento, los tres idearon un nuevo plan, bueno, mas bien, rehicieron el plan inicial del amante del maple, incluyéndose en el –entonces ¿así quedamos?- pregunto el ingles mientras los hermanos observaban las ilustraciones que este había hecho –iggy, ¿me puedo quedar con tu dibujo?- pregunto el de gafas –lo deseo para las noches que no estés a mi lado- dijo el comentario al aire.

-¡absolutamente NO!- exclamo avergonzado el de ojos esmeraldas mientras le arrancaba de la mano la hoja con el plan a seguir. El de gafas hizo un puchero y alego un "me las pagaras" casi mudo.

Matthew ignorando a la pareja, se empezó a arreglar para la reunión con el francés. Después de que se arreglo, salió de la habitación ahora vestido en un traje color negro –les encargo a Kumigumi- dijo entregándole el oso a su hermano.

-no te preocupes bro, lo cuidaremos bien- respondió el americano con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía en sus brazos Kumajirou quien parecía estar incomodo con alguien que no fuera su dueño. Ahora con todo listo, el canadiense se encamino al lugar donde se encontraría con el francés.

-es nuestro turno de actuar- dijo Arthur mientras seguía en otro auto al menor de los hermanos. Francis espero con ansias el ver la razón por la que el americano lo habia citado, algo le decía que aquello seria inolvidable. Poniéndose uno de sus mejores trajes color blanco y su mejor camisa semi abierta de seda color vino, empezó a tararear la marsellesa, posteriormente, tomo las llaves de su auto favorito, un Peugeot convertible color rojo y se encamino a la salida.

En el lugar indicado, un lugar hermosamente decorado para la ocasión la cual sería una cena, se encontraba el canadiense temblando de nervios, era su última carta y debía jugarla bien para poder ganarse el corazón del francés de una vez por todas.

-tu puedes bro- se escucho el susurro animador de su hermano quien se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos. Matthew asintió y agradeció con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Arthur empezaba a hacer los preparativos –esto está listo- comento mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la cena -¿tú qué opinas Alfred?- le interrogo buscando una opinión ajena.

Alfred miro los platillos que el ingles preparo para la cena de su hermano, aquellos lucían menos quemados de lo usual, sin embargo, algo le decía que sabían peor de lo que aparentaban –se ve que te esforzaste- atino a decir, buscando no lastimar los sentimientos de su amado. Arthur esbozo una gran sonrisa y regreso a su deber mientras tarareaba feliz.

Francis por fin había llegado al parque donde sería su cita con Alfred, impaciente, estaciono el auto en una zona aledaña y se encamino a través del parte. La luz del sol empezaba a esfumarse y la oscuridad empezaba a inundar aquella zona boscosa -¿Por qué querrá verme en un parque?- se pregunto mientras continuaba internándose. Alanzado la mirada, logro vislumbrar a lo lejos, un pequeño sendero de linternas hechas de papel que al parecer le guiarían hacia el americano. Entusiasmado con la idea de lo que aquello le quería dar a entender, el francés rio inaudiblemente y avanzo hacia donde aquellas linternas le indicaban.

Entre más avanzaba entre aquel sendero luminoso, el francés se impacientaba cada vez más, no obstante, aquello no impidió que se deleitara con lo hermoso que el parque había sido mandado a decorar para la ocasión –ese amérique, debe ser algo importante para esforzarse en todo esto- comento para sí. Cuando el sendero termino, las luces se reunieron en un escenario tan hermosamente decorado como el sendero mismo. El paisaje era en sí, una mesa para dos, con una rosa roja en medio, dos sillas y tras la mesa, el fondo, grandes pilares de roca blanca hermosamente iluminados bajo la luz de la luna y de los faroles mismos; mas al fondo, un hermoso lago en donde la luna se reflejaba, mostrándose más llena y grande de lo normal -amérique!- exclamo a su anfitrión, sin embargo, al enfocar mejor su vista, se dio cuenta que no era el –Mattheu- susurro.

-Bonne nuit France- saludo tranquilamente el canadiense, ignorando el hecho que hacía unos segundos lo había confundido con su hermano –estaba esperándolo- le sonrió de forma gentil mientras se colocaba a la altura de este.

Francis rodo sus ojos y suspiro, hacía varios años desde que ese joven se le había declarado y al parecer aun no se daba por vencido –bonne nuit Canada- le regreso el saludo mientras se acomodaba el saco –¿Por qué usurpaste a ton frère?- le cuestiono sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-porque si no lo hacía, no vendrías- respondió un poco triste, al parecer el mayor se había cansado de su insistencia. Francis contemplo por algunos segundos la luna y posteriormente se giro, viendo la mesa colocada específicamente para ambos –bueno, no hay que desperdiciar la comida- comento mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa. Tras él, le siguió el canadiense quien intento comportarse de manera caballerosa y servicial –tome asiento Francis- dijo extendiéndole la silla. El francés le dio un ligero manotazo –no es necesario Mattheu- dijo sentándose finalmente en esta.

Alfred y Arthur miraban tras unos arbustos el transcurso de los eventos y por lo que podían observar es que el francés estaba un poco de mal humor –frog idiota- susurro el ingles un poco molesto por el comportamiento de su rival, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera frente a alguien que se declaraba loco por él.

El canadiense al ver a su anfitrión esperando la comida, decidió irla a buscar detrás de los arbustos donde la pareja se encontraba escondida -¿ya está todo England?- pregunto nervioso. El de ojos esmeraldas asintió y le entrego dos platos –good luck- le deseo de corazón. Minutos más tarde, apareció de detrás de los arbustos con dos platos en una charola –lamento la tardanza- se disculpo mientras colocaba la comida en la diminuta mesa para dos. El francés observo de manera critica la comida –Mattheu, ¿tu cocinaste esto?- pregunto al ver lo poco apetitosa que se veía esta, era la primera vez que el canadiense hacia algo tan horrible a su parecer. Matthew alimento la mentira –claro que si- sonrió mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos.

Ahora los dos se encontraban viendo frente a frente, el silencio de la noche se hacía incomodo y el chico habia olvidado por completo todos los planes que habia trazado en compañía de su hermano y su futuro cuñado -¿y cómo has estado le pregunto al su acompañante.

-como siempre- contesto cortantemente el francés mientras se metia a la boca un trozo de carne quenada y la masticaba.

-je je si, tienes razón- rio nervioso el canadiense mientras cortaba un trozo de su carne. Tras aquel fugaz comentario, nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Del otro lado del arbusto, la pareja empezaba a molestarse –haz algo Mattie- insistía el de gafas. Matthew continuo comiendo su platillo, ignorando el hecho que la comida sabia pésimo, se encimo en sus pensamientos –tengo que impresionarlo- pensaba repetitivamente.

-Canada, ¿y el vino?- le interrogo el francés al ver que no había nada para pasar la comida. Rápidamente el chico salió de sus pensamientos y se disculpo, posteriormente fue a buscar la botella de vino que había dejado tras el arbusto.

-ten- dijo Arthur extendiéndole la botella de vino tinto –es del año de cosecha favorito de el- menciono con una sonrisa, el canadiense la tomo entre sus brazos –y algo mas, se tu mismo- le aconsejo.

El francés esperaba pacientemente su vino, no le gustaba comer sin el. Mientras el chico se encontraba buscándolo, el empezó a meditar la forma amable de decirle al canadiense que dejara de intentar conquistarlo. Al principio le había dado la pauta para hacerlo sin haber pensado que este cumpliría sus palabras y ahora, después de haber observado todos los intentos fallidos de este al intentar conquistarlo, ya empezaba a sentirse mal consigo mismo al dejar que el chico continuara con el juego que él empezó -¿Cuándo entenderás que lo limpio no se puede mezclar con lo sucio?- pensó para sí mientras jugaba con su vaso de vino vacio.

-perdón por la tardanza- la voz del menor lo saco de sus pensamientos –traje el vino- agrego mientras empezaba a destaparlo. Posteriormente le sirvió un poco en la copa –espero sea de tu agrado- susurro mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Francis aspiro el aroma de la bebida la cual era demasiado fuerte –añejo seguramente- pensó mientras sorbía un poco de este. El fuerte sabor de este inundo todo su paladar –muy bueno- comento satisfecho con el sabor -¿de qué año es la cosecha?- pregunto curioso ya que el sabor era demasiado destacado para ser reciente. Rápidamente el menor acerco la botella y empezó a buscar la etiqueta –n…no tiene- dijo al no encontrarla -perdón-.

-no importa- corto el mayor, volviendo darle un sorbo a la bebida. Minutos más tarde, después de aquella escena, llego la hora del postre y el canadiense aun no lograba hacer click con su invitado –hice un tiramisú especialmente para la ocasión- dijo entregándole un platito con aquel exquisito postre. El mayor observo detenidamente la apariencia –nada mal- dijo en un tono suave. Los ojos del canadiense se iluminaron por el comentario del de ojos azules y rápidamente tomo asiento. En silencio, ambos rubios empezaron a comer el postre –debo confesar que estoy impresionado Mattheu, hacer todo esto por tu cuenta solo para llegar a mi corazón, es una gran hazaña- comento antes de meterse la última porción del postre que quedaba.

-me halagan tus palabras- agradeció el menor quien ni siquiera había probado el postre –sabes que nada es lo absolutamente grande o difícil para llegar a tu corazón France- dijo con dulzón en sus palabras. El francés las ignoro y termino de comer su postre –es hora de irse- dijo levantándose de la silla, la cena había finalizado y el no tenía nada que hacer ya ahí. Rápidamente el chico de gafas lo detuvo -¿no quisieras platicar?- le pregunto intentando hacer tiempo para que el mayor viera los fuegos artificiales que había mandado a hacer -y…ya s…sa….sabes, chismes- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿chismes?- repitió confuso el francés, ¿acaso le vio cara de vieja chismosa? -¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto interesado. Matthew aprovecho que había llamado la atención del mayor –siéntate, te puedo contar varios- contesto mientras pensaba que podía decirle. El de cabellos semi largos accedió a la propuesta y regresando a su lugar, espero atento a lo que el otro le diría -¿y bien?- pregunto.

Matthew empezó a rodar los ojos mientras intentaba recordar algún comentario de relevancia durante los últimos meses y que no tuviera nada que ver en un interés romántico hacia el francés –s…sa…sabias que…- aun seguía inventando. Pronto, su mirada se desvió hacia los arbustos, ahí, su hermano se auto señalo, dándole a entender que hablara de él, o eso quería pensar –sobre el enlace de mi hermano con England…- finalmente dijo.

Francis hizo una mueca de molestia, aun le desagradaban los comentarios que tuvieran que ver con su viejo amor no correspondido -¿Qué tiene?- pregunto apáticamente. Matthew empezó a jugar con sus dedos debido a los nervios –b…bu…bueno, ellos pr…pronto se van a unir- dijo sin mirar a los ojos al mayor.

-eso ya lo sé- respondió el francés -¿era todo?- volvió a preguntar. Matthew negó con la cabeza de forma débil –m…me p…pre…pregunto si t…tu qui…quisieras i…ir conmigo al evento- dijo de forma entrecortada, le costaba pedirle aquello.

-non merci- suspiro el mayor al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla –gracias por la velada petit- dijo con el mismo tono monótono. El chico guardo silencio, su último intento y había sido un fracaso y ya no tenía más oportunidades –de nada- contesto abatido.

Arthur ardía de molestia al haber visto como su rival se comporto de manera cortante con el canadiense -¡ya verá ese wine bastard!- exclamo mientras se dirigía hacia donde este se había encaminado. Alfred al ver como su pareja se alejaba, decidió ir a consolar a su hermano -¿te encuentras bien bro?- le pregunto inocentemente. El canadiense negó con la cabeza baja, intentando ocultar el rostro de decepción que traía en esos instantes –falle Al- susurro triste. El mayor negó con la cabeza y se inclino, abrazándolo –no fallaste Mattie- le contradijo de manera dulce –es solo que…. Francis es difícil de conquistar- le mintió, sabía perfectamente que ese sujeto era muy fácil de conquistar. Kumajirou observo a su amo y al hermano de su amo, posteriormente, camino hacia los pilares y se sentó a esperar la hora de los fuegos artificiales que habían programado, en su interior, también se lamento por lo que había ocurrido, además, no pudo hacer su actuación estelar.

Francis caminaba de regreso a su convertible, por dentro, le carcomía el dolor que le había infringido a su pequeño canadiense. Si bien el sentía aunque sea un leve sentimiento de amor hacia él, no podía darse el lujo de amarlo, no, sabiendo que aun no podía superar lo suyo con Arthur, además, se conocía perfectamente, tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo sufrir. El estaba manchado por un pasado lleno de aventuras y amoríos sin sentar cabeza jamás, llegándose a auto engañar diciendo que él era un ser impuro que no merecía estar con nadie más que otros de su misma calaña.

-you bloody fucking bastard!- se escucho el grito furioso en un marcado acento ingles. El francés se giro levemente mientras abría sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba. No había girado completamente cuando fue recibido por un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda. Con la mejilla roja y el labio partido, Francis observo por fin a su agresor quien no era ni nada más ni nada menos que el ingles -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto molesto. Arthur lo miro con odio mientras cruzaba ambos brazos –eso deberías saberlo tu bloody frog- comento fríamente.

-no, realmente no- contesto confuso el mayor mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que había brotado de su labio. El de ojos esmeraldas aun mostraba su semblante serio y lleno de ira –como te atreviste- dijo fría y cruelmente -¿porque lo rechazaste de esa forma?- le interrogo –presumes ser el país del amor pero realmente eres una shit- dijo esto último con un tono despectivo en sus palabras.

-era por su bien- objeto mientras desviaba su mirada –no merece estar con alguien como yo, prefiero mil veces que me odie y me mire con otros ojos a que insista y se haga daño- confeso.

-awww el wine bastard tiene sentimientos- dijo burlonamente el ingles mientras intentaba hacer una cara de tristeza –Francis, eres un idiota- comento en un suspiro, posteriormente avanzo un poco más, quedando de frente a este -¿acaso no has aprendido de mi experiencia?- le interrogo con ojos severos –estás haciendo lo mismo que Alfred y yo hicimos-. Los ojos del francés se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar lo que su viejo amor le decía, sin embargo, guardo silencio, atendiendo lo que este le tenía que expresar –no rehúyas a los sentimientos que Matthew quiere brindarte. Sé que no eres el mejor hombre del mundo, cada noche te acuestas con una persona diferente y amaneces con otra mucho mas diferente, sin embargo, el te acepta tal y como eres, no te pone trabas, no te pide nada, simplemente busca que le correspondas a sus sentimientos, sentimientos únicos y puros que no obtendrás de ninguna otra persona- las palabras del ingles fueron suaves y serenas, realmente aquello lo sentía de corazón –Francis, es hora que olvides el pasado y empieces a caminar hacia el futuro, no pido que olvides mi amor hacia mi así como yo no olvidare lo que llegaste a significar en mi vida, pero, porque te estimo, deseo que seas feliz, no quiero verte vagando siglos en completa soledad, quiero que experimentes la alegría de dormirte y levantarte al día siguiente con la misma persona, esa que tanto te ama a tu lado…- no pudo seguir explicándose más, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, realmente todo aquello le salía del corazón.

-angleterre yo…- intento interrumpirlo al darse cuenta que este se encontraba llorando, no obstante, se guardo lo que quería decir. Por varios minutos el silencio reino en la escena, a veces cortado por los pequeños sollozos del menor. Francis decidió consolarlo, atrayéndolo a su lado -¿Por qué lloras mon ami?- le pregunto gentilmente. Arthur se limpiaba frenéticamente sus lagrimas –por ti, porque no puedo soportar que tú te auto flageles al apartarte de Matthew-. El mayor cerro sus ojos, frente al ingles, el era como un libro abierto, no podía esconderle nada –pero… ¿y si le hago daño?- le pregunto.

Arthur dejo de limpiarse las lagrimas y aun con sus ojos acuosos, miro de frente a su amigo –no lo harás, porque Alfred y yo estaremos ahí para impedir que lo hagas- hablo confiado –incluso si tengo que espantarte a las chicas con las que planeas tener fiesta bacanal, yo cuidare de ti y la felicidad de ambos- hablo firmemente mientras una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. Francis le correspondió a la sonrisa, incluso el pequeño ingles en esos momentos le hacía sentir dichoso y feliz. De pronto, la escena se corto por el sonido proveniente del cielo además que este, se empezaba a iluminar de diversos colores.

Ambos rubios fijaron su mirada al cielo nocturno, admirando los fuegos artificiales, muchos de ellos, con figuras de aspecto infantil y graciosas –esto fue obra de Mattheu- dijo al aire mientras seguía embelesado con lo que observaba. Las figuras seguían adornando el cielo nocturno y con ellas, pequeñas tipo fotografías de los momentos felices entre él y el canadiense. Sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos -ten- Arthur le extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas. Francis tomo el pañuelo y lo estrujo fuertemente –creo que, después de todo, puedo intentarlo…. Lo mío con Mattheu…- susurro mientras limpiaba las finas gotas de agua que surcaban su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Alfred y Matthew observaban sentados en la mesa el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales –sabes bro- dijo Alfred sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno –no importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- aquello ultimo fue dicho de forma gentil y con una sonrisa. Matthew cerró sus ojos y dejo salir una sonrisa de sus labios –merci Al- agradeció, sintiéndose la mejor persona del planeta y, sabiendo que tenía el mejor hermano del mundo.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron, Arthur y Francis regresaron, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios –Alfred, vámonos, regresemos al hotel- ordeno el de ojos esmeraldas al tiempo que lo tomaba de una mano. El de gafas sonrió por lo posesivo que estaba actuando su pareja –nos vemos mañana bro- se despidió antes de abandonar la escena junto a su ingles. Ahora, Francis y Matthew se habían quedado completamente solos, ni siquiera había rastros de Kumajirou quien misteriosamente desapareció –H…ho…hola- saludo tímidamente el menor.

-hola- respondió el francés al saludo –angleterre y yo tuvimos una larga charla- comento de forma casual, iniciando el la conversación. Matthew contrajo los labios, mordiéndolos -¿enserio?- pregunto intentando no sonar muy entusiasmado. El mayor sonrió –oui y he decidido que ya es hora de dejarnos de jueguitos- cerro sus ojos y sonrió por lo último que dijo, como si hubiese recordado algo irónico de su vida. El canadiense bajo su cabeza, seguramente el había venido a rematarlo en el rechazo –el papel de chica en la relación realmente no va conmigo y a ti no te va el papel de conquistador mon petit- dijo divertido -¿Por qué no cambiamos papeles?- ofreció con una sonrisa. Los ojos de chico amante del maple se contrajeron al escuchar eso ultimo, no esperaba que el francés le llegase a decir eso -¿l..lo... lo di…dices enserio?- pregunto inseguro. Francis aun con su sonrisa en los labios, tomo al menor del mentón y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente –nunca miento mon amour- asevero. Por primera vez en su vida, el canadiense sintió un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el amor, la alegría y cualquier otro relacionado; una sonrisa nació en sus labios y todas las preguntas y dudas que tenia sobre el comentario del francés se desvanecieron.

Kumajirou quien había permanecido escondido de ambos, al verlos en una escena casi de película, decidió que era turno de su papel estelar y corriendo lo mas que podía, fue directo a empujar al francés, provocando que este se acercara a su amo, dejándolos a escasos milímetros uno del otro. Avergonzado, el canadiense agradeció en sus adentros la acción que su mascota acababa de hacer e importándole lo último que el francés le había dicho sobre el no querer ser la mujer de la relación, tomo las riendas de la situación y sobre todo, de sus sentimientos. Posesivamente tomo al francés del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, sellándolos. Francis sintió la adrenalina recorrer por todo su organismo –así que esto es lo que sienten los ukes- pensó mientras profundizaba aquel contacto. Tras los arbustos, a lo lejos, Alfred y Arthur observaban como finalmente ese par caía en las redes del amor –bien hecho bro- susurro el de gafas al ver como este hacia el papel de seme –ser activo es de familia- agrego. El ingles suspiro debido al comentario de su pareja –pero que dices Al, si a ti te encanta ser uke- soltó el comentario al aire, provocando que este se sonrojara –¡n…no es cierto!- exclamo no muy fuerte el de gafas –solo fue en esa ocasión y ya- agrego con su rostro teñido en rojo. Arthur se rio por lo lindo que lucía su pareja –lo que tu digas darling- se limito a contestar.

Meses más tarde, el francés y el canadiense entraron juntos y tomados de la mano al evento donde Arthur y Alfred unirían sus países. La feliz pareja iba vestida de blanco y bien peinada; sonrientes, dieron sus votos y juraron que nunca dejarían que nada les separara –que lindo- comento el canadiense con un tono de ilusión en sus palabras. Francis apretó más fuerte la mano de su pareja –no Matthew- le contradijo –angletere y amérique no son lindos, nosotros si- aseguro con una sonrisa presumida en sus labios. El menor sonrió lo por el comentario tan ególatra de su pareja y posteriormente, se arrimo sobre el hombro de este –France, ¿eres feliz?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-más que nunca mon amour- le respondió en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor y lo besaba gentilmente –más que nunca- repitió en sus pensamientos, agradeciéndole al ingles que le haya abierto los ojos.

FIN

* * *

Nota: si desean saber como era el parque donde tuvieron la cena Matthew y Francis, este es : http: / www. mundocity. com/ europa/ paris/ monceau. html

Bueno, mil disculpas, aun no tengo el final FRUK, creanme, he intentado escribirlo pero no me sale, en cierto punto me quedo trabada y bueno, anoche lo termine en la madrugada pero, hoy leyendo la actualizacion de un fanfic, me di cuenta que... era identico al final que escribi y aquell no me agrado para nada, asi que volvere a rehacerlo. Ademas, he intentado inspirarme viendo historias y videos FRUK, pero por alguna extraña razon, todos son taaan agresivos y sin darme cuenta, despues de no se cuantos videos, termino viendo USUK x.x.

En fin, les prometo que la semana que viene tendran su FRUK si no, sera hasta la que le sigue ... adiositooo :). Ha si, finalmente, el capi se lo dedico a un amigo xD, si es que llega a leer hasta aqui jajaja.


	21. Final FRUK: Mis sentimientos hacia TI

**Antes de iniciar a leer el final FRUK, les aviso que: **

**1) borren de su memoria un rato el final USUK ya que la historia viene a reemplazar el capitulo 17 y 18 de la linea historica, es decir, el de YOU NEED A HERO y EL FINAL O ¿UN NUEVO INICIO?.**

**2) la historia fue modificada para el FRUK unicamente :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17. FRUK. Mis sentimientos hacia TI**

Después de haber estacionado el auto muy cerca del muelle, ambos rubios se bajaron -¿para que venimos aquí angleterre?- cuestiono el francés mientras cerraba la puerta del mercedes, el ingles por su parte buscaba señales de vida en el muelle –quiero terminar con esta vida de sufrimiento- contesto de manera monótona –así que he decidido pasar el resto de mis días en un barco errante-. El francés se quedo sin habla por la confesión tan natural de su amigo y apretando fuertemente los puños camino hacia este, quedando frente a frente. Ahora ambos rubios se veían fijamente -¡no lo hagas!- exclamo el francés.

-lo siento france, tengo que- el ingles desvió su mirada mientras se dirigía a la entrada del muelle –no importa lo que haga para ser feliz, el destino siempre me la juega mal- comento –cuando estoy cerca de Alfred, lo único que suceden son cosas malas y… realmente ya no deseo continuar sufriendo con eso- admitió con gran dolor en sus palabras mientras traicioneras lagrimas se rebelaban contra él.

Francis sabía perfectamente a lo que su amigo se refería, desde el primer instante que el había cruzado miradas con Alfred, su vida se había vuelto una ola de fortunas y desgracias; primero era feliz con el pequeño y cuando creció, el destino se lo arrebato, luego, cuando nuevamente empezaba a ser feliz, volvió a acercarse a ese chico de ojos color cielo y nuevamente el destino conspiraba en su contra –el destino debe de odiarte- pensó irónicamente mientras observaba al de ojos esmeraldas caminar alrededor de aquel desolado muelle. Arthur aun insistiendo en buscar a alguien que pudiera conectarlo a un barco errante, logro vislumbrar a un joven -¡oye tuuuu!- exclamo-¡chico pelirrojoooo!- volvió a exclamar mientras agitaba su brazo derecho. El joven al ser llamado, detuvo su andar y miro al de ojos esmeraldas -¿se le ofrece algo señor?- pregunto desde la distancia. Arthur asintió efusivamente –necesito hablar con un capitán, es que quiero unirme a una tripulación- comento. El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos, meditando lo que había dicho el rubio –sígame, conozco a uno- grito mientras emprendía marcha.

-frog, no te quedes parado ahí y vamos- le ordeno el menor. Ahora ambos rubios seguían al joven pelirrojo, el cual los condujo hacia un viejo barco ya maltratado por los años -llegamos- atino a decir mientras le indicaba a ambos que lo siguieran. Al atravesar un pequeño y angosto pasillo oscuro y frio, por fin llegaron al camarote del capitán –señor, alguien quiere hablar con usted- dijo el joven mientras señalaba al ingles.

El capitán, un hombre corpulento con años encima y gran barba grisácea, observo detenidamente a los dos hombres finamente vestidos -¿Qué desean?- pregunto con un tono hostil de voz. Ansioso, el de ojos esmeraldas se presento –capitán, deseo unirme a su tripulación- suplico. Francis observo la escena, realmente Arthur estaba decidido a pasar sus días como una persona cobarde que huía de sus problemas.

-lo siento pero no puedes- respondió el capitán con el mismo tono hostil –eres muy joven para desperdiciar tu vida como marinero errante- comento mientras tomaba asiento –regresa cuando tengas veinte años mas-. Arthur cerro sus ojos, había sido rechazado de manera tajante –no es necesario que haga eso ¡tengo más edad de la que aparento!- exclamo molesto. El sujeto rio estruendosamente, el comentario del menor le había causado gracia –chico, si te digo que regreses en veinte años mas es ¡porque no sirves para el mar!- exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla donde segundos atrás se había sentado y caminaba hacia el ingles, para finalmente quedar de frente a este –vete, no quiero a un niño mimado en mi tripulación- hablo despectivamente mientras le empujaba con una de sus manos.

Arthur miro retadoramente al capitán, eso no se quedaría así como así, posteriormente, tomo el brazo de este y lo apretó con fuerza –escúcheme bien, YO NO SOY NINGUN NIÑO MIMADO- dijo ferozmente. Tanto el pelirrojo como el francés observaban interesados la escena que se suscitaba, este último, implorando que el capitán no cediera ante el ex-pirata.

-bien enclenque, si no eres un niño mimado, dime, ¿Por qué planeas unirte tan joven a una tripulación errante?- interrogo con astucia –déjame adivinar primero- dijo callando la explicación que el ingles daría –has tenido años y años de eventos terribles y decepcionantes, atribuyéndote todas las desgracias que le pasan a tus seres queridos, ¿o me equivoco?- cuestiono mirando al menor de forma altanera. Arthur agacho la cabeza, ese capitán era más cruel y duro de lo que imagino que sería –algo así señor- susurro abatido. El hombre volvió a empujarlo –vete y como dije, regresa en veinte años mas si es que continuas interesado-. El pelirrojo escolto a ambos europeos hacia la salida –lo siento mucho- atino a decir mientras se despedía y regresaba con su capitán al barco.

Ahora los dos presenciaban desde el muelle como aquel barco zarpaba, alejándose lentamente de la orilla. El ingles no emitía ruido alguno, parecía estar en trance. Francis suspiro -¿te encuentras bien angleterre?- pregunto mientras le sonreía débilmente.

-déjame- se limito a responder en un hilillo de voz –¡vete y olvídate de mi existencia!- exploto finalmente mientras desquitaba su frustración golpeando débilmente al mayor en el pecho –¡finge que nunca existí!- decía insistentemente. Francis podía soportar cualquier cosa, desde los insultos del ingles, los cuales prefería pensar que eran palabras de amor hacia él, hasta los golpes que en ese momento estaba recibiendo, sin embargo, lo único que no podía soportar era aquello que el menor le había ordenado; no, no podía fingir que no lo conocía, no podía dejarlo solo y más ahora que necesitaba alguien con quien descargar sus sentimientos de rechazo y mucho menos podía irse y olvidarse de el sabiendo que era imposible ya que él estaba tatuado en su corazón con tinta permanente -¡es suficiente!- exclamo, provocando que el de ojos esmeraldas detuviera sus golpes -¡¿acaso no vez que tus acciones me hacen daño?- cuestiono fuertemente mientras lo tomaba de ambos brazos, su semblante se mostraba dolido y su voz triste.

Arthur se tenso por lo explosivo y molesto que se mostro su amigo -sorry- susurro desviando su mirada, tal vez era demasiado tarde que había comprendido que efectivamente, sus acciones le hacían daño al mayor. Francis se molesto aun mas por la respuesta tan pobre del menor y apretando mas fuerte el agarre, lo empezó a zarandear –angleterre, ¿acaso tu amor por l´amérique te ha cegado?- le interrogo -¿Dónde quedo ese viejo Arthur que al ver que no obtenía lo que quería lo tomaba a la fuerza o buscaba algo nuevo y mejor?- cuestiono intentando quitarle esa venda que cegaba sus ojos desde hacía décadas atrás. El de ojos esmeraldas bajo la mirada mientras se separaba débilmente del mayor –ese Arthur hace tiempo que desapareció Francis…- confeso. Sin contenerse más ante la debilidad tan fuerte que mostraba el ingles, el francés decidió actuar de forma diferente y tomando gentilmente el rostro del menor, fue acercándolo al suyo, provocando un rosáceo pálido en las mejillas de este –angleterre de merde!- exclamo con su recalcado acento al tiempo que le daba un fuerte cabezazo.

El ingles sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente y retrocediendo algunos pasos, se agacho -¡pero qué te pasa stupid french!- exclamo molesto mientras se tocaba el área afectada –primero quieres que vuelva a ser el de antes y luego me golpeas, ¡¿acaso se te zafo un tornillo o qué?- le interrogo ahora abalanzándose hacia el mayor. Ambos rubios cayeron al suelo de madera, quedando el menor encima del mayor y este, aprovechando la ventaja de estar encima, le propino un puñetazo. Francis poso su mano sobre la zona donde el ingles lo había golpeado y cerro sus ojos, intentando disminuir el ardor que sentía –vez, aun existe en viejo angleterre- comento melodiosamente.

Arthur aun en la posición en la que se encontraba, desvió su mirada -no sé de que hablas wine bastard- dijo mientras se masajeaba los nudillos. Francis sonrió satisfecho, ese era el verdadero Arthur, no ese penoso y hasta cierto deplorable sujeto de segundos atrás. Aprovechando que este se encontraba distraído, extendió sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él y con fuerza lo estrujo entre sus brazos mientras restregaba su nariz sobre las hebras doradas del menor, intentando absorber la fragancia que emanaba de estas –je t`aime angleterre- dijo con la voz más tersa que su garganta pudo ofrecer.

-lo siento frog, mis sentimientos hacia ti son nulos- respondió rápida y tajantemente el ingles mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo tan posesivo de este.

-no me mientas mon amour~- dijo melódicamente al tiempo que intercambiaba los papeles, siendo ahora el que iba encima –se que muy pero muy en el fondo me amas, no lo niegues- le susurro al oído. Arthur ahora se encontraba atrapado bajo el cuerpo de su rival, sin embargo, aun continuaba intentando oponer resistencia -¿acaso el que te pateara el trasero cada que podía no es lo suficientemente obvio para darte cuenta que me desagradas?- le interrogo con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Francis negó con la cabeza –al contrario, cada vez que pateas mi trasero es como una llamada implorando que te de mi atención- le contradijo mientras acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos rubios –admítelo Arthur, cada golpe, cada palabra hiriente, cada acción que haces es para llamar MI atención- comento con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡te equivocas!- dijo nervioso –y…yo nunca he querido tu atención- intento convencerlo. El francés empezó a reír por aquello –vamos angleterre, ni siquiera tú te conoces- dijo entre risas al tiempo que bajaba su rostro, intentando quedar lo más cerca del rostro del otro –respóndeme a esto, ¿Por qué cada vez que Alfred te hacía daño corrías a mi lado? ¿Por qué por más que me odias continúas frecuentándome? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me permites estar a tu lado en este preciso instante?- le interrogo. Arthur se quedo sin palabras e instintivamente aparto al francés de un empujón, posteriormente se sentó a un lado mientras su rostro empezaba a reflejar duda –n..no lo sé- decía una y otra vez con sus ojos contraídos.

-oh vamos, ¡no digas que no lo sabes mon amour!- rebatió el francés nuevamente, sentándose el también, sus palabras eran certeras y crueles, como siempre debieron haber sido. El ingles se tenso por la contestación tan fría por parte del mayor, se sentía presionado y confuso con lo que estaba ocurriendo; en un vano intento por escapar nuevamente de la realidad, intento levantarse y correr hacia el auto, sin embargo, fue detenido por el fuerte agarre del francés –nadie dijo que podías irte angleterre- comento aun con ese tono frio en sus palabras y posteriormente lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él,, apresándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos –estoy cansado Arthur, desde el primer instante que me di cuenta acerca de tu enfermizo amor hacia Alfred, me mantuve callado, al margen, sin actuar, simplemente fui indiferente a lo que ocurría, siendo un simple espectador de todas las cosas malas y tristes que acontecían a tu alrededor; mi corazón ha aguantado todo eso anglaterre y ya no puede contenerlo, esta lastimado debido a dolor que le infringes cada vez que rechazas tus sentimientos hacia mí, ¿Por qué petit angleterre? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que ese enfermizo amor que tienes hacia Alfred es un intento de escapar de tus verdaderos sentimientos?- su voz se quebró, su corazón estaba soltado todo su sentir respecto a la situación que había estado viviendo desde hace siglos. Arthur se mantuvo en silencio, con la cabeza baja y la mirada hacia el suelo hecho de madera.

Cansado de recibir evasivas por parte del ingles, Francis tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos, atrayéndola hacia él y besándolo apasionadamente, no como aquellos besos castos que solía darle, sino, como un beso real y de verdadero amor, intentando a través de este, transmitirle todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado conteniendo. Arthur forcejeo levemente ante el beso que recibió, no obstante, sin saber porque, aquello lo sentía placentero, llegando a sentir como una pequeña corriente eléctrica circulaba por todo su organismo. Finalmente, después de aquel largo y apasionado beso, el francés se alejo, permitiéndole tomar aire –je t´aime- volvió a decir con su voz ronca y sus mejillas rojas, ahora producto del viento frio. Instintivamente, el de ojos esmeraldas poso sus dedos sobre sus labios, claramente podía sentir el rastro de calor que habían dejado los labios de su homologo. No sabía si sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio o por lo otro, pero lo que si sabía, era que ese beso le había gustado.

-entonces angleterre- se escucho la voz del mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –¿admites que lo de Alfred ha sido una mentira?-. El menor negó pesadamente con la cabeza –lo de Alfred no es una mentira, lo que siento por él es real- le aclaro –pero admito que tal vez y si tenga sentimientos hacia ti-. Aquello le basto al francés y sin avisar, nuevamente lo beso, ahora más profundo, con mas amor, con mas sentimiento; si el primero había provocado que el menor cediera tan solo un poquito, seguramente el segundo haría que cayera rendido ante la verdad dicha por el.

-¡IGGY!- se escucho la voz alterada de una tercera persona, provocando que ambos rubios rompieran el contacto. Francis miro acusadoramente al extraño mientras Arthur apenas y logro girarse para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas contemplaron al tercero, se encontró con los contraídos azules ojos del ex-americano, acompañados con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando en brotar a través de estos –Al…Alfred- susurro mientras se alejaba de los brazos del francés -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono olvidando por completo lo que el francés le había dicho hacia varios minutos atrás.

Alfred cerro fuertemente los puños y aspiro vigorosamente, evitando así que sus lagrimas brotaran, le costaba aceptar el hecho de haber encontrado a la persona que amaba en brazos de otro –Mattie me convenció para venir a arreglar todo- dijo intentando no romperse –pero veo que no es necesario- comento mirando al francés de forma acusadora –con su permiso- dijo dándoles la espalda, no quería continuar presenciando esa escena.

-¡espera Alfred!- grito el ingles mientras corría tras el mayor y lo abrazaba por detrás –no te vayas- le suplico al tiempo que pequeñas gotitas saladas brotaban de sus ojos –por favor-. El de gafas detuvo su caminar y cerro sus ojos, sus sentimientos por el ingles le hacían obedecer a cualquier suplica de este. Lentamente se giro, encontrándose frente a frente, el menor aun continuaba abrazándolo. Gentilmente, Alfred seco sus lagrimas con la yemas de sus dedos –no llores my dear- le susurro amablemente. Arthur cerró sus ojos fuertemente y hundió su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. Desde lo lejos, Francis observaba la escena, al parecer su ingles ignoraría sus verdaderos sentimientos y caería en los brazos de ese come hamburguesas. Instintivamente, se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciendo su suerte.

Alfred separo al ingles del abrazo, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –Arthur, I love you- le susurro con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro, intentando tocar los ansiados labios del menor, sin embargo, este desvió su cara, evitando que la acción se llevara a cabo –perdón Alfred, pero… no puedes- susurro. El de gafas se extraño por lo que acababa de escuchar –pero si te dije que te amaba ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto un poco molesto –¡soy el HERO de esta historia y tu eres mi damisela!- exclamo fuertemente, provocando un tic en su ojo -¡ellos siempre acaban juntos!-. Un poco asustado por el comportamiento del mayor, el de ojos esmeraldas decidió tomar una distancia prudente –entiende, esto no se trata de héroes y damiselas- dijo un poco molesto –¡se trata de nosotros!- grito fuertemente. El de gafas dio un paso hacia atrás –pe… pero yo te amo- insistió.

Francis quien había estado observando el desarrollo del evento, decidió actuar –Alfred, ¿a que le llamas tu amar?- le interrogo mientras rodeaba al ingles con uno de sus brazos. El de gafas se sorprendió por la pregunta –para mi amar es… - no supo explicarse, no tenía idea de cómo explicar ese sentimiento que hacía siglos había nacido en su corazón.

-vez Alfred, ni siquiera puedes definir esa palabra, entonces, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que amas a angleterre?- volvió a cuestionarle.

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver, yo lo amo!- exclamo el chico mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-No mon ami, estas confundido- susurro el francés mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y mostraba una sonrisa débil –lo que sientes por angleterre es otro sentimiento, hermandad podría ser, tal vez admiración, pero NO amour- le explico mientras tomaba del mentón al ingles y le giraba el rostro, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo –en cambio yo, yo soy el país del amour, sé que es ese sentimiento y puedo decirte que lo que siento por Arthur SI es amour- dijo mientras depositaba un ligero y fugaz beso sobre los labios de este. Arthur se sonrojo por lo que el francés acababa de hacer sin su permiso, sin embargo, no le contradijo ni le reclamo; sus pensamientos y fuerzas estaban centrados en la explicación de este. Por su parte, Alfred apretó fuertemente sus dietes y se reprimió las ganas de abalanzarse contra el francés al ver como había besado a SU Arthur –iggy ¿a quién amas tu?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

El ingles se tenso por la pregunta, el no tenía la menor idea de que responder. Realmente sentía algo fuerte por el ex –americano pero con lo último que ocurrió con Francis, su mente se nublo –I…I don`t know- susurro. Alfred cerró sus ojos, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Francis, exhausto de seguir viendo aquella escena tan confusa y empalagosa, se interpuso entre los dos –ni tu ni el sienten lo que deben sentir- dijo señalando a ambos –en primer lugar Alfred, dime, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo vienes diciendo que lo amas?- le interrogo con su mirada seria -¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahorita vienes a actuar?-. El de gafas callo por algunos segundos mientras reflexionaba -¿Por qué no hiciste eso tu Francis?- contra ataco de manera cobarde.

-Claro que lo he hecho petit- bufo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios -¿acaso no fue obvio?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos –cada vez que me acercaba a angleterre y le acosaba, era una manera de decirle que me gustaba; cada vez que le daba palabras de aliento, eran mi forma de decirle "te amo no importa lo que hagas"; cada vez que…-.

-¡cállate!- grito desesperado el de gafas, interrumpiendo el monologo del francés –es suficiente- susurro. Al parecer el francés siempre estuvo a la delantera en el juego de la seducción –Arthur, necesito que elijas- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

El ingles se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, pedirle que decidiera por cual de los dos se quedaría resultaba muy difícil de hacer –no puedo decidirme- confeso cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Francis, siempre con un paso delante de lo que acontecía, se giro y camino hacia el ingles -perdóname- susurro al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el estomago, provocando que este se inclinara de manera dolorosa –deja de actuar como marica- dijo fríamente.

Alfred observo la escena, quedando atónito con lo que el de cabellos semi largos acababa de hacer -iggy!- exclamo corriendo a la ayuda del menor -¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a apoyarse. El ingles tosió un poco –si…- susurro falto de aire. Francis miro a ambos rubios -decide- le ordeno.

-¡no puedo hacerlo!- exclamo el de ojos esmeraldas apoyado del brazo del de gafas.

-bien, entonces quieres perdernos a ambos- declaro mientras tomaba a Alfred de la muñeca y lo alejaba de su lado –Alfred, lo mejor será que nos retiremos- comento mientras se encaminaba hacia el mercedes. El de gafas intento poner resistencia, pero al parecer el francés era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser. Arthur observo como sus dos amores lo dejaban en completa soledad –esto es lo que me merezco- susurro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de madera. Cuando los dos rubios llegaron al mercedes, el francés rompió con la máscara que se había creado -angleterre- susurro dolido con lo que le acababa de hacer a su amado, sin embargo, sabía que este tenía que pensar bien la situación y que se diera cuenta que lo de Alfred simplemente era una mentira creada por él. El ex-americano al ver el estado en el que se puso el francés, guardo silencio y empezó a comprender las acciones de este –tal vez mi damisela merece algo mejor- pensó mientras contraía sus labios, mordiéndolos débilmente.

Arthur, ahora en completa soledad y sentado aun en el suelo de madera, con sus ojos enrojecidos y las lagrimas secas alrededor de sus mejillas, contemplo la luna, aquella que había estado intacta a través de los siglos que llevaba de existir -¿tú también quieres abandonarme?- le susurro al ver como su brillante luz se opacaba –no te preocupes, no serás la primera ni la ultima- susurro. Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, se recostó sobre el frio suelo astillado, el dormir tal vez le ayudaría pensar más fríamente. Por otra parte, Francis y Alfred observaban desde el auto como el rubio seguía "meditando" con quien al final se quedaría. Francis quien era el más preocupado de los dos, suspiraba repetitivamente y jugaba de forma nerviosa con sus cabellos –como quisiera correr a tus brazos y aliviar este dolor innecesario que te estoy haciendo sufrir- susurro con sus ojos clavados en este. Alfred miraba al rubio y posteriormente miraba a su homologo francés y las facciones de este, por lo que podía ver, estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que él y el mismo Arthur lo estaban haciendo -¿enserio amas a iggy?- le pregunto tristemente. El francés dejo de jugar con su cabello y volteo a ver al ex-americano –más de lo que tu imaginas- contesto con su voz gentil y llena de amor.

-¿y porque lo amas?- volvió a preguntar la nación más joven. La pregunta hecha le causo gracia al francés –no deben existir razones para amar, simplemente, desde que lo conozco he sentido ese amor hacia el- contesto. Alfred entrecerró sus ojos -¿seguro que no es hermandad?- le cuestiono, intentando hacer que este dudara.

-para nada- respondió entre risas, se había dado cuenta a lo que Alfred quería llegar –tengo más siglos de vida que tu y no los he vivido en vano- contesto mientras se acomodaba algunos cabellos que de manera rebelde se balanceaban sobre su rostro –al comienzo debo admitir que pensé que era eso, pero al pasar las décadas empecé a darme cuenta que no era así, sin embargo, cuando paso eso, ya era demasiado tarde, el ya había caído en tus redes- agrego.

-oye, no digas eso- dijo Alfred un poco molesto por escuchar lo ultimo –que me haya enamorado de Arthur y el de mí, no es caer en mis redes- le corrigió –además lo que yo siento por él es…-.

-hermandad, una vil y pura hermandad Alfred- corto el francés –porque déjame adivinar, el fue la primera persona con quien te sentiste feliz- dijo cortantemente. El de gafas asintió débilmente con la cabeza –pero Alfred, eso sienten los hermanos, si tu lo amaras como dices amarlo, no hubieras hecho ni dejado que pasaran muchas de las acciones que han sucedido- continuo hablando el francés –dime, ¿acaso estuviste a su lado en sus momentos tristes, en sus momentos alegres, cuando necesitaba ayuda o cuando simplemente no la necesitaba?- le interrogo de manera seria –tu y el solo comparten un pequeño y delicado fragmento de historia, donde al final TU terminaste abandonándolo, en cambio el y yo, ¡ambos compartimos prácticamente la misma historia!- exclamo alzando ligeramente sus brazos.

Alfred desvió su mirada, las palabras certeras y firmes del mayor estaban haciéndolo dudar, ciertamente él no había hecho nada de lo que en comparación el francés había realizado. Cerrando sus ojos, medito las palabras que este le había dicho, llegando a una conclusión terriblemente acertada –tienes razón- cedió. Francis sintió una gran satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de boca del ex-americano y una pequeña sonrisa engreída amenazaba en nacer de sus labios cuando nuevamente el menor abrió su boca –pero no me daré por vencido a menos que Arthur así lo desee- asevero, provocando que los labios del francés se fruncieran.

Pasaba de la media noche y Arthur recién se acababa de levantar. Perezosamente se rasco la cabeza y tosió un poco, al parecer el dormir para aclarar ideas no había funcionado –fuck- susurro molesto. Firmemente se levanto del suelo y respiro hondo, intentando serenarse y aclarar nuevamente sus pensamientos, sin embargo, estos volvían a ponerse confusos. Derrotado, se encamino hacia su mercedes mientras pensaba en una excusa. Ambos rubios al ver que el ingles se había puesto de pie, entendieron que este les daría la respuesta que habían estado esperando. Los dos, saliendo del lujoso auto y caminaron hacia el menor, un poco nerviosos y temerosos de lo que pasaría.

Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, Arthur les miro y sonrió tímidamente –no me he decidido- dijo muy avergonzado. El de gafas y el de cabellos semi largos lo miraron molestos, era el momento decisivo y el de ojos esmeraldas aun no sabía a quien escoger aun. Cansado de la indecisión, Francis no aguanto más y tomando impulso, tomo al ingles entre sus brazos, cargándolo –¡¿p..pe…pero que haces wine bastard?- tartamudeo sorprendido.

-lo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio- contesto sin voltearle a ver. Alfred al ver como su ingles era raptado por el francés, se echo a correr, persiguiéndolo -¡detente ahí France!- exclamaba mientras intentaba seguirle los pasos a este.

-¡no!- grito en respuesta mientras aceleraba mas su velocidad –si mon amour Arthur no decide, lo hare por el- comento con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Era la primera vez en muchas décadas que sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciéndolo sentir vivo, sí, eso seguramente era el amor. Arthur al ver que estaba siendo secuestrado por el francés, intento zafarse -¡bájame!- insistía mientras le jalaba los cabellos.

-de ninguna manera~- tarareo contento y reuniendo toda la fuerza posible, golpeo fuertemente al menor en la frente, dejándolo inconsciente. El de gafas les perseguía, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, ese francés era más rápido que el, incluso teniendo a Arthur en sus brazos -¡regresa, eso es trampa!- exclamaba molesto mientras agitaba furiosamente su brazo derecho.

-en la guerra y el amour todo se vale- contesto aun sumergido en su actividad. Tras varios metros de incansable persecución, Alfred sucumbió, tropezándose con un madero suelto y finalmente, cayendo al suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Francis coloco al rubio en uno de los yates que se encontraba sin dueño y desamarrando los nudos que lo ataban al muelle, se adentro al navío –bon voyage!- exclamo al tiempo que arrancaba el motor. El de gafas al ver que este huiría a quien sabe donde con el menor, se volvió a levantar y volviendo a correr, se dirigió hacia el yate, pero era demasiado tarde, este ya se había alejado lo suficiente –¡descuida Alfred, lo cuidare bien!- se escucho su voz con su marcado acento desde lo lejos, haciendo que el ex–americano ardiera de rabia.

Feliz con su cometido y habiendo perdido de vista el horizonte, Francis se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba descansando su pequeño rubio –ahora no habrá nada que nos separe- susurro con una sonrisa cálida; por fin, después de varias décadas, su gran anhelo se cumplía, solo faltaba una cosa y era que el ingles le correspondiera pero eso no sería tarea difícil, nada que un par de besos, unas caricias y palabras dulces pudieran arreglar. Sentándose al lado de su amado, decidió descansar –llévanos lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, donde seamos libres, donde el pueda llegar a olvidar todos esos tragos amargos que esta desgraciada vida le ha brindado y sobre todo, donde sea feliz…- susurro mientras sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, obligándolo a descansar junto al cuerpo de su amado.

Horas más tarde, abrió sus ojos, y aprecio como el sol empezaba a salir, tiñendo de amarillo a su alrededor, luego, giro su rostro, vislumbrando las facciones tranquilas del ingles –bonjour mon chéri- le susurro amorosamente. Arthur balbuceo algo inentendible y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos también -¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto.

-en el mar- contesto tranquilamente el mayor mientras se amarraba sus cabellos en una media cola. Arthur se puso rápidamente de pie y fue a comprobar lo que decía este; al asomarse por el barandal, pudo observar el mar rodeándolos en un ángulo de trescientos sesenta grados -¡quiero volver!- exclamo de forma desesperada. Francis se puso de pie –me temo que no puedo hacer eso- contesto abrazándolo por detrás –no sé en donde estamos- agrego, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

-entonces busquemos como regresar- le ordeno apretando fuertemente sus manos sobre el frio barandal.

-non~- tarareo –por eso tuviste tu oportunidad, si tan solo hubieses escogido con quien querías quedarte, no me hubiese visto en la penosa necesidad de secuestrarte- le explico –aunque, no importase a quien hubieses elegido, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo- confeso riéndose. Arthur le dio un codazo en la costilla, haciendo que este le soltase -¿Por qué me haces todo esto?- le pregunto molesto. Francis ignorando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, apreso nuevamente al ingles en sus brazos –porque quiero que seas feliz- le susurro al oído -¿acaso esto no era lo que querías?, ser un marinero errante-.

-claro que quería eso, pero no contigo- respondió girando su rostro hacia otro lado. El mayor aprovecho aquel movimiento para posar sus labios en el cuello del menor –digamos que soy un incentivo para tu corazón-. Arthur dejo que el francés continuara con lo suyo –¿comprendes que pasara mucho tiempo para que logre corresponderte?- le cuestiono.

-por supuesto- respondió –pero para eso tenemos toda nuestra eternidad- dijo confiado en sus palabras. Ahora, dejando a un lado lo que hacía, tomo las manos del menor, estrechando sus dedos con los de el –sabes que nunca me daré por vencido-. Arthur sonrió, no importase cuantos siglos llevara de conocerlo, aun continuaba asombrándolo.

Luego de permanecer varios minutos en aquella posición, ninguno de los dos quería apartarse y el yate, sin tener alguien que lo condujese, se dejo guiar por el oleaje tranquilo del mar. El atardecer llego y ninguno de los dos cedía, no se trataba de un juego de poder, ni siquiera de una competencia, simplemente, ninguno de los dos deseaba perder el contacto tan cálido que habían creado. Pronto, el ruido sordo de algo al chocar con el bote y el movimiento brusco de este, provoco que los dos tomaran distancia -¿pero que fue eso?- pregunto Arthur.

-vayamos a ver- sugirió el francés. Los dos caminaron hacia donde provino el ruido y al enfocar su vista vieron que habían encallado -tierra- susurro el de ojos esmeraldas. Francis tomo la mano del menor, apretándola fuertemente, al parecer el destino le había cumplido su petición –este será nuestro nuevo hogar mon chéri- asevero. El ingles asintió débilmente –nuestro hogar- susurro con una sonrisa en los labios, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía feliz de nombrar aquel lugar como su nuevo hogar. Luego de contemplar el paisaje, decidieron explorarlo y ver que recursos podían aprovechar a su favor. Francis fue el primero en bajar y lo primero que pudo sentir fue la fina arena en sus zapatos, posteriormente, se bajo Arthur, sintiendo la misma sensación. Precavidamente caminaron a través de toda la espesura selvática que la isla les ofrecía, era un lugar demasiado tropical donde si bien se sentía cálido el ambiente, no era sofocante, podría decirse que era tranquilizador.

Luego de una semana de exploración, ambos rubios descubrieron que su nuevo hogar media un kilometro de diámetro y estaba compuesto por una pequeña cascada, ubicada en la parte más alta de la isla; varios árboles frutales característicos de zonas tropicales y otras cosas aptas para su supervivencia. Con el tiempo, ambos descubrieron que el vestir elegantes no ayudaba del todo, así que empezaron a pasar la mayor parte del día solo en pantalones y camisa, ambos remangados. La construcción de una reconfortante choza avanzo rápidamente y aunque el ingles propuso que cada quien tuviera la suya propia, al final, alegando que tenía frio por la noche, cosa que era cierta, se abalanzaba a los brazos del francés, dejándose apapachar por este –descuida mon amour, mi hermoso cuerpo te dará calor- le susurraba dándole pequeñas y suaves caricias en su espalda. Aquello era reconfortante para el ingles por más que quisiera negarlo.

Habían pasado seis años desde que encallaron y el barco donde llegaron a su nuevo hogar ahora es solo un recuerdo de lo que fue, la mayoría de el fue utilizado para construir herramientas de uso diario. Francis y Arthur terminaron por adaptarse a su nuevo entorno y empezaron a vivir una vida feliz y tranquila, así como la que el mayor había deseado para ambos. Arthur, con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose al francés, después de todo, con el pasaría el resto de su eternidad. Una noche, luego de que el francés se durmiera abrazándolo, Arthur se quedo reflexionando todo lo que el había hecho por él y aunque le doliera admitirlo, con el tiempo empezó a despejar su pseudo odio hacia él, convirtiéndolo en cariño y sabia que luego del cariño, llegaría el amor pero ¿estaba preparado para eso?, aun pasando varios años desde que no pudo elegirlo entre él y Alfred, se sentía inseguro con dar el siguiente paso, aunque estaba consciente que solo tenía que escoger entre seguir a su lado o seguir a su lado –no tengo muchas opciones después de todo- susurro al darse cuenta de aquello. Acurrucándose mas fuertemente entre los brazos del francés, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el sueño lo invadiera. En cuanto quedo completamente dormido, Francis abrió sus ojos, todo el tiempo había fingido estar dormido –no quiero que me veas como tu única y forzosa opción- susurro triste al haber escuchado lo que este había dicho; aun en la posición donde se encontraba, acerco una de sus manos al rostro apacible del menor y suavemente empezó a delinear su perfil, una sonrisa cálida broto de sus labios, el tenerlo a su lado le provocaba una inmensa felicidad, sin embargo, el saber que lo tenía atado a su querer le hacía sentir mal, él deseaba que lo escogiera por voluntad propia, no porque no tenía otra opción. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, volvió a recostarse y miro hacia el techo, reflexionando lo que haría al día siguiente.

Los débiles rayos de sol inundaron por completo la pequeña choza que el ingles compartía con el francés, perezosamente restregó sus ojos con ambas manos y dejo que estos se acostumbraran a la luz solar. Luego de unos segundos, cuando su campo de visión mejoro, volteo a ver el lecho donde su acompañante debía estar, sin embargo, este se encontraba vacío –seguramente fue por el desayuno- pensó mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida. Al salir fuera, se deleito con hermoso amanecer que tenía el lugar y se encamino hacia las profundidades de la isla, a un lugar que solo él conocía, dispuesto a pasar ahí toda la mañana, reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos hacia el francés. Mientras tanto, Francis se encontraba del lado opuesto de la isla, haciendo un bote de madera con unos troncos que había cortado. Del cielo, un ave blanca empezó a descender, postrándose frente a este –pi piiiiii piiiii- chillaba de forma ruidosa. El francés dejo a un lado su actividad y miro feliz al ave –¡Pierro!- exclamo sorprendido –me alegra que hayas logrado encontrarme- menciono. El ave miro a su dueño por varios segundos y nuevamente empezó a hacer ese sonido tan horrible. Francis, aprovechando que su ave lo había encontrado, decidió re-idear el plan que tenía en mente. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco el reloj de bolsillo que le pertenecía al ingles –llévaselo a Alfred- le ordeno. El ave entendiendo la orden, tomo entre sus patas el objeto y voló en dirección hacia el sol. Francis observo por unos instantes como su ave se marchaba y posteriormente continúo con la construcción del bote, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Los siguientes días, la actividad de ambos fue la misma, los dos, engañando al contrario de lo que realmente hacían. Durante el día realizaban sus actividades secretas y por la noche, inventaban una historia de lo que realmente ocurrió, creando convincentes coartadas. Una mañana, en un continente conocido como América, en un país destacado por su fuerte alianza, se encontraba Alfred tomando café en su pórtico, recordando con melancolía los sucesos que acontecieron desde que el francés había huido con el ingles; desde ese día, su vida se había vuelto una búsqueda interminable de ese par y aunque no logro que sus mandatarios disolvieran la alianza Américo-Canadiense, tanto él como su hermano habían pactado el vivir separados, ya no podían soportar aparentar algo que no sentían. Desde el horizonte, un ave se fue acercando hacia el –piii piiii piriiii- gritaba estruendosamente, haciendo que el de gafas dejara su café en la mesa y se tapara ambos oídos. Cuando el ave aterrizo frente a este, pudo observar que tenía algo sobre la pata; curioso, extendió su mano, recibiendo un fuerte picotazo por parte del ave, sin embargo, esta le entrego el objeto. Al observarlo mejor, logro descubrir que era del ingles -¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le interrogo exaltado. El ave lo miro y nuevamente empezó a hacer esos ruidos horribles mientras volaba en círculos –llévame a ese lugar- le ordeno y el ave acepto con un fuerte "piiiiiiiii". Ahora Alfred, con tres barcos de la marina, se encontraba persiguiendo al ave que lo llevaría donde se encontraban esos dos. Por otro lado, Francis se encontraba dándole los últimos toques al bote –c´est fini- susurro complacido de haberlo terminado a tiempo –solo falta que Pierro lo traiga- susurro mientras caminaba de regreso a su choza.

Una semana paso desde Alfred había iniciado su travesía y por fin lograba vislumbrar una pequeña isla. Esperanzado, ordeno que aceleraran la marcha ya que quería estar cuanto antes junto a su amado ingles. Francis desde que termino su bote, había esperando con paciencia a que Pierro trajera al de gafas y, viendo hacia el horizonte, vio que su mascota había cumplido con su misión; ahora solo faltaban los toques finales. Arthur, desde la cascada donde se encontraba descansando, vio como tres barcos provenientes de la marina Américo-Canadiense se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia la isla. Sabiendo que posiblemente se tratara de Alfred, se tenso y puso nervioso, nuevamente se enfrentaría a lo que todos esos años había evitado. Sabiendo que estaba cerca el desenlace, el francés fue a reunirse con el ingles -¿lo viste?- le interrogo el de ojos esmeraldas.

-oui…- susurro desganado y triste, ya sabía lo que ocurriría y le dolía. Arthur, preocupado por la reacción del mayor, se acerco a él, abrazándolo -¿te preocupa algo?- pregunto. Francis negó con la cabeza, su voz se reusaba salir de su garganta y correspondiendo al abrazo del menor, empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas, lo que haría a continuación le iba a doler, sin embargo, no quería que el menor volviera a ser infeliz por el hecho de tener que elegir –perdóname mon amour- dijo con su voz quebrada.

-¿perdonarte porque?- repitió confundido el de ojos esmeraldas mientras se separaba del abrazo y enfocaba sus ojos en los del francés, viendo que estos se encontraban totalmente bañados en lagrimas. Francis guardo silencio a las preguntas que Arthur le hacía y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, golpeo fuertemente en la nuca a su amado –se feliz- le susurro antes que este callera inconsciente. Gentilmente lo cargo sobre sus brazos así como la última vez que lo había hecho y se dirigió hacia donde tenía escondido el barquito; al llegar ahí, lo coloco sobre este y besando por última vez sus suaves y tersos labios, se despidió. Con todas sus fuerzas empujo el transporte hacia el mar y vio como este se alejaba, en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los barcos navales del de gafas.

Alfred al ver el barquito donde iba Arthur, ordeno a sus hombres el traer aquel endeble navío ante él. Los subordinados obedecieron y en menos de diez minutos, el ingles aun inconsciente fue traído –llévenlo a mi camarote- les ordeno mientras los seguía de cerca. Cuando por fin llegaron, ordeno que lo colocaran sobre su cama y abandonaran el lugar. Luego que todos obedecieron su orden y quedando completamente solo, sonrió de alegría al volverlo a ver; aun recordaba con tristeza ese día que lo apartaron de su lado, y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, lucia exactamente igual, con su rostro apacible y sus ojos cerrados, pareciendo que aquella escena tan terrible hubiese sucedido tan solo el día anterior. Aprovechando que este se encontraba inconsciente, bajo su rostro y lo coloco lo más cerca que pudo al del menor, logrando sentir el aliento de este chocar sobre sus labios –bienvenido a casa- susurro rosándolos con los de él. Arthur al sentir el rose, instintivamente abrió sus ojos, buscando al causante de aquello y lo que logro ver fue el rostro del de gafas -¿Alfred?- susurro confuso. El mayor aparto su rostro del de Arthur –sí, soy yo, tu único e inigualable HERO- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que había desaparecido el día que lo habían alejado del ingles.

Arthur se reincorporo débilmente sobre la cama, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la nuca -¿y Francis?- pregunto al no verlo por los alrededores. Alfred dejo de sonreír –se quedo en la isla- contesto secamente. Sin importarle el dolor en su nuca y que el posible amor de su vida se encontrase a su lado, el ingles se paró de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, intentando ir a la salida, a un lugar donde pudiera ver la isla -wait!- grito Alfred al ver el comportamiento frenético del rubio -¿Por qué te preocupas por él?- le interrogo. Arthur detuvo sus pasos y con su mano en el picaporte, se quedo pensando la verdadera razón por la que el francés lo hacía sentir de ese modo. El de gafas aprovecho la duda en el menor y camino hacia el, apartando su mano del picaporte y atrayéndolo hacia el –he estado esperando desde hace varios años este momento Arthur- le susurro mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de este –si Francis te envió en ese bote conmigo fue porque se dio cuenta que nuestro amor triunfaría, que yo, el HERO se quedaría contigo, la damisela en peligro- recalco con un tono dulce y lleno de satisfacción –o también podría ser porque se canso de ti y ya no quería tenerte cerca-. El de ojos esmeraldas guardo silencio, aceptando las palabras del ex –americano y cerrando sus ojos, intento hacerse a la idea de aquello, sin embargo, a través de sus parpados cerrados, podía ver pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que tuvo con el francés durante su estancia en aquella isla; en todos, el reconoció un sentimiento cálido y de alegría –tengo que ir con el- susurro de manera firme.

-¿irte?- repitió Alfred confuso -¿a dónde?- le cuestiono. Arthur se separo del mayor y termino por abrir la puerta –con Francis- contesto mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta. El de gafas no pareció comprender bien la situación o más bien, se negaba a creer y pensar que el ingles se había decidido por el francés -¡regresa!- le ordeno, sin embargo, Arthur no le hizo caso alguno; en cambio, empezó a correr, en dirección hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, Francis se encontraba derramando amargas lágrimas en la soledad de su choza. Su amor hacia el ingles le había obligado a enviarlo con el de gafas y pese a la determinación con la que hizo aquella acción, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos -angleterre- sollozaba de manera amarga y descontrolada. Los días de felicidad que el había deseado se habían ido con el ingles y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El de ojos esmeraldas por fin había logrado salir al aire libre, siendo recibido por la brisa marina –aguanta France, pronto estaré contigo- susurro mientras buscaba una lancha que pudiera robar. Alfred al ver lo testarudo que se estaba comportando el ingles, envió una orden para que lo arrestaran y así, impedir que se reuniera con el francés. Los subordinados de la nación al recibir la orden, empezaron a peinar el área, buscando rastros de Arthur.

-¡deténgase ahí!- exclamo un joven marine, al tiempo que apuntaba al rubio con una pistola de bajo calibre. El ingles giro su rostro y dirigió sus pasos hacia el agresor, negándose a cumplir la orden que le dieron y aprovechando la situación, ágilmente corrió, esquivando algunas balas y le robo la pistola que traía consigo el sujeto, tomándolo de paso como rehén -¡denme un bote o lo mato!- ordeno gritando frenéticamente. Los marines bajaron sus armas y accedieron a la orden del rubio. Alfred al recibir el informe que Arthur había sido encontrado, corrió hacia el sector, pero al llegar ahí, vio que este se estaba subiendo a un bote -¡Arthur!- exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo, llamando la atención del menor -¿piensas escogerlo a el?- le pregunto clavando sus azules ojos en los esmeraldas de estes. El ingles cerró sus ojos, intentando perder contacto visual con el mayor -si- contesto y posteriormente, desamarro los nudos, provocando que el bote cayera de lleno al mar. Luego de recibir aquella contestación, el de gafas corrió hacia el barandal, solo para ver como el pequeño navío se dirigía hacia la isla –entonces esa fue tu decisión…- susurro tristemente.

En cuanto el pequeño barco toco orilla, el ingles corrió sin rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies le guiasen a la ubicación del francés -¡Francis!- exclamaba de forma desesperada, sin embargo, no recibía contestación. Preocupado, continuo explorando los lugares en los que este generalmente se encontraba pero todo era en vano, todos parecían abandonados. Finalmente y sin ninguna idea de donde más podría encontrarlo, decidió regresar a su choza, lugar donde compartieron noches de frio y tardes de tormenta. Triste y con la cabeza baja, se adentro a aquel lugar el cual seguramente se encontraría vacio –seguramente hizo otro bote y se fue en el- sonrió melancólicamente al pensar de aquella manera, dándose cuenta que, vivirá solo el resto de su vida en aquel desolado lugar.

Francis, aun sumergido en sus sollozos, escucho aquel susurro y el acento que conocía a la perfección -angleterre?- susurro sorprendido de haberlo escuchado y, volteando su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su auto denominado hogar. En esta se apreciaba a la perfección la pequeña silueta del rubio –¡Arthur!- exclamo poniéndose de pie. El ingles, al escuchar la voz del mayor, alzo su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del hogar, viendo al francés bañado en lagrimas -¡Francis!- exclamo corriendo hacia este. El francés extendió ambos brazos en señal de recibimiento y el ingles, correspondiéndole, se dejo apresar por estos -¿Por qué no te quedaste con Alfred?- le pregunto muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

-porque me di cuenta que no era él con quien quería estar- confeso enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor –quiero estar contigo toda mi eternidad, dormir acurrucado en tus brazos, sonreír a tu lado, ver la lluvia caer y admirar el atardecer apoyado en tu hombro, así que hazte responsable- le ordeno con las mejillas sonrojadas. Francis estrecho más fuertemente al ingles, enterrando su cabeza cerca del hombro de este –sabes que nunca me hecho responsable de los sentimientos que creo en las personas, especialmente, los que cree en ti, pero puedo compasártelo dándote mi glamorosa compañía- contesto con su voz suave y su acento diluido.

-sabes que eso no será suficiente ¿verdad?- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Francis negó con la cabeza y apartándola del hombro del de ojos esmeraldas, se digirió hacia los labios de este, rosándolos de manera suave - kiss me- susurro Arthur al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en la espalda del francés.

-lo que mon amour desee- le contesto, apresando los labios de este. El haber esperado décadas y siglos para que el de ojos esmeraldas correspondiera a sus sentimientos, había valido la pena y no importase lo que sucedió en el pasado y lo que sucederá en el futuro, él sabía perfectamente que estaría siempre ahí para su amado, para el ser con el que estuvo y estará ligado a través de la historia –je t`aime- susurro dulcemente al finalizar el beso. Arthur se relamió los labios que segundos atrás fueron propiedad del francés –shut up and kiss me one more time- le ordeno atrayendo nuevamente los labios del mayor hacia los suyos.

**FIN  
**

* * *

Y con esto finalizamos una hermosa historia llena de lagrimas, risa y giros argumentales; espero les haya gustado y a ver cuando nuevamente me animo a subir otra historia larga n.n, aunque admito, tardara un tiempo. Gracias por acompañarme en todos estos capitulos y felicidades a ustedes por ser lectores habidos :D. Di mi mejor esfuerzo escribiendo el FRUK y mas cuando vi que se parecia a otro, pero lo modifique y espero les guste el resultado final.

Finalmente, gracias a woooooally (sorry xD) por brindarme buenas ideas para la modificacion, me sirivieron de mucho, aunque claro, nuestra vision del mundo es diferente... gracias ;D.**  
**


End file.
